Arclight Foundries
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: Jaune Arc wanted to be a hero. To help people, protect them. But destiny had other ideas, unfortunately, and he was born with a body broken to the point he couldn't. Instead, he sought a different way to help people. If he could not wield the weapons of Man to protect Man, then he would make them for others to wield in his stead.
1. Chapter 1

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Official Supporters:**_

 **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile**

 **High Priest, Alvelvnor**

 **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**

 **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**

 **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**

 **Acolyte, Emperor King Perby**

 **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**

 **Initiate, Shadie**

 **Initiate, Greg Gibson**

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction so we can get your name in nice and proper, alright?**_

 _ **I am now, thanks to Supporters as listed above, stable and safe and working regularly on Fanfictions and an original, private project called Re:Programmed. Details**_ **will** _**be starting to come out within the next couple of months once I find an adequate animator.**_

 _ **I couldn't do any of this without you wonderful people's support, of every variety. Thanks to all you guys~!**_

 _ **And with that budget I will no longer be working like a slave, yas.**_

 _ ***hears whip cracking***_

 _ ***whimpers***_

 _ **And onto tonight's wonderful tale…~Voltegeist**_

 _ **Ignore him, I haven't given him a sock yet ~ Twisted**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **No one tell him, but Alvelvnor has a fic out now, and it's his first one. So everyone head over there to his profile, of the same name, and give him so tips and tricks, eh? He needs some work, but we all do when we start, and I know we can get him running nice and proper in no time.**_

 _ **Side note, I suck at maths, so don't expect much actual math work in any chapters. It will be alluded to, rather than worked out properly. Apologies.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

To be a Huntsman or a Huntress, one needed a great many things to align for them. Almost enough that each Huntsman and Huntress was in and of themselves nearly miraculous. Perfect health, that met a Semblance that could be somehow used to do the duties of a Hunter, with enough Aura that a person could withstand long bouts of combat, and enough money to afford to train and equip themselves well enough for the task.

The last option was less important than the first, because a strong enough or well-trained enough Hunter could theoretically make enough Lien to equip themselves as they went. Odd jobs, competitive events, even licensing their likeness to something as inane as cereal boxes to see themselves outfitted better or to their liking. For some, that could mean a mecha-shifting weapon with three forms, while for others it could be a compacting gatling cannon, or on the simpler side, a halberd or a pair of daggers.

For Jaune, he had lacked every single one of the qualifiers save for the last, his familial wealth. Wealth that had been utterly helpless for years of his life in every way but one singular and vital way.

Keeping him alive.

The Arc family wealth meant that it was diagnosed early and accurately, and then treated by renowned physicians using advanced research.

The Arc family wealth meant that until he was four, the machines and treatments that kept him breathing were able to stall his death. Until, of course, a more permanent solution was found that could permanently treat his condition.

The Arc family wealth meant that as he grew, finally able to live as normal a childhood as he could hope, physicians, therapists and even bodyguards could be hired to protect him, watch him, and gently coax his body into moving and quite simply _being_ of its own accord. Something that was terribly dangerous for him with his condition.

The condition itself was as simple as it was complex, his father explained to him when he turned ten and asked, and yes they were both aware of how absolutely asinine that sounded when the older Arc had said it.

The problem was his heart, ever-so-slightly smaller than normal and weaker as a direct result. It took incredible physical therapy to make him able to even be able to _walk_ properly for the longest time. If he pushed himself even to walk too much, or too fast, when he was little then his heart would overwork and seize up, almost like a miniature heart attack, and he would collapse in a sweating, gasping mess.

"That," his father had continued, Jaune sitting on his lap and staring at his small hands in one of his father's own massive, calloused paws, "is why you can't train with the girls. Being a Huntsman is just… Too physically taxing, Jaune. Any and every fight would have your heart seizing."

"But I want to help people…" Jaune whined, leaning against his barrel of a father's chest, vision obscured by a beard as long as Jaune was tall, half his vision obscured while he watched from their spot in a swing on the thin stone porch, his sisters drilling with swords and spears excitedly while their brother and father watched on from the swing that his father had set up. "I want to protect them, Daddy."

"I know, Son, I know…" His father sounded sad, sighing a long deep breath while his massive thumb massaged small circles into Jaune's palm. After a second, Jaune's father suddenly chuckled, as though he'd heard a joke, and Jaune sat up to look at his smile, and his twinkling blue eyes under his bushy mane and brows. "Jaune, you want to protect people. Right? And how you do it, that doesn't matter?"

"Yes, I want to." He nodded eagerly, smiling as brightly as the stocky, smiling man did.

"Good… Good!" He stood, lifting Jaune up and then setting him aside, stepping off the porch and heading around the manor as he did. Ansel spread out from their home on the hill, and Jaune saw the walls far down the streets, distracted for a moment until his father called out from a few yards away, "Come on, boy. I have an idea, and want to show it to you. See if you like it."

Jaune followed his father, the large man slowing his steps so the young blonde could keep up without hurting himself. His father lead him inside, through halls and then into the Arc Family armory, and Jaune couldn't help the excitement he felt. Rows of shining armors and weapons of every variety and advancement stretched out in front of wide, blue eyes, and his father finally spoke.

"Jaune," his father said quietly, almost reverent as he looked at the weapons and armor, "the best way someone who can't fight has to protect others isn't a question with a right answer. You could try and be a doctor, but… I think you'll want your hands more directly involved than stitching people up after the fact."

"You," he continued, turning halfway and resting a hand on his hip, smiling brightly once again, "You, Jaune, are going to learn how to make everything a Hunter could need. Weapons, armor, ammunition… Everything."

"And that will protect people?" He asked, voice quiet to match his father's own reverence.

"What you create, if you commit, will save lives and kill Grimm across Remnant, from Vacuo to Mistral." His father promised, raising a hand and wagging a finger at him, "But you had better understand how hard this will be, Jaune."

"I do!" Jaune promised, "I'll do whatever I need to, Daddy. I promise you."

"An Arc never breaks his word." His father nodded, Jaune returning the gesture understandingly. That was the Arc family's belief, than an Arc always kept his word if he could, and Jaune respected it. Nodding, his father reached out for a sword in its sheath on the wall, holding it out for his son, "This, Jaune, is Crocea Mors. It is now yours, but you are not to train to fight with it."

"I want you to learn how it works, and make one just like it."

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Crocea Mors, he found out over the next three years, was a complicated beast, yet simple in design and effect.

Poetic, really, given how his father had describe his crippling illness as just that. It may even have been on purpose, Jaune knew. A message from his father, that Jaune could overcome something like this. Something simple in design and function both, and even in form, but something that was complicated in how it worked. The mechanisms, like his illness inside what looked like nothing more than a slightly thin child, hidden below the surface of what people could see and causing all sorts of problems for him.

His father never once stepped forward to offer him anything, which had frustrated Jaune for the first few weeks. Until he saw his sisters come to the man to ask for things to help them train, and he'd done the same.

The tutors had come a week after that, and so his education in all things technological and mechanical began. And so, too, did he find his greatest nemesis in all the world. The one thing that hindered him to an extreme as to be, to him, as evil as any Grimm could ever strive to be.

 _Math_.

He sucked at it, but luckily for him, his tutors realized that fairly quickly and started teaching him ways around that. Unluckily for him, though, that didn't mean escaping the math, just finding tricks to it. He mastered the maths he needed fairly quickly, though, and moved on to something he could understand more.

 _Applied_ maths. Putting the numbers to items and working from there. Mecha-shift technology was, as it turned out when he got to it, surprisingly simple. Cogs, gears, pistons, wires and everything connected to them sliding in a machine-puzzle from shape to shape. He could see the shapes they would make, and from there he could visualize the pieces themselves moving before he even had the thing planned out. His hands, he felt, moved on their own to draft measurements, numbers, and designs until at sixteen he finally did it.

Crocea Mors' twin, crafted by his own hands, and looking like a twin in and of itself.

"Impressive." His father said, holding the shield in his hand, collapsing and expanding it. He looked to his tutor, a young woman smiling proudly at the accomplishment, and she confirmed that it worked as it should. "Good work, Jaune. I'm proud of you, very proud of you, in fact."

"Thank you, Father." He smiled, this one thin and tame, and marred by the soot and grease that stained his face, arms and clothes. He accepted the twin when it was offered to him, collapsed and with the sheathed blade inside, and hung it off his waist. _This_ Crocea Mors was his, now, and no one would take it from him even if he couldn't use it. "What next?"

"That's your decision, Jaune." The man responded, leaning against the door and looking outside at the stormy skies through a window next to it. "What do you _want_ to do next, son? You have the skills, now, and you have time to gain experience with them. How do you want to do that?"

"I want to go to Vale." He answered after a second, smiling wider with pearly teeth that contrasted the dark stains. "I want to open a workshop there, and make weapons and armor for the students going to Beacon. I think… I think I can really make a difference there, you know?"

"Tell me what you need, and when you're old enough, everything will be ready." His father nodded, and Jaune believed him wholly.

The older man meant it, from the bottom of his heart. His sisters got weapons, armor, training and anything else they asked for that they needed, because he had promised them each that when they set to their goals. Because the man respected his children enough for that, to teach them how to be and let them forge their own path in life, with his guidance and help as always.

An Arc always kept his word, after all.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

A year later, Jaune would like to have said that he stepped off the passenger craft that landed him in one of a dozen of Vale's commercial landing ports. That he strode down the stairs once they clicked into place with his bag held over one shoulder, Twin Mors hanging off his hip, and a confident smile with a swagger in his step to match. Every bit the picture of a strong, confident young man, moving here to open up his own enterprise and his own path in life here in the Kingdom proper.

But Mama Arc didn't raise any liars.

So later in life when anyone asked him, he'd tell them honestly that he had half-run and half-fallen down the stairs, and emptied his stomach into the first garbage can he found while a stewardess called out after him.

"Are you okay, Sir?" She asked when he pulled his head out of the slot on the front, collapsing on the ground in front of it and wheezing for air while he clutched his chest, willing his heart to slow. It had been stupid to run like that, better to have blown chunks all over the stairs. Eventually, he recovered enough to meet her eyes, and the kind young blonde woman looked down at him, hands on her knees so as not to ruffle her uniform's skirt, "Do you need me to get medical assistance, Sir? You were clutch our chest."

"M-Medicine in my bags." He coughed into his fist and she turned, another stewardess coming to them with his two large duffles under her arms. The first woman took them, rifling through until she found his little orange pill bottle, and he grunted, "T-That one, yeah. Should be water too."

She handed them over and he fished out a couple, snatching the bottle of water she offered and downing the medicine and water in one, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of the little white tablets. While he caught his breath, and his medicine kicked in to force his heartbeat to slow, a couple of uniformed medics came rushing up with a gurney and bags of supplies, masks and caps on their heads, and he sighed tiredly.

Of course. It was probably policy or law or something that they call for medics when someone is clutching their heart like that.

"What's wrong, Sir?" The older man asked, kneeling down while a small circle formed around them, a barrier made by the two kind stewardesses keeping them back well enough. The man flicked on a, light and shined it in his eyes to check their response and added, "I saw you take pills, Sir. May I know what they are?"

"Heart medicine." Jaune sighed, waving a hand at the pack, "I, uh, I have a special permit thing in my pack, there. They made me get it so i could keep my medicine on me, you know? So you can look at that, I guess."

The doctor waved a hand at it while he checked Jaune for a few more things and his friend fished it out and handed it to him. The doctor read it over and nodded, looking at Jaune, "We'll confirm this, and do some checks on you personally, Sir, and you'll be free to go. We can't afford a risk that you may be hurt or anything after this experience, you understand. Especially since you just arrived from a transport out of a settlement."

Jaune sighed but, of course, nodded his head and made to stand before the men stopped him and the youngest said, "Sir, you have to get on the gurney. Policy, in case of a secondary attack, is to put patients on the-"

"Fine, fine. I get it, you have a job to do, just… Let's get it over with, I guess." He sighed, letting them lower the thing and manhandle him onto the small bed.

He felt like an invalid when they wheeled him out, but waved gratefully at one of the stewardesses. She returned the gesture, and then he was gone around a corner, through crowds that parted and watched him be wheeled by, a hand covering his face as best he could manage with just his fingers. The younger man saw that and reached under the gurney, pressing a button Jaune couldn't see, and causing a dozen thick metal rods to rise up around him, each as thick as his arm. After a second, frosted glass panels rolled out of each and connected at the rods, hiding him from view.

"Huh." He grunted, surprised that even the _gurneys_ in Vale apparently had mecha-shifting abilities, even if they were somewhat simpler than others might be for more complicated things. He ran a thumb along one of the smooth poles, a small half-smile of thought coming as ideas sprang forth, "I'll need to order some of these, see what else they can do, maybe they'll be useful."

But first he'd have to get out of this mess.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

The day after that - they insisted, for legal and medical reasons both, he stay for observation at the hospital - he finally walked out of the hospital, Twin Mors on his waist and a bag under each arm, and climbed into a taxi to make his way to his new home. And hopefully, one he wouldn't be replacing anytime soon.

Vale's docks were famous around the world, with thousands of ships coming and going from them every week, and they stretched for miles around the natural bay, ending with a couple miles of warehouses on either end for their goods to be stored. Nestled safely between the docks and the walls, for a litany of reasons not the least of which was that if the Dust went up, better there where the wall can take it and few lives would be lost in the blast. Around that, business districts, apartments and more lower-end architecture sprawled until it hit a belt of green parks, boulevards, and in the exact center the world famous Beacon Boulevard, that stretched from the docks themselves all the way into the heart of the city, where housing became bright, shining skyscrapers glittering like stars in the sky at night.

Jaune's new home was not there, though. Even as wealthy as the Arcs were, and they were rather wealthy, he couldn't afford a building out there that could serve his needs. Especially not with all the equipment he'd also had to have purchased, not that his father complained or argued with him at all beyond asking the simple 'do you need this' he always asked.

The building he stood in front of, his now, was a three story warehouse and office combination, an old design for poorer companies. The top story itself was a simple enough apartment, with a wide, open living room, a small and moderately large kitchen, and a small bedroom, the bathroom between them. The rooms were sparsely decorated, with little aside from his bed, dresser, and a couch and table for the living room, and a sparse carpeting that didn't match anything he had at home.

Nothing was in the house that he wouldn't need, including furniture that serve more decorative purposes.

And that was why so much money and work had gone into the first and second floors. The second floor was a workshop level, the same role it had originally filled funnily enough. The stairs up and down were spiral and caged for protection, with an elevator next to them that was little more than a platform that went down to the bottom floor and had a waist high, thin rail for safety. A way to move supplies and product up and down faster, he knew, even if it looked dangerous when he saw it. And it had been an ugly orange color too, though his father had ordered it repainted into a cool blue like the walls throughout the building at his request.

Inside the workshop, everything Jaune needed to do his job was arrayed neatly. Several ammunition presses with licenses on display above, armor-cutters, welding rigs and soldering machines, extinguishers - he made mistakes like everyone else - and racks at the far end from the stairs of metal, Dust canisters and the safeties those needed, and everything else he needed, under the light of the wide open bay windows.

To his right from the stairs, the wall was lined by several rows of armor holster stations, like three U shapes connected by thick metal supports. A belt ran along the ten of them against the wall, with two large arms on them to help hold heavier metals and pieces and let him pose them, one arm on each end of the room. They looked like large hands themselves, and he knew they were tuned to grip without damaging most metals. Smaller ones with claps were on their sides, collapsed for storage until he needed them.

The first floor was barren, mostly. A storefront for him, with nothing on display, and a long counter that cut out a third of the room, shelves along the walls for smaller pieces like weapons and ammunition, and then a set of ten armor racks in the middle of the room with their backs against each other. Above the register he proudly hung Twin Mors as soon as he came in, before hauling his bags up to unload his clothes.

"Hello?" He sighed, halfway done, at the voice and stood at the quiet sound, "I-I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be in here, I'm just kinda lost, a-and is anyone here? I just need directions."

When he finally got downstairs, a nervous looking brunette in black and red seemed to sag in relief, and he smiled and leaned against the cage that encircled the staircase, crossing his arms and playing confident, "Hey, uh, you there?" She gave a confused, nervous look, and he sighed, "That sounded dumb, sorry… Look, uh, what did you need?"

"J-Just directions, I was trying to head downtown to get stocked up on ammunition, but I don't know Vale and I got lost." She rubbed the back of her head anxiously, avoiding his eyes, "I-I got let into Beacon early, b-but I used a _lot_ of ammo to do it, and… Yeah, I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

"My name's Jaune." He said with a smile, walking up to the counter from where he stood and leaning on it, "Jaune Arc, the engineer. This is my shop." She looked at the empty stands and he smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, we open tomorrow."

"O-Oh! I can, uh, leave if you want me to? The door was unlocked, and no one answered when I knocked, so…" She shrugged weakly, turning slightly towards the door, "If you want me to, I mean. Can you just tell me how to get downtown?"

"Sure, you just head…" He paused, a hand held with finger pointed like he knew the way either, and smirked, "Know what? I don't actually know. But," he added when her face fell into the single saddest face he'd ever seen, which was a miracle given he had seven sister, "I can make ammunition."

"But you're closed."

"Yeah, but you're here, and you have to get what you need." He nodded his head at the door with a good natured smile, the girl smiling hesitantly in return and relaxing slightly. "Just turn the bolt and come up to the workshop while I get things fired up, okay? I can make whatever you need, and you'll be my first ever customer. Oh, uh, what's your name by the way?"

"Ruby Rose." She answered, bouncing to the door and locking it, turning back and beaming at him, "Huntress-in-training."

"Coe on, then, 'Ruby Rose, Huntress in training', let's get you sorted out yeah?" He turned, heading for the stairs, and shouted over his shoulder, "Doors at the end on the right, or mount the counter, up to you."

Upstairs, he was already warming up one of his drill presses when he came up, a nervous hand reaching behind her until she saw him and relaxed. He waved a hand at her uncaringly and turned, heading for the Dust at the back, "What kind of ammunition did you need?"

"Concussive rounds like this." She said, fishing out a round from her belt and moving to his press, laying it down, "And armor piercing, maybe, same measurements for the round though. They're for my baby."

"Yellow, red… Need some… Blue, here we go." He turned, ho;ding three headsized jars against his chest and walking towards her, "Can I see the weapon, too? Helps me visualize what I'm," she gave a twirl of it, holding the massive scythe out for him like it weighed nothing, and he chuckled lightly, "Y-Yeah, can you hold it up by the press?"

She nodded, leaning its heavy end on the floor and propping it against the wall where the curve of the _terrifyingly large_ blade would serve as a sort of kickstand, and he looked it over. It was impressive, to say the least, but he wasn't here to fawn over weapons just yet.

That could come later.

Instead, he pulled up a stool and plucked the round off the smooth surface, looking it over in his hand and then grabbing a small vice to measure it out, jotting out its dimensions and murmuring math to himself. Ruby, excitable as she seemed, was quiet while he did this until he stood and moved to his caster, setting brass to melt and humming before turning to measure out Dust and looking to her.

"A hundred, please. Fifty of each." He nodded, and sh fished in her belt for a wallet, pulling out a small purple card, "I, uh, I have this to pay for it. Miss Goodwitch gave it to me, said it was a 'student card'."

"Credit card." He corrected for her, nodding to the table for her to put it down, "Beacon and the bigger places hand them out for students to use. So that money from loans and mission-pay can be tracked, so that students don't blow it all on drinks or…" she gave him a look with a raised brow, and he sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter." She agreed, grabbing a stool to sit on while he worked, smiling politely at him, "So, you're new here too?"

"You, uh, you can tell?" He chuckled, grabbing the casts to when they were ready and very carefully setting them on the desk, setting up the next batch to mold while the first cooled.

"Kinda?" She tried, shrugging nervously, "Your store opens tomorrow, but you didn't have anything out. And you didn't know the way in Vale, and your machines are _way_ too clean for you to have been working with them either."

"Fair enough." He nodded, turning back to the Dust and sighing, "Sorry, but I can't talk while I do this part, or-"

"Things start exploding?" She tried, nodding knowingly and then bobbing her head towards the massive red scythe, "I made that, she's my baby. I know how all this works. I'll even help you make the rounds, if you want, it _is_ kinda late."

"If, uh, if you're licensed to, go ahead." He shrugged, "I don't want you to if you aren't licensed, though. Because, you know… Laws and stuff."

"I am. Got a Dust ammunition manufacturing license back at Signal, and my Beacon I.D. will show that if anyone asks, too." She nodded, standing and walking to the cooled casings, cracking them open expertly so that the rounds didn't roll away, plucking up three at random to inspect for imperfections. "A lot of Hunters do, it makes it easier for them to make rounds as needed, and the information can save lives out in the field."

"I'll measure, you mold, and then we'll split the loading?" He offered, the young woman nodding and turning to get to work on the casting machine beside him. He watched her for a few seconds, until he was satisfied she knew what she was doing, and then he turned back to his own table.

Time passed in silence while they worked, Ruby casting the rounds and Jaune measuring out the Dust needed for each carefully in small cylindrical holders shaped like small rounds. As time passed, he stopped watching Ruby too terribly closely and settled into working, comfortable in the quiet with the hum of his machines around him. When they set to work carefully pouring the Dust into the cases and then capping them with the loaded heads Ruby wanted, watched her do a couple before he was comfortable with her doing it again.

When they were finished, he took time methodically inspecting each round while Ruby watched patiently, and said, "These are good work."

"Thanks!" She sounded proud to get a compliment on the work, and Jaune understood why at _least_ partially. "I love this stuff. Making ammunition, machining the metal into shape for weapons, measuring Dust… It's relaxing, you know?"

"Oh, definitely." He agreed, closing the five cases of rounds and stacking them to carry downstairs. Ruby got the hint in that, turning and leading the way down, watching them over her shoulder in case one should tip, and Jaune knew there was no insult in that. Dust, even in rounds, could be volatile. "I do this for a living, Ruby. I know what you mean."

"So, uh, I was wondering…" She trailed off nervously when they reached the counter, hesitating on the worker's side of it, before looking up at him and forcing herself to calm down. "Beacon, uh, likes its students to have extracurricular studies, and I wasn't sure what i would do for them, so… I was wondering if I could, maybe…"

"Intern here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded, walking down to the door at the end of his counter, and he thought about it. It would be helpful, definitely, to have extra hands that knew what they were doing, but… "I can't pay you, Ruby. Not right now, at least. But if you want to come by and help out on occasion, then that's fine. Bu bring copies of your licensing so I can get it on file."

"Yes!" She bounced, smiling brightly and infectiously, reaching out to help him put the round-cases down. "I will, I promise. I'll bring them next time I come, Jaune. Thank you so much, it will be so nice to have a workshop I can relax in… You have no idea."

He just nodded, ringing out the order for her and letting her swipe the little card to charge her, "Just remember the licenses, Ruby. And I hope you have a good run at Beacon. But don't let this place get in the way of your studies."

Not even day one, and things were already interesting.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Okay, so chapter one. And now for an AN where Review Responses would normally be, because I have space.**_

 _ **Now, I am a trained welder and I know some other metal-working items. However, these will rarely come into play, and certain things will**_ **never** _**be stated. Like intricate measurements, or detailed explanations of the intricacies of things, or math equations. Mainly because all of this technology is fake, and I don't personally think anyone out there wants the delays needed for me to invent sciences and maths for this purpose.**_

 _ **So please work with me on that note, thank you.**_

 _ **As for the actual workshop, I stayed looser with descriptions than normal, to avoid an extra thousand instances of the words 'shiny' or 'metal'. The room's design is, I will say now, mostly fluid in my mind. Outside certain items like 'workbenches on one side' and the window. I tried multiple designs but, frankly, I had too much to fit in unless I asserted he own an entire three story factory.**_

 _ **Which… Nah. that's a lot of descriptions to not only bloat down chapters, but also to keeptrack of on my end.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this opener. I look forward to input on this, as I have never actually written a fic of this type with any hopes of continuation. I sincerely hope you enjoy it going forward, and enjoyed it here.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, Twisted Ones.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Official Supporters:**_

 **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile**

 **High Priest, Alvelvnor**

 **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**

 **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**

 **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**

 **Acolyte, Emperor King Perby**

 **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**

 **Initiate, Shadie**

 **Initiate, Greg Gibson**

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction so we can get your name in nice and proper, alright?**_

 _ **I am now, thanks to Supporters as listed above, stable and safe and working regularly on Fanfictions and an original, private project called Re:Programmed. Details**_ **will** _**be starting to come out within the next couple of months once I find an adequate animator.**_

 _ **I couldn't do any of this without you wonderful people's support, of every variety. Thanks to all you guys~!**_

 _ **And with that budget I will no longer be working like a slave, yas.**_

 _ ***hears whip cracking***_

 _ ***whimpers***_

 _ **And onto tonight's wonderful tale…~Voltegeist**_

 _ **Ignore him, I haven't given him a sock yet ~ Twisted**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

It took Jaune three days to get all the metal, Dust and extra supplies he needed in order to get his shop running, check all the equipment - because he was not going to trust his machines because they were 'factory fresh', thanks Dad - and then get his flyers up along the main boulevard. Ruby happily helped with those, though. Her Semblance apparently made moving around on her own really easy as long as she didn't have to carry anything insane. Which meant she couldn't run to get his metals, and her speed meant she couldn't run for Dust either, but he had guys that would deliver that for him anyways.

Still, he had to quell the jealousy that tried to flare up at what she was able to do what he could never hope to even try on his own. His conditions weren't her fault, and he wouldn't get upset because she was able to have a Semblance like that. It would be as unfair to her to do that as life had been to him.

The fourth and fifth days he spent stocking his shelves on one side with small Dust containers, meticulously labelled and carefully arranged with small blockers between each kind to prevent any reactions, and with examples of the more common rounds frequently used by Huntsmen. Which meant a large selection of high caliber rounds and a number of smaller caliber rounds employed by lighter arms like personal defense weapons and suppressive machineguns. As well as a handful of the concussive and explosive varieties of both, of course, for the customers that wanted that kind of thing. He didn't have every kind of round out, mostly because there were too many kinds of ammunition for him to even try, but that was fine.

That was why the sign above it advertising 'special orders at low cost' existed, just like the 'your armor displayed here' signs under the empty armor stands. That one, admittedly, was less likely to work unless someone else wanted to advertise in his shop and he let them for some reason.

His first day opening up fully had at least technically been the first Friday he was there, and he stayed open through the weekend, but no one came. Which made sense, as new as he was to the area and business as a whole. The majority of business would have also come from the Initiates heading into Beacon, and they would have probably stocked up before he actually opened up.

Which was a mistake on his part, but too late to worry about now so he'd just learn for the future.

On Monday, finally, his door opened under the power of someone who wasn't Jaune himself or Ruby. A young woman in a school uniform - probably Beacon's, if he recognised the insignia properly - with mildly long brown hair, soft eyes, and tall ears atop her head that drooped when she saw him, face looking strained and suddenly disappointed.

"U-Um…" She chewed her lip nervously, glancing at the rows of ammunition and Dust and scrunching her shoulder up anxiously while he leaned on the counter and pushed his rolling chair back. Her ears flicked once, then twice, and she asked, "D-Do you mind... Can I shop here?"

"Of course." Jaune answered after a second, eyes narrowing in confusion for just a moment before his eyes looked up at her ears. "Ah, that's right, you're a Faunus."

"I-I'll leave if you want, just don't yell at me, okay? I won't come back or anything, either, and-"

"N-No!" He practically squeaked, waving his hands in front of himself when she half-turned back to the door. A single hand reached for the knob, fingers grazing across its surface, but she stood still and stared at him with wide eyes, part fright and part something else Jaune couldn't recognize right away entirely.

And something in those eyes hurt something in him, the tears at the edge of her eyes pulling at his heart strings.

"I, uh, I don't care. About your ears, I mean, I think they're kinda cute actually." She blinked, and he did too, and then he chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "That, uh, probably sounded creepy or somethin'. Sorry. Just, you know, you're welcome here. I'm just… Definitely one of the last people living on Remnant that gets to judge people for things they can't help."

"A-Are you a Faunus too?" She asked, and there was that spark of hope in her eyes again, a small smile tugging at her lips as she turned back to him. "But how did you manage to get your own shop in Vale, the people around here aren't-"

"No, I'm not a Faunus, I…" He paused, sudden anxiety clutching at his frail little heart, but he shook it off after a second. "I just know a few things about being born different, and let's leave it there, okay? I don't like to talk about it."

She blinked, thinking of white masks and problematic family histories and grudges so old no one knew where they started anymore, only that they involved extra parts and whether or not people had them.

And then she nodded understandingly as she approached the counter, "I can, you know… I can understand that, better than you might think actually. Being born different is… Hard. No matter what kind of 'different' you are. C-Can I, you know… I mean, if you're okay with it, can I ask if its… Biological or something more, you know, social?"

"What do you mean…?" She flushed, and something clicked in his head, and his face paled. "Biological! Yeah, no, uh, no 'social issues' here that I was born with! Not, you know, that there's anything wrong with that, I mean!" She chuckled, and he sighed, "I'm just gonna stop now, okay?"

"Okay." She parroted, standing awkwardly for a second with her hands on the counter. She drummed her fingers in a rhythm and hummed, biting her lip and then bobbing her head towards the ammunition, silently thanking him for meeting her eyes rather than anything north _or_ south of them. "I, um, I was wondering what you can make outside of just bullets?"

"Ah, you want something custom?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling wide when she nodded nervously. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall behind him, he started to advise her on the house's rules around here, such as they were at least. "Normal rules, here. We'll talk about what you want made, I'll make up a few mock sketches of it, and half-pay for it is up front, or until it matches the supplies plus five percent for labor. Whichever comes first. If you don't like it, you don't pay the rest and it stays in the shop, probably goes on a shelf to whoever buys it. You don't want it, you don't get any say in that, it's mine. Good?"

"I-It sounds reasonable, yeah…" The young woman nodded, offering her hand suddenly to him, "I-I'm Velvet, by the way. Velvet Scarlatina. I, uh, don't think I ever introduced myself, and I was asking questions so it felt… Kinda rude, when I thought about it."

"Yeah, bad idea." He grimaced, looking at her hands, and she flinched. He blinked at the way her face fell and how her ears went a little more limp than they had been and blinked, "Oh, shit, Faunus. Uh, no, not racist, uh, just, you know," he held up his hands to her, stained by grease from a personal project he'd been fiddling with before he opened a few hours ago, "I didn't wash my hands, and yours are clean, so… Oil and… Stuff."

"Oh." She blinked, rolling her eyes after a second - a habit she blamed wholly on Coco - and reaching out to take a hand in spite of his protests. She gave it a shake while he made a face caught between shame, anxiety and something else, and she chuckled, "I'm a Huntress. Blood and grime is normal for me, a few little smudges aren't a problem."

"Ah." He looked at her hand, several smudges staining pale skin, and grimaced before he nodded. "I mean, it's your hand, after all, Miss Scarlatina so I guess- Why are you giggling at me and making a face like I made a bad joke?"

"Don't call me 'Miss' anything, please." She stifled the chuckle, but smiled at him nonetheless. "Faunus in Vale aren't treated well, Mister Arc, and when we meet someone who treats us how we deserve to be we consider them friends. I'd prefer it if you used my first name, rather than being so… Formal."

"Alright, Velvet then. And you can call me Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue and ladies love it, that's what my mom always said." He nodded, smiling slightly at her and returning to his chair when her face split in another smile and she had to fight a laugh, pulling a small table attached to it around in front of him like a desk and grabbing a pad and pen to write on while she covered her mouth to hide it. "Let's get started, shall we? Now, is this for you, or someone else?"

"M-Me, or um, both? Kind of? I guess?" He gave her a look and she sighed, "My partner, Coco, she wants me to get something to work as a backup weapon. My Semblance is… Kind of unwieldy, you know?"

"Not really, no." And she blinked at the _bitterness_ there, and he saw her do it, but he moved on before she could say anything. _If_ she would have said anything at all, that is, and from how shy she seemed to normally be he doubted that she actually would. "But secondaries can't hurt to, you know, have around. Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it, right?"

"Like my Da' always said, yeah." Velvet agreed, leaning over the counter to look at the notepad. Jaune caught a glimpse of milky skin below her neck, the short blouse and what it covered falling victim to gravity, swallowing nervously as his pulse spiked and he avoided the view, staring down at his notepad while she adjusted her position. When he looked back, the skin was covered by her newly buttoned up blouse, and she was flushing slightly, "So, uh, you have ideas on the design, yeah?"

"Something basic, but modified to fit a Huntresses' needs." His fingers and hands moved rapidly with the pencil, sketching out a rough drawing of an Atlesian Makar sidearm, with a short iron barrel, and a wooden grip for the magazine to be inserted into. It was small, and fit only around a dozen smaller caliber rounds. Then he sketched a small, curved blade next to it, holding both up for her and pointing at the inside of the blade, "The Makar is decently accurate at short ranges, and the blade is attached to the front so you can slice and fire without many problems. It's cheap, too, and I can get one inside a day here in Vale."

"Is that sturdy enough, though?" She asked, anxiety and friendliness both gone as they slipped into different roles. Customer and store worker, a tale probably as old as 'boy meets girl' or 'Spruce Willis blows something up'. "I tend to brawl a bit, kicking and punching. I may not look it, but I hit hard. Will it hold up?"

"When I'm done with it, it won't break unless you strap a grenade to it or let an Ursa use it as a chew toy." He promised, drumming a finger on his chin as he thought, "Best I have on hand is Cold-Steel from Atlas, but if you want me to I can order Silvered-Steel or even Dust-enhanced Steel. With that, I can machine parts of it and reinforce it, or just replicate the gun itself with high-quality materials. That's all expensive, though."

"Do that, then." Velvet smirked, fishing a small card like Ruby's from a pocket. "After all, Coco is making me get it made, so she volunteered to pay for the whole nine. I'll pay for it _all_ up front, too. Plus extra, to cover labor and a tip on top of that, too."

"Feeling vindictive, are we?" He asked, standing and laying the tablet on the counter while he took the card and moved over to his register at the corner of the counter, next to the wall. "You sure she won't care? I _just_ opened, Velvet. If she disputes the charges or something, I won't be able to-"

"She, uh, she won't. Promise." Velvet chuckled awkwardly, following him to the register, "She's, you know, loaded. We all are, really, but she makes more than us. We're third years, and we take missions outside of school, sometimes through it too, and those pay really well even when Beacon gives us help."

"Oh?" He commented only partially distractedly, punching in numbers and running calculations through his head.

"Yeah." She sighed, turning around and leaning against the counter a hand resting against her side, "They're all off on one now, actually. I got hurt on the last one, because I couldn't do anything when a bunch of… Jerks started shooting at us. S'why Coco wants me to get something to protect myself."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine." She shrugged, her hand falling away, "I healed up fine, and just needed some time off to make sure nothing went wrong. Bullet didn't damage anything important."

"It damaged you." He pointed out, giving her a glance when she turned to look at him, raising an eyebrows almost as though challenging her to argue with his point. "Coco probably agrees that you are pretty damn important. You're a nice person, you shouldn't undervalue what that means."

"I don't, I just…" She chuckled, mostly to herself he thought, and turned back towards the shelves, "You sound like her. Just because I don't stress over what happened doesn't mean that I don't _care_ about it."

"I'm not questioning you, Velvet. Just, you know… Talking, I guess, but I don't mean anything by it." He assured her, and he genuinely meant it even if she shrugged unsurely at the statement.

The silence that followed was awkward for several minutes while he worked, the sound of cars outside, the distant blares of ship-mounted horns, and the gentle clicking of his register accepting commands. After a moment, though, Velvet started humming a tune and Jaune relaxed, knowing he hadn't offended her or anything, and the mood warmed into something more comfortable. Simply working in silence, and enjoying a person's company while he did so.

Not a bad way to pass time, he decided after a few more minutes of it.

Soon enough he finished, handing her a receipt to look over and then submitting the charges when she okayed it. She signed a few things for his record keeping, submitted her Beacon I.D., and then left with a small wave.

So he plopped back into his chair, rested a foot on his knee, and started ordering the supplies he'd need.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

The work week passed by quick enough while he prepped for his first _real_ project since he opened up the shop, supplies for his projects trickling in - personal, Velvet's, or things to put on his shelves all together - before anyone else stopped by.

"Hi Jaune!" Ruby called when he came down the stairs at the sound of his door's bell ringing gently, sounding excited but… Almost subdued, too, in a weird way that made him anxious and worried. She was wearing a uniform, and when he asked about it she seemed to brighten, "I passed Initiation into Beacon! I'm, like, one of the youngest girls ever to get in, _and_ I'm my team's leader, and that's got to be history too."

"Technically, everything is history." Jaune joked, leaning against the cage around his stairs and looking at her with a small smile. She pouted and he chuckled, "Relax, I'm teasing you, that's all. I'm impressed."

"I know you are." She joked back, looking around at the shelves as she made her way to the counter, dropping her bag behind the counter and stretching, "Man, riding the Bullhead in like that is a pain in the tooshie."

"Sorry to hear that." He grimaced sympathetically, and she shrugged uncaringly and let out a breath as her arms stretched above her head towards the sky, on tip toes to maximise the stretching. "Are you here for ammo again so soon? I didn't think you'd need more at least for a little while after Initiation."

"No." She froze, mouth making an 'o' shape as she thought, and then added, "Uh, well, I mean if you don't mind selling me some Dust, I might make some more for myself, if you don't mind."

"Sure." He shrugged, "A sale's a sale, and I have some design drafting work to do and bullets that need to be stocked if you want a discount."

"That sounds perfect." Ruby nodded, "But I didn't, you know, _come for that_. I offered to work here part-time, and here," she gestured at her backpack with a wave of her hand, "is the paperwork you have to sign. I already signed my name, and Miss Goodwitch signed off on it too as long as I can do homework and stuff when we aren't, you know, too busy for you to have me hanging out upstairs working on a paper or something."

"Seems fine to me." He nodded, moving over to his chair again and plopping down tiredly, mind full of inventory and design ideas. Or, well, more so than usual if nothing else. He held out his hand and she fished out a small, black folder with the Beacon sigil on the front, emblazoned in silver and edged in official red with a pen attached to the top of the spine by a thin strand of silver, and he whistled at it, "What is this, some kind of fancy 'Beacon official folder' or something?"

"U-Um, yeah, actually." Ruby answered, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. "Beacon uses them for mission reports, documents, that sort of stuff. So they look really nice, and official, since they… Are."

"Makes sense, I guess. They could definitely afford fancy… Everything, so I guess it makes sense. Probably makes a point of how prestigious the school is or something." He grabbed his pad and paper, jotted out a list of round types he needed, and ripped the page off to hand to her. "I can fill this out if you don't mind getting started on this? Maybe organize the supplies, take inventory, or something? And find me a place where I can put my copies of these so that they won't get damaged? I'll buy a filing cabinet or something later."

The rest of the day and evening were filled with paperwork and bullet inspections after that, in a comfortable silence that Jaune enjoyed more than he had thought he would.

Ruby worked hard at the jobs he gave her, organizing metal according to everything from weight to type and alphabetical order. Her rounds were top-notch, with only two out of two _hundred_ in any way presenting flaws, minor sealing problems around the end-caps where the firing striker would ignite the round's propellant. Very common problems, and she matched Jaune himself with the success to loss ratio on her rounds. So he didn't chastise her, simply tossing the useless rounds into a safe bin - made specifically for the job, with thick sides and a locking lid in case the Dust went off, and even a built in fire-alarm to let him know if something happened - and they got to work on replacing the missing rounds for the stocking order.

She wasn't as good at inventory, though, he noted fairly quickly. Too much simple counting, he wagered, so he took the job himself when he handed her the Beacon Folder back and joined her in working until she settled into his chair downstairs to watch the door and work on some homework while _he_ worked on designing Velvet's order.

His first ever custom order, and Gods if that didn't draw a smile. Even if the excitement of it was somewhat tempered by his concern over Ruby's mood. He thought to ask her about it, but…

If she wanted to talk to him about whatever it was, then she'd come to him about it. He had to trust her, treat her like an adult, and let her handle whatever it was herself. Hopefully it would solve itself soon.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **So, a short-ish chapter, to be sure. But many of these might be short, unless people**_ **really** _**express a desire for me to get uber-technical with walls of mechanical descriptions and the like while I figure out how exactly to direct this as a story in a way that makes sense. If you do, then the next chapter will open on designs centering around the 'totally not a Makarov' Makar.**_

 _ **Which is, I remind you, TOTALLY not a Makarov.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed thoroughly, and welcome criticisms and suggestions for the story's direction.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **HZCHB11 :**_

 **I hope this hinted at some answers to your question.**

 _ **Josh Spicer :**_

 **Grateful to hear that. Might be a slightly slower start than normal, since this is a new type of story for me to figure out, though. So feel free to offer suggestions and critiques.**

 _ **Draxinus :**_

 **Hope it goes the way you want it to. I'm mostly experimenting with it, seeing what works and what doesn't, figuring out how to write it in a way that presents events properly and also doesn't bore.**

 _ **Spudy Potato :**_

 **I hope it goes well.**

 _ **ZH Steven :**_

 **That story gave me my inspiration, but I wanted something a bit more niche, something a touch more technical with a bit more focus on the business aspect. I LOVE Service with a Smile, but he never dwells on the day-to-day like I would enjoy. Never spends time figuring out how to run it, doing advertising, that sort of stuff.**

 **I'm not explaining this well, apologies.**

 _ **Follower 38 :**_

 **I might PM you on occasions if you don't mind, or you can join my Discord, for bullet talk and stuff like that. I could use the input, since as you can tell with the 'totally not a Makarov, lel' weapon, I don't know specifics in a lot of ways.**

 _ **Zenith Tempest :**_

 **Honestly, I see the concern, that's why this one was on the back-burner for a year** _ **and**_ **had a version I abandoned. I found that a story solely about his shop wouldn't work, hence the inclusion of working with Ruby as a Beacon internship thing, and other stuff that will come down the line.**

 **Think of it less like 'this story is based solely on this shop' and more 'the shop is the center-piece of Jaune's life, its intricacies how he develops himself, and others involve themselves.'**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Official Supporters:**_

 **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile** _ **\- "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 **High Priest, Alvelvnor**

 **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**

 **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**

 **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**

 **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**

 **Initiate, Shadie**

 **Initiate, Greg Gibson**

 **Infiltrator, Voltegeist**

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction so we can get your name in nice and proper, alright? I couldn't do any of this without you wonderful people's support, of every variety. Thanks to all you guys~!**_

 _ **Along with this, Volte and I here are working on building out our own Dis-Cord server, for fans of myself and RWBY both to chill and hang and just chat about RWBY and stories in general. Story concepts, narrative ideas, challenges, Commissions from those interested, announcements about what I am working on and when and more are already a feature but we hope to add more RWBY fandom related stuff. It's a great way to be involved without being a Supporter.**_

 _ **PM one of us for a join link, and give us some ideas.**_

 _ **Alternatively, try the link below, if FF lets it work. Just delete any spaces :**_

 _ **kfhkfUb**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **To explain the delay in this chapter. A server on Discord called 'Work in Progress' is responsible. It's horrible, truly. The rules are sometimes not even stated to you until you break one, the punishments are the same, the mods are biased in the extreme - one of them outright said to me 'I know how to deal with your kind to get rid of you' for example - and genuinely just ruined my writing mood at every point.**_

 _ **Several people were disruptive to conversations - yes, that's against the rules, no, they didn't get punished, yes, I got in trouble for asking them to leave me alone - and just as many were rude and intolerant of basically anything that I said.**_

 _ **I left the server, because it was hindering my ability to work, after I politely asked someone who had already insulted me and dragged me through the mud three times - got in trouble once of course and I got in trouble two other times - to leave me alone and stop interrupting a conversation I was having.**_

 _ **Delays on that end are gone now, I just needed to vent a bit, you know. Ignore a prattling asshole and a long note, if you will.**_

 _ **~ Twisted**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

It didn't take long for the Atlesian weapon to arrive, disassembled for safety reasons and packaged with instructions that had arrived a day prior on how to manufacture them - sent separately in case one of them were stolen or lost, in the hopes of preventing some lunatic getting a rather decent weapon in the sodding _mail_ of all things, or a mad mailman, or terrorists stealing a functioning weapon, or any of a thousand reasons like that - and Jaune had set to work measuring and measuring every intricate piece of it in painstaking detail. From the trigger's exact shape and curve that he insisted he be able to replicate perfectly by hand, to the firing mechanism's internal movements, to the exact rifling pattern of the barrel proper, he spared no effort on memorizing the weapon before he even began work on replicating it.

Some had to be made elsewhere, with the heavier metals, of course and those pieces arrived over the coming days. The barrel he'd hoped to re-make himself, in his own casting machine, but in the end he didn't trust himself to work with the expensive metals and recast the barrel or skeleton. Instead, for it and the grip-frame, he'd simply ordered the pieces made by a heavier foundry nearby and swapped the barrels out along with the frame for the Dust-Enhanced Steel components. The firing mechanism's internals he did make himself, incredibly carefully cut from small blocks of the same DE Steel components in his drill press, along with the oak grip he'd carved by hand for Velvet twice before he was satisfied with it.

Before he'd pieced it together, he'd sent a message to Velvet about colors and symbols, and she'd sent back a somewhat confusing, "I like browns and earthy colors, but nothing green, and don't worry about a symbol on it or anything."

So he'd left the barrel a dull silver and colored the firing block the same brow as Velvet's ears, only a slightly dark shade than the wooden grip he'd made. The blade for the front he'd also made himself, the flat of it the dull silver of the barrel and the edge of it a lighter silver along its keen edge. He fixed it to the blade with a small addition he'd made, brackets along the underside of the gun that snapped on along the top of the barrel, with an addition of a simple bracket sight he'd added, and clipped around the bottom of the grip with a hole for the magazine. He'd tested it, of course, and it held. Three long cuts in the stone walls of his building proved that to his satisfaction.

Satisfied, he fished out his Scroll and dialed the number Velvet had put on record with grease stained fingers, humming and leaning on the cage around the stairs patiently until she answered, "Hi, Jaune. How you going?"

"Hi, Velvet, I'm going alright." He sounded tired, even he could tell, but that was alright by him. He'd been working hard on this project, after all, and being tired was something he felt frankly entitled to. He heard chatter in the background, and then high laughing, and said, "I was calling to update you on your commissioned weapon. Is now a bad time, it sounds like you have company?"

"Ah, no, just… Hold on a second." She must have moved the Scroll away from her mouth, because now she sounded distant, talking to someone else. "It's the Engineer you made me hire, Coco, behave." A moment passed, and he heard something thump against something else, and Velvet's mortified, "Piss off, cunt, i-it is _not_ a booty call! Brothers, Coco, you're just insufferable sometimes." Another moment where someone spoke to her and Velvet scoffed, "Rack off, you can go and see him yourself if ya wanna talk to him."

"Sorry for that, my partner is… Overbearing, I guess you could say. She's a good person, but a bit too bloody likely to play a bit of the drongo for a lot of folks." He heard velvet sigh, sounding tired in that way one got over something a friend did that annoyed them but was largely just something to be accepted, "Anyways, you had an update?"

"Yeah, I finished it up already." He answered, looking at the small weapon's mockups on the shelf, "It's ready whenever you want to come by and authorize final payments and test the weapon out maybe, though you'll have to sign papers and take it to a range to do that. I made a couple sets of ammunition for it, too, to get you started."

"Good on ya, mate." She sounded excited for a moment, and he smiled at the sound, and then she coughed and said, "I, uh, that's good news, Jaune. I can come down this afternoon, if you like? But, uh, there's a catch."

"Catch? That doesn't sound good, the only good kinds of catch are fishes and a ball game." He heard her snort on the other end of the line, which meant the 'catch' she'd mentioned couldn't be possibly _that_ bad. If it was, she wouldn't have laughed. But still, "What kind of catch."

"Coco and I were gonna have a go 'round in Vale, and since this is her shout, she wants to… Come with me, see the guy that's chargin' her so much." Velvet sighed, and Jaune at least kind of understood why that might be a 'catch', at least to Velvet's mind. "If you don't want her, you know, having a go at you, then I can come by in a couple days?"

"That's fine, I don't mind meeting your partner." Jaune smiled confidently, and then a moment later realized how silly even _trying_ to smile confidently was on a sound-only Scroll-call. "As long as she doesn't, you know, break anything, then I don't mind her being here. Maybe she'll even need some ammunition made?"

"I mean, maybe? I can ask, if you want?" He chuckled, making sure it was loud enough to catch over the Scroll, and he heard Velvet sigh, "Gods, you're making jokes already? Wonderful, my Engineer is a comedian."

"And I'm as good as my jokes at making weapons."

"That fills me with so much confidence…" Velvet deadpanned, though he could make out what he at least some margin of amusement there. So at least he wasn't coming off as some creepy jerk. Or, he hoped not, at least. "If your skills at jokes correlate to what you make, I'm going to die on the first mission I take that gun out on."

"Rude." He joked, hearing the door open and waving when he saw Ruby walk in, looking anxious. The returned wave was a nervous one, too. Like she though he'd make her leave, or something. "Listen, Velvet, I gotta go. See you this afternoon for the pickup?"

"Dead set on it, Jaune. See ya then, so, uh, later." She answered, and he let her hang up for him before sighing and sliding his Scroll into a pocket.

"Had a contract come in, Ruby. Sorry for not saying hi, but I was on a call with the holder." She gave him a nod, laying her bag down behind the counter like she always did and plopping into one of the two chairs he kept down there ever since she'd signed on more fully, and started showing up often enough to need another chair. "You look like something's bothering you. Everything okay at Beacon?"

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine, Jaune, you…" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed and pulled her legs up in the chair, resting her chin on her knees, smoothing her skirt when the ruffles bunched it up a little bit. "My partner… Doesn't like me. Like, at all. You know, um, she hates me, I think."

"Did she say she does?" Ruby made a face like it didn't matter, and Jaune rolled his eyes, "If she didn't say she hated you, then maybe she doesn't. Maybe something else is going on. Something more, I don't know… Complicated, I guess?"

"But she's _never_ liked me, Jaune." Ruby argued, sounding tired and hugging her legs against her chest. "Even back in Initiation, she hated me, tried to run off and find… _Anyone_ else to be her partner. And I just… I just want to be her friend, and be a good leader, and she won't even let me _try_ to be."

"Then don't ask her permission." Ruby blinked at him confusedly, and he shrugged as he started to explain, "It's not her decision who the leader is. Tell her that she is going to give you a chance, and she doesn't get an option. If she argues, tell her you'll both go to the Headmaster right then and there."

"But what if she hates me-"

"Ruby, you can't let her just walk all over you." He interrupted her, "I'm not saying you should shout, and kick, and scream. I'm just saying you should have a discussion, and that you should stand your ground."

The two stayed in silence after that for several long, quiet minutes, while RUby thought about what he'd said. Then, after probably ten minutes, she sighed and nodded, "You're right, Jaune. I'm scared she'll just hate me more, or Ozpin will make me leave, or-or something, but… But you're right. I have to deal with Weiss eventually."

" _I hope so, Ruby…"_ He shook the thought of, though, and instead smiled confidently, "Of course I am. Now, you ready for some work, or do you have homework to deal with? I'm here to help, until Velvet gets here at least, if you need it."

"Just some essays to do, history stuff, I can handle it." She smiled, and this time when she looked at him she seemed far more relaxed. Not happy, yet at least, but relaxed enough to feel much better about everything. "You can go work on… Whatever, if you want to. I'll let you know when, uh, Velvet right?" He nodded, and she continued, "Yeah, I'll let you know when she shows up."

"Thanks, Ruby." He gave her a nod and turned, climbing the stairs leisurely - as though he had a choice, and he tried not to dwell on that as hard as he always did, but it was hard not to with a Huntress downstairs - and sighed as he entered his workshop, smiling, "Always nice to be home…"

Grabbing a sheet of heavy Steel as tall as he was and as wide as his chest but only an inch thick, he carried it over to one of the massive arms lining the side of his workshop, and sat it on the floor. Then he used the controls to pick it up, holding it longwise while he fetched his welding mask and cutter, rolling his shoulders as he set to work cutting away the rough shape, and then cutting wire-lines along its surface according to measurements he'd done weeks previous.

Now he'd just have to figure out how to mold the thing properly, and get some heavy duty copper wiring to run the current. Shouldn't be too hard, though, if he kept getting contracts that paid like Velvet's had.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"What's that going to be?" Ruby's voice asked, peeking over his shoulder while he crouched low over the project, the blonde jumping slightly in surprise at the close proximity of the young Huntress-in-training. He turned to look at her, blinking owlishly, and she tilted her head to the side, "You didn't mention that you were hired for another job. I would have helped if you asked."

"I'm, uh, I'm not. This is…" He spared a glance to the piece of the metal he'd been working on, cut into an oval and covered in markings for measurements, requirements, and scored by measurements. "This is something for me, to help around the shop hopefully if I get it working properly. A brace-system, I _hope_ , when it's done. Got the idea from the wall-mounted vices. It'll let me lift and move heavier things without straining myself."

"Sounds pretty cool." Ruby nodded, stepping around him to trace the shape of the rough lattice-work carefully, avoiding the rougher edges he hadn't smoothed out just yet, "Looks kind of like the, um, I don't know what it's called, but the way cranes are built, I think."

"Laticing." Jaune offered, "That's what it's called in metal working and construction, I think so at least. I don't know about the last part. Also, you had a paper to write."

"I have, like, a _week_ on that, Jaune." She shrugged, "And if work got me delayed, they're okay with some minor extensions on stuff. Most people at beacon get important jobs for 'the integrity of Vale', or whatever, so we get a tiny bit of leniency."

"Makes sense, I guess… I mean, they wouldn't want to lose students over them trying to just get better at their jobs." He answered, using the vice-machine to move the metal onto a small rolling table, and pushing it towards the back of the room. "Anyway, did you need something?

"Oh, Velvet and Coco are here." She answered, pointing at the stairs and then smiling guiltily, "S-Sorry, Jaune, I got distracted talking to you about stuff, a-and I'll, um, clean up if you want? So you can go handle them."

"Thanks, that'd be great." He let the table go, sliding past Ruby as she moved to take it, and started to make his way towards the stairs, headed downstairs to see Velvet and another woman who he assumed to be Coco leaning against his counter, the Human looking at something on her Scroll idly, and apologized to the unformed women, "Sorry, Ruby's new and didn't tell me you were here. I'll go and fetch your item."

The two waved their hands and muttered their consent, and he ducked upstairs as quick as he dared, fetching a towel to scrub what he could off his hands - and leaving oily streaks behind, of course, because nothing could be easy for him - and the gun itself. He thought to actually go and wash his hands first, but Velvet's words about him worrying about a Hunter's qualms towards dirt came back and he shook his head at the idea, heading downstairs.

"Here we are." He said, carrying the small black case he'd put the weapon in to the counter and setting it down, the Faunus excitedly turning to pull the box to herself and opening it, smiling at the weapon inside, laying on black cloth with two magazines worth of ammunition laying with it. "I had to order a couple of the heavier duty parts made and brought in, like I warned you about, but the internals are Arclight specials, the grip is hand carved, and I painted each piece before assembly."

"That's a looker, right deadset on that…" She murmured, reaching in to draw the weapon out and gingerly holding it in her hands, passing it back and forth while she looked it over. She ran a finger along the keen edge of the blade, Aura sparking a couple times, "This is wonderful, Jaune, thank you."

"I mean," the other woman chuckled, watching him over the top of her sunglasses while she spoke, "I'm the one payin' for it, Bun. Unless tall, blonde and crafty here is doin' this on the house, which my bank would argue against."

"Uh, sorry, no. I, uh, I kinda need the money, Miss Adel." He chuckled, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head while the woman seemed to appraise him. "And, I mean, I _like_ Velvet as, you know, a person, so I wouldn't mind it, if I could afford it, but-"

"Relax, Lady-killer, I wouldn't take it for free if I could. I don't trust high end stuff that doesn't meet a certain cost. High cost items, low cost price, usually means corners got cut. And that shit can get a Hunter killed, you know?" She gave Velvet's new gun a look, clicking her tongue and nodding, "Doesn't look like you cut any corners on this, though. Kinda surprising. Faunus tend to get a bad rap 'round here, you know?"

"Coco…" Velvet warned, turning her head to give the taller woman a look. "Stop grilling my Engineer, please? And stop making things about race, he doesn't mind the ears."

"Oh, I know, he found them 'cute'." Jaune flushed alongside Velvet, and Coco actually barked a genuine laugh, "Oh Dust, he actually did, didn't he?" Velvet sighed, and the woman continued laughing for a second before suddenly growing serious, leaning on the counter, "Thanks for that, though. She gets it rough, even if she tries to ignore it. Got back a day or so ago to find out she's getting harassed again."

"Coco, stop airing my dirty business, you friggin' mullet. I can deal with Cardin and his limp-dick little group of nob-suckers, I don't need you cancelin' your business over it. So don't-" She stiffened suddenly, head turning to look at Jaune with a stiff, lipless smile and wide doe eyes, "S-Sorry, I get a little, uh, I slip into a bit of the outback when Coco gets me going, or I get tired."

"I mean," he shrugged, "I have no idea what you're saying, so… It's whatever, I guess?"

Out of nowhere, a thin little book landed on the counter, and Coco said, "Helped me wonders when I first got to spending time with the Bun, here. You can have it." He picked it up to read the front while Velvet hid her face in her hands, and Coco read the title for him, "Menagerie's Basic Frontiersman Slurs, Phrases and Lingo. Had to order it from Menagerie itself, apparently it's for people movin' in."

"Coco…" Velvet whined, and part of Jaune wanted to hand the Faunus the book to let her do with it as she wished. But…

"Thanks, Miss Adel." He said instead, tucking it under the counter and smiling a bit wider and more excitedly than was strictly necessary. "I'll make sure to read up on it when I have the time, get nice and studied up on it."

"Jaune…" She whined again, "You're both evil."

"You…. You, Jaune." Coco chuckled, leaning bodily on the counter and smiling widely, her beads hanging low enough to almost touch the countertop. "I _like_ you. You're fun _and_ competent at what you do, judging by that little thing you made for Velvet at least, and that's not a common combination around Vale."

"I, uh, I try my best?" She hummed and leaned to the side, cocking a hip, and Jaune swallowed suddenly nervously at the pose she was in and the face she was making. A raised brow, and a knowing smile, and her uniform skirt didn't do anything to hide her- No, bad Jaune, her scolded himself, turning to look at Velvet instead and saying, "Sorry, Velvet, I hope I didn't bother you."

"You're fine, Jaune." She sighed, smiling good naturedly and moving her hands to the counter to drum anxiously to show no harm was done, "And, uh, don't call her 'Miss Adel'. She does _not_ deserve the formality."

"Oi! I'll have you know I am _quite_ a miss." The woman stood suddenly, and Jaune had to physically turn his head a bit to avoid what that did to her chest. When he looked back, she was smiling knowingly at him, but spoke to Velvet anyways, "Why do you wound me, Bun? And I bought you a shiny new toy, too."

"It's a very nice gun, yes…" Velvet said apprehensively, until Coco's grin widened, and she stiffened and almost growled, "Coco, no, don't you dare-"

"Yeah, I bought you the gun too, I guess." She winked at him, and he blinked owlishly at her in return, and then she moved on, fishing out a pair of cards and laying them on the table, "S'my Scroll number, Lady-killer, and all the Lien you could need plus change. Mind making me a couple thousand rounds of ten millimeter explosive?"

"I-I can do that, yeah, Coco. I can, you know, do a price-sheet for you if you want me to, so you can-"

"Oh, Honey." The woman chuckled, tapping the small cards on the counter with her well manicured nails, "If you have to ask how much something nice is, you probably shouldn't try and keep it. You just charge me what you need, plus a little tip for treating my Bun right, and get me a receipt later. Just gimme a call, and I'll come down when it's done. We'll grab lunch, make a day of it, my shout."

"Coco, stop hitting on my Engineer, please." Velvet whined weakly, staring up at the ceiling as though crying out for the gods themselves to come down from on high and help her. She gave Jaune an apologetic look when she looked down again and added, "She doesn't mean it, don't let her get your hopes up or upset you or anything."

"Hey now, I was just suggesting a bite to eat when I'd have already come into Vale any way. And if we grab some drinks, and I crash here with him, and there's only the _one bed_ after, then I'll just have to live with that." Coco laughed when Jaune's ears started burning, and she dodged back effortlessly when Velvet swung a fist at her stomach, blowing a kiss as she headed for the door, waving as she turned, "I'll be outside, Velvet. Come on when you get done with 'your Engineer'."

"Oh my god…" Velvet sighed, reaching out to close the case gently and clicking the brass locks on it, "I, uh, I really like the Makar, Jaune. Thank you so much for it."

"Of course." He smiled and shrugged at the same time, "It's my job, after all."

"Jaune, you don't understand what this means for Faunus… To be served like this, like everyone else, is wonderful. Usually, they do it because Yatsuhashi scares them because of how big he is, or Coco, you know… _Cocos_." Somehow, he understood what she meant by that, and nodded. Velvet took a breath and smiled, and this one was warmer than before, but laced with some kind of anxiety. "Just… Some people won't appreciate you doing that on your own."

"I mean, I guess that makes sense." Jaune nodded, frowning bitterly at the knowledge. He was young, but not an idiot, and he knew that people would appreciate him serving Faunus so casually. "I'll survive without the custom of people like that, I'm sure. Honestly, I don't think I would even _want_ them carrying Arclight weapons and armor around."

"It might be more serious than just not getting someone to buy something, Jaune." Velvet warned him, fishing out a small, white card and laying it with Coco's own. "Just… If _anything_ dangerous happens because of you being nice to Faunus, call this number. Not the police, they won't help you if it's because of anti-Faunus racists. Too much politics in it."

"Whose number is it?" He asked, suddenly apprehensive as he picked it up, looking at it. Plain and white, and with only the contact numbers written in small print on one side. Why did this feel a bit on the important side? "There's no name."

"It's the number of a _very_ old friend of mine." She answered, making a face that looked almost pained. "I haven't seen them in a few years, honestly, since I left Menagerie with my family. But if anything happens, he'll help you."

"Okay." He shrugged, feeling anxious over the card but trusting Velvet enough to take it and put it in his pocket. "I'll, uh, call them if anything 'happens', Velvet. If that makes you feel better, or, uh, I meant that in a good way."

"I assumed that, yeah." Velvet nodded, biting her lip and then nodding again, "Thanks for everything, Jaune. See you when I need more rounds made, or, you know, whatever?"

"Yeah, see you then, Velvet." He nodded, watching her god, before shaking his head and sighing, "That was weird…" Turning to the stairs, he shouted up, "We have to make rounds, now, Ruby and a lot of them! You good to go?"

"Yep!" She called down, sounding actually excited at something as mundane as manufacturing rounds, "I'll get the machines warmed up, you go get cleaned up so the grease doesn't get into the Dust!"

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, heading upstairs and putting the weirdness out of mind, Lien in hand. "Big project, though, so might be a couple days' work."

"Kay!" She called uncaringly, and when he walked past she was gathering up Dust and metal, and switching on the machines to get them warmed up properly. She saw him watching, rolled her eyes, and sighed, "I can warm the machines up, Jaune. Shoo!"

He laughed his way upstairs to get cleaned up so he could get back to work.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Australian Translations Because Crikey Are They Weird :**_

 _ **Crikey :**_ **An expression of surprise.**

 _ **Drongo :**_ **Fool, foolish, playing the fool.**

 _ **Piss Off :**_ **Go away, get away, fuck off, leave.**

 _ **Cunt :**_ **A term of affection, usually directed at family or friends close enough as to be considered.**

 _ **Go 'round :**_ **From what I understand, means to have a day, spend time out together, and doesn't differentiate between romantic and non-romantic variants. Might be more local than just Australian though, a friend gave me some help here.**

 _ **(Her, His) My Shout :**_ **I'm paying, my bill, I'll pay for this one, I'm buying.**

 _ **Deadset :**_ **True, the truth**

 _ **Rack Off :**_ **Essentially, fuck off.**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Bukkake No Jutsu :**_

 **Glad you're enjoying it thus far.**

 _ **Aun El Zen :**_

 **A pistol, by itself, isn't gonna be much good against the Grimm beyond a basic one. By and large, it wouldn't have mattered enough.**

 _ **Merendinoemiliano :**_

 **His body is incapable of the strain of using his Aura, though he could technically generate it. I mean, he can't even run more than a minute or so without seizing up. It's a shitty condition, a friend of mine died from it a few years back.**

 _ **ZH Steven :**_

 **The Mauser wouldn't have worked with the intended design scheme I had in mind, unfortunately. A good idea, though.**

 _ **Mangahero 18 :**_

 **I mean…. Chapter two, bro.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Shadie**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Infiltrator, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want your name on the lists of my stories and videos, head over to P a t. R e . o n and search for the Temple Walkers. Just let us know you're from Fanfiction so we can get your name in nice and proper, alright? I couldn't do any of this without you wonderful people's support, of every variety. Thanks to all you guys~!**_

 _ **Along with this, Volte and I here are working on building out our own Dis-Cord server, for fans of myself and RWBY both to chill and hang and just chat about RWBY and stories in general. Story concepts, narrative ideas, challenges, Commissions from those interested, announcements about what I am working on and when and more are already a feature but we hope to add more RWBY fandom related stuff. It's a great way to be involved without being a Supporter.**_

 _ **With the conclusion of Knight takes Kingpiece, the will be where I discuss the new ideas for stories to replace it, and Supporter opinion will be taken account in this. Please consider one of these if you have ideas.**_

 _ **PM one of us for a join link, and give us some ideas.**_

 _ **Alternatively, try the link below, if FF lets it work. Just delete any spaces :  
kfhkfUb**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **New story ideas are listed on my profile as of now, and a Straw Poll on my discord server as well for voting. When the voting concludes is, as of now, not determined. So please, consider heading over there and dropping a vote.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Carefully, Jaune pressed a flat piece of metal only an inch long and a tenth of that thick to the inside of the brace held in front of him, using the torch in his other hand to melt the edge resting against the stronger steel and melt it to it. When he pulled the torch away, the metal glowed cherry red, and he set the torch aside and opened his mask so he could see. Reaching up, he grabbed a smaller arm attached to the larger vice and maneuvered it to hold the piece in place while it cooled.

Once the color vaded back to the dull grey of iron, and the blackened blast marks around the connection point, he removed the fastening arm and reached for a pair of pliers and his torch, sliding his mask back in front of his face and holding one on each hand through thick gloves to protect his hands. Carefully heating the metal until it softened enough, he bent it into shape, and then heated the end to a cherry red state and pressed it against the metal again, using the torch to melt it onto the brace and then once again using the smaller arm to hold the metal in place until it cooled.

The result was one of probably a hundred small circles for wiring and coolant cables to be fed through, and that was just one of the several pieces that would make up the powered bracing system he was developing. They'd need to be smoothed before wires could be run, of course, to keep the rough edges from cutting wires or cables. But already he was well on his way to his own invention, his first _ever_ truly original and unique Arclight creation, and with every bill paid up to boot.

Standing and stretching, Jaune pulled the gloves off and laid them on a machine behind him, and the welding mask went back to the rig with the rest of the welding tools. He still only barely had the legs done, not including the feet - that came next, though, so he could at least use it for that much - but the power-assisted brace was coming along quickly and nicely, even if he didn't quite have a full picture of what it would end up as in his head just yet.

Progress was still progress, after all, and he was at _least_ making some of that.

Heading upstairs, he first went to the sink, washing the ash, soot and oil that had accrued over the first half of the day's work from his fingers. It didn't take long, of course, but it was still something he had to do before he made something to eat. Halfway through the sandwich, he fished out his Scroll and opened the messenger to check for anything he'd missed while he'd been working. The Scroll had been on, of course, but in his rig and welding, there was simply too much noise around him and too loud for him to hear it going off.

Unsurprisingly, he'd missed a few messages. Several were from companies he'd paid his bills to, confirming payment and the like, and a couple more like it. Several were from Ruby, though, and he opened the folder that had them.

" _I did like you said, and me and Weiss fought for an hour. We're going to see Headmaster Ozpin together in the morning. :("_

" _We went to see him, like you said, and he explained everything to us. He said I would be a better leader than Weiss, and I thought she'd explode, but she… Didn't. She's been quiet all morning, now, and I'm worried. :("_

" _Can you message me when you can? I want to bring Weiss to see you, she asked who told me to talk to her at lunch. She even said she was sorry for how she was acting before, and that she'd be the best partner ever. :)"_

Smiling, he opened up the reply box, typing while he took a bite of his sandwich, " _Of course you can, I'd be more than happy to meet your partner. I'll be up in the workshop, probably, I'm about to get to work polishing off the order of rounds that came in yesterday, if you want to help out."_

It took a few minutes before she responded, Jaune flicking open his Scroll as he descended the stairs from his apartment to read it, " _Sure, I can come head that way now, if you want. I just have to message Weiss and we can get on a Bullhead. :)"_

" _Kay. I'm going to start paying you, when I can at least, too. You do enough to deserve it. More than I thought you would when I brought you on."_ Something he'd been thinking about since last night, really.

" _That would be nice."_ She said, another message coming in a second later, and then a third as well, " _Not that you have to or anything. I didn't mean it to sound rude."_ The first said, " _I wouldn't tell you no, though."_

A polite way of asking him to, since he'd mentioned it, he knew as he typed back, " _Alright. Let yourselves in and come on up, but make sure your partner knows not to do anything dangerous up here. I don't want her getting hurt or something."_

" _That would be kinda bad. :)"_

"Then why the smiley face?" He snorted, shaking his head while he set to work getting the ammo presses warming up and the Dust set out for him to use, checking seals on the containers as he went to make sure everything was safe before he got to work on his own and waited on Ruby to show up.

Not that he minded working on his own, of course, humming as he measured out Dust and metal both and counted ammunition in almost a meditative manner.

A couple hours, and a hundred of the small rounds, later he heard Ruby call from downstairs, "Jaune! We're here! You still upstairs?"

He stood, taking a few steps from the unstable Dust before shouting back, "Yeah! Be careful, I'm making rounds up here, live Dust is out. So watch yourselves when you come up, you know the rules, Ruby."

The two were up the stairs a minute later, the white one trailing behind Ruby and looking around curiously, murmuring, "Decent enough of a workshop, I suppose. For Valean standards, at the very least." Her eyes landed on him, pushing back his seat slightly and waving at Ruby in greeting, and then the Dust in front of him, and her face brightened. "You're making the ammunition yourself?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded as he stood, Ruby shuffling by him and easing into his chair to take his spot and keep going while he went to talk to the small woman. "Jaune Arc, owner of Arclight Foundries, and newest engineer in Vale. Glad to meet you, Miss…?"

"Schnee." The woman nodded, glancing at his hands and grimacing, "Weiss Schnee, and I'd offer my hand for you to shake, but you have some Dust on yours, so…"

"Ah, yeah. Let me just take care of that, clean up a bit, then." He turned, picking up a special rag and runnin its polarized surface over his fingers.

The cloth was polarized and special, costing a pretty amount of Lien to get in all the way from Atlas, and rendered loose Dust particles neutral for safe storage in the jar he picked up off the rolling table that the cloth had set on, brushing it into the small jar and sealing it tight before replacing it and putting a little yellow 'Caution' icon on it, setting it beside three others just like it and then the rag on a rung next to them. Weiss watched him all the while, almost appraisingly, with a single brow slightly raised and hands clasped politely in front of herself.

"You know what you're doing, it seems." She noted, sounding oddly pleased and impressed at the same time, smiling so slightly he almost missed it. "You're one of the few here in Vale I've seen that treats Dust so respectfully and carefully. Aside from letting that Dolt handle it, of course."

"I _told_ you I made ammo, Weiss." Ruby whispered behind him, voice low to avoid agitating the Dust more than was absolutely necessary. The machines might be louder or vibrate more, but they were doing so regularly, and sudden shifts could cause problems with something as sensitive as Dust. "And you _said_ you'd stop making fun of me for what happened before Initiation this morning."

"Yes, I did, didn't I? I apologize, Ruby. Old habits, you know the saying." Weiss sighed, sounding almost… Angry, but not at _Ruby_ , to Jaune's ears at least. But he couldn't be really sure, and she moved on before he could think on it more, "So you're Jaune. I suppose I owe you some manner of thanks, I don't know how much longer I'd have played the fool if you hadn't told Ruby to speak to me in the manner you did."

"It's, uh, not a problem." He shrugged, turning to look at Ruby working away and grimacing, "You know, your school uniform isn't exactly standard working attire, Ruby." She waved him off uncaringly and he grumbled, turning back to Weiss, "Just don't get any on your skirt or legs, unless you wanna wipe down your legs with the rag too. "

"I'll buy some overalls and stuff when you pay me, Boss. And my sis would _kill_ you if you did try that. So, yeah, don't do the thing. I like you, you're a good due." Ruby chuckled quietly, shaking her head as she set aside another fresh-made round. " And I can do this, Boss Man. You know that, so what's up?"

"Nothing, just… In a mood today, I guess." He shrugged, stepping past Weiss towards the stairs, talking over his shoulder, "You can come up if you want, Miss Schnee. I don't have much else to do today except the rounds, and the store is _technically_ closed for today because I had work to do."

"Make me cookies, please, if you're feeding people." Ruby asked, giving him a pointed look with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, "You _did_ say you'd pay me, and I take cookies whenever Lien isn't around, Boss~"

"I mean, if you only want to be paid in cookies…"

"N-Not always, you know, just... Jaune?" She was quick to say, holding a hand out at him as he chuckled and turned, heading towards the stairs. She looked to Weiss instead, smiling nervously, "Weiss? P-Partner?"

"I trust you have tea?" She asked him, following him up the stairs without acknowledging her partner - and earning a whine at that. He nodded, and she smiled, "Wonderful. It's been weeks since I last took tea with someone. Would you mind?"

"G-Guys?" Ruby tried, looking between the two of them anxiously, "I l-like cookies, but, you know… Lien _buys_ cookies."

"Not at all, Weiss." Jaune smiled, gesturing with an arm to the stairs, "By all means, ladies first. Mi casa es su casa, as my dad would always say."

"You guys are jerks…" Ruby pouted after she'd finished the last of the order and joined them about an hour later, sitting next to her partner on Jaune's couch while he cleaned some dishes in the background.

"Didn't stop you eating the cookies, did it?" Jaune called from the kitchen area, Weiss smiling at the weak whine that left Ruby's mouth as she slumped in her seat. "How were they? Mom always said I was a decent baker, but I never knew if that was just mom talk, you know?"

"They were delightful, Jaune, thank you." Weiss said politely, and when Jaune came to sit across from them on a stool from downstairs, her legs were crossed at the shins and her hands were folded elegantly in her lap with her mug held in her hands. Ever the picture of a polite, dignified, Atlesian woman, and that was probably something that had been drilled into her. "I have to say, the tea was just the same. I'm surprised a, er, if you don't mind me saying, that is…"

"You won't hurt my feelings, Weiss." Even if she seemed to be absolutely garbage at being actually nice, and trying not to be rude.

"I'm surprised that a simple engineer, running a small shop such as this, is so polite and gracious as a host." She said nervously, or what he guessed was nervously for _her_ at least. Presumably because he didn't bite her head off for it, she relaxed a bit and took a sip of the frankly cheap tea and asked, "So, what is it you're working on downstairs? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"It's going to be a powered bracing system, that's… About all I know, though, honestly." Jaune answered, with not a little bit of dissatisfaction. Even so far into the construction, all he knew was that he'd wear it and it would make him a lot stronger. "I have the basics down pat, and… Just kind of hoping that the rest comes to me when the time comes, I guess."

"I hear many inventors run into those sorts of problems." Weiss shrugged, smiling politely at him and leaning so slightly forward he almost didn't notice. Atlesian formality, he recognized it from some tutor or another one of his sisters had when they were younger. It included _how_ you sat as much as how you spoke. "Don't let it bother you, just work at your own pace and I believe you will get it down eventually."

"Yeah." Ruby agreed, suddenly back to her normal, energetic self. Until he smirked and gave her a look, and she smiled bashfully, "W-What? She's right, I know you can do it. You'll get your… Your, uh… Brace thingy up and running and, and then you'll figure it all out from there."

"Yeah…" Jaune shrugged, pushing it aside for now to move on while he had people to hang out with, "So, Ruby, you never told me how Initiation went. I'm guessing that's how you and Weiss actually, you know… Made partners?"

" _She_ ," Ruby smiled, Weiss rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically when Ruby said it, "tried to _ditch_ me. All alone, in the middle of a burning forest-"

"The forest was on fire later." Weiss pointed out dryly, "And _you_ set it on fire, Ruby Rose. It didn't just spontaneously combust into a flaming inferno for no reason."

"Details." Ruby waved her off, leaning forward and bouncing her legs on the floor rapidly in excitement. "Oh! And I cut the head off a Giant Nevermore. All by my little self."

"The whole team helped you!" Weiss sounded affronted, surprisingly so, and groaned when Ruby waved her off and kept telling her story. Though Weiss did continue chipping in little tidbits, correcting Ruby's story as she told it.

Eventually, well after the sun had gone down behind the walls of Vale, the two young Huntresses in training left to head home. So Jaune locked up, killed lights, and went upstairs to catch some rest himself. A nice, easy, kind of fun day.

Hopefully every day would be like this one.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Spoiler alert : Every day will not be like this one.**_

 _ **I'm keeping chapters of this story focused more than I normally do on singular sets, with people interacting and going about their day. Hence the short length. If preferred, I can instead fit multiple scenes - like this chapter - together.**_

 _ **There won't be narrative flow between them, some may even have contradicting themes to them, but if requested then that is how I shall go forward. However, the main - and largest - premise of this fic is just being fun and relaxed.**_

 _ **Otherwise this chapter would never have been so short in the first place. Apologies if that is a problem, if so it won't repeat.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Zero Sin Raid :**_

 **Glad you're enjoying it, truly. I hope not to disappoint.**

 _ **Titoneitor :**_

 **Yeah, I wanted a way to naturally flesh out Velvet more than 'shy bunny girl in background'. And she's Australian, so… There I go, with a way to do the thing.**

 _ **HZCHB11 :**_

 **Would you believe neither of those being true?**

 _ **Bennet 001 :**_

 **I can't promise that RWBY, the team, won't have its plot affect Jaune. They** _ **are**_ **friends, after all, and also a lot of the crap they get up to tends to affect a whole hell of a lot of people.**

 **However, Jaune won't** _ **stop**_ **being a craftsman. I could have a suit of Power Armor right out of Warhammer 40,000 fall into his lap, er, into his** _ **workshop**_ **rather since that would kill him. Anyways, he could have that and still be a craftsman first and foremost.**

 _ **Wolfe Arisen :**_

 **I want all the fanart of that, now. XD**

 _ **Caboose :**_

 **Planning on it, actually, at some point. May or may not use it, depending on how things go, but planning it nonetheless.**

 _ **ZH Steven :**_

 **How** _ **dare**_ **you accuse me of foreshadowing, sir. I'll have you know I am the largest hack on this site.**

 _ **Mecharic :**_

 **Yeah, the only real point of this is to be fun to write, stretch my creative limbs, and enjoy myself with you guys. No super dramatic stuff like Knight, no super complicated integrations of lore like Overlord, no studying map layouts for firefights like Rookie. Just something relaxing and loose to write and enjoy.**

 _ **Manga Hero :**_

 **In her only spoken lines, she has always had the accent, and in half of them she used Australian slang. So… Integrated~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Infiltrator, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Come on guys, please join the discord, I really need that washing machine ~ Voltegeist**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"Uh, hi." Jaune said, standing behind his counter and giving the massive mountain of flesh who had so suddenly appeared standing across from him over the counter when he had returned downstairs an awkward wave. He nodded in return and Jaune, part out of anxiety and part out of courtesy, asked, "Can I, uh, help you?"

"I am simply waiting on my partner." The large, Mistralian looking - if Jaune had to guess, at least - man answered, folding his massive hands on his stomach and smiling pleasantly down at him. Or as pleasantly as a man his size could manage, asking, "Is there somewhere I can wait on her without causing concern?"

"I'm not concerned, just… Big guy, standing there, dead quiet…" he shrugged, running a greasy hand through his hair and leaning with his palms on the counter, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. Just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Do not apologize, Jaune Arc. I am entirely used to my size and quiet bearing startling people. No offense is taken, I assure you of that." He inclined his head politely at him, and added, "And besides that base fact of my life, our mutual friend, Velvet, tells me you are one who does not act on prejudicial opinion or one's appearances. Instead, as you let the waters shift as the fish swim together, let us simply let the water under the bridge flow as it does."

"I… Did not understand any of that, I'm gonna be really honest." He shook his head, smiling good naturedly up at the giant of a man. When he returned with a polite nod and a warm, if small, smile Jaune offered a hand, "Jaune Arc, even though you already know the name. Part of a polite and proper introduction is telling the other person your name, my Dad always taught me."

"A wise man knows not to offer what he will not himself give in turn. Your father is a wise man, it would seem." The man nodded, reaching forward to clasp Jaune's hand and bowing slightly at the waist, his head lowered for a moment before he straightened. "I am Yatsuhashi Daichi, Jaune Arc. It is a gift of the world to meet someone of whom my teammates both speak so highly that I must ask the birds to carry their words down if I wish to hear them for myself."

"Yeah, still don't understand a word of what you're saying." Jaune sighed, letting the hand return to the counter.

"Few to none do, I have found. Such is life, with its little inconveniences and amusements." The man agreed, smiling almost knowingly at that statement. Before Jaune could comment, he gestured to the side along the counter toward the corner, "I shall wait there, if you have no qualm. My companion should arrive shortly with your meals. She simply bade me tell of her coming ahead of her wake."

"Wait, food? And is it Coco, or Velvet, or…?" Jaune asked, the man humming and walking off to the side to wait without another word. "I guess I'll just… Wait and see, then. Unless you want to tell me…?" No answer from the man, so Jaune sagged and took his seat, sighing, "Everyone I meet is some kind of crazy… Everyone. Why?"

"Man should not question why the flowers bloom or the birds sing, for such is simple nature, Jaune Arc." Yatsuhashi offered, smiling when the blonde groaned and gave him a look, "Yes, I get that quite a lot, too."

"Yeah, that's not helpful."

"The wind gusts and the wind blows, yet it does neither for a man's wishes or for his gains. We do not shape it to ours own whims and wants, but rather shape ourselves to its designs." The man answered simply, Jaune groaning loudly and running a hand over his face while the man chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest lowly and almost threateningly if Jaune didn't know better.

"You're messing with me." He accused, the large man raising a brow curiously at him in return. A question, Jaune knew. "These weird… Sagey things, you're just saying them to mess with me, aren't you?"

"Perhaps I am, and perhaps I am not. Perhaps, even, I may be doing both at the very same time. Perhaps I take pleasure from teaching, and even further, perhaps I take pleasure from weaving these turns of phrase. Perhaps one day you will know which of these it is." The large man answered, blinking once before nodding his head towards the direction of the door. "Coco is here, by the by."

"How do you know-"

"Hey, Jauney!" Coco sang, pushing the door open and striding in with five pizzas from a small place down the road in her hands and bags of drinks hanging from one. "I hope you're hungry for something _savory_ , Jaune, because you're going on lunch break with me for a bit since you dragged me all the way out here."

"I mean, you wanted the rounds made." He grumbled, sighing but smiling at the Huntress anyways. "Fine, head up to the apartment while I lock up, I guess. Are you staying too, Yatsuhashi?"

"No." The man answered simply, "Coco asked me to meet her here and carry her order of ammunition to Beacon for her." He smiled, nodding his head at Jaune respectfully, "I also very much wished to meet one who had made Velvet so happy and treated her so well. You seem a good man to me, Jaune Arc."

"Thanks, but I haven't actually…" he shrugged, waving his hand in the air weakly in search of the right words, "I haven't _done_ anything to make her happy. I just let her buy a gun from me and some… You know, ammo."

"Is that what you think?" He chuckled, shaking his head for several seconds before finally asking, "Would you kindly fetch her rounds then, please? I would like to head on my way, so you may enjoy your meal with my team leader. Velvet is waiting for me at Beacon."

"Yeah, sure, of course. Just gimme a minute." He said, turning to follow Coco up the stairs to fetch the ammunition for the large man. Once he'd gone, laden with the round tins of ammunition for the boisterous woman under his arms, and Jaune had locked the door he returned to his apartment for his apparent surprise lunch break.

Upstairs in his living room, he found the woman lounging on his couch in her uniform, the pizzas laid on the counter in his kitchen while she reclined on his cushions and sighed, "Ah, this couch is actually really comfortable. Shoulda told me, Jaune, I'd have come up to your room sooner."

"Eh, not that comfortable to me, at least. But if you like it, you're welcome to stretch out on it if you want." Jaune said, leaning against the counter beside the pizza while he nibbled on a slice, adding, "Thanks for the food, by the way, Coco. You didn't have to get me lunch, though, you know. You did pay for the bullets, after all."

"Eh, the pizza and the pleasurable company isn't for the bullets. It's for how you treated Velvet, a little thank you, you know the deal. Probably got the spiel from Yats when he was here too." She answered, sounding relaxed for a moment before she asked, "Mind bringin' a pizza in here, Jaune? I don't like just talking to some voice from another room, you know? Plus I kinda wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

"Sure." He nodded, lifting one of the boxes and carrying it to the side of the couch where her head was, setting it on on the low table next to the couch and watching Coco straighten on it, the woman smirking at him when his eyes lingered on the stretch of her thighs her skirt didn't cover. "D-Do you need a drink or anything?"

No, I'm alright for right now, thank you, though, Jaune." Her smirk grew even wider, eyes sparkling in amusement, and she added, "I see you're enjoying drinking in the sights, though. I didn't take you for a thigh man, though. Is that why you like Velvet so much?"

"W-What?" He asked, surprised as her smile faded and she crossed her arms, leaving the pizza untouched and gesturing at the floor across from her for him to sit.

"She has killer legs, smooth, toned, and muscled just right like mine, and you were ogling two inches _of_ mine just a second ago. So is that what you're after with Velvet?" He made a confused face, shaking his head and trying to come up with the right words, but Coco was going on already. "I think you're a good guy, Jaune. But this is Velvet, she gets it rougher even than other Faunus because of her ears, but she's too good to let it get to her or ask people about it. So _I'm_ asking nicely instead."

"I… No." He shook his head, voice quiet for a second before he raised it, "N-No, I'm not trying to… To sleep with Velvet or anything, I-I _can't_ sleep with anyone, I…" His jaw clicked closed, and Coco's brow rose, her head tilting curiously as he turned and stared into the floor, voice rasping quietly. "Please, Coco, just… Just leave."

"Make me." She said, the blonde looking to her suddenly, a small and knowing smirk breaking across her face, "Make me leave, Jaune, and I will. I won't fight you, so stand up, grab my arm, and pull me to your door. Or we can talk about this like adults, because I just want to protect my friend. And if you're a good person, then I want you to _be_ my friend, too."

"But I've gone through this with Velvet four times now." She added, grimacing slightly, "A guy sees her ears, and her nice legs, and that cute butt, and decides he wants to bed a bunny girl. So I decided to talk to you about it." She waited for a moment, and when he didn't speak, added in a quieter and softer voice, "I'm not here to hurt you, Jaune. I just want to make sure Velvet doesn't get hurt herself. That's all. Please, understand that. Do you have a sister?"

"I… I do." He sighed, grimacing and pinching his nose as a headache threatened.

"Velvet is as good as mine." Coco said quietly, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, for once not making some kind of flashy show of some part of her to tease him. "A little sister, who is always facing abuse, and can't even go to a store without her team to make the bigots behaves themselves and act like adults. And then that little sister tells you about a guy she met who runs a store, and called her ears 'cute', and is so _very_ nice to her. What would you think?"

"That she was being manipulated." Jaune understood the woman's fears, nodding his head slightly before continuing. "That this guy just wanted to hurt her, or maybe sleep with her, or something… I get what you mean, Coco, but like I said… I _can't_."

"Why not?" Coco asked quietly, eyes narrowed almost suspiciously, but with something else mixed into her eyes. Curiosity, and a touch of concern, in the back of her eyes and the tightness of her mouth. "Whatever it is, Jaune, I won't judge you. And I won't say a word about it outside this room, but… Velvet."

"I… Have a condition." He started quietly, drawing up his knees against his chest and hugging his legs, a habit he'd never quite grown out of. "It's a heart condition, if I over-exert myself without a lot of medicine and being very careful, I could die. S-So I'm not trying to get Velvet into bed because, you know..."

"There's easier methods of suicide?" She asked, a weak joke to inject some levity to the situation. It earned a snort from him, before she added, "I'm sorry that I upset you, Jaune, but… Velvet is precious to all of us. A little cinnamon roll that needs protecting. And I needed to know, before something happened because we didn't bother to ask."

"I understand what you mean, I guess." Jaune said, forcing a small smile and shrugging, "I would have done the same if it was my sister or if I'd, you know, had a team with someone like Velvet on it. Being protective makes sense, especially for a Faunus."

"A lot of people would try to get with her just for her ears, you know?" Coco agreed, smiling warmly again and leaning back, jerking her head to the side and adding, "A real life bunny girl? Hell, I'm straight as an arrow, and even I'd crawl into bed if Velvet asked me to, and I'd be damn happy I had."

"Everything is about sex for you, huh?" He chuckled, leaning forward to grab a slice of pizza to eat now that the drama and tension had passed.

"Hey, sex is fun, I have it sometimes with a cute enough guy if one happens by and I'm in the mood." She said, laying an arm across the back of the couch and waiting for him to take a bite before smiling almost predatorily adding, "Hell, if you ever want the experience, I wouldn't mind giving you a whirl. Long as you take your meds and don't die on me."

"Hgk-" He choked on the pizza, gagging for a second while she laughed before he groaned, "Coco, you're evil, you know that?"

"Oh, hell yeah, I am. One of the evilest bitches you're gonna meet for the next few years, unless you shack up with a terrorist or something." She agreed, standing up and pressing her hands against her hips to pop her back, sighing and adding, "I'm also the most honest bitch you'll meet."

"How do you mean?" He asked, the woman smirking the kind of smirk he'd learned meant trouble already.

"Well," she started, stepping towards him and leaning down suddenly too fast for him to react before their cheeks brushed together and a hand landed on the back of his head, the woman speaking right into his ear while the warm smell of chocolate washed over him and her hair and breath tickled his ear, "I don't make offers I don't plan on keepin', Jaune. You just say the word, and all you'll have to do is lay there. How's that sound?"

Jaune, being the brilliant and charismatic man he was, eloquently squeaked in surprise and responded with a long whine, and Coco chuckled. "Yeah, I expected that kind of response." Pulling back, she gave him a peck on the cheek and straightened, plopping back onto his couch and reaching for a slice before asking, "So, got any movies or something we could watch? I don't feel like dealing with Velvet just yet."

"What's wrong with Velvet?" He asked, curious and flustered, and forcing a stiff face in an effort to pretend the second wasn't the case even as he felt his ears burn. Coco snorted at either the question or his flushed face, and he grimaced, "What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Coco sighed, waving him off with an uncaring sigh, "She's just going to talk my ear off for coming and talking to you like I did. It's whatever, don't stress it. I'm used to her grounding me and whatever when I do crap that annoys her."

Maybe he was feeling a bit vindictive, but right now he couldn't quite bring himself to feel any sympathy with her over that. Not with _his_ headache, at least.

Luckily, he did have something for them to watch, an old war movie he could play on a small television tucked away in his closet. It wasn't much, but Coco seemed content with it at least, and she wasn't giving him the third degree anymore so… It was enjoyable, actually, just hanging out with a day off and a friend to spend time with. Even if she insisted on teasing him constantly, which got old really fast for him.

But he didn't mind, simply nibbling at his pizza and watching the movie with her, even if he did flush whenever she'd make a lewd comment or groan when she'd poke fun at his television. It was all good natured, though, and he surprisingly found himself enjoying it after a bit even as it annoyed him. Which was… An odd experience, to say the least, but he wasn't about to kick an attractive woman out of his room for teasing him about the size of his television of all things.

"So, what's this thing going to be?" Coco asked an hour later, when she wasn't hungry anymore - and teasing him became dull, she'd added when he asked, drawing a groan from him - and they went down to his workshop to hang out, and so he could get a bit of work on his pet project done. "Looks like… Metal pants? Really, really big metal pants with… Wires?"

And the latticed contraption hanging on his wall _did_ look like a pair of metal pants, the wires he'd finished running and large, round, heavy boots at the bottoms made of molded grey metal making it look like a demented set of footy pajamas cut in half. The right side had thin metal sheets, barely a third of an inch thick, bolted into place along each section of latticed metal to give it a slightly better aesthetic - and protect the wires when it moved, of course - with insulated padding on either side of the lattice-work for comfort and added protection against discharges either electrocuting hire directly or sparking along the internals and frying something important like the power unit.

"It's not done yet, but it'll be a suit of power-assisted work armor." Jaune answered, moving to join Coco beside it and pointing at the exposed knee, "This is a powerful actuator that will help me run and lift without straining my own body, and the arms and back will have similar. With this, I can move my machines, make heavier weapons for customers without needing help, whatever I want. And no chance of my heart flaring up, especially if I can get something onboard that will monitor my vitals for me so I know when I need to stop.."

"It… Sounds kind of cool, actually." Coco nodded, sounding genuinely impressed and looking over the armored leg. "Kind of, ah, skimping on the armor though, aren't you?"

"I mean, it doesn't need armor, that's just for looks mostly. And to protect the wiring, of course, but the padding underneath could do that by itself if I wanted." He shrugged, tapping a knuckle on the thin metal. " _This_ is my T-1 series, it won't see any actual fighting or anything. So why bother with real armor? This is meant to help me move around, and heavy metal armor would slow me down."

"I mean..." Coco stepped back from the half-suit, making a sour face and clicking her tongue before finally crossing her arms and finishing her thought, "I feel like armor would be a good idea anyway, but, you know… Huntress. So maybe my opinions are just more fighting minded or whatever."

"S'normal, my dad did the same thing a lot back in Ansel." Jaune agreed, nodding and reaching out to check the locks on some of the small metal plates that covered the mess of wires and padding. "I wonder if anyone would _buy_ them, though… With some armor plating, _real_ armor I mean, I wonder if people would want them."

"Huntsman wouldn't need 'em, we're either speed based or hit hard already. So you won't find many buyers in our market, but…" He heard her formal shoes clicking against the concrete as she approached the legs again and hummed, close enough he could smell that maddening scent of chocolate again and their shoulders brushed, "You _could_ sell it to security companies and maybe the military? If it can hold enough weight, they might like it."

"It should be able to, once I work out a good power source for it." He gestured at the wall, a black block the size of his own chest leaning against it under the legs almost tall enough for the boots to rest on it, and shook his head, "That is the power source, by the way. It would last it hours in the field, but… It's too big."

"Use a smaller one?"

"Can't, the system has to have enough energy to move the entire structure, run the systems, do both those things for a long time _and_ when strain is put on the frame itself it draws more power to compensate for the extra work." He explained, as though she didn't think he'd considered a smaller battery. She listened politely while he spoke, though, which was… Almost surprising. "I could use one a third of the size, but then the weight augmentation of the frame would be mitigated or you'd kill the battery inside an hour. Maybe less, depending on what you did with it."

"What about _several_ smaller batteries, then?" She asked, the blonde turning to look at the woman's warm brown eyes, close enough to see them through her sunglasses. She bobbed her head at the machine, pointing at the 'hips' on it and explaining, "Put two smaller power systems on each side and a processor on the back, and that powers the legs. Same for the shoulders, and a small one in the chest in case one of _those_ fails for redundancy, and double that as a processing unit for the power itself."

"It would lower the power efficiency that way, though." He pointed out, the myriad cycles of processing and redirecting power would inevitably lead to systems for that that would need to themselves _be_ powered and draw energy. Not to mention normal bleed-away of power, negligible as that was.

"A bit, yeah, but I don't know of any other ways to actually _power_ the thing the way you want, Engy." She shrugged, straightening and looking closer at the thing's waist and leg joints. "And, I mean, it looks like it would fit. Not an expert, though, so… Take my words like a grain of sand in Vacuo."

"Oh god, not you too now… I had enough 'sage wisdom' earlier today, I don't need more, thanks." He sighed, nudging her aside and looking at the exposed half's wiring, humming in thought as he ran his hands over the dead wires to trace them. "I could fit them at the top of the hips without much work, there's already a junction of wires there. Wouldn't be _impossible_ to redo that section with a small conductor/power unit system."

"I feel like there's a but coming up, and I don't think you're talking about the cute one attached to me." She bumped her hip against him teasingly, and almost pouted a bit when he didn't really react beyond a slight flush.

" _But_ ," he started, giving her a look and smirking challengingly, as though a comment about her butt would match other things she'd teased him with and over already, "it would be expensive, I'd have to buy compact-power units and new wires to couple them into the system. The last bit is kind of cheap, but the power units are-"

"I'll buy 'em for you." Coco interrupted, the blonde blinking in surprise and turning with a shocked and surprised look. "Look, Jaune, I make a _lot_ of money as a Huntress. But that's not where most of my cash comes from. Know where it does?"

"No." He answered honestly.

"Well, my favorite little engineer," she smirked, poking him in the chest and walking her fingers up to his chin as she spoke and then trailing one along his jawline teasingly, still playing her game even as they spoke and forcing Jaune to _let_ her if he wanted to hear what she had to say, "I invest."

"Invest?" He asked, swallowing nervously as the finger graced his earlobe and began tracing back down, doing his best to keep his cool even though he felt her cool finger sending fire across his cheeks.

"Yep. About a third of my pay, I invest, after every mission. Sometimes in stores that are opening up and need a hand, sometimes in the fashion scene, which is why I get such nice stuff." Her finger poked his chin up and then her hand swept to the side, the same long and delicate digit pointing at the machine, "And I invest in inventions, too, if I think they'll work out in the long run. And something like this has applications outside fighting, too. Imagine rescue services having this stuff? Hell, imagine _miners_ outfitted with these?"

"I guess you're right. It could be a lot of help to people, I never thought-" His Scroll buzzed and he fished it out, grunting at the alarm he saw going off and turning it off, sliding it into his pocket and heading to a small lockbox he had in the corner by the stairs, unlocking it while he spoke and Coco watched him curiously from where they'd stood, "Like I was saying, I never thought about it."

"What's that?" She asked when he pulled a small orange bottle of pills out of the safe, opening it and tossing three of the small yellow pills into his mouth.

"My medicine." He answered after he'd swallowed them, the woman raising an eyebrow. "It's for my, uh, my _condition_. Keeps my heartbeat lowered and regulated, and same for my blood pressure, so I don't keel over on accident because someone jumped out and surprised me or… Whatever."

"Is it that bad?" She asked quietly as he moved back towards her, face softened from what it had been before.

Her mouth parted slightly in surprise and a hand curled into a fist at her side, the one she'd been teasing him with before he noticed, her eyes wider than normal and softer too, looking him up and down. Like she hadn't believed him when he'd told her about it, he guessed. Maybe she'd taken his answers and not really _bought it_ since she hadn't seen any evidence of it yet.

"Yes and no." He waved it off, smiling warmly at her and crossing his arms anxiously. "I don't like people knowing for this reason right here… They always freak out about it, like I'm made of glass. I'm fine, Coco."

"I shouldn't have teased you, your heart could have given out or-"

"Teasing won't do anything to me, Coco." He sighed, grimacing and deciding to be a bit more direct, "You'd have to do something a lot worse than poke me or make jokes about your butt. Unless you pan on p-pinning me against a wall and m-making out with me, or kicking me in the ribs _really_ hard, or something, so just... Relax. Okay? I'm fine as long as I get my meds."

"But what if-"

"Then I die, Coco. But I die a normal man, at least, and that would make me _happier_ than being treated like glass!" He almost shouted, the woman flinching in surprise at the sudden anger but saying nothing.

Sighing after a minute of silence and shaking his head as he returned to where he'd stood before and gave her a pleading look, "I'm sorry… I just want to be your friend, Coco. You tease your friends, I can tell that much already, so I _want_ you to tease me too. I don't want people to treat me differently because I have a weak heart."

"If you say so, I'll trust your judgement." She said, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him against her, wrapping an arm around him in a surprisingly gentle hug while a hand went to the back of his head to play with his hair and hold his head against her shoulder. "But no being a badass, okay? I kinda like you, and Velvet does too, so it would suck if you died off. And if I ever push too far-"

"I'll, uh, say something." He promised, awkwardly putting his arms around the woman for a second before she let him go and he coughed. "So, that all out of the way now?"

"Yeah, I think the drama is done for now." She nodded, smiling and adding, "You got some kind of pair on you, though. I like it. Now, how about you walk me out and tell me how much these power units're gonna cost me?"

"Sure." He agreed, turning and leading the woman through his workshop and downstairs while they talked a bit. More relaxed, like before, now that they'd aired everything out and put it behind them.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping through to hold it open but almost falling when he stepped on something and slipped. Coco, faster than he could even see, was under him and lifting him up before he could hit the ground, letting him down without a thought while they both looked down and he murmured, "What the fuck…"

"Jaune," Coco started, kneeling and picking up the crushed and mostly melted bag of frozen carrots, looking at him worriedly and then to a small sign he'd hung under the small window on his door that morning that read 'No Discrimination Allowed', and added, "I'm staying the night here, tonight."

"Why-"

"Because you're a wonderful moron, Jaune, and you're too damn good for your _own_ good." She answered, tossing the carrots into a small can under a streetlight a few feet away and guiding him back inside. He didn't quite miss the glances she shot up and down the road before plucking the sign down and pushing him inside, handing it to him, " _That_ was a bad idea, Jaune."

"But-"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, but…" She sighed, rolling her eyes, and waved him off, "Come on, let's make up your couch so I can crash. People around here have short memories, and it was _probably_ just a prank, happens a hell of a lot more than you'd think, but I want to be safe. I'll explain while we make up the couch for me, kay?"

"Sure, I guess." He shrugged, scratching his head but doing as the woman said and leading her back upstairs.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Quick note without spoiling, racism and the ilk will**_ **not** _**be a massive thing here, I won't spoil the whys or hows, but it**_ **will** _**be involved. Not a theme, but a facet, please don't dwell terribly on it beyond that. Velvet is a character, and you can't have someone as obviously Faunus in a world like Remnant as a friend and not get at least hoodlums and maybe even worse messing with you.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Fire Fox 614 :**_

 **Glad you're enjoying it.**

 _ **A Fat Flying Whale :**_

 **Nice to have Aussie approval. I'll try and keep it good throughout, but I'm not the best at integrating foreign slang into things yet.**

 _ **Rhivan :**_

 **Was just a joke~**

 _ **Bennet 001 :**_

 **This has a lot of experimentation, yeah.**

 _ **Guest Man from Stem (Guest) :**_

 **Yeah, I know, I was mainly explaining delays to everyone.**

 _ **Zenith Tempest :**_

 **Doing the DS one, most people requested it, sorry. The Star Wars one will likely be the next project I do, though. And given enough time and maybe Supporters/Supporter Opinions on it, I may try and fit it in anyways.**

 _ **Dark Vampire Kisses :**_

 **Glad you enjoyed it thus far, and thank you for the kind words.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Infiltrator, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"You know, people at Beacon have been talking about you." Ruby said a few days later while walking with him through Vale's shopping districts. Busy boulevards packed with people along the wide avenues, from Hunters to civilians, and people on both sides carrying bags as they made their way to and from stores along the interwoven. "I think it's because Coco and her friends have been talking about you."

"She's been talking about me at Beacon?" He asked, turning a corner from one of the largest boulevards onto a side street with smaller, more homely shops that tended to be run by small families or up and comers like himself.

"Talking about you? Heck, I heard she went off on a short mission to scout around the walls and killed a bunch of Grimm and said how nice _your_ rounds were to use." Ruby explained with a bright laugh, a chill wind blowing over them a second later and making her shiver before she pulled up her hood and tucked her cloak around her black corset, looking at a tree starting to drop brown leaves already as they passed. "Fall is coming on hard this year, by the looks of it. Fast, too, by the _feel_ of it. Gonna have to buy some wool leggings next time a certain _someone_ pays me. You gonna start selling Dust-Furnace fuel?"

"Yeah, probably should. Would bring in a little extra Lien all on its own, and when a Hunter's already buying, they might buy rounds or whatever else they need that I already have in stock." He sighed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair and grumbling, "Need a haircut, one of these days soon. Getting too long."

"Yeah, probably, or you could just tie it back when you're working." Ruby commented, looking at the small shops as they passed by, almost all of them indoor with wide windows facing the walkway full of displayed items and banners for the stores. "S'what I did for a bit, when I was little and my hair was too long to work on my baby safely. And for a while in Signal, too."

"You had long hair?"

"Ohohohohoh, yeah. Yeah, I really, _really_ did." Ruby chuckled, shaking her head and stepping closer to him as the crowds worsened, a hand coming up to land on the bottom of his elbow gently. "Down to my butt, actually. Like Yang's, except, you know. Not blonde, and I kept it in a big braid with a little black ribbon."

He tried to imagine Ruby with that long of hair braided, hanging past her waist, but somehow it… Didn't fit right, and Jaune said as much, "I can't see it, you seem too much like a short-haired girl to me. I can't imagine you having to deal with constantly braiding that thing like that."

"Yeah, it was a pain in my toosh." She sighed, shrugging beside him and looking at the floor as they walked. "Yang always says it was cute, though. So, I dunno, maybe I should give it another try I guess?"

"Only if you want to, I think you're cute enough as is, though." He smiled when she stumbled, the girl pouting up at him with narrow silver eyes, and he couldn't help the loud laugh, "S-Sorry, Ruby, I couldn't _not_ tease you a little bit."

"I mean, you _could_ have…" She grumbled, pouting and staring ahead of them defiantly. After a second, feigning an offended tone as best she could, she asked, "So, what is it you needed me for? Or did you just want to make fun of me? Because that would suck. Like, really hard."

"And…?"

"And if you were just picking on me," she turned, smiling up at him and wiggling her eyebrows with a shit eating grin plastered across her face, "I'd tell Yang you asked me out, and she'd come 'meet' you."

"N-No, thanks, I'm done teasing you, I promise." He rolled his eyes, fishing in his pockets until he found what he was looking for and pulled the small envelopes out, "One has your pay, not much but still. And the other has some Lien in it, I want you to get a decent work outfit and a locker to keep at Arclight. Get something good and sturdy, and take it on back to the shop, alright?"

"You're buying me work clothes?" She asked, taking the envelopes and grinning widely, "Best boss _ever_! I'm going to get some cute leather overalls, and some heavy boots, and some new gloves and oh! A helmet! Maybe even some nice, fitted goggles for when I'm handling the Dust and cutting metal, and-"

"H-Hey, now, Ruby." He chuckled awkwardly, watching the girl literally jumping up and down in excitement. "I didn't give you that much Lien for it, so unless you want to use your pay on it too, don't go overboard. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't blow too much on it or get anything that isn't useful, Boss." She grinned, sliding the two envelopes into a case that always hung off the back of her waist under her collapsed scythe. "So I'll head on back and wait there, or do you want me to come back out and meet you?"

"I'll send you a message and let you know, I need to license some materials to be shipped in and check prices for the materials to make Dust-furnaces. Might take a bit, and you can open up and take orders without me around, at least." He gave her a look, brow raising questioningly, " _Right_ , Ruby?"

"Y-Yeah, of course!" She waved him off with both hands, laughing and planting them on her hips cockily, "I will have you know I am a fully grown woman, thank you. I can manage a store front for a couple hours, Jaune."

"Look kinda short to me." He joked, the woman's shoulders scrunching along with her face as she pouted at him.

"I am a perfectly normal size I will have you know, thank you, Jaune." She nodded curtly, eyebrow quirking, and added, "I drink my milk, just like my mom said. So I am a perfectly normal sized girl with perfectly normal knees."

"Uh, what about you knees-"

"Shushushushush!" She cut him off rapidly, waving her hands and bouncing a step away from him, smiling brightly all the while. "No teasing me, Jaune, it's mean to tease. Do you need anything else from me, or can I, you know… Go shopping? And, uh, is it okay if I get a little fridge to put behind the counter?"

"A fridge?" He blinked at the suggestion, the crowds pushing past them to either side surprisingly quieter than he would have expected. Beyond the dull roar of a crowd in and of itself, of course. "Why would you want a fridge?"

"N-Not, like, a _big_ one. Just a little one, for drinks and stuff. I could put it behind the wall, too, actually. Off to the side of the stairs, we aren't using the space, a-and I thought you might like having a drink on hand down there. S-So I was offering, since you paid me when you didn't have to, and-"

"Ruby, it's fine. I was just, you know, surprised. I hadn't thought about it." There _was_ a bit of space behind the wall that ran behind the counter, to either side of the stairs. It was fairly wide, and just dead space right now with some boxes and stuff tossed around. And if he wasn't using it, and Ruby wanted to, he didn't see a _reason_ not to let her.

Nodding, he fished in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, holding some more Lien out to her after a couple more seconds, "Grab a table and some drinks, too. I'll get chairs later for it, but you can use it for a break room when you're around. And do homework and stuff in it, if you want to too. Just get it cleaned up, set it up how you want it, and _keep_ it clean. Okay?"

"I'll keep it clean, I promise!" She took the extra Lien, bolting in for a hug and squeezing him gently and practically shaking in excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jaune~!" And then she vanished, leaving behind complaining passersby and rose petals spinning into the air in her wake.

Along with Jaune standing in their midst, shaking his head with a small smile on his face, of course.

Taking a breath, he turned and started to make his way further up the boulevard towards the more international and business sub-districts of the larger shopping as the crowds thinned and the kind of people in it changed. From families, couples and groups of teens spending time - and Lien, of course - together in Vale to more professional business men and women in suits and skirts, mixed with and occasionally even _escorted by_ the colorful splashes of Huntsmen and Huntresses, or the heavy thudding and clanking of armored mercenaries and soldiers in Atlesian and even Valean - similar to Atlas, but green and olive rather than the whites and blues of Atlas - soldiers escorting especially important looking people. .

The nature of the Kingdoms required that kind of compartmentalization and military oversight, his dad had taught him, with sections of the city made for purpose and simply updated as time passed, either with taller versions of themselves as space grew in demand or with more modern parts involved. Wires, electrical work, plumbing maintenance, structural changes to the buildings to make them safer in case of everything from natural disasters, including Grimm attacks, to - now, with things how they were in the world - terror attacks like bombings.

He'd considered, for a few months actually, working to protect people by keeping the Kingdoms strong. But that would have entailed too intimate a relationship with the military for his liking, unfortunately. He had no _problem_ with military men and women, of course, but the discipline and training tended to block out creativity and passion from being involved in the work related to it.

Which went a long way to explaining why buildings throughout Vale were bright and colorful in _spite_ of design rather than because of it. The owners and those living in the buildings adding paint, flags, flowers, and whatever else they could to brighten the dull grey buildings that the Kingdom Engineers had built for them to use. A foreign concept, almost, to someone like Jaune who had come from outside the Walls. But a sadly necessary one, with so little space and so many bodies occupying it.

'The idealism of pure freedom couldn't stand against the iron fisted need for the survival of a species', another thing his father had taught him.

And these offices and businesses had no need of the kind of brightness most people needed, outside of plants outside their buildings. Instead, they simply left things as they were, dull grey concrete buildings with small windows and heavy, dark wooden doors. Signs hung over or on the doors of each with the name of what they were, and slogans in some cases, and many had soldiers standing outside and flags flying to show their more military or international leanings.

It was one of these Jaune approached, smiling awkwardly with his ID in hand and waving at one of two soldiers in Atlesian armor, "Hey, guys. Having a good day today?"

"Good as we can, cold as it was this mornin'. Supply officer said winterized gear attachments wouldn't be available for a few weeks yet, even if the damn weather turns 'fore then." The lead soldier, in older looking and scarred armor with chevrons on his shoulders and the right side of his chest, said with a shrug. "Good day to you too, though, Jaune. In spite of the damn chill comin' down off the mountains. Business goin' well on your end, I hope?"

"Yeah, had a few good orders come in last few weeks, and I heard that Beacon is going to start sending first years on missions." He smiled, raising his eyebrows in what he hoped was a rogueish way, "And maybe that means I'll end up with a few _more_ good sales over the next couple weeks."

"Ah, Vale's making a true merchant of you already I see, eh?" The soldier snorted when he shrugged, shaking his helmeted head and sighing. "Here for business again, then? I see you got your ID out already, glad you're on the ball with the protocol."

"Yeah, I, uh, I looked it up like you told me to after the last couple times of messing up and causing problems." He smiled, holding the card out for the soldier to take and look over with practiced and careful motions.

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much, Jaune. We get folk in all the time that do a hell of a lot more than ask us to explain stuff to 'em and pass an order through with a couple missing papers." The soldier nodded, handing him back the ID and holding out his hand for the next thing, a piece of paper summarising what he needed and why he'd come. "Thank you, Jaune, for cooperating. Private Reddin, check him."

"Spread your arms and legs, please, Sir." The young woman demanded, letting her small rifle hang off her neck by the strap while she thoroughly patted him down for anything suspect. After around a minute she stopped, stand and turning back to the older soldier. "Clean and cleared, Sir."

"Alright then, Jaune, head on in." The old soldier nodded, handing him back the second sheet and stepping aside, his own weapon hanging over a shoulder comfortably. "And don't mind Reddin if she gets a little handsy with you, she's a young blood still."

"Sargent-" The woman stuffed, grabbing her rifle's grip a bit harder than necessary and marching back to stand beside the door stiffly. Turning, she sighed, "Please go inside, Sir, and have a nice day."

"Sure, I'll-" He blinked, fishing in his pocket for his buzzing Scroll, and checking the message icon to see that it was from Ruby. "I'll, uh, let me just send a message really quick and I'll head in. I know you guys don't like Scrolls being waved around inside."

"Your consideration is appreciated." The sargent answered, standing next to the door and half watching him boredly. The man knew Jaune wouldn't _do_ anything, but it was all a part of his job in and so he had to regardless. "Take your time, Sir. Go on in whenever you're ready."

Nodding, he flicked open the message and read it through, " _Hi, Jaune, I got everything and kind of ran into someone. Do you mind if she comes back to the shop with me? She's my new friend, and she's not go anywhere else she wants to actually go for the day, and she's kind of different."_

The hell did 'differen't' even mean? He sighed, typing out a message back to her, " _It's fine as long as she doesn't get into anything, and don't let her into the workshop. If she breaks anything or gets hurt, it's on you."_

" _I won't. I can't wait for you to meet her."_ She sent back, and he rolled his eyes before heading into the office to place his orders.

Nothing special, just a refill on Dust - as expensive as _that_ was getting now - and some metal, wiring and fabrics to be shipped in for his special project. Some of which he wasn't even paying for, thanks to Coco's coming in to invest in his ideas for the suit he was manufacturing. Surprisingly for him, she hadn't even pushed for him to militarize it like he'd been expecting after their first conversation. Instead, happy surprise that it was, she wanted him to make it for more civilian uses. Like Jaune himself did.

Once that was done, he started to make his way back to Arclight and meet this 'differen't' new friend of Ruby's. Hopefully she would be a _bit_ more sane than Coco or Ruby had wound up being, he was already missing quiet, easy evenings.

"Ruby!" He called when he finally pushed into the store half an hour later, listening for a second before he heard her call out a 'Hi Jaune' from the new 'break area' behind the wall. "How's the break area coming along? Not making a mess back there, are you?"

"No!" She called, poking a head around the corner and smiling widely at him, "I'm getting charged really quick, though, so no peeking or I'll call Yang and tell on you."

"Why didn't you change when you got back?" He rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall by the door and crossing his arms while he waited. After a few seconds of listening to her shuffling around back there he called out again, "Where the new friend you mentioned, Ruby? Back there?"

"I am moving the locker for friend-Ruby!" He heard a girl call out, followed by a heavy clanging of metal being placed. "Does this look good, friend-Ruby?"

"What?" He heard her say, followed by, "Yeah, Penny, it looks fine. Can you, uh, tuck it a bit more into the corner though? And put my clothes in it when you're done, please?" Another dull scraping sound, metal on concrete screeching familiarly behind the wall near the stairs, and then Ruby called out to him again, "Okay, I'm clothed, come on back and take a look, Jaune."

Her outfit, once he got back there, was simple enough. Thick and dark grey canvas material overalls and heavy black boots, with a thick black shirt with long sleeves made to protect her arms from Dust and sparks alike. Her hair was short, but she kept it tied back under a dark red rag with a leather strap around the bottom of it to keep it tightly secured.

A set of Vacuoan goggles, a solid face of polarized glass the would cover the eyes and top of her nose both along with a hanging but latchable mask to protect her mouth, rested on her right shoulder with the leather strap under her arm securely. Gloves made of the same leather and with metal on the knuckles for protection hung off her right side on a loose belt around her waist, and a satchel with 'AC' stitched onto it hung off her left with a few tools already in it shining bright and new.

"So," she struck a pose with her tongue out, smiling and asksin, "How do I look, Jaune? Do I look professional?"

"Actually, yeah. You do look kind of professional now, Ruby." He nodded, looking at the pleasantly smiling ginger beside him. Who was currently sitting on the floor and smiling up at him. "Uh, hi? I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"And I am Penny. Penny Polendina. You are the proprietor of this establishment?" Nervous for reasons even Jaune himself didn't fully understand properly, he nodded, and somehow her smile managed to _widen_ , "May I please go into your workshop? I have a very vested interest in engineering!"

"Uh, I guess-"

"My father is an engineer, and he works for Atlas!" She added before he could speak, eyes widening almost manically, "And friend-Ruby said you are working on something fun! So may I please see it? I would very much enjoy helping you with it, if you want. Do you require a computer systems for the suit?"

"Uh, actually, yeah. I could." He answered, quickly adding, "I need someone to help me program internal computer systems to help manage the movement and set up a HUD system for the helmet when I get around to it to manage fuel and energy and that kind of stuff."

"Wonderful." She said, clapping where she sat and grinning up at him, "Then let's go and see it, shall we?"

"Uh," he started after a second, looking at Ruby and then back to Penny. "You have to get up first, you know?"

"Oh yes, that is quite right." She nodded, standing next to him and bouncing towards the stairs before he could say anything else. Patiently waiting, she spoke to them both, "Please, shall we? I should like to see this project as I am quite interested in it and father has asked me when I shall be returning to the base."

"Base?" Jaune asked, the ginger blinking.

"Home." She corrected, smiling pleasantly, "I said home. Father would like to know when I will be returning to my home. Which is an apartment. With normal apartment things that teenage girls need, like chairs and food."

"Uh huh." He nodded, sighing and shaking his head. Of course Ruby would bring over someone _else_ insane to add to the gaggle of mental ward patients he was apparently accruing. "Ruby, you okay to finish setting up down here while I show our new friend around?"

"Uh oh…" Ruby said, before Jaune heard Penny gasp.

"Did you just say I was your _friend_ , Jaune Arc?"

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **So starting now, I intend to start running a catalogue of 'Codex' entries that will stay largely canon throughout my stories. This is a new Codex, and over-rides Knight and Mind Game's own. All of**_ **these** _**will be recorded in a person Doc available on discord at request for View Only links for those who wish to see it.**_

 _ **If an old Codex entry is canon, it will be re-added as it comes, so don't worry about having to guess.**_

 _ **Everyone enjoyed it, so I figured I would use it to make some establishing ideas across my stories.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **: Codex Entry :**_

 _ **Military :**_

 _ **Auxiliary Military Services :**_

 _ **Civilian Service Branches :**_

 _ **Kingdom Engineers :**_

 **Due to the inherent nature of the restricted space that comes from living within a Kingdom's Walls, the internal structure of Kingdoms - excepting Vacuo, for cultural reasons that make the Engineers non-viable - is strictly controlled and monitored. Building construction typically, though exceptions are often made for those inclined to petition the Council directly and able to finance, are handled and regulated by the Kingdom itself via a subcategory of its military known as Kingdom Engineers.**

 **The Kingdom Engineers, also known as the 'Engineers of the Kingdom', are a civilian service branch charged with the duty of maintaining the Kingdoms structures. From managing and maintaining the great walls that protect the Kingdoms mere existence, to updating civilian and administrative structures inside the walls, the Engineers handle all the duties of construction, maintenance and upgrading of structures to newer and safer versions. Regardless of whether the standing structure can be updated or will need to be torn down and replaced.**

 **The duties of a Kingdom Engineer are important for the continuation of the Kingdom, and therefore it follows that the words and instructions of one within the bounds of their field are legally required to be followed by civilians at all times. For the greater good, this includes being barred from housing districts for the duties they see to.**

 **Remember, an Engineer built your home, your store, your hospital, your school and even the great Walls that protect you themselves. They deserve your respect and obedience, for the greater good of all the Kingdom!**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Quantam Anubis :**_

 **Comments do just as well as Kudos, mine friend.**

 _ **The Archmage 1 :**_

 **You shall have to wait and find out~**

 _ **Xan the Man :**_

 **Unfortunately, I have little to work with on the character's speech patterns. Velvet, for instance, speaks less than ten words across two lines she says. One is 'Stop, that hurts' and the other is 'How you going?' That is an Australian turn of phrase and so I interpreted her as using Australian slang, since half her lines thus far** _ **are**_ **slang and all are in the appropriate accent.**

 **Coco says only a couple lines as well, and seems brash and forward, and so I write her as brash and forward. The most OOC thing I've done here is have her going behind Velvet's back to keep her safe. Yatsuhashi I don't think says** _ **any**_ **real lines, so I am running mainly on fanon for how he speaks.**

 **So I will respectfully disagree with you, and hope that V6 shows these characters more. If they do, I will adjust.**

 _ **Anti-SJW Guy (Guest) :**_

 **No, there aren't. Velvet has to deal with racism on a day to day basis, and that is canon. If addressing what racism is and does to people is, to you, a bad thing then I will just have to say 'Sorry, my stories won't be for you.'**

 **Because in RWBY, racism is an issue, and my stories will almost always touch on it and show racists to be the bad guys exclusively.**

 _ **Glass Guy (Guest) :**_

 **Who is 'Mr Glass'?**

 _ **Net Vewier :**_

 **Kind of my own thing, based a bit off the Surge's augmentation style meeting older Fallout designs and sprinkled with civilian use intentions.**

 _ **Draxinus :**_

 **I believe I recall seeing your name, chalk it up to a FF glitch.**

 _ **Scalam 197 :**_

 **I do not know that technology outside Atlas is advanced enough, or was at his birth, to do such a transplant. A friend of mine, who this story is based off of, could not get one and so I kept that the case here.**

 **It also fits thematic purposes, and the Arcs don't live in a Kingdom but rather a settlement. Getting the supplies and specialists out there would be far more expensive. Prohibitively so.**

 _ **Valerious Lake :**_

 **I don't know, who** _ **are**_ **you shipping?**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Wow, you guys are brainstorming and trying so hard to predict stuff. I love it. Keep it up, feed my idea wagon, and remember that my server hosts this conversations all the time. Sorry for the long Review Response section, but I wanted to address comments.**_

 _ **I also**_ **may** _**have gotten a bit excited with the world building. Sorry about that. I extended the scenes slightly to try and make up for it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Arrestee, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **So via popular demand, and a vote on my discord server, this story will now be building its romance plot with everything else. Because the masses demanded it, the bastards wanting to torture me I suppose. Crafting and day to day is still the main thing for this story, of course, but getting with someone is part of regular day to day life.**_

 _ **Or so I am told normies do, but that is meaningless to one such as I. Devoid of all worldly desires.**_

 _ **And this is meant to be a story about playing with creative ideas anyways, and experimenting, so meh. Hope you all enjoy but, as I said, don't expect this to shift the story style and premise much.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Penny… Wasn't a normal girl, Jaune learned fairly quickly in the following week she and Ruby both spent in his little shop helping him out.

It started with little things, like the fact that even on long nights in when he would cook for them, Ruby would eat but _Penny_ wouldn't, and Ruby never seemed to even question it all that much. The third day they'd come in, the trio had spent ten hours together, some of it working and some of it just hanging out, and not once did she _eat_ anything or even get a drink, or bring her own either since she didn't carry a bag or anything like Ruby sometimes did. She also talked a bit weird, but he'd heard weirder ways of speaking from people coming and going in Ansel and _that_ at least could be explained away with her being sheltered a bit as she grew up.

And then, the most interesting part, were the two soldiers that always came with her when she was here. Always the same men, and they always stood just beside the stairs at the bottom of them regardless of where he or Ruby went, and ignored them both almost entirely, only speaking to Penny when they reminded her of 'appointments' or 'meetings with her father'.

Both were heavily armored, the dark white plating all Atlesian soldiers wore absolutely covered in scars of old battles ranging all the way from small pockmarks where rounds had bit into the armor and glanced off ineffectually to small scratches from claws and blades alike. His experienced eye saw patches across every inch of it too, where ruined plating sections had been replaced from whatever had punched _through_ them.

The undersuitts beneath the armor were thick and protective, made of black material somewhere between cotton or dark denim and leather, with segmented sections around the legs and joints for added protection. Thick, dark cloth connected the plating to show rank and position, and the holsters with the heavy looking and yet smoothly designed sidearms they _both_ carried were made of fine looking and well stitched leather, with bullpup rifles held across their chests.

"I'm sorry if they are a bother to you, Friend-Jaune." He turned from where he'd been looking at them to the object of his curiosities, the small woman standing behind him and helping Ruby stock the fresh ammunition and Dust vials on the shelf, restocking the small amount of merchandise that had been bought through the week. "My father has them, because of his work with the Atlesian military, and I do as well. If they are bothering you terribly, I can ask him to keep them away or leave."

"You don't have to leave, Penny." He rolled his eyes, taking another vial from the crate she was holding on her shoulder with an arm, standing on a short ladder above her and reaching down for the ones he needed. "I just… Have to get used to having heavily armed guards in my store all the time, that's all. And I _will_ get used to it, Penny. Eventually..."

"Still, I am sorry that something such as this is required by my father and the general." Penny added, and Jaune noted the 'general' bit but didn't ask. Her business, not his to butt into, he reminded himself. "Friends should not do things that bother each other, Father always says. And yet I bother you by being here, with my guards."

"Penny, friends do things that bother each other _constantly_." Jaune pointed out, the small ginger looking up at him with a confused face, brows knitting together and head tilted cutely. "Friends don't _not_ bother each other, they accept the things each other do that do bother each other. Ruby bugs me with her crumbs getting all over the chair-"

"Hey! I clean up after myself!"

"-and I know I bother her with having to sit and watch her do most of the actual lifting and moving around the store and shop. Even if she won't _admit that_ ," he added when she tried to argue that too, waving her off with a hand. "You wouldn't complain about just about anything I did, Ruby. You're too sweet to, like a girl shaped cookie."

"I did not know Ruby tasted like a confection…" The small woman said curiously, and he sighed but didn't bother to correct the small woman and instead gave her head a gentle pat to get her attention back.

"Point being, don't stress over having guards or bugging me, Penny. It's normal for friends to bug each other a bit, and sure, this bugs me. But I'll live." Another gentle pat on her head, and a resisted urge to see if the guards had _opinions_ about that since it would kind of go against the grain of what he was saying, and he plucked another vial. "Now come on, we need these loaded before more students start filing in. Honestly, I don't know why ammo is getting bought up so fast…"

"Beacon Academy first year students begin accepting minor missions after the third month of their educations, to be monitored by a Beacon professor or hired aid for the task. Atlas has supplied two dozen low ranked Specialists for the tasks already." Penny pointed out crisply, the duo on either side giving her looks at the sudden bounty of information. She blinked, looked between them worriedly, and then explained, "Um, my father told me."

"He did?"

"Yes." Penny answered him, smiling widely and stifling a tiny hiccup he barely noticed, "I assure you that I do not have the records of Atlesian military orders form the last three months memorized. I am a normal girl. And normal girls don't do that. So I don't."

"Penny…" Ruby whined weakly, and the ginger hiccupped again between him and her. "Why me…?"

"Because I am a normal girl." Another hiccup, and Jaune's brows rose. Behind him, he heard the Atlesian soldiers shuffle awkwardly, and Penny added, "And I promise that I have very normal knees. Like a normal girl. Right, Ruby?"

"Oh my gods, I said that _once_ …" Ruby whined again, thumping her head against the empty box she was holding a few times before very quietly whining, "Penny, normal girls don't go around _telling_ everyone they're normal girls… That's _ab_ normal. Which is… Like, the opposite of normal."

"I'm… Going to start putting things on the shelf again, now." Jaune pointed out quietly, laughing awkwardly, "And I am going to just… Ignore this conversation, Penny. Okay?"

"I am confused…" She said quietly, and gods is Jaune didn't sympathise with _that_ feeling. "But, if my friends want to end the conversation, then I shall do so. Because that is what a friend would do."

Penny was not a normal girl, definitely, and Jaune knew it. And he knew Ruby knew whatever actually _was_ going on with her and wasn't telling. But he wouldn't press either of them for it, it wasn't his business and if they needed him to know, they'd tell him. And besides, they were friends, and friends wouldn't do that kind of thing to each other.

Or at least _he_ wouldn't be the kind that did, or his mom would have his hide over it when she found out.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"Honey, I'm home! Is dinner on?" He rolled his eyes at Coco's words as she pushed through his door, sitting in his chair behind the counter to rest while Ruby and Penny hung out behind the wall in the 'break room'.

"No, Coco, dinner is not 'on' at three in the afternoon. Sorry about that, and try not to pout, okay?" He chuckled though, as the woman walked to his counter and smiled down at him widely, before finally asking, "What's up, Coco? Do you need something? If I had to guess from customers coming in today, ammo and Dust?"

"Maybe later, but I'm good for now." She answered, leaning against his counter with her arms spread as wide as her smile, and _both_ warned him he was about to get teased monstrously. "Wanted your opinion on my outfit, actually. Not a lot of things I can do to spice up the uniform when classes are out, wondered what you thought."

The outfit was surprisingly simple, for Coco at the very least, though that may have been due to it just being her uniform touched up for her to head out. Black dress shoes, tight black panthose and the almost trademark Beacon skirt for the bottom half with no real additions made to it. Her beret was present as it almost always was, skewed on her head on the opposite side of a warm looking brown scarf that matched it and hung down her back on the other side.

Her thin brown jacket was fancy looking enough for her though, even if it somehow managed to be plain at the same time, and colored the same as her beret and the scarf. And she must have been watching his eyes, because as soon as his eyes glanced over her bust she leaned down and smiled, three buttons on the top open and letting him see the pale expanse of the top of her breasts plainly. She adjusted and her breasts _swayed_ , and he caught sight of something lacy before his ears scorching finally registered in his mind and he looked away blushing, hearing the woman laugh.

I-It's, uh, it's really… Nice, Coco." He stammered, which only made her laugh even louder and stand while he groaned sufferingly and asked, "Why are you bullying me, Coco?"

"Sorry, sorry, I know I shouldn't get you way too worked up with your-" He straightened suddenly, waving his arm to cut her off and gesture behind the wall at the same time, and her eyes blinked in confusion. They landed on a small backpack in the doorway a second later, and Ruby said something to Penny he couldn't quite make out, and she made an 'o' of realization. "Ah. Er, well, sorry. Was only teasing is what I was saying, and I was trying to make sure you were… Okay."

"I'm fine, Coco." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying his best to get the image of Coco's 'assets' out of his mind. "Seven sisters, Coco. Seven. I have seen breasts before, and not just the tops of them either."

"Oh?" She smiled, and he knew he'd made a mistake when she made that curious sound and smiled. Leaning over and thumbing another button at the top of her breasts, she smiled almost predatorily and asked, "It's pretty warm in here, you know. And if it won't bother you to see a pair of breasts…" She teased the button and he choked on air, and she laughed as she straightened again, "God, you're fun to tease, Jaune.

"Just don't push it too far…" He warned, and her smile vanished.

"I won't." She promised in a low voice, nodding at him and suddenly serious, cocking a hip and resting her fist on it. "You just lemme know if you need to breathe, Jauney boy, and I'll back off. Teasing, walking, fucking, whatever the hell we're doing. You know how I am."

"You worry, even if you… Tease me frickin' insufferably." He finished for her, the woman humming but not actually answering him. She was too closed off to answer him directly like that. It just wasn't her style. "Don't worry, Coco, I know what you mean. I'm fine. Now, what'd you _actually_ need?"

"I wanted to take you out, actually." She answered with a small shrug, "Business meeting, since I'm an investor now. Gotta talk about what ya need or it might flop. Learned that lesson a while back, and the hard way. So, we're grabbing coffee together. I get to sort out business crap, and _you_ get some nice company. And a nice enough view, too, judging from your reaction earlier. Good?"

"I wish you'd told me… I'm kind of busty- I mean busy! I'm kind of _busy_ right now. Coco, no, don't you frickin' even start-" She smiled even wider at his slip, chuckling under her breath almost to the point of laughing, and he stood with an aggravated sigh. "Fine, fine, but you say _nothing_ about that, Coco. Not a thing. Deal?"

"Sure, if you say so, boss." She nodded, crossing her arms under her bust almost like she was teasing him. And given her smirk, she probably was.

"Ruby!" He called out, waiting for her to poke her head around the corner with a cooking in her mouth. "You can watch the store while Coco and I head out for some business stuff. Right? Shouldn't be hard. Just watch the counter and lock the door at the right hour. You know the times and prices and stuff."

"Sure." She said, giving Coco a curious look mixed with something else he couldn't place. "Just message me if you're gonna run later, 'kay?"

"Can do." He turned back to Coco and waved a hand at the door, "Go on then, lead the way to wherever you like, I guess. But _try_ and account for me? I can't dump a hundred bucks on a cup of something to drink and a snack."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll buy." She said, rolling her eyes and wrapping an arm around one of his when he came around the corner, leaning close enough that he caught that smell of chocolate she was always covered in and feel the side of her bust on his arm. Dragging him towards the door she smiled, "Come on, poor ass, let's go. Got some stuff to hash out over some nice, hot Joe. And with a nice, hot Cocoa as well, lucky little engineer."

He just rolled his eyes and let her lead him along at a nice, gentle pace he knew she was setting for his benefit. Coco was like that, loud and boisterous in how she walked and talked and even dressed, but gentle when her hands landed on you.

Unless you'd earned a beating, he was sure the caveat came.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"You okay?" She asked when they finally walked through the doors of the large and entirely indoor cafe she'd led him to, taking twice as long so they could stop and let him rest for safety's sake as they went. "We can wait before we go in to get a seat, if you want to. Cool air outside might help, you think?"

"I-I'm fine, Coco." He took a breath, ignored the faint tightness in his chest, and straightened beside her and pulled out of her supporting grip around his waist slightly for space. "Just the cold, body temperature dropping can be bad for me. Makes me shiver and that makes my heart work more… Yeah, you get the idea."

"Yeah." She looked around the moderately high class entry way, a sort of mix between a much smaller version of a hotel lobby mixed with a Mistralian aesthetic. Dark wooden panels on every surface, warm paper lanterns that cast almost orange light, and thick red carpets everywhere they went. "You, uh, you good with a place like this, then? I love their coffee cakes is all, but I don't want you somewhere you don't like. Kinda kills having a nice night out, even if we have business crap to deal with too, if you don't like it."

"It's… Different, but fine." He shrugged, smiling thinly while the ache in his chest ebbed as his heart eased. "Food is food, you know? I'm not too picky, even if I can't drink coffee thanks to my heart. Caffeine gets it pumping a bit more than the doctors like in any amount more than, like, a couple chocolate bars would give me."

"And my stupid ass decided to take you to a coffee joint, knowing that…" She sighed, giving him a strained look with a raised brow and stiff smile, "Do you need to go somewhere else, then? I'll buy a taxi if you do, I don't mind and this is my fuck up, so-"

"No, no, it's fine." He cut her off, smiling as best he could and bumping himself free of her grip. Or trying to, at least, since he only got free when she realized he'd tried to move and let him go. Grimacing and putting his hands on his hip, he mumbled, "So, um, _that_ was just a bit less smooth than I thought it would be…"

"Anyway," he moved on before she could do more than get out a single chuckle, "I don't mind, Coco. It's fine. We have work to do, so I don't want us wasting more time running off somewhere else. Besides," he offered a smile and an exaggerated wink that drew a surprised snort of amusement from the woman, "how could I say no to the place the lady picked? It'd be very un-gentlemanly."

"So a guy going into a business meeting in jeans and a white shirt covered in oil stains is a 'gentleman' now?" She prodded his forehead with a finger, the blonde grimacing and giving his long-sleeved shirt a look when she stepped back. "You sure, though?"

"It's fine, Coco." He said for what felt like the tenth time, letting himself be tugged back into her grip again with a roll of his eyes. "I can walk, you know."

"Yeah, I'm the hands type, though, Egni." She half-joked as she closed with him again, snaking an arm around his shoulders and pulling him back against her. "I like to be affectionate, you know? Just how I am, I guess. S'not a bad thing, is it? You don't… Mind, do you?"

His head came to rest almost on her shoulder like a girl would normally rest on her boyfriend's so he had to put an arm around her waist for support and lean against her side. If only to avoid seeing down her shirt, he had to look up at the woman. And with their faces so close, and whatever she wore filling his nostrils with coffee and something sweet, she smiled down at him and raised a brow questioningly at him.

"N-No. It's, uh, it's fine, I guess." He tried to shrug, freezing when he felt something soft against his shoulder and saw her bust shift towards his face with the movement, and saw Coco's smirk turn into a smile when he felt his cheeks burning. "S-Sorry, Coco, I, uh, I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm not going to bite you because your shoulder bumped one of my tits, Jaune. Unless, you know, you _ask_ me to." She winked and waggled her eyebrows, squeezing his shoulder in a friendly way and tugging him with her towards a set of heavy looking, dark wooden doors with a suited man standing next to them and pointedly avoiding looking at their display. "What kind of tables you got open right about now?"

"Two bottom floor dining style tables, one first floor booth seat, and three second floor privacy booths, Ma'am." The man said quietly after a second to check a Scroll discreetly tucked into his jacket pocket. "Everything else is currently occupied, I am afraid. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience."

"I'd love a privacy booth, if you don't mind. And I'd like two of your cinnamon coffee cakes, and one vanilla, with some rolls and butter too, and an endless supply of that vanilla bean espresso Karl makes." She gave Jaune a look, as though waiting for him to order his own stuff, and rolled her eyes when he shrugged helplessly. Thinking for a second, she smirked almost viciously and said, "Hot cocoa for my friend here, let him get a good taste of something _rich_ and _hot_."

"As you say, Miss Coco. I shall pass your name to Ser Franz as always, Miss Coco." The man bowed slightly, sweeping an arm towards the door and looking to him before explaining probably for his benefit, "There will be a staircase to the right of this door. Simply proceed up and select an open table at your convenience. There will be a small black box on the table, simply switch it on and swipe your Lien card."

When they got upstairs, he was met by a moderately large room with a couple dozen booths around the edges and a bathroom set into the center of the back wall opposite the stairs. All but a few of them had heavy, black velvet curtains drawn, probably the 'privacy' part of the 'privacy tables'. In the center of the room, about ten feet from any tables, a bevy of waitresses picked up drink refills and snacks Jaune didn't see the origin of and carried it back to the tables to gently and subtly tuck through the divide in the curtains without opening them or looking inside, or waited for their table to send for something.

They took one of the open ones, a 'u' shaped couch made of comfortable leather with a heavy looking, dark oaken table in the center. Warm, orange lighting was cast by four lanterns with small orbs of light on each corner of the box the couch sat in. At the back of the area was a small square with a clear seam, recessed into the wall over the back center of the couch-like booth. When they finally settled down on the comfortable seat, she sat directly across from him and, inside a minute, a waitress arrived with their drinks and pulled the curtains shut.

"I like places like this," Coco started after a sip of her coffee from the small, black mug she'd been given and sighing contentedly. "It's private, secluded, and still serves good food and drink. And with the curtains like this, we can do and say _whatever_ we like and neither be seen nor heard."

"Y-Yeah?" He stammered, taking a sip of his own drink suddenly nervously. It was rich and thick, but not too much of either, and the smell of the chocolate and coffee quickly filled the air in the small area. And it was warm, somehow, in spite of it being a restaurant and little else. "I like it too, I think. It's… Nice."

"Hm." She hummed in thought, staring into the mug with a small smile before glancing to him over her sunglasses and plucking them from her face, laying them on the table and setting her mug down in the same motion. "Now, I gotta know, why do you do what you do, Jaune?"

"What?"

"Why do you do what you do?" She repeated, smiling thinly and waving at him with a hand. "Making weapons, armor, bullets, selling Dust vials, all that. You have to have a reason for the passion I see when you're working, and I would love to hear it."

"I…" He took another sip of the warm drink and set his mug down, looking at the woman flatly. Time for seriousness, he sensed, and understood. "Why do you ask, though? While I think of how to actually, you know, _answer that_ properly."

"Because when someone is _driven_ , you can tell. Passion is like… I don't know, fire, I guess." She explained, holding up a hand and gesturing towards a lantern, "Or a light, even, since I don't have any fire. Passion is like a light. Easy to get, for a while, but it burns out eventually. For some, that's sooner, and for others not so much."

"Your reason for your drive, Jaune, is what interests me." She went on, "Because if your drive might fade, soon, then that makes the investment riskier. True for Hunters as much for businesses, I've found in my experience. So I always ask people what their drives are, see if it will hold up for long enough."

"And if it doesn't meet your standards?" He asked worriedly, already knowing the answer even before she gave it.

"Then I won't put any more Lien into your projects." She shrugged, watching the first small cake arrive on a tray, pre sliced and with a pair of small plates for it. She reached for one herself while she spoke, "I'll still be your friend, still hang out, and all that. But I can't put money into it in the same way. So?"

"Do you… Know the name Arc?" She shook her head and he grimaced, nodding and sighing. "Typical, I guess… We're more famous out on the frontiers, but did you know there's a statue of one of my ancestors on Beacon's boulevard? The fountain?"

"The one with the shield and sword?" She guessed, and he nodded.

"Crocea Mors, yeah. At least, I think so, on that statue." He nodded with a reminiscent smile, remembering the ancient sword fondly. "It's an ancestral sword, the one back home, the one I hung down in the shop?" She nodded, "That's its twin, I made her. I named her Twin Mors, and yeah, I know that's kind of lame, but…"

"I want to protect people, Coco, even if I can't be a Huntsman like my dad. More than than that I..." He continued, leveling her with a gaze so intense, and sudden, and filled with emotion that Coco actually binked at it. The intensity, so raw and pure, caught her off guard. "I want to _create_ , to protect people all across Remnant. More than anything, more than _breathing_ or even _living_ , I want to help people. Save lives. In my own way, living my own life no matter what- No matter what the _hell_ it takes, people say about it, or what I have to do, to do that..."

"You would have made a fine Huntsman. Jaune." Coco said finally, and soberly, after several long and tense seconds. Reaching across the table she laid a hand over one of his and smiled, "I'm going to help you, no matter what it takes, as long as you keep that fire of yours burning."

"I will." He promised simply and firmly, and she nodded as she leaned back.

"Good." She said simply, picking up the small plate and holding it in a hand, taking a small bite, seeming to appraise him anew for a long second before finally asking in a quiet voice, "So, what do you want to know about me? And don't say nothing," she added when his mouth opened, "I know you have questions, and it's only fair that I'm as open with you as you are with me for this to work. And I am nothing if not fair."

"Well," she added, tilting her head in thought, "I _would_ still be drop dead sexy if I wasn't fair, but still. Other than that."

"Why are you so nice to me?" He asked, the woman humming and raising an eyebrow confusedly. "I-I mean, we met because of Velvet, but… I don't know why you're so nice to me. Investing in my mobility armor, taking me out to eat, all of it… Why?"

"I admire you." She answered simply, pointing at his torso with her fork indicatively. "Just walking can kill you, Jaune. Plenty of people would be lazy out of fear for that, but not you. You got shit you want to do, and nothing will stop you, including potential death. And _that_ ," another point of her fork, "is badass."

"I mean…" He shrugged, smiling unsurely and taking another sip before responding. "Not really, if you ask me. I don't… _do_ anything. You go out and fight giant monsters, Coco. You and Velvet both. That's seems way more, um, badass to me."

"Do you know why I fight?" She asked quietly, staring down at the table with a flat face, eyes glazing over as she remembered something and spoke without waiting on his answer. "When I was young, I lived outside the walls. Little town off on Mistral's border named Animasia." He grimaced and she caught it, somehow, without seeming to react besides asking, "You know it?"

"My, uh, my dad was part of a team that went there after it… Fell." He answered, avoiding her gaze almost guiltily. "He was supposed to save it, but… A storm grounded their Bullhead, so they had to walk."

"And they didn't make it in time. I know." She took a breath, and Jaune saw something he felt few ever had or ever would in that moment. Coco _trembled_ , if only for a split second, before she exhaled and continued, "I was one of the few survivors, inherited my family's money after that and got adopted by my new dad. Good guy, he didn't… Do it for money."

"I got hurt bad, though." She went on, reaching up with a finger to wave at her face vaguely. "Dust got all over my face and in my eyes, scorched my retinas a bit, makes me sensitive to the light. S'why I wear sunglasses everywhere, and why I love places like this that are darker than most. I can take off my glasses and be okay."

"And you fight to prevent other villages falling?" He guessed, drink forgotten until she took a sip of hers and he remembered it.

"No," she said simply, "I do it because I _can_. It's selfish, I know, but… Everyone expected me to fall apart, treated me like glass, so I fought them." She shrugged, looking back to him and smiling, "We're alike, in that regard. We want what we want, and we're getting it. Even when it's hard or… Complicated."

"I can see it, yeah." He nodded understandingly, and he could. "And I don't think it's that selfish, since you're still helping people. You just-"

"Want to live my life, no matter what anyone says, or what it takes." She repeated what he'd said earlier, smiling a new smile at him. Thinner and angled, almost… Proud, or something like it, that he didn't recognize. "As I said, Jaune, I _admire_ you. I see myself in you, and I _like_ what I see."

Her eyes roved over him and he swallowed anxiously, before she clicked her tongue and went on, "So, what is it you need then? From me, I mean. And _aside_ from my wonderful company, or a nice view."

Rolling his eyes, he started to explain, "I need compact computers, and… Some kind of helmet that can have a visor and monitoring system integrated into it. Air filters, too, and monitoring suites for the armor itself and the tools I'll be using. I hear there's a good on in Atlas, but…"

"Money, right?" She shrugged, and he stiffened when she stood and scooted around the table to his side, leaning on his shoulder comfortably almost like he had earlier and looking up into his eyes with a small and knowing smile, almost lying stretched out on the couch beside him and pushing her chest up towards him. "Tell me more, Jaune. And try and do it without looking at my chest, if you can, yeah?"

"T-Then can you fix the buttons?" He asked, voice rising a pitch without him wanting it to and cracking.

"No, but I could undo a few more, if you want." She offered, a hand rising and fingering the same button dangerously close to open as she had earlier teasingly. "Or do you want to tell me about these Atlesian computers instead? Because I can tell you from experience, they don't care what happens behind these curtains."

He wisely chose not to push her anymore, he was afraid his heart couldn't take it.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Adam :**_

 **Many seem to get that feeling, but while I can't guarantee he'll never get in a scrap, he is** _ **not**_ **a fighter in this.**

 _ **Merendinoe Miliano :**_

 **In part, yes. And also, an introduction to the robot waifu~!**

 _ **ZH Steven :**_

 ***facedesks***


	8. Chapter 8

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Escapee, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 _ **MVP: Vucsiros, DarkVampireKisses, Voltegeist**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Mornings for the blonde engineer were usually rather slow and boring, even when he had projects running. He woke up before the sun rose over the walls surrounding the city, grabbed a quick and a nice, hot shower to scald him awake, and made a sandwich to go with the ten pills he had to choke down to avoid keeling over through the day.

Then he went downstairs to get the machines warmed up and check on them, and then to the shop after an hour of _that_ to unlock the door, hang up the sign and run inventory until he had to sit to catch his breath while he caught up on the news. An addition to this particular morning was putting a replica of Velvet's new gun on a set of shelves he'd set beside the door for displaying old projects, but that was nothing.

A nice, relaxing morning, if admittedly a bit on the boring side sometimes, since Ruby and the others couldn't get away from school until a bit after two. Because as much as he adored Ruby, Penny, Velvet, and… Coco, having peace and quiet was much better for his health, and as careful as Coco was being with him, her teasing always scared him just a little bit as well.

But he was used to it by now, it came with the territory of… Being alive, really, he guessed.

"Is this Arclight Foundries?" He looked up from a book when the bell rang and the voice spoke, a tall and lean young man in lightly plated armor much like the training sets the Arc family handed out at Ansel, with an addition of greaves and heavy boots admittedly standing in his door anxiously. "I, uh, I heard really good things from friends of mine at Beacon about it, so I've been asking around and got directions here."

"Yeah, this is the place, sorry if it was kinda hard to find." So Coco 'spreading the good word', as Velvet put it, was having an effect after all. Closing his inventory book with and setting it on the counter in front of him, he stood from his chair and smile, "How can I help you? If you came looking for me, I don't think you want bullets or anything standard."

"Yeah, uh, no…" He nodded, moving to the counter and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, "Sorry if I'm, you know, kinda nervous but… I use hand-me-downs, and now I have money from missions at Beacon, and I can get something custom made, but I've never made an order myself, so…"

"It's fine, everyone goes through this a first time and you aren't hurting anyone being nervous. The weapons people like me make, the custom designs, they're _important_." He said simply, smiling as reassuringly as he could muster without ruining the tone he wanted to set. "My dad always said, when I was little, 'I prefer nervous recruits and trainees to confident ones, because a nervous looking man is the honest one and will ask the right questions'. So don't feel bad about it, you'll get used to it in a little bit. Just tell me what you want."

"I want a _really_ big shield and, uh, some kinda spear that can shoot stuff without changing shape." He explained, even though he was six inches taller and covered in plating. six inches taller than him and built like a brick with armor plating but still anxious just _talking_ to him. "I-, my team I mean, we use me like a vanguard in fights. So I need to be able to stay in one spot and hold it, but I use a sword right now and… That isn't really good for ranged support. And something like, you know, a Nevermore I'm useless against."

"Are you sure you want a spear?" He asked, stooping down to get his sketchbook and a pen. "Something like a straight rifle would be easier to maintain in the long run, and the shield could be made with an anchor system to latch it to for aim-assistance. Or you could make a Pavise style great-shield to place and leave for more deployable cover instead of having to hold it up."

"I thought about that, but…" He made a face, almost grimacing as he explained, "I just kind of _want_ a spear-rifle, I guess. Is that, um, is that stupid?"

"I know a girl that uses a mecha-shifting, three-form combat-scythe that functions as a high-impact marksman weapon, which she also uses the firing of to propel herself around at high speed. Do you know why she picked a scythe?" Jaune asked, drumming his fingers on the counter to keep his thoughts straight and smiling patiently the whole while.

"She _likes_ scythes, her uncle uses one himself apparently and she wanted one too." He answered after a couple seconds when the man didn't reply. Because he was nervous or unsure, Jaune didn't know, and it didn't matter either. "If you want a spear, we can work out a design that incorporates one. That is my job, _yours_ is telling me what you want so I can do it right and then learning how to use it. I don't want my name attached to you getting hurt, or worse, out there on missions."

"I… I like spears, I guess. There's something about them, you know? I'm Mistralian, and our Kingdom was _built_ by men and women, shoulder to shoulder, with a big shield to hide a man behind and a long spear, so..." He gave a nod, like that settled things, and Jaune kind of understood even before he explained more. "I want to be like them, standing my ground no matter what behind a shining shield. You know?"

For Valeans, it was a knight in shining armor astride a gallant steed, wielding sword and shield against the Grimm around Vale and throughout the surrounding lands that created their legend. The plains surrounding from the mountains that protected Vale were ideal for cavalry and wild horses that ran free throughout the plains and hills made replenishing the number of mounted fighters much cheaper than anyone could elsewhere.

Mistral, though, was more hill-ridden, their forests more dense than even Vale's and full of loose stones and soil and roots protruding from the ground, the terrain was simply rougher in every way across most of the territory that could even _be_ settled safely enough to matter. So the image of a knight on horseback didn't come up much, even though they _did_ exist. Instead it was men and women, clad in heavy and shining armor, with shields large enough for a man to hide behind in all kinds of shapes and styles, with long spears that could reach out and snatch the life from a Grimm from the relative safety their tight formations of massed spears bought.

"I wanted to be a Huntsman, once, and wanted to fight like the knights of old, too." Jaune nodded, smiling warmly at the dream even as he knew he couldn't reach for it. A dream that he instead enabled for others. As he suppressed a pang of jealousy once again as he asked, "So, you said you're kind of the tank of the group, right?"

"Y-Yeah." He nodded and smiled, proudly pointing a thumb at himself. "I have a _monstrous_ amount of Aura, so I hang in the front and get as much attention on me as I can. I can take it, so s'fine for me doin' that, but right now that's _all_ I can do. I… Feel like a weight out there, sometimes, because of how often all I am is a guy just _standing_ there. Doing nothing but looking good."

"I understand the feeling, sorta." Jaune nodded, taking in a breath while he thought and then suggested, "Okay, so, I have an idea. Come here, lemme sketch it up for you."

Turning his sketchbook lengthwise on the counter, he started on the shield first since it was the more complex of the two pieces he'd need to work on for this particular project.

A heavy, rectangular shield made of a hardened black iron-steel composite from Vale itself - since the man said that he couldn't afford something like Seer-Steel from Atlas or Red-Steel from Vacuo, not that he'd use _that_ on a shield - with padded leather attached to the back for when he had to brace it, which would absorb blows more gently than naked steel. He would make it with a vertical-style grip carved of sturdy wood and padded with the same leather as the back of the shield.

The front of the weapon, he explained to the man as he drew it for a reference, would be decorated with whatever emblem he offered and a flame-patterned edge. A flavoring for pure decorative effect, and one he knew Mistralian soldiers used from his studies in the past. On the back he also attached a metal pad a few inches under the grip, spaced about six inches apart, with two thick pegs a foot long and an inch thick with a small spike at the a button press, it would shoot down hard enough to punch into stone or steel and lock itself, so he could deploy the shield wherever he want and have it anchored down to resist most things.

For the spear he would use the same black iron composite material, to keep cost down as to match the shield itself, and kept its design as simple as he could for the project at hand.

The spear would be, at full length, a foot taller than the wielder himself with a broad spearhead about three inches at its base and three inches long to the point. At the bottom of the spearhead, at the connection between the spearhead and the shaft itself, the seam of the gun aspect itself would show. Besides that, the metal would be smooth and undecorated down to the grip, and a bolt behind it that, along with pressing a small button above the grip, could be lifted and pulled to move the head down below the barrel itself and lock it into place.

Then the bottom of the haft would fold up and into itself, locking into a loose rifle butt to rest the weapon against his shoulder with the spear grip now working well enough as the grip of the _rifle_. The bolt would pull back and open up, and the incredibly large rounds would have to be individually hand-loaded in.

"It's a slow load, yeah, you're right about that." Jaune explained when the young Huntsman asked, sketching out the long rifle round on the page for him as he continued explaining. "But the weapon is meant to fire an _extremely_ damaging single shot, since you want to deploy the secondary features against hard to kill flying enemies. The rounds I am suggesting are expensive but _gods_ will they ground pretty much anything you could even hope to fight without an Atlesian fleet."

"So it's kind of like… A one-hit-kill kind of thing?" He asked, smiling slightly at the idea when he nodded. "I guess that makes sense, yeah. One of my teammates has a machine-gun, so I guess I don't need one too to function with them."

"Instead you can learn to play the heavy damage role for the team a bit more, especially towards aerial targets." Jaune went on, sliding the design pages to him to let him look it over. "The bolt-loading systems means I can chamber it into higher calibers, too, and even without it adding a semi-automatic loader and a magazine port would make the grip a bit weaker _or_ more expensive."

"Which you're avoiding." The young Mistralian nodded, smiling appreciatively while he looked over the design. "This won't be too high maintenance?"

"No, the shield's locks are a simple pressure-lever system. It actually doesn't lock down, really, the pulley system is always yanking it down. Like a crossbow, kind of, if that helps." He explained, pointing to the spiked pegs of the leg on the diagram. "Makes that cheaper, too, but it _will_ mean you'll have to manually reset it every time."

"So when I dig in, I'm stuck there, huh?" He sighed, looking bothered by the risk that brought for reasons Jaune more than understood. If they got overwhelmed and had to pull back, then he'd need to leave it or take a second to unlock it. "It's risky, but… You don't play the tank without risking enough already. What's a little more for so much added versatility, right?"

"Not a question to ask me, Sir." Jaune said matter of factly, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall behind him. "That kinda thing isn't my field. It's up to you and you alone to decide if you're willing to roll that dice."

"I… I think it is. I want this. Can we discuss a price and timeline? I need it for a mission in a week, if I can manage it." He smiled apologetically and Jaune sighed, but nodded almost reluctantly.

"I can pull it off, but a rush job means longer days for me and anyone who helps me. And that means a higher price tag, if not by ridiculously much for it." And it also meant less idle time to relax for him, and combined with his new obligation to Coco… This was going to be a fun week.

"I should be able to cover it, yeah. And if not I'll just get a loan and pay it off after my mission." He shrugged, smiling nonchalantly at the idea of taking on debt to rush into a new weapon. "Beacon runs those kinds of things themselves anyways, for students who need to update equipment or get repairs after a bad mission mostly."

"Can you learn to _use it_ in time?" Jaune asked as politely as he could manage without, hopefully at least, offending the guy.

"I can, yeah. I think." He shrugged again, "If not, I'll just pack my old kit instead. Not like I'm going to throw it away, so it doesn't matter."

"Alright then. Come over to the register, I'll get a quote on the prices up and running, and tally up the hours and stuff for you." He said with a small, forced smile and an already exhausted sigh at the work to come. And the man's answers, but who was he to question him? He was the Huntsman, he knew what he could handle. "I'll need your IDs and contact information, though, for background checks and stuff. Normal procedure."

"Sure, of course." He nodded, watching him type up the amounts with some small amount of anxiety as he finished up the pain in the rear of an order.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"But I wanted you to help _me_ get ready for the missions!" Ruby whined, splayed over the arm of his couch and pouting, while Penny sat on the floor behind the arm of the couch; while she worked on the suits helmet for him, the two girl's heads close enough their heads almost touched and worked on the suit's helmet for him. "Why'd you have to take on a rush order like that, Jaune?"

"Because friend-Jaune needs money for food and other human necessities. Like television and alcoholic beverages." Penny offered helpfully, turning the old Atlesian military helmet over in her hands and sticking her tongue out while she worked at removing its innards and laying them out around her meticulously. "Father says that such things are 'very, very important to a working man'. Along with several things I was told not to mention in polite company."

"Television and, uh, beer isn't a 'necessity', Penny. Honestly, the fact that your father was even allowed to have a child… How that could even be possible escapes me." Jaune sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the floor across from her. "How's it coming along, Penny?"

"I am removing unnecessary functions and integrated components for long-range communications, mapping and some other combat-prescient functions from this helmet." She pointed down at one pile of chords, wiring and circuitry and added another wire she'd yanked out to the pile. "Once that is done, I will reconfigure the ammunition and Aura-monitoring suites of the helmet to recognize the armor downstairs, then reset the display to more appropriate items for the kind of work you do."

"Is that hard?" He asked curiously, watching her fingers pry open the armor sections and fish out what she wanted gone with next to no effort. Like she'd done it all her life, and knew the helmet inside out. She hummed and gave him a questioning look and he explained, "Reprogramming it and rerunning the wires like that, is it hard? I don't know how complicated the actual helmet is, so I was curious."

"It is not hard at all, friend-Jaune, and I would not mind if it was." She smiled widely, looking at him even while her hands continued working on the helmet expertly. Which was odd since she wasn't actually _looking_ at the helmet, but he pushed it aside. Not his business. "I am more than happy to help, and this helmet is nothing more complicated than a standard Atlesian helmet should be. My father has dozens of them in his laboratory, and I have been around them since I was made."

"Made?"

"Born." She corrected, his eyebrow rising as she moved on, turning the helmet in her hands and showing him the back, pointing out two thick chords running down from the base of the helmet to where the wearer's spine would be. "When I am done, you will only need to hook this into the armor's processing unit port on the back where I instructed you to put it. With that, the helmet will process any information for you and display it on the HUD system ofthe visor. If you press a button on the side of he helmet, you can even move the displayed information around with your hands."

"That's awesome, Penny, thank you so much." He smiled, which the small woman returned brightly and seemed to preen under. "It would have cost a fortune to get a helmet like this brought in and worked on like this, and taken months normally… How are you so good at programming?"

"My father is a robotics expert working for the Atlesian military." She explained with that same beaming smile she always wore when talking to him or Ruby, grinning from ear to ear with her head tilted slightly to the side and her bright eyes sparkling, almost like they were glowing. "He made the new Atlesian Knight series and some other things I am not allowed to talk about, but they are simply sensational."

"So your dad taught you all this stuff?" Ruby asked, eyes closed while she relaxed and only partially paid attention to the conversation being had.

"Hm?" Penny seemed to think for a second before she nodded, "Oh, yes, he... He made sure that I knew as much as he could impart to me. Without breaking Atlesian law, of course, since some of it would be military secrets."

"Hey, uh… None of _this_ would count as that, right?" He asked, suddenly paranoid about the idea and drumming his fingers on his knee with the anxiety. "The, uh, the helmet I mean. Would that do anything? I don't want any trouble, you know? Not with Atlas especially, I get most of my Dust out of there like everyone else. I can't afford to have to import from Vacuo."

"Oh, no, there is no problem here friend-Jaune. This is an officially decommissioned helmet given, along with precisely seventy-two others, to my father for testing and analysis." She assured him, smile shrinking slightly when she saw how concerned he'd suddenly gotten over the idea. "I promise, friend-Jaune, there's nothing to worry about. I wouldn't do anything like that to you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He sighed, relaxing and popping his neck with a grimace and groaned at the throbbing in his head that was suddenly coming on. "Just a bit of paranoia there, I guess. Just forget about it, Penny, I was… I was being paranoid for no reason, I think my medicine is being weird."

"Are you okay?" She asked, hands finally going still while glanced him up and down worriedly like she was looking for something. "Friend-Jaune, do you need to lie down? I can complete work on the helmet without you, if I need to. And while I do enjoy spending time with my friends, I would not want you to be uncomfortable while we do so. That would not be something friends would do. Right, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Jaune." Ruby agreed, rolling over and hopping off the couch, stretching her fingers towards the sky and squeaking as she did. "Me and Penny can get some work done on the spear-rifle you want done too, while you rest."

"You don't mind?" He asked to check, "I wouldn't want to bother you or anything, you know?"

"You literally pay me for this stuff, Jaune. This is literally my job." She waved it off, gesturing at Penny with a hand, "And Penny likes this stuff too, so she doesn't care either. Right, Penny?"

"Oh yes, I quite enjoy programming and technical work. It is highly pleasurable to me to program things, and my father wishes to see what kind of work we do, and besides." She assured him, smiling gently and adding almost coyly, "My father is _quite_ interested in the designs I have told him about, you know, friend-Jaune."

"H-He is?" Jaune sounded as surprised as he felt, he was sure, eyes wide as saucers and headache pushed to the back of his mind.

"Oh yes." She answered, nodding excitedly as her hands returned to work. "Father says that this kind of suit could be put to great use working in dangerous environments or speeding up the construction of defensive installations. Depending on how the suit ends up, you may have the possibility of a contract with the Atlesian military in the future, according to him."

"I… Wow." He blinked, cracking out into a wide grin, "That's awesome, Penny! Absolutely amazing!"

"Indeed, it is quite sensational." She waved her hands at him with a smile the way his mother used to when he was little, "Now shoo, go get some rest, friend-Jaune. Ruby and I will deal with whatever problems occur while you rest, do not worry about it."

"Fine, fine, just don't burn the place down or anything." He sighed, standing and rolling his eyes when Penny looked frightened and opened her mouth to say something. "No, Penny, I don't think you _will_ do anything to burn the house done. It's just a figure of speech."

"Oh…" She blinked after a second and nodded understandingly, "I will remember it in future, friend-Jaune. Now go to bed, please."

He rolled his eyes as they exchanged good nights, and he went off to take his nightly medicine and get some rest. He hated when his medicine acted up like this, but… it came with the territory of everything else he had to deal with, so there was no point dwelling on it.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Delectably Androgynous Computer :**_

 **I held a poll on my private chat server that I talk about in the AN header, and she was the selection because, to quote one person, 'That would be the hardest for you to write, and fuck you kindly, Twisted.'**

 _ **Yamashite Kazuma :**_

 **Similar aesthetic, yes, but slimmer and purpose-built not for combat directly but more for working in. So less heavy plating, more gaps in the armor and fabric instead of metal at the joints.**

 **As I have said previous, this disease is based on an irl one a friend of mine passed away from. According to** _ **her**_ **, the amount of caffeine in chocolate wasn't enough to cause problems unless she ate or drank a ludicrous amount. It isn't the caffeine itself that is the problem, it's the dosage and effects.**

 _ **Hisea Ori :**_

 **Glad you're enjoying the story. I think you might be the only Swede in my fandom that I know of, so… Welcome~!**

 _ **Xager the Chaos King :**_

 **I figured with all the warhammer jokes already in…**

 _ **Dr Beege :**_

 **This Jaune is slightly smaller, yeah, for health reasons. This illness is based on a real one a friend of mine had, and that resulted in her being smaller than normal as well. So I carried it over. As to the armor, the first RR in this chapter addresses it, but hey. Imagine what you want.**

 _ **Jom Ghost :**_

 **If she isn't careful, she could be, yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Escapee, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 _ **MVP: Vucsiros, DarkVampireKisses, Voltegeist**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Two days ago, the young man had come to get his spear, and she and Jaune had told Ruby goodbye for the last time before her big mission.

"Okay, try moving the leg now. Slowly, I want to watch the joints." He ordered, watching Penny lift the heavy, mechanical limb into the air with a mute whirring of motors and servos compensating for the weight and her balance. The metal plating that covered it it head to toe now muted _almost_ all of it, enough that she blamed the sounds on the quiet of his 'shop rather than the machines themselves. Watching it, she heard when he murmured, "Good, good, looks fine from here so far… Doesn't look like it's sticking or anything."

"I do not feel any sticking in the pedals or hydraulics, no." She answered, even though he had been _mostly_ talking to himself. "I believe that the adjustments were right on the pennies, as they say."

"That's 'right on the money', Penny." He corrected passively, nodding and smiling excitedly anyway, he sketched out how it looked while it moved on one side of a notebook he'd bought for this project and a description on the page across from it. "Okay, now set it down, gently as you can. It looks _great_ , Penny, you did awesome with the control features in the helmet. How is everything on that end working?"

"All monitoring systems are functioning at one hundred percent, the interfaces are responding as intended, and the only problems I have seen are in the power measurement and regulatory systems." She turned her helmeted head, wires sticking out of it and along her back and connected to the wall for safety reasons, and nodded at them.

When she found an oddity, she ran a passive scan herself and 'guessed' the answer based on he rown internal readings, noting the power cycling through the power units and distributors and then along the cords attaching her to the wall. "Though I have a suspicion that is because of the constant power supply, rather than it relying on its internal power systems, friend-Jaune. That is not how I designed the os."

"I know, Penny, kind of expected the bug, honestly with how the armor systems report information through the micro-computers Coco bought me, and it's fine." Still, he flipped back a couple pages to a sheet on the helmet itself, jotting out the bug confirmation just so he had the information on hand. On the off chance he needed it, mainly, even if he had _no_ idea what that would even possibly be. "How does it feel to, you know, _move_ in? Any resistance or anything?"

"None at all, friend-Jaune." To demonstrate, and smiling under the edge of the mask and visor widely, she alternated raising and lower her legs quickly almost like she was jogging on the spot. In response, under the heavy weight of the couple hundred pounds of metal and wires, the workshop _shook_ hard enough that the glass trembled in its frames.

After a second to realize what she was doing, she stopped as suddenly as she'd started and chuckled awkwardly, "I am sorry, friend-Jaune, I was merely excited. I have never helped so much on a project, and seeing it come to fruition is simply-"

"Sensational?" He raised an eyebrow, stained with grease, and smiled at her good naturedly. She returned the gesture, sheepishly instead, and he went on, "Yeah, I figured. You _really_ like that word, you know. Do the cinder block test?"

"Of course." She nodded, kneeling somewhat awkwardly on the servos to pick up a head-sized cinder block he'd gotten from a construction site down the road and holding it in front of her chest. "Like this, correct, friend-Jaune?"

"Yeah, now just…" He shrugged, and she knew he was anxious now. Could see the pinch to his smile, the sagging of his shoulders, even as he put on a brave face for her. This would be the fourth time she's done this part, and the failures were started to eat at him, she could tell that much. "Squish it, if you can, Penny. Without using your Aura or, um, anything. You shouldn't have to _try_ all that hard if it's working right, just going through the motion should, uh, it should do it."

Nodding, she pressed the sides of the cinder block in gently, putting as little of her own effort into it as possible. After a few seconds, she gave Jaune a glance, the blonde watching her anxiously. It took her internal processing units all a total half a second to propose a solution to the problem, but far more for her to actually _think_ about it. Consider all the possibilities, consequences she could predict with her algorithms, hardwired legal and military knowledge, and things that _those_ didn't necessarily warn of or see. Things that she'd 'picked up' from Ruby and Jaune, how to predict people rather than protocol and to see emotional responses rather than systematic ones.

She liked to think that meant she was growing as a _person_ , but she couldn't be sure. Whatever the case, it was thanks to Jaune and Ruby almost exclusively, and he needed her now. Her _friend_ needed her help for something he considered precious to him, and something that had to be precious to _her_ too as a result.

" _Damn the consequences, full speed ahead, as Father says so often."_ Inside three seconds, then, her decision had been made and she used her body's wireless access module to connect to the helmet and diagnose the problem.

A small operating system error barely larger than a few lines of code, deep in one of the main processing units, prevented the hydraulics from properly over-riding the force she was exuding and breaking the cinderblock, even though she'd enabled the feature on the command HUD. The issue was with the custom os, she knew before she even checked, and it would take days to program around if not _weeks_.

Unless she did something drastic, that her father would _not_ approve of… " _But he does always say that helping a friend is the right thing to do, even if you have to break the rules to do it."_

He couldn't get mad at her for just doing what he always said she should. He might even praise the decision, later on, depending on what happened. " _Even if doing what he said means doing what he said_ not _to do… This is so complicated."_

Or maybe it wasn't, and she was making it complicated.

Five seconds into the test, she looked at her own processing codes that she used to manage her internal systems. Particularly, she looked to the Aura management and fine motor control operating systems, where numerous emergency over-rides were layered into her codes for combat. For defenses, movement, even some that would burn Aura to power her weapon systems and body itself if she needed it.

She pulled the code free, along with a copy of some of her base coding to run it with, and laced it through the coding she'd made already. Much of both her personal codes, like her personality matrixes memory storage protocols and the like, she disabled along with the control functions of the one she'd made, using the helmet's _very_ open space for data storage to house its extra features and attached nodes. Things she couldn't _separate_ from the control functions without ruining the functionality of the programs themselves were stored there, and the needed code laced over her old, hand-made code.

Copying her work would be easy, she knew, because simply copying code was easier than _making_ it. So even mass production wouldn't cause any problems, they'd also just have a bit of her in them in a much more literal sense than she knew the phrase normally meant.

She found that she liked that quite a lot, as her code changes kicked in and, ten seconds into the test, the cinder-block shattered under the suit's strength and scattered across the floor.

"Yes!" Jaune cheered, almost leaping for joy and smiling widely at Penny. "It works! Finally, Gods, it _works_! A bit of delay in kicking on the override, I think, but we can fix that later. It _works_ , though, Penny! Thank you so much."

"You do not have to thank me, friend-Jaune." She assured him, backing towards the wall and deactivating the armor. The front of its chest and arms opened up with a hiss, and she set the helmet on a small hook behind her before working on unlatching the legs. "I am always willing to help my friends, Jaune."

As soon as she stepped free, he pulled her into a hug, saying into her ear, "You're one of my best friends, Penny, thank you so much. And don't even _pretend_ that I shouldn't be on hands and knees thanking you right now."

"B-Best friends?" She was surprised, mouth twitching in a smile before she finally returned the arm embrace. "I'm one of your best friends? Really?"

"Of course, Penny. You've helped me so much, even when you didn't have to. What else could I even call you?" He pulled away with a warm, smiling at her brightly for a moment and then looking down at his charts again. "Now, I have to figure out what caused the delay."

"I…" She hesitated for only a second, thinking of Ruby. 'Best friends trust each other with everything,' she'd said, and Penny believed her completely. Taking a long and deep breath she didn't need, she stepped up beside Jaune and smiled nervously, "I... Already fixed it, and I have something to tell you, best-friend-Jaune."

"Oh? How did you already..." He glanced to her with an eyebrow raised, curious and nothing else until he saw her serious face. "What's wrong, Penny?"

"So…" He trailed off, not quite sure how to even _respond_ to what he'd heard over the last hour and leaning against the window in his workshop and looking outside. "Let me just… Absorb all that, for a minute, Penny."

"Take all the time you need, friend-Jaune." She tried to smile, but it came out stiff and robotic, and now he was thinking that about _everything_ she did.

"You're an android?" She nodded, sitting on a stool with her hands on her knees and staring at the backs of them like she was a teenager and he was her father who'd caught her sneaking out. "I… Guess that explains the way you talk, and your guards downstairs, and the whole not eating when you're here thing which was… Always kind of weird."

"I am the first artificial entity capable of generating my own Aura and learning independently." She parroted, voice quiet and anxious and eyes still boring into the back of her hands. "I was not designed for infiltration, however, and so I do not possess the means as of yet to eat and drink. My fat- _Creator_ is working on that even now, I am told, to help me live a more normal life like a real girl."

"You are a real girl, Penny, at least… At least I _think_ you are, I don't know, I guess." He sighed, shaking his head and running his stained fingers through his hair. "Is it… Is it bad I wanna know how you work? Like, mechanically I mean? I feel like it's simpler than going through all the philosophical mumbo jumbo."

"I do not have the allowance to explain my internal mechanisms to you or anyone else, General Ironwood required that as a safety feature in case I were ever captured. Though I am unsurprised that is where your interests go first, given your nature and career." She gave him a glance, green eyes sparking nervously, and added, "I thought you would be angry with me for not telling you. Or at Ruby, since she did not do so either."

"No. I mean… Kind of, in a stupid and petty way, but I get why you didn't tell me." She gave him a look and he smiled, winking at her in what he hoped was charming somehow. "Just let me know if you want me to buy you some batteries or oil, eh?"

"I charge at the base nearby every week, Jaune." She snorted, actually _snorted_ at his joke, shaking her head and seeming to relax somewhat now that she wasn't as anxious. "Are we still friends, Jaune? Even though I kept what I was from you?"

"Of course we are, Penny." He waved the concerns off, dismissing them completely for the nonsense fears they were to him. Pointing at her he made a show of putting on a firm face, wagging the finger like a parent might. "You still have to be my quirky, adorable assistance, just like Ruby does. Just because you probably have, like, a vibrate function or something doesn't mean you can skip out."

After a couple seconds of staring into space, she looked at him and tilted her head, "I do not possess a 'vibrate function' friend-Jaune. Father spent his effort making me look and feel like a normal Human girl, and I do not think they vibrate. All my externals function as a human's and feel like it. Would you like me to show you?"

"I…" He saw her smirk widen, and groaned, "Oh, Gods, tell me you haven't been paying attention to Coco when _she's_ around? I can't handle two of you! My heart will give out, the poor thing."

"I am only making jokes with you, like friends do, friend-Jaune." She smiled, "Miss Coco would have my head if I tried to-"

She stood as his building trembled, closing with him in two steps before he could trip over the stool beside him and fall. On the floor or out the window, he didn't know which, but neither would be good for _him_ with his health. "Penny, what was that? Some kind of… Of explosion, or something?"

"One moment, Jaune." She said, setting him upright as her face went blank and she explained, "There's an Atlesian alarm signal being broadcast, friend-Jaune. The details are scattered, but a rally point has been set, and reports of Grimm in the city are being transmitted to deployed units."

"Grimm in the city?!" That should be impossible, how would they have even gotten in? Pressing his face against the window, he could see a pillar of smoke crawling into the sky a couple streets over and swallowed anxiously. "That's, uh, that's _really_ close by, Penny."

"You will be perfectly safe, friend-Jaune." Penny was quick to assure him, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes in some probable hope to calm him down. "My guards and I are being ordered not to intervene, Huntsmen and Huntresses from Beacon as well as military assets are being directed to and my orders say to stay on standby. I am still technically a secret, after all."

"Beacon…" Coco, and Ruby too if she was around, probably then. He felt a pang of worry creep up his spine and into his chest at that but grimaced and shook it off. "I, uh, I guess you can your guards can come up to the living floor to wait until you get a message saying we can relax or whatever."

"I will send for them immediately, friend-Jaune. We can watch movies or something while we wait, and my connection to the network will make sure we know when the crisis has passed." She nodded, smiling reassuringly and adding. "Do not worry about any of your friends at Beacon, friend-Jaune, I am sure they will all be just fine."

She disappeared down the stairs a second later and he looked at the dull silver, heavy armor in its almost finished form and smiled. "A little piece of her running it for me, huh? I knew she was a weird girl."

But, he was certain, a real girl. Hopefully she'd accept that at some point, since she didn't seem to just yet. There was plenty of time in their lives to convince her, after all, they were all young. "Assuming she even _ages_ …"

And she was right, his friends were trained and would be fine _if_ they ended up fighting. Still, though, he sent Coco a quick message " _Heard there were Grimm in the city, hope you're safe. Let me know asap."_

A second later his Scroll chimed, and he rolled his eyes at the message, " _Relax lover, on Bullhead 2 fight. Got my gun. Grimm don't do well against it for a lot of high velocity reasons. Will call later. XOXO"_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Short but important chapter, written on Thanksgiving thus the length. Going forward chapters will be back to normal.**_

 _ **P.S. The incident in this chapter is the Breach.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Commando Squirrel :**_

 **Ai address this early on, but essentially it'd be another muscle flexing and doing things and so would actually be bad for him. Aura doesn't seem to be able to do more than mend minor injuries, and doing so takes it away. So even if it WOULD help him, he'd run out on occasion and be in danger.**

 _ **Dr. Beege :**_

 **Sadly, not doing an RPG story for very Couer shaped reasons.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Infiltrator, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 _ **MVP: Vucsiros, Darkvampirekisses (she always forgets) {I haven't gotten there yet!}, Voltegeist**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"She's alright, Jaune, just a bit knocked about from the fight at the breach." Velvet assured him tiredly, leaning against the wall by the door to Coco's room and looked on while nurses bustled past to wherever they were needed at that moment. "Cunt didn't see a Boarbatusk rollin' on her s'all, and my bloody drongo ass didn't catch the blighter 'fore it got her. She's a right tough cunt, but… Even Yats woulda done the cactus if it got him that way unless he got lucky somehow. She'll be at the inn for a bit, though."

"But she's okay, right?" He asked, anxious and chewing his lip as his eyes bounced from the door to Velvet. "I-I mean, I know this isn't the intensive care, I know hospitals really well, but-"

"God, you caught it bad, eh? She's fine, Jaune, bloody oath. I wouldn't lie about that, not to you and not right now." She snorted, smiling in spite of clear exhaustion, anxiety, and bandages that wrapped up her leg from knee to her hip, bandages visible from under her sports shirt. She caught his eye and smiled reassuringly, "Don't go clucky on me now, Jaune, 'm fine too. Just a bit of doggo claw in my leg, s'not that bad. It'll heal."

"I know, Vel, I just…" He sighed, running his hands through his now shoulder-length hair with a tired sigh and a grimace at the tightness in his chest that his anxiety was causing. "I worry about you guys, you know?"

"Yeah, no drama, Jaune. I understand how you feel, I still remember seeing it hit her, hearing her scream..." She smiled after a second, stiff and forced but there nonetheless, and waved a hand at the door beside her almost lazily. "Go on, cobber, 'fore she hears ya out here and tries to waddle her crippled ass out to see ya."

"How, uh, how bad is it?" He asked, looking at the door and then to the Faunus next to him as she pushed off the wall, noticeably favoring her uninjured leg over the other but otherwise ignoring it. "I just, you know, wanna not be surprised. I feel like me freaking out or something like that, or whatever, would upset her a bit."

"She's got a bunch of broken ribs, her left arm is broken too, and the same leg as well. A concussion on top of that, a _lot_ of cuts on her back, and a hole in the broken leg's thigh from a tusk." Velvet explained simply and bluntly, stepping close enough that her chest touched his and all he could see was her face and bright brown eyes. Both set into a firm expression and she added, "She's _fine_ , Jaune. On the mend at the inn. She's a tough Sheila, that's damn straight, and she ain't gonna like it if she thinks you're doubtin' her, mate."

"V-Velvet?"

"So stay cool, yeah?" She smiled, the odd firmness and aggression gone as she stepped back and turned, heading away from him with a backward wave. "I'm off for some fried chook, if I can find it 'round the joint. In the mood."

That left him alone in the hallway, aside from passing medical staff of various ranks and people heading to visit those they knew in the hospital after the attack. He saw normal civilians mixed in with armored or uniformed Atlesians and Valeans alike, the occasional smatterings of school uniforms from both Hunter and civilian Academies, and even the somewhat rarer clusters of students in Beacon uniforms here and there.

Everyone had been hurt in the attack, or knew someone that was, it seemed…

Taking a deep breath to steady himself and his nerves, he knocked twice on the door and called, "Hey, Coco, comin' in."

Inside, the room was a fairly simple and standard hospital room, admittedly for the richer kind of person. And so it was equipped with a private bathroom which formed a kind of hallway to his right that led into the room. The room itself had a comfortable couch against the wall with a television facing the door, and the bed opposite so patients could watch it. Next to it was a large window with heavy and dark curtains drawn across it, probably for Coco's eyes, and even the lights of the room had been dimmed into a warm and dull orange glow.

"Hey, Jaune, you know I hear you standing there all nervous, yeah?" She sounded weak and tired, her voice almost rasping but still somehow cheerful and teasing, even if it sounded pained as well. "Come on, then, take a look at the sexiest cripple in the whole joint. If ya want, I'll even show you some thigh. The one _not_ in bandages if you ask nice enough, too. Just for you, one time only."

"Coco…"

"Just treat me gentle, Jaune." She cooed as he moved to the side of her bed, dragging a chair over to sit beside her. She made a shy face, pressing a finger of her good hand to her bottom lip, and added, "I'm already hurt and sore, so please try and control yourself. Don't hurt lil' old me."

"Coco, please." He rolled his eyes, smiling in spite of his stress as he plopped down onto the chair and looked her over. As expected, most of her left side was in a cast or a brace, and her head was partially wrapped in bandages, but she looked _intact_ at least. After a moment, and mouth dry, he asked, "How, um, how are you doing?"

"Everything aches a bit, but this," she jerked her head up, at the drip behind her, "keeps it mostly down to a dull throb. S'fine, Jaune, this ain't my first time at the hospital for a stay, won't be my last either. This is the life I chose, Jaune, so… Relax? You look stiff as a board and pale as my bandages."

"Sorry, I just…" He sighed, and gave her a weak smile and a shrug. "I worry about people, you know? And seeing you like this kind of… I don't know, I'm not _upset_ , but..."

"Hey, relax." She said more gently, giving him a soft smile and a stiff nod that was mindful of her injuries and bandages. "I get it, Jaune, I really do. Velvet, the guys, even my family, we all see this kind of stuff all the time. Hunters' life, you know? I guess you don't."

"I do, though, Coco. I've seen this for a lot of my life, sometimes even from my own bed, but..." He argued softly, resting his arm on the bed and holding her hand anxiously where the cast on her arm ended. She let him continue without comment, simply watching him and listening. "I've never been good with it, though. My sisters always ended up in the hospital, or the kind of… Clinic _thing_ we had in Arc Manor. But I never got good at seeing people I care about hurt like this."

"Jaune, I…" She swallowed, and he almost would have said she looked surprised or flushed if the light wasn't so dim and warm. "I, uh, I never thought you would be so worried about me… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, this is… This isn't something I want you to apologize for, Coco." He squeezed her hand and smiled warmly, giving her a firm nod. "This is the kind of life you lead, and with friends like you, and Ruby, and Penny, well… I have to expect to visit the hospital to see you all sometimes. Yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. No sense stressin' what you can't change, right?" She gave him a small smile, almost sad if he didn't think otherwise. "Though… I guess you're used to that kinda, aren't you."

"Yeah, I…" He swallowed uncomfortably, but gave her a nod anyways. "Yeah, I kind of had to get over it when I was young. No use crying over what you can't do anything about, got to just… Keep moving forward. Right?"

"Yeah. You know you're kinda badass." He gave her a curious look, shrugging her good shoulder and nodding at his chest meaningfully. "You could die goin' jogging, but you don't give a _damn_ about it. I don't think I ever told you how badass that really is."

"Don't you do the same with your eyes?" He tried to deflect, flushing in spite of himself at the compliment. She'd said similar at the restaurant days and days ago, but he chalked up her slightly rambling tone to the morphine and concussion more than anything else.

"Kinda, but my eyes won't _kill_ me." She waggled her eyebrows at him and winked, waving her good had at the stand under the mounted television setup where her glasses sat. "And I can keep 'em covered up with my glasses anyways, so doesn't really matter. You know? You can't do the same, _and_ mine make me look damn sexy, if I do say so myself. Which I just did, so I guess I do."

"Not, uh, not that you need the glasses for those." He tried, smiling stiffly and awkwardly at her. She blinked once, then twice, then her mouth split in a grin and her brown eyes lit up with amusement, and he groaned, "Coco, no, I was just trying to make you feel better, behave-"

"Oh, Jaune, I didn't know you thought I was sexy." She let out a peal of laughter, grunting almost immediately and clutching at her side with a hand. "Shit, man, that was funny as hell and a _great_ pickup line, but come on, you're killing me here. Broken ribs, remember?"

"S-Sorry, Coco."

"Don't be, used to pain in my line of work." She waved off the concerned face _that_ brought on and his apology at once, rolling her warm brown eyes at him. "But you know, I _am_ getting released tomorrow, since my Aura dealt with all the problem injuries."

"That was fast…" He grumbled, but he was used to that too. Aura meant that fractures, cuts, and everything like that that wasn't life threatening would heal almost overnight usually, at least to a functioning point. Things like huge breaks, though, would take longer to heal all the way. "You'll be sore for sure, but I figured you'd take another day to rest up at least."

"Nah, I've got a date with a tall, blonde and nerdy tomorrow evening at seven." She winked at him, nodding towards their hands, and added for his benefit since he looked surprised and confused. "Holdin' my hand, coming to see me, _flirting_ with me, and what? You thought I _wouldn't_ one up you?"

"It's not Pickaxe Knight, Coco." He sighed, rolling his eyes and trying to pull his hand away unconsciously.

"Uh uh." She said gently, holding it there in spite of how it jerked her arm and how it _must_ of hurt her to do it. Squeezing his hand gently, she smiled softly and added, " _This_ is mine now, Jaune. You can borrow it for work and stuff, but it's mine now."

"But-"

"Nope. Mine. I bought it, and I don't have the receipt or want to return it..." She squeezed it, smiling warmly at him and turning to stare at the window with a contented sigh when he relented with a dramatic sigh. "Jaune, I'm serious. We're going out tomorrow, you and me, if you… If you want to."

"A business meeting at a theater?" He asked with a small smile, warm and teasing in a way. "That's unorthodox, even for you. I do need to update you on the armor though, Penny and I managed to get it working so I wanted to-"

"Oh for the love of fuck, Jaune…" She groaned, staring at the ceiling for a long second like she was hoping for divine aid. Looking back to him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile, she explained. "I am not asking you out to a _business date_ like the last one. I am asking you out on a _normal_ date. The romantic kind, not the money kind."

"Oh." He blinked a few times before the information set in and he flinched back, repeating himself. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh! U-Uh, oh, I, we-"

"Want to add a few non-caveman sounds in there?" She teased gently, snorting in amusement at his wide eyes and gaping mouth. "Maybe some verbs or something? Unless you have a club and wanna drag me back to your cave or somethin' to have your way with me, I mean. Which… I mean, you could just _ask_ , I already told you all about that."

"No! I'm just… Uh, I'm just surprised. I just, well, that's a surprise and, you know, I wasn't expecting it at all. But that's what a _surprise_ is, I guess?" Gods, why was his mouth so dry? And his chest was aching a bit again, enough that he pressed a hand to it and let out a stiff breath.

"Jaune?" Coco asked worriedly, looking him up and down anxiously. "Oh my gods, please don't keel over just from me asking you out. I'll _never_ get laid if you're that brittle, come on now. Take a breath."

"Okay, Coco, _that_ is not helpful." He pointed a hand at her accusingly, closing his eyes and taking two long breaths to calm his nerves and anxiety both. "And I'm fine, just… Forgot to breathe, and been stressed out all morning after Velvet's call, so my chest did not like that. And you surprised me."

"Surprised my Bun, too." He gave her a questioning look and got another simple half-shrug from the wounded warrior in response. "She met you first, so I asked her before I thought about askin' you out for real. She met you first, so she had dibs, after all."

"D-Dibs?"

"Yeah, girls don't fuck about with that stuff. Not in the Huntress world, at least, where everyone has to lean on each other." She waved her good hand at her injuries and added, "Yats and the Bun dragged me out when _this_ happened, and that's normal. You don't want to get heartache involved, or scorn, in our field. Gets you dead _real_ quick, doin' that to your fellow fighters."

"Oh." And she'd given Coco the go ahead, probably even _before_ the Breach incident if he had to guess. "I, uh, it feels kinda weird to know you guys were talking about me like that behind my back."

"Oh, I'm sorry if it makes you feel bad, Jaune." She smirked, and he knew he was in trouble even before she continued. "Tell you what, Hon, you show me a good time and I'll let you take me back to your place for some _discipline._ "

"Oh my god, no, Coco… Please behave, come on now." He groaned at her shit eating smirk, but as used to this treatment as he was by now, he was still flushing ear to ear nonetheless. "I… I'm not gonna say no to a pretty lady, I guess. My dad would _kill_ me if he found out. Just, uh… Go easy on me."

"I know, I know." She waved her hands, giving him a serious look and continuing in a firm but nervous voice. Like she wasn't sure how to do this part which made a lot of sense, and was something Jaune sympathised with a _lot_. "I'm serious about this, Jaune. This isn't a whim date, I don't do that, I… Like you, admire you even for a lot of shit. Most I want is to be able to get a few kisses on when we're out, and I'll, uh, I'll let you know ahead of time for anything else. Is that okay?"

"I guess, yeah." He swallowed, eyes lingering on those full lips of hers for a moment longer than they should have. "I'll, uh, I'll warn you if I need to breathe, so don't worry about that too much. Just pay attention."

"I will, I promise. I'm a very attentive girlfriend." She smirked when he stiffened, laughing quietly for a second before her ribs flared up and she swore under her breath, pressing her good hand to her side gently. "Shit, need to not do that until tomorrow… Still hurts like a mother fucker right now when I laugh. Talk about killer comedy, huh, Arc?"

"Y-Yeah." He swallowed, looking at the clock and adding after a second. "It's too late to open up today so, uh… If you want me to, I mean, I could-"

"I'd love it if you stayed and kept me company, Jaune. This place gets boring _really_ fast, and the nurses won't even listen to my barbs about their uniforms anymore." She finished for him, smiling at his fumbled attempts to ask if she wanted him to stay and hang out.

"How terrible of them. Negligent even, I'd say, not talking fashion when you try to." He smiled comfortably, leaning against the bed and looking at Coco curiously for a second. "Don't worry, I'll spare you the cruelty of being bored. You can even criticize my shoes if you like."

"Oh shut up and get me the damn remote, I wanna see what's on right now. Velvet couldn't find the damn thing earlier, fussing over me a bit too much I think." She rolled her eyes, watching him go to look for it on the couch and under it. He stuck his head under a table, and she smirked, adding, "Nice ass, by the way."

He jerked up in surprise, slamming his head against the table while she laughed, and he growled, "Coco, come on, that was mean."

"What? It _is_ a nice ass, blondie." She chuckled, rolling her eyes when he practically pouted at her. "Alright, alright, I'll behave for now."

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"How's this?" He asked, pulling out the dark denim jacket and holding it up for Ruby and Penny to see, both sitting on his bed while he dug about in his dresser. "I-I mean, it's black and black's cool, right, Ruby?"

"Yes, because _I_ need to be looking at things right now… Friggin… normies, and their 'dates', ruining my evening with my baby." The wounded woman grumbled, head wrapped almost completely in tight bandages along with the side of her head over her ear, eye and cheek where shrapnel had shredded by. "It's _fine_ , I guess. I mean, does it matter what you wear? I don't think Coco cares."

"What do you think, Penny?" He should have known Ruby wouldn't really be into this, she only really seemed into things that involved some form of ammunition. "Not too dressy, not too casual?"

"I do not know the standard dress attire for a 'date', best-friend-Jaune, as I do not know what a 'date' is outside a day on a calendar." Ruby sighed at the straightlaced and cheerful reply, resting the intact half of her face in her palm and groaning. "I asked father like best-friend-Ruby suggested, and he offered no data. He simply asked why I needed to know, to which I replied that a friend had asked me."

"And suddenly I know why there are nine Atlesians in my store…" Jaune groaned, defeatedly throwing the jacket back into the drawer and yanking out his old Pumpkin Pete's cereal hoodie, yanking it on over his black tee. "I swear, unless it's a machine, you're both just useless sometimes… Absolutely useless."

"I have many uses, best-friend-Jaune." Penny said, innocently upset and looking like it with her eyes wide and heads tilted to the side worriedly. "Why would you say I am useless? I thought I was very helpful…"

"It's a saying, Penny. Jaune didn't mean anything by it, don't worry, he wouldn't hurt your feelings like that." Ruby assured her gently, wrapping an arm around her small shoulders and pulling her against her. "Not if he didn't want to head to the _hospital_ , at least."

"Are you threatening to hurt me, Ruby?" He teased back, watching Ruby snuggle up against Penny's side comfortably and raising an eyebrow curiously. "What would Beacon say about that, hm? Threatening your boss?"

"Nothing at all~" She smiled, eyebrows rising under her bandages and looking smug enough that _Coco_ would have been impressed with him. " _I'm_ not gonna do anything to you for making Penny sad. I'll just tell Yang you touched my butt, and let _her_ come and see you about it. I've told you about her. So be nice to my cuddling Penny or face my Yang shaped wrath!"

'Liked mechanical things' indeed, judging from that little gesture, not that he'd say _that_ to her. She'd pout, flush and run off to brood somewhere about it, he was sure. Idly, he wondered what was going on _there_ but he didn't feel the need to ask and embarrass Ruby _or_ Penny with… Whatever the hell was actually going on with them.

Not his monkeys, not his circus, as the saying went.

"A date is when two people go out together to spend time with each other alone and at least a little more privately than they normally get." Jaune explained for the still confused looking android that was currently mildly disinterestedly letting Ruby snuggle up against her side. "Access my internet network and download or, uh, watch or whatever anything related to 'dates' and 'romance' and you should get your answer. If you want to find out, I mean."

"You do not mind?" She straightened, smiling brightly up at him in the kind of awe filled face only Penny could pull off at something as simple as being allowed to access the _wifi_ , and when he nodded she bounced excitedly on the bed and clapped her hands together. "Ohhhh, thank you, best-friend-Jaune! I had considered many times accessing the internet from various locations, but did not want to sit passively in a cafe with my guards and draw attention to myself. Or seem rude for not ordering, or using someone else's things without asking for permission first."

"Well, you're welcome to my internet at least, and everything else too. As long as you don't break something or hurt yourself." He gave her a stern look at that last sentence, pointing a finger at her warningly, and she nodded in understanding of the warning. "And I'm leaving you guys in charge of the place, so I don't want to come back to a mess. Or a fire. And if you make food, clean up after yourself, Ruby."

And now he felt like the father of this wonderfully insane little group he'd managed to gather… Wonderful.

His Scroll buzzed in his pocket and he swallowed anxiously, fishing it out and clicking it open with a hand, " _Come on, Jaune, waiting down here for you. Do I have to come up and drag you out with my good hand? Or maybe use my good hand for something_ else _up in your room?"_

" _On my way down now. Was trying to find something to wear that didn't make me look like six feet of geek."_ He sent back with a groan and a burning set of ears, giving Ruby a look, "You're in charge while I'm gone, if it goes ten 'o-clock, lock up the shop and head home or make up the couch if you want to stay here instead. Got it?"

"Yep!" She nodded, smiling excitedly for some reason he couldn't place. Maybe she was excited for him or something, or she planned on using his workshop to tune up Crescent Rose for the hundredth time. "Have fun on your date, Jaune. Message me when you're on your way back, okay? I'll make somethin' to eat for you and make sure everything is cleaned up before you get back."

"That's fine, Ruby, I'll try to remember to-" Again his Scroll buzzed and he grimaced slightly, flicking the Scroll open again and sighing. "I have to go, before Coco tries to come up here and drag me out or… Something. And she's asking about the guards now too, so… I'm heading out."

"Bye Jaune!"

"Have a good evening, best-friend-Jaune!"

"Wait, before I forget to ask you, Penny, did you get that paperwork I asked for?" She nodded, pointing to the couch and when he looked he saw a small folder and smiled. "I'll get to it later, Penny, you go ahead and just... Sign the copyright papers wherever you need to, I'll do mine when I get back if I'm not too tired."

"I will deal with it, now go." She made a shooing motion with a hand, smiling warmly at him. "My research thus far on 'dates' indicates that making a lady wait is a very bad idea, best friend Jaune. So you may wish to hurry along before she gets upset and begins crying."

"Psssha, Coco wouldn't cry." Ruby smiled teasingly, giving him another look and adding, "She'd just bap him for it when he got downstairs."

He waved them off as he descended the stairs into his workshop, pointedly ignoring the helmeted stares of the three Atlesian special forces soldiers loitering in his workshop. He gave them an awkward wave as he moved towards the stairs, their helmets slowly turning to follow him as he went, and awkwardly tossed out, "Uh, going out on the date. With _not_ Penny. Was, uh, was just a big misunderstanding. Yeah…"

"Have a good evening, Sir." One clipped, raising a hand to his throat and speaking into some kind of microphone or communication device. "Program One leaving the building, repeat, Program One leaving. Relay and copy, over."

Outside, Coco was leaning against a light pole with her eyes shut tight against the setting light and bright street lighting coming down in the late evening. The bandages were gone from her head, though he could see what was probably a permanent scar peeking out of her hairline for no more than a few centimeters and half that wide. Her arm and leg, still healing, were braced by a simple and fragile looking medical harness that looked like a cast made with hinges in it for her to move in, and a heavy looking boot to protect her foot as much as possible.

"I'm _fine_ , Jaune." She said shortly, smiling at him and looking over the rim of her glasses at him. "Stop staring at my damn braces, 'kay? Kinda ruinin' the mood of the night, you know. You're _supposed_ to compliment my new pants and my new top."

"But they both look the same as the ones you wore to the restaurant…" Well, almost like them, the only exception really being some white stitching on the pants. He raised his hands in surrender at her glare, eyebrow rising slightly in disatisfaction and stammered, "I-I mean, uh, I like your pants they… Look like pants, I guess?"

"Okay, you are going to take some _work_ , I guess." She jerked her head to the side and clicked her tongue, pushing off the pole and walking as best she could up the road. "Come on, then, let's get goin' you awkward, nerdy fuck. I swear, you're hopeless, but don't you worry about it too much. You got a cute butt, after all."

"God damn it, Coco…" He sighed, shaking his head at her teasing but smiling widely at it regardless of his pretend offense. They walked for a silent minute, passing patrols of Atlesian soldiers and Knights both, armed as they walked the city. "You do look good, though, Coco. I'm, uh, bad at this, but-"

"Everything is so weird, now." She interrupted him, drawing his attention back to her as she walked. Slower than normal, with a slight limp and a heavy clack whenever the medical boot hit the concrete. "Soldiers everywhere, and their drones too… It's like the city's at war or something, and it makes my skin itch."

"Yeah…" The city was tense, now, Atlesian soldiers patrolling everywhere and Atlesian ships circling the city and the Kingdom both forebodingly. And it was upsetting Coco now, too, so he swallowed and moved to her right side, grabbing her good hand and smiling at her as charmingly as he could manage. "But who cares right now? I have a pretty girl to show around town on… Uh, a hundred Lien or so, so… Yeah, we can have fun on that. Right?"

"Jaune, you absolute doof, I asked you out. I'm paying for this." But she squeezed his hand regardless, hobbling closer to him a bit and smiling now instead of frowning. "Thanks, though. I know what you're doing, trying to be funny and charming to distract me from all the shit."

"Yeah, is it working?" He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, trying to rest her head on his shoulder for a second and giving up when the height difference and her leg got in the way.

"Of course, friggin' cast…" Rolling her eyes, but still smiling, she nodded up the road at the theater in the distance and asked, "So, what do you wanna see? The third Lord of the Grimm is out, I think."

"Oh, Return of the Lost Prince?" He smiled excitedly, looking ahead of them to try and see the bright titles all along the building's side. "I think I see it, yeah. Man, I've been looking forward to that. You like Lord of the Grimm?"

"'One does not simply dislike Lord of the Grimm', Jaune." She quipped, sending them both into a fit of laughter at the reference. "Come on then," she finally tugged on his arm, smiling widely, "take your crippled Hobbit to see Lord of the Grimm, Jaune. And tell me how your armor is going?"

"As you wish, my beautiful little Hobbit." She laughed again, wincing along with it from the soreness in her chest, and he smiled at the sight. "Let us away to the land of Grimm and cinema."

"Hey Jaune?" Coco hummed to get his attention, the blonde looking up at her slightly with a curious expression. "Try not to die, 'kay? But this comes before the movie." He opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but she grabbed him by the front of his shit and leaned down, pressing her lips against his in a short but hot kiss that tasted of chocolate and cinnamon mixed together before she pulled back to let him breathe, smiling down at him and winking, " _Now_ we can go, Jaune."

"U-Uh, oh, um-"

"Come on, you gangly caveman." She laughed, tugging him along now towards the theater. "Let's go watch out movie, before you fall over or walk into a light pole or something like that."

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Aussie Translations Again (And Do Remember I Try My Best but Am No Aussie) :**_

 _ **Cunt :**_ **A friendly term denoting affection.**

 _ **Cactus, Doing a Cactus :**_ **Broken, dead, down.**

 _ **At The Inn, in the Inn :**_ **Colloquialism I found in use in some locations and by some people from Australia, I** _ **think**_ **at leas, that means that someone will have to rest up for their injuries for a while. I only heard it in reference to hospitals, though.**

 _ **Drongo :**_ **Fool, stupid, dumb, dim.**

 _ **Clucky :**_ **Maternal.**

 _ **Cobber :**_ **Friend, close friend, best friend.**

 _ **Sheila :**_ **A woman.**

 _ **Chook :**_ **Chicken, fried chicken, chicken for a meal.**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Torrasque666 :**_

 **I'm glad you're enjoying it, though I am not** _ **quite**_ **sure how much longer this story will go on. Regardless of it, I hope you enjoy the journey to that final destination as much as you have so far. Thanks for reading.**

 _ **Naruto Addict PHP :**_

 **Yes, that is very** _ **very**_ **loosely what is happening.**

 _ **Dark Elucidator :**_

 **Ruby, Jaune, penny and Coco all plead the fifth.**

 _ **Remzal von Enili :**_

 **These are actually referenced once early on, and I drew from my real world experience with this disease as talked about previously for the solution. It's expensive to get an artificial one, and an implant carries a risk of rejection and VERY certain death via, and this is the medical terminology, 'heart going boom'.**

 _ **77 Coke :**_

 ***watches the sinking ship with a sad face and a salute* Don't worry, we'll get 'em next time.**

 _ **Lord Troy :**_

 **About that… Good idea, incorporated some hinting at it.**

 _ **Xager the chaos King :**_

 **In a world of cruelty and racism and war, you'd be surprised how simple kindness and acceptance resonates with people.**

 _ **Yes Boss 21 :**_

 **Shortly, actually.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Infiltrator, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 **It'z Syndrome: Rush B Cyka Blyat.**

 **Voltegeist: I am the self proclaimed fight scene expert**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"Okay, just get on your knees and you can get out of it." He instructed, Penny humming an acknowledgement and leaning down, resting her metal fists against the floor and easing back onto the armor's legs like a monk praying in the furthest corner of his workshop from the stairs.

That meant she couldn't open the fronts of the legs below the knees, but Penny knew that and opened the chest and arms instead and just pulled herself up, wiggling her hips in the air inside the chest compartment that had opened up to let her out. While she was doing that, Jaune rolled over the frame he was going to attach to the back of the suit. They'd been working since early in the morning on it, and he couldn't help but be excited to finally be done with it and _attach_ it.

Her little dress seemed to get caught and he raised an eyebrow, leaning on the cart and asking, "Need a hand, Pen? You look kind of stuck in there, I don't want your dress to tear."

"I am fine, best-friend-Jaune. My dress is made of durable materials made specially for me by my father." She smiled over a shoulder at him, pulling herself free and falling flat on the floor a second later, smashing her head hard enough against the floor that he was certain a normal person would get a concussion. He ran to check on her, but she simply stood and smiled, "See? I am out of the suit and it is undamaged, as is my dress. I do thank you for your concern, however."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he couldn't help but grin good-naturedly when she beamed that smile of hers at him again. Her way of teasing him, he guessed, or just joking around in what she guessed was a 'normal' way. He didn't mind either way, and so he didn't ask and instead just ignored it and waved a hand at the tanks.

"What do you think? This ought to work, right?" He gave it a glance and added with a small grimace, "Never made one before, though. So I wanted to know if you could, uh, check online to see if it looks alright? I-If you don't, you know, _mind_ I mean."

"Of course I do not mind, best-friend-Jaune. Getting out of this means nothing to one such as I." She smiled, gently pushing him to the side so she could pass and staring down at it absently for several seconds. "According to Atlesian databases and online searches of the topic, this frame should hold the necessary components for metal cutting and minor-to-moderate welding. Heavier, specialized frames may be needed for other tasks, however."

The frame in question was one he'd made himself, with three heavy frame sets made of dark metal about as thick as his forearm and designed to hold tanks of various fuels. The smallest of which would be mounted between the two larger ones and covered by a metal panel for protection, and would hold pure Oxygen. To the right would be heavily refined, and volatile, Red Dust inside an armored tank made to resists damages so the user didn't _explode_. To the left was the safer canister, comparatively at least, of heavily refined and more lightly armored Yellow Dust. The Oxygen facilitated the reaction, which the Red Dust fueled and the _Yellow_ Dust maintained at a reasonable and safe level for him to work with.

When Penny lifted it, it latched onto two dozen small hooking and anchor points on the back of his armor he had added that morning, and the duo spent twenty minutes checking each one individually to had connected and would hold. He even had Penny yank on it a few times to make for absolute certain, and the frame didn't budge even under her deceptively titanic strength. The armor-frame itself moved before the frame did, and that satisfied both of their concerns.

And while he wouldn't say it anywhere near _anyone_ who could conceivably leak it to Coco, it did wonders for his ego as well.

The arms and chest were already heat-treated and rated for the temperature, and the visor itself came standard with polarizing functions to defend against sudden shifts of light or glare in combat, so he didn't need to _much_ to get his armor to be rigged for the job. On the tops of his arms, fitting over the fists and out a couple inches for reach and safety, the torch was latched onto the arm brace he'd made out of leftover bands of the metal he'd used for the frame on the back of his suit.

The attachable gauntlets latched around the arm like plated armor would on a knight, and had the same layered and plated look to it. At least, aside from the three thick cables that ran down the center of his arm under the plates, a groove about two inches wide and an inch tall along the middle showing it. Small buttons on the the sides of the gauntlets would release it in case of emergencies, and unlatch his backpack as well though _both_ required a verbal prompt as well to avoid accidents. The second was a simple cut-off valve that would shut down his welders immediately, and the third would retract the welders across the top of the gauntlet-like setup for storage so he could more easily and safely move whatever he was working on.

For safety, he'd also made a small and simple front-mask that latched onto the front of the Atlesian helmet. It protruded across his face almost like a pilot's mask, but lacking the front hook-ups for the hose and instead hooking into an extra pack of oxygen connected into the tank of oxygen on his back, with a small attachment to dilute the pure oxygen with some of what he breathed _out_. Which made it an armored rebreather of sorts, but he could only _use_ that function for about ten minutes and didn't really plan on using it all that much in day-to-day work.

He just couldn't help himself when he'd gotten running.

And all of _that_ left him looking like some frankenstein of an armored knight, an Atlesian soldier - thanks to his helmet, but that was fine - a scuba diver once the tanks were on, and oddly enough a Huntsman with the protruding torches over his knuckles that would glow white-hot and bright enough to blind. Not really a weapon someone would probably _use_ , but given the insanity of _some_ weapons he was sure that out there a Hunter would exist that used welding torches as weapons.

Because of course they would, in their seemingly unending contest to outdo each other in the 'ludicrous weapon with very weird applications' department.

"I, uh… I _think_ it's done, actually, Pen." Jaune finally said after a few seconds of them inspecting, rechecking and adjusting the smallest pieces and plates across it. "What do you think?"

"I have no idea, I do not know anything about welding equipment. I have just been checking the structure itself." She smiled innocently up at him, kneeling behind the machine and looking for all the world like she'd never been happier or prouder than that moment. Where she'd been checking the _tubing for the Dust_. "It looks to be in operative order, however, and I have found no faults in the tubes either."

"Okay, well, I…" He sighed, shaking his head and shrugging. Waving a hand at the table the random scraps of useless, small pieces of metal were resting on. "I'll check the internals myself, then, Penny. Just, uh… Can you move the leftover scrap out to the bin for me? I'll finish up here."

"You are _such_ a good dad." He nearly jumped, turning and stumbling back from Coco's voice behind him. Quick as always, the small android stepped around his armor and caught him before he could fall, and Coco laughed awkwardly where she stood. "Sorry, I didn't try and scare you, I figured you'd hear me clunking up the stairs with this damn boot on. Or the big guy helpin' me."

"I practically carried you, and you know this." Yatsuhashi chided gently, giving him a respectful nod in greeting that Jaune returned as Penny released him. "Pridefulness will be your downfall, Coco, you-"

"Say _anything_ about my broken leg, Yats," she interrupted, smiling pleasantly and leaning back against the large man to look up at him, "and I will make sure your little tree has an _accident_ involving one of Jaune's blowtorches. Hm?"

"Not with one of my torches she won't." Jaune promised, before warm brown eyes turned on him and Coco hummed in question. Glancing between her and the gentle giant, he shrugged apologetically and sighed. "Sorry, Yatsuhashi, but, uh, yeah. She can use my tools if she wants to for, you know, whatever. Dad always said to give a lady what she wants, or you'll end up doing it anyway _and_ on the couch."

"How would friend-Coco make you sleep on the couch, though, best-friend-Jaune?" Penny asked innocently, stepping past the group to start gathering up the scrap metal like he'd asked. Looking back at him, she cocked her head and asked, "Are you already doing the cuddling at night that friend-Yang and Miss Weiss speak about?"

"It's like his tool, sweety. Whatever I say, he does with it, that's how this works." Coco answered cheerily, limping forward on her medical brace and putting her god arm around him, pressing herself - and more purposefully, her _bust_ he guessed - against his side and smiling. When she spoke again, her breath blowed across his ear and spread a blush there, "Isn't that right, Jaune?"

"Y-Yes, Coco!" He squeaked, stiffening beside her in what he was certain amused her. Penny seemed confused by the pitch and, while Jaune flushed further in embarrassment, both Coco and Yatsuhashi chuckled until Jaune cleared his throat and asked, "Uh, Coco, why are you… I mean, you're welcome to come over whenever, but, um, why are you here?"

"Maybe I came by to visit, maybe I came by to strip you down and…" She gave Penny, smiling innocently and lugging metal to the elevator a look and rolled her eyes. "I just came to visit, Jaune. Leg's still bum and bones're too weak to do anything _fun_ , and Yatsuhashi won't lemme work on my gun."

"It is too heavy a burden to allow you to shoulder, my friend." He answered quietly, deep voice reverberating across the room as he did. From behind him, he produced the little purse that Coco used as a weapon. Laying it on a table, he added, "A fool places on his shoulders the weight which he cannot bear, for he-

" _She_ will kick you in the schlong if you keep waxing poetic." Coco interrupted, tilting her head cutely at him. Yatsuhashi's jaw clicked shut a second later, his great hands raising in mock surrender, and she clicked her tongue and pushed away from Jaune, limping over and carefully taking a seat on a stool near his armor, asking, "So, how's the tin can comin'? Looks like you're addin' somethin'."

"It's a heavy welding setup." Jaune nodded, pointing at the frame on the back and continuing while Penny worked with the metal and the gentle giant took his polite leave. "The welders hook up to a full set of tanks on my back, and can extend about a foot at most to reach stuff. Figured it would diversify what it could do."

"Looks kinda badass." She tilted her head to get a better look, and then smiled and asked. "Say, you think it can mount heavy weapons, too?"

"I mean, weight wise?" He nodded after a second of thought, looking at the mounted metal on the back of the kneeling machine. "Yeah, it could. But this isn't designed for that so, I mean you _could_ mount ammo on the back for a heavy weapon, but the second something shot _back_ or got to you then you'd be done for."

"One does not simply strap a gun to everything! As amusing as that may or may not be to do, I mean, because it can be _very_ amusing." Penny called from across the room, Jaune rolling his eyes and looking at Coco meaningfully.

"Why do you ask?" He asked, ignoring the AI entirely as best he could. "I mean, I assume there's a _reason_ you're asking, after all. You don't do much _without_ a really good reason."

Well, not usually, though miracles _did_ happen.

"I just happen to _use_ a heavy weapon, and given my, well…" She gestured at her boot and sighed, the medical brace on her leg most of what was left of her injuries after the last couple days. Even _if_ she was still resigned to rest and barred from fighting, she was still mostly healthy by his standards. "I guess I'm just wondering if maybe I should armor up, but now that I think about it, I don't think it's _quite_ my style."

"I mean, are you sure?" He raised a brow at her, kneeling beside the armor while he went about checking out the tubing that would hook into the tanks when they were put in. "I could make you one, if you wanted. Up the armor, increase the hydraulics a bit for speed, add a few support systems, whatever you needed."

"Nah, like I said, not my style." She smirked, leaning slightly on the stool and patting her hip jokingly. "I like gear that shows off my ass a bit more, hon. I don't think a suit of heavy armor would do that, you know?"

"No, I guess it wouldn't." He shrugged, ignoring the show easily enough. _That_ couldn't really compare with what she did other times, so it didn't bother him. "But yeah, the design is _basically_ finalized and Penny moves around in it fine. I guess we can use it to… I dunno, do whatever, now. I want to keep this one, though."

"Why's that?"

"Eh, kind of a thing with me." He shrugged unsurely, nodding when he was satisfied with the connections and standing, rubbing a crick out of his neck while he spoke. "I want to keep my prototypes, if I can. S'why Twin Mors is downstairs. They're… Sentimental, to me at least, as silly as that kind of is."

"Nah, makes sense to me." She waved a hand at her purse on the table as an example, crossing her injured leg over her good one and leaning back against the table behind her. "I'm attached to my Chainpurse too. It's common among Hunters, you spend so much time with somethin' and you get attached. Weapons, shields, armor, hell I'd be _pissed_ if my sunglassed got broken or somethin'."

"I guess…" Even if he could never be a Huntsman himself, maybe it bled over a bit in his attitude… "And my sisters did name their weapons and get attached to 'em too, when I was growing up. So maybe I picked it up from them?"

And wasn't that ironic in some way?

"Probably, yeah." She shrugged, smiling sadly at something he wasn't sure of and then shrugging again to dismiss the topic entirely. "So, I say _you_ draw up the schematics for this and the plans for it, get 'em to me, and I make a few calls during the Vytal Festival since I can't fight with," she waved a hand at her leg," _this_ mess."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan, Coco." And for once, when his heart started to race with excitement, he took the risk and let it happen. Smiling, he stood and called out to Penny, "Hey, you gonna be around during the Festival? I want to have you around if anything, you know, happens with the armor."

"I am very sorry, best-friend-Jaune, but I will not be available." He frowned, but she was quick to explain as the elevator full of scrap descended for her to presumably deal with later. Or he could do it himself, if need be, with his armor working now he wouldn't need to worry about it so much. "Father wishes me to… Be around, for checkups before the Vytal Festival itself, as I will be taking part in it."

"Checkups?" The small android's eyes flicked to the woman and then her head nodded down slightly to where Penny's guards would be standing, in his shop, and he understood. Shrugging and trying to play it off, he waved a hand. "Eh, nevermind, not my business I guess. I didn't know you were fighting, though."

"Oh yes, Father and the General are quite excited to see me fight." She smiled brightly, and the tension of the deception vanished, the small girl rushing towards him and asking, "Will you be watching, best-friend-Jaune? I do so hope you will be cheering for me to win, it would make me very happy to know you are watching."

"Well…" He turned to look at Coco, raising an eyebrow in question, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Won't be fightin', hon. Too hurt, so passin' on it since I'd lose in my condition anyway." She gave Penny a reassuring smile and nod, adding in a cocky tone, "So don't worry, Penny, you don't have to worry about me and my baggage tearing you a new one. You see Fox out there and I want you to give 'im a smack, though."

"I will do much more than smack him. I will kick him, and punch him too! I am combat ready!" She pumped a fist, smiling brightly, and Coco snorted in amusement before she laughed. Confused, Penny turned to look at Jaune, who was doing the same thing, and asked, "What have I said that was funny?"

"N-Nothing, Penny." Jaune assured her, taking a couple steps toward the confused girl and pulling her into a one-armed hug. The girl let him and, when he let her go, he gave her shoulder a couple pats to reassure her and added, "We're not laughing at you, or making fun of you, that was just…"

"Adorable!" Coco offered, standing awkwardly and shuffling forward with a wide grin, "Come on, daddy got a hug so come give momma one."

"I am confused, you are not my parents." Penny's head tilted cutely in confusions and she added. "Is this a game? Are we playing a game right now? Because I very much enjoy games, but I would like to know."

"It's just a joke, Pen- Oh!" Coco saw something outside through his large windows and smiled widely in awe, waving them over and hobbling closer. "Guys, c'mere and see. It's here! I thought it was gonna be here in the morning, I didn't think it would get here so soon. Awesome!"

Moving to the window, he put a nervous arm around Coco's waist and she gave him a look caught between surprise, amusement and happiness. Then she leaned against him, and pointed up into the sky while Penny joined them on her other side. There, floating almost imperiously like magic, glowing vibrantly with light and power and flanked by Atlesian battleships with lances of bright light roving through the air around them and swarms of fighters, all announcing its presence, sat the greatest marvel of the Kingdoms.

Amity Colosseum, in all its glory and mechanical majesty, had arrived.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Coco asked, the blonde next to her looking up at her smiling face and then back to Amity with a warm smile of his own.

"Yeah, second prettiest thing I've seen tonight." He smiled and she scoffed a laugh, giving him a surprised look and then snorting a laugh again and laying a hand on his around her waist. "I mean, I thought it was a good one…"

"Shut up and look at the damn thing with me, Jaune." She batted her hip against his gently to chide him, but there was no heat there. Instead, she seemed amused, and after a second she asked, "You mind if I come over for the tournaments? I wanna watch, but staying at Beacon all by myself while everyone else gets to go out just seems… Boring and kinda sad, I guess."

He didn't point out that he'd spent most of his life doing just that, even if her words opened a bit of a wound. He wouldn't ruin this moment with that, it would be rude of him and he was actually enjoying this right now.

"Of course, Coco." He nodded, looking up at the floating megastructure looming over the Kingdom with its swarm of defenses that began to spread out over the city. On security runs, or moving to land at other places along the great wall of Vale maybe for the smaller craft acting in support of the fleet and Amity itself. "You're welcome here whenever you want to _be_ here. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, I do." She nodded, running her thumb over the back of his hand and humming as Penny pulled away and stepped back carefully to avoid drawing any attention. "I just figured I should actually _ask_ for once, I guess. I mean, boyfriend and all, so… Got a ticket in whenever, but still."

"Yeah, I guess I get it." He nodded, "Thanks for asking first, I guess, but yeah. You're welcome over whenever you want to be here. Might be loud sometimes, though, if I'm working on something."

"I mean, I can be loud too, if you wanna work on _me_." She teased, and he rolled his eyes at the words without a comment. Even _if_ his ears burned at the implications. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Amity, and Coco asked, "It's that interesting to you, huh? It's gorgeous, but… You're looking at it like a man lost in the desert and a bottle of iced water."

"I'm an Engineer, Coco. Of _course_ I'm into the most magnificent piece of mechanical engineering known to man." He answered simply with a shrug, nodding his head at the monolithic construct as it finally came to a looming stop high over Vale's center. Probably over the main boulevard, if he had to guess, the orchestrators of things like that tended to like theatrics like that. "What I would give to get to work up there, study its mechanisms and internals… Gods, it would be heaven. A day up there and my heart would explode from all the excitement."

"That's kind of not funny." Coco teased, chuckling awkwardly in spite of herself and shaking her head. "You're _such_ a nerd, though. Your head's resting on my tit, and you are perfectly calm because you can look at Amity up in the sky."

"M-My head is where?" He straightened and turned to look and found that, true enough, he'd come to lay his head against her chest at some point. "S-Sorry, Coco, I-I didn't m-mean to, uh, to do that."

"Oh my god, calm down before you stroke out on me." She teased, pulling him back against her and humming contentedly while he burned bright red against her side. Smiling, she added, "Go on, cop a feel if you wanna, I won't judge. No keeling over, though, go it?"

"Coco, come on…" He whined, smiling in spite of himself and just enjoying the sight and smell of her perfume. Behind them, he missed Penny heading for the stairs as quietly as she could, hesitating on the landing at the top for a moment more to watch them with a small smile. "Don't tease me, it's not nice to do that. You know that."

"Oh, I ain't teasing. Want me to prove it?" She reached for his hand and he wiggled to try and escape, the woman laughing brightly at it as they play fought. A crippled woman, albeit temporary, and a crippled man of a much more permanent fashion. But still able to enjoy themselves.

Behind them, and without a word, Penny turned and made her way down the stairs to finish dealing with the scrap metal and to leave her friends to their fun. With a finger, she sent Ruby a message to ask if she could come and see her.

Of course, the young Rose said yes, and Penny smiled a bit more brightly as she worked. Even if, for some reason she couldn't calculate or compute, something in her hurt. But a systems check told her she was undamaged, and so she resolved herself to tell her father about it.

And ignored it entirely, when Ruby sent a message asking if she was okay and if she was going to be late.

" _I am never late, girlfriend-Ruby."_ She sent back, typing the message in her head while she worked on moving the metal scraps out back to the bin designated for them so they could be recycled properly. " _A wizard always arrives precisely when she means to, after all."_

" _Why did I introduce you to memes?"_ Ruby sent back after a second, with a little smiling emoji along with it. " _Biggest. Mistake. Ever."_

She responded by playfully sending Ruby a selection of one hundred of her newest favorite memes she'd found over the last hour, along with a smiley face of her own and a message, " _Be there soon."_

" _Fly, you fool!"_ Ruby sent back jokingly, making Penny smile at the reference. " _We must go, they're taking the cookies to the kitchens!"_

" _Not the kitchens!"_ She laughed, quiet enough to avoid disturbing the two upstairs or draw any attention from her guards. Speaking of... " _Want me to try and escape the dark clutches of Isengard on my way?"_

" _Nah, not worth the effort. They'll just make you leave when they do catch up, so let the stinky goblins come with you."_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **And so, Amity Colosseum arrives in all its splendor and foreshadowing - literally, it's fucking big - over Vale. And with it, the climb to this story's crescendo of this story. One I have enjoyed writing, and experimenting with as was its purpose, more than I at first thought I would.**_

 _ **A shorter story, but I hope you all find it sweet for it.**_

 _ **Now, the armor, to answer a few questions. Basically, imagine for a moment the Power Armor in Fallout 4. Not aesthetically, only in how it**_ **functions.** _**Now, shrink it down to be more akin to Fallout 3/New Vegas' proportions and behavior. Take away the helmet, and set up a more jury-rigged one like I described. Which looks a bit like a rebreather, the Atlesian helmet in canon, and a tube for a scuba set. Then slim down ALL of the armor plating, since it is NOT military in nature, and you have a good idea for what it looks like, how it moves, and what it DOES.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Dr. Beege :**_

 **About that…**

 _ **Wizardrous Magicman :**_

 **I'm working on the language barrier, and trying my best. Going forward, I** _ **might**_ **ignore her in-show presented accent and just… Pretend that isn't the case, because fuck that noise. Dunno yet.**

 _ **Draconic Reborn :**_

 **Colloquial meanings are meanings ascribed to a word that are** _ **only**_ **meanings in that they are accepted. People use cunt as a term of affection, therefore cunt is a term of affection. Language is organic and fun like that.**

 _ **Yes Boss 21 :**_

 **Yes, it is.**

 _ **Psychominer :**_

 **Was a good call, and I did so. Thank you for the input.**

 _ **Kifo Sotri :**_

 **Glad to be so enjoyable a writer, though personally I feel myself to be mediocre at best. Still, I think I have the talent to get better. Hope you keep enjoying! Also, out of curiosity, which story was your first?**

 _ **Lord lover Duck :**_

 **Read the bottom AN for more of an explanation.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile - "That's meeeeee~!" ~ Mika**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Maxentirunos**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Infiltrator, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 **It'z Syndrome: Alright Gentlemen, let us obtain the grain.**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"Yes, sir, I can have them ready inside a day." He said quickly, scratching out an order for three dozen small caliber rounds and nodding to his side where Ruby was waiting with a small, tired smile. "My associate will take your contact details and you will receive a message when the order is finished. Thanks for coming to Arclight."

"Best-friend-Jaune, I have returned with the standard ammunition stock." he looked over his shoulder at Penny, carrying a crate of rounds that had to weigh as much as _she_ did under one arm while her guards milled about in the break area anxiously. "I will see to restocking the shelves and then take the next batch of orders upstairs to Miss Coco. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, stock up the shelves and grab the list from Ruby. And keep an eye on Coco, alright? She's not allowed to work too hard, and if she is… I dunno, I'd say make her _stop_ , but..."

"Miss Coco is not one to stop because she was told to, even by her lover." He flushed at being called _that_ hard enough he expected Coco to sense it through some magical psychic connection or something. But he didn't say anything, and Penny was already moving by him, "I will monitor her health, however, and relegate the easier tasks to her as you have asked me too. I promise, Best-friend-Jaune."

"Got you, thanks, Pen." He turned to the next person waiting in line, an impatient looking Huntress with bright green hair and caramel skin, and smiled. "Sorry for the wait, Ma'am, Amity brought a lot of business in and I have to keep on top of things. What can I do for you?"

"I need a couple hundred rounds chambered for _this_ ," she set a small submachine gun in front of him and he picked it up, looking it over while she went on, "with some more down the line, probably. And I need them sooner rather than later. I'm in the Tournament, so…"

"I'll put a rush order on it, Miss?"

"Sustrai." She pulled her Huntress card out, edged in the brown and red of Mistral and Haven Academy. "Emerald Sustrai. And how much is a rush order, and how soon will it get done? I'm kind of in a rush, my teammate was _supposed_ to get these ordered days ago but didn't bother with it."

"It'll be done by tomorrow afternoon, or I'll do it over that night _and_ for free. Arclight guarantee." He winked at her the way his teacher had taught him and she blinked, at the brazenness of the wink or the guarantee he couldn't tell. "And an Arc never breaks his word, Miss Sustrai."

"E-Emerald is fine, actually." She relaxed after a second, looking him up and down and then adding, "I, uh, also wanted to know if you filled orders for explosives? I have the licensing, when you check into it you'll find them, I'm just curious. My team's leader needs some shaped charges and concussives for something she has planned for the tournament."

"Oh, mind sharing the plan with me? I _love_ watching the fights."

"Trade secret, sorry. Cinder would probably _actually_ kill me if I told everyone about all her awesome plans." She smiled apologetically and he shrugged, he'd not really thought she'd tell him anyway. He was just making small talk while he ran her card to check into it like always before finalizing her order. "So since _I_ know that your i.d. check will come back fine, _do_ you make explosives?"

"I do, but when it comes to shaped charges I have to know the relative use." He gave her a look, his brow raised and smiling slightly. "And since you passed the check _and_ told me what you needed it for, go ahead and lay it on me. What do you need?"

"Ten shaped charges that can break up rock, and twenty small, concussive ones that can stun through Aura. And I need _that_ rushed, too, if you can." She pulled a dozen Lien cards from her pocket and reached across to take his hand, palming the black cards - _way_ more than the job would cost - into his hands. "Keep the rest as a tip, a bit of… Incentive, to put me at the head of your list?"

"S-Sure!" He waved at Ruby, smiling excitedly at the Lien and putting it behind the counter in a small tray for anyone that paid up front. "Just, uh, tell my associate, Ruby Rose, to put you at the head of the list and when penny comes down I'll put her and Coco right on top of it."

"Not a problem, Jaune." He blinked at the familiar name, but she turned to wave a hand at Ruby and call out cheerily as she moved towards her, "Hey, Ruby, how are you doing? Working hard, looks like. I gotta say, Jaune is _just_ as nice as you said he was. I am _so_ glad that you suggested him to me!"

"Emerald, hey, how are you? Yeah, no, Jaune is _awesome_! I met Penny because of him, did I tell you about her?" He politely tuned out the rest of their conversation, handing the identification card to Ruby when she asked for it and turning to the next customer.

At this rate, with the recommendations Ruby kept heaping out and the _ludicrous_ amount of business it brought in, he'd have to start paying her commission or something. She was a ridiculously good spokesperson, which was… Interesting, considering her age and the generally poor skills she'd had coming in at dealing with people. Though, as he looked at her smiling and chatting with Emerald and another customer, he supposed _that_ had changed rather remarkably.

And he was happy for it, too.

"Hello, Sir." He said, turning back to the line as someone stepped forward, most of the couple dozen other people following an oblivious Penny around and raiding shelves as she went. Several people gave up on getting anything good for cheaper out on the shelves and moved to his line instead. "Welcome to Arclight Foundries, where as long as Grimm exist and Hunters hunt them, our forges will stay hot and our rounds will burn even hotter. How can I help you today?"

"Can you tune up my grenade-rifle for me? Normally I would, but the Vytal festival… You know how it is, right?"

"I need a sword that can carry an electric charge for a friend of mine's Semblance. Can you handle something like that?"

"Some Grimm _wrecked_ my breastplate a week back, I need a replacement one. Something plated, with a cape off the back colored black with my emblem on the chest and cape?"

"Can you make a leather bandolier with space for thirty stiletto knives? Oh, and, uh, thirty stiletto knives? I-I have the money for it, and some raw metal too, if you want it! It's Seer-Steel from Atlas, I figured it would make some _awesome_ knives."

Ten hours passed, with few breaks or time to do anything but thank Penny for what she finished and then levy her with more, taking orders and talking through each one in almost literally painful details as the day wore on, and a couple short breaks to cram food into his and Ruby's mouths while Penny flailed desperately at maintaining the store-front. Or they just hung a sign telling custom orders to hold until break ended, whichever was the easiest at the time or seemed reasonable given the incoming.

And whichever seemed to aggravate the Atlesian soldiers the _least_ , which was… Important to Jaune for purely rational reasons that were _not_ currently rather rectangular and held in their arms and had _nothing_ to do with the badges on their hips either. And the fact that their reports could, according to Penny at least, effect _any_ chance of licensing things to or from Atlesian territories or manufacturers.

Definitely not.

"I'm _exhausted_ …" Ruby complained, laid across the break table with Penny in a chair beside her, massaging slow circles into her back beneath herher shoulders Which, while she still glared weakly at Jaune across the table from her, she seemed more than content with. "That had to be a hundred people. Ridiculous! Absolutely ludeonicrous!"

"I don't think that's a word..." He gave Penny a look, but the android elected to ignore his questioning gaze and instead pay attention to Ruby's needs, reaching behind herself unnaturally easily and grabbing a drink for her to replace the one the Rose had finished only a second before. "Anyways, yeah, it was hectic. I know. Kinda crazy, actually, I got so many orders I'll have to make a sign to say I'm closed for custom work tomorrow, which… Eh, kinda sucks, but I'll live with it."

"Tournament starts tomorrow, so my team and I are gonna be _busy_. So, uh, yeah. I can't help out much, between that and getting Crescent Rose modded out and kitted up for everything." Not that Ruby sounded particularly _upset_ about that, she sounded more relieved if anything… "Maybe Coco can help you, since…" She waved an arm in the air with a grimace, as though to explain her point. "You know."

"She's gonna be spending time here anyways, won't hurt to-"

"Maybe for a proper _reward_ ~!" The voice chimed in his ear and he stiffened, jerking so hard his bottle of water went flying high into the air and smacked against the armored chest of one of the two guards who sighed and walked across the room to retrieve some paper towels from a small wire-rack Jaune had made, dabbing at the water trickling down his armor without complaint. "Sorry, big guy, Jaune's just too easy to spook sometimes. I can't _not_ sneak up on him."

"Hm." The answer didn't seem to impress the soldier and instead he turned to Penny and spoke to her, ignoring Coco's raised brow and crossed arms at being so casually dismissed. "Your… Father has an appointment scheduled for one hour from now. Specialist-Adjunct Soleil is on her way there now and we should leave soon if we don't want to be late."

"But…" She gave Ruby a glance and the young Huntress waved her off, Penny smiling at whatever kind of message they'd passed and looking back to the soldier. "Very well, let us go. I would not wish to be late. My partner said she would be most upset if I were, after all, and girlfriend-Ruby is alright with my departure."

"Right, I'll radio into command and let them know we're en route." His hand reached up to flick invisibly at something that had to be on his visor, and then sighed after a few seconds. "Actually, your father wishes us to… Escort your 'girlfriend' to him. He wishes to meet her and ask her a few things."

"B-B-But, I-I… I-I'm not ready to- He can't- I don't have to..." Ruby's eyes closed after a few seconds of nervous stammering and wide eyes, and then she took a long breath. Grabbing her drink, she downed it all in one go and crushed the can with red flares of Aura where the edges caught at her skin dangerously enough. "O-Okay, let's go."

"Girlfriend-Ruby, you do not have to-"

"Kinda do, kinda got asked for, so kinda going even if you try to say I don't need to. Better now than never, r-right?" She shrugged, smiling in that strained but chipper way only Ruby really managed to pull off and pulling at her cloak nervously. "So, uh, grab your shoes and let's…" She waved her hands at the door, dragging out the word, "Let's gooo before your, uh, _friends_ arrest me or-or something."

"We can't actually-"

"Very well, Girlfriend-Ruby." Penny nodded, giving the guard a smile and a nod and then turning to Jaune. "I hope you have a good evening, Best-friend-Jaune. Good luck finishing your forty-three orders on time, I know you can do it. You have excellent work ethic and skills."

"Well," Jaune sighed, nibbling on a chip from a bowl on the table and giving Coco a look, "I have a _lot_ of work to do before bed tonight. You can stay and hang out if you want, or-"

"I'll make the bullets and the grenades, you suit up and get to work on that electric-sword or whatever the hell." She waved him off, standing from her chair and turning in the same motion. Too sharply, he guessed when she hissed through her teeth and clutched her side, grabbing the top of her chair hard enough he heard the metal creak in protest. Jaune stood, reaching a hand out, and she grunted, "Don't. I'm fine, Jaune. Just… Turned too sharp for one of my ribs, some bruising… Don't worry."

"But, you-"

"I don't treat you like glass, Jaune, so don't treat me like it either." Coco asked simply, turning to give him a flat stare that spoke volumes for how agitated it made her. Her face relaxed slightly in a force kind of way and she smiled slightly to try and ease what she'd said. "Honest, Jaune, I'm fine. I just… Not done healin', I guess, and I don't want you stressin' over nothin'."

"But you're hurt, Coco..." He said nervously, glancing at her side worriedly and then meeting her hard brown eyes again. "What if your injuries get worse, or your bones rebreak, or something? I-I know that can happen, and-"

"Then they get worse, they rebreak, I go to the hospital, Yatsuhashi treats me like a kid… That kind of stuff." She gave him a look, eyebrow raising and lips quirking in one of her more pointed smirks. "But if it happens, 'that would make me happier than being treated like glass.' You get me?"

"I…" He sighed, smiling and nodding, "Turn about is fair play. Just take it easy, okay? 'No being a badass', right?"

"Oh, fuck you, Jaune. Friggin' stealin' my lines like that? Cheap!" She laughed, the tension snapping out of the air faster than it had come, shaking her head and waving a hand over her shoulder. "Come on, tall, blonde and nerdy. Let's get to work. Every project, I'll take off something, and you get to piiick~!"

"C-Coco!"

"Fine, fine, we'll just play tonsil hockey~!" He threw a wad of paper towel at her head and she laughed, climbing his stairs and gesturing for him to follow her with a wave of a hand. "Come on, got shit to do. And if you're a good boy I'll be one of theeeeem~ I'll let you pound _me_ on an anvil~!"

"I don't _have_ an anvil!" At least not one like that, and when he saw Coco's shit eating grin he realized the mistake he'd made. "Dust damn it- That wasn't consent! Coco!" She didn't say anything, instead vanishing upstairs with a sway in her step and his voice cracked, "C-Coco? I, uh, I don't wanna die tonight!"

All he got back was laughter, smiling and shaking his head as he followed her up the stairs. They had a _lot_ of work to do before the first rounds of the Vytal Tournament in a couple days, and needed to get to it soon or-

When he crested the steps, hands grabbed him by his lapel and turned, pushing him against the wall gently. Soft, hot lips pressed against his own and, without thinking, his eyes closed and his hands sought out Coco's hips and hair to pull her to him. After a second that stretched on to eternity, they parted and she smiled at him warmly.

" _That_ was to show our little spat isn't in the air. Kay?" He nodded and she smirked, patting his shoulder and turning. "Let's get to work, babe. Like I said, shit to do."

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **So, last chapter before the final arc and some chaaaaaaaaaaanges, and eveeeeeeeeeents. All of which, aside from the obvious, will be canon events rewritten to this page from a different angle.**_

 _ **I'm a bastard.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **A Single Pancake :**_

 **He may, at some point if I feel it fits the narrative, scrap a bit but he will even in the climax of this story** _ **never**_ **be a combatant as a thing he does. That I promise you. A point of this story is the idea of noncombatants being able to protect people, so having him** _ **become**_ **a combatant would kinda ruin it.**

 _ **Lord Troy :**_

 **In short? Yes. But when he was young it was dangerous, and he can't afford it besides. It's SUPER expensive, and any complications mean… Well, death. So not worth the risk since he doesn't** _ **need**_ **it.**

 **Kind of the point of the story, that we can overcome natural limitations with perseverance and ingenuity.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile -**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Escapee, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 **It'z Syndrome: Alright guys, let's yeet this wheat.**

 **Voltegeist: ^*sighs***

 _ **Darkvampirekisses: ^^ *facepalms***_

 _ **Impiriex**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Important announcement at the bottom of this chapter.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Jaune's shield came up as he charged, heavy armor clinking and tinkling in his ear and cool mail wrapped around his throat almost soothing him as he did, bracing himself against the answering fire of his enemy as he went. The small caliber rounds slammed home against his heavy breastplate and Twin Mors' hardened surface, exploding in small puffs of shrapnel and vapor but doing nothing more than shaking his arm and occasionally leaving a pockmarked bruise along his stomach where it hit thinner metal and mail, and so he used his Aura to shield him from the lethal part of the impact.

The street was mostly empty, pockmarked by holes from explosions, evaporating Grimm drawn by the fighting and the emotions that came with it, but still unmistakably Valean. Wide boulevards of paving stones with banners flying from light poles, upturned and scorched in places but easily recognizable by the color left on them beyond the clinging Grimm ash, holes and tears from claws or bullets, and soot from the embered buildings that dotted the once immaculate boulevard intermittently on either side and lit the road up all along the length of the road, but cast the world beyond into smoky shadows.

Planting his heavy boot on the trunk of a fallen tree, he leapt high over the huddle forms there that had been peppering him as he approached. Their faces were wrapped in scarves and hidden behind masks made of cloth, and they didn't wear anything more than simple pants and shirts with coats over, clutching shoddy looking rifles that went wide and wild as he landed and they panicked. He turned to the closest and swung across their poorly protected and Aura-less body, cutting them down with ludicrous ease and stepping past them as they fell, smiling ferally behind his helmet as the lither woman behind him seemed to give up on using the shoddily made rifle against him and instead leapt in, swinging her rifle like a club at him.

He caught it on his shield and then stepped in, slamming the rim into her side hard enough he heard the bones give way and she crumpled with a wet whimper. He heard the crack of a heavy rifle a split second before he felt it slam into his bark, jerking his shield-shoulder forward and making him stumble before he turned, looking over it at a small woman kneeling behind a large piece of fallen building, pulling the bolt on the weapon back as another with some kind of machine gun tried to replace the belt by herself. Kicking a boot into the woman on the ground's throat and turning while she clutched at it, he caught the next heavy round on his shield and began to move towards her before her partner could open up again with that heavy machine gun.

A third round slammed against him, but like the others it glanced aside with little more than a dull sting left behind to mark the attack. Raising his sword, he took two steps towards them and laughed, knowing that they'd fall just like the others. On his third step, though, his chest constricted violently and drove him to his knees where all else had failed to even slow him, as though he'd been stabbed or had his ribs broken.

Wheezing behind his helmet and clutching at his breastplate, his weapons clanged against the ground next to him and he turned, hearing the choking woman from before laying there. Desperate to catch her breath, she pulled her scarf off, and he saw the bright brown eyes and rabbit ears he knew so well before his vision blacked out entirely.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

With a strangled sound caught somewhere in the middle of a roar, a shout, and a pained calling of 'Velvet!', Jaune jerked awake with wide eyes and short, painful breaths. Heart hammering in panic from the nightmare, he rolled off the couch and onto the floor, weakly tugging at thin blankets that had wrapped around his legs in his fitful sleep and trying to stand at the same time, a sweaty hand grabbing the edge of the table beside the couch in search of some kind of brace to help him rise.

Sweaty, freezing, and caught somewhere between asleep and awake but short of breath enough to barely be able to _think_ , his hand slipped in the dark room. He slid several inches across the table along with the rest of him, drawing a loud creak from the cheap wood before it cracked and broke loudly, the blonde falling through it and scattering glassware as he flailed for purchase and gasped for air.

"Jaune?!" He heard the voice, distant but recognizable, before he felt hands on him, pulling him up and then cradling him against something warm and soft and smalling of chocolates. "What's wrong? Is it your chest?"

"Need med-" He coughed and the words were lost, but the woman understood them well enough and he was moving a second later, lifted into the air like a bride and carried quick enough that the wind from it chilled him more.

"Just hold on for a minute, let me-" he heard her yanked open his medicine drawer, rifling through pills for a second before calling out, "Which one? Y-You've got syringes, and ten god damn kinds of pills in here!"

"S-Shot." He stammered, clutching a hand to his chest where she'd leaned him beside his bed, blearily watching her pale and bandaged back. Turning, she held out one of the dull green syringes and he nodded, gesturing at his neck, "Collar."

Her hands were rough on his chin, but out of affection and fear rather than any malice, forcing his head aside and jamming the needle into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He felt the cool rush in his neck as the sedative was injected, his body sagging outward as the medicine took hold, and after a few seconds he felt the pain in his chest easing as the medication forced the adrenaline from the nightmare to abate and allowed his heart to slow its beating before it killed him.

"Do you need anything else?" Coco's hands held his face, her eyes bright with primal panic and fear over pale skin and flushed cheeks. "Any other medicine, water maybe, o-or something like that?"

"W-Water-"

"Okay." She was gone before she'd finished the word, padding off around the corner and into his kitchen. She was back in less than a minute, carrying a small glass of clear water and kneeling beside him, resting an arm around his shoulders and pressing it to his lips so he could sip at it. After a second she pulled it away and nervously asked, "Is that better? A-Are you okay now?"

"Y-Yeah." He let her pull him against her shoulder and wrap arms around him, and then sighed tiredly. "Sorry about that, my damn medicine… Causes bad dreams sometimes, and that gets my hearts going, so I have that next to by bed-"

"Shush, Jaune. It's fine, I just want to make sure you're good. I'm gonna get you some water and set some coffee on while you catch your breath." She stood, turning easily and sitting him on the edge of the bed and looking him over worriedly. She stood, wincing and pressing a hand against her bare side under the thin white tank she'd word to bed with a grimace, "And maybe grab some damn aspirin or something…"

"I'm sor-"

"Shush." She bapped him on the head gently, grinning and cocking her hip with a hand on it over the edge of her little black boyshorts. "S'not your fault you had a nightmare cuz of some damn meds you have to take, s'not your fault you needed me to get your medicine when _I_ took your bed, and s'not your fault that I worried. So just chill, enjoy the view while I get something for my side, and catch your breath."

"But-" Her eyebrows both shot up and her head angled down challengingly and he sighed, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, you're the boss. I'll come in and we can make breakfast once I have by breath back."

When she turned, sashaying her hips showily at him, he flushed weakly and looked away. The small pair of shorts, small enough to leave the barest hint of her curved rear visible at the bottoms, did very little to hide anything worth hiding from him. Between that and the essentially see-through shirt she was wearing in the distinctly chill building, when he reached for the half-empty glass of water to quench his dry throat it wasn't due to his medicine _or_ his dream.

And when he heard Coco laugh quietly and turned, lips on the rim of his glass, to see her leaning against the corner with a small smile and her arms crossed, he knew she'd caught him and understood that.

"You're allowed to look as long as it won't _kill you_ , Jaune." He smiled awkwardly, like a kid caught with his hand in a jar, and she snorted. "What do you want to eat? Figure we were up _hellishly_ late working, it's gone noon almost, and enough is done, so we can stand to take a break for a couple hours and spend some time together."

"I have biscuits and sausage." He suggested, standing on shaky and half-numb legs and waving an equally tingly and numb hand at her when she took a step towards him. "I'm fine now, Coco, just… Gotta get the blood moving normally so the sedative doesn't mess with me. That's all."

"I'll… I'll get the kettle on then and get the stove heating up." He nodded and, after a worried glance across his bare chest, she turned and vanished back around the corner.

Standing there he stretched his arms over his head, ignoring the soreness in his them as the tingling faded away. Rubbing his arms for a second he sighed, bending over to kneed and massage the same tingling out of his legs with a quiet and pained groan. Grabbing a shirt from his dresser and tossing the blue button-up on, he grabbed a thin blanket and went into the kitchen area. Coco was on her hands and knees, half of her body in the cabinet under his sink, and he leaned against the counter to watch her rifling in vain for a few seconds before speaking.

"What are you looking for?" She scooched on the floor, peeking out at him from under the lip of the cabinet, and he smiled. "Or are you trying to give me a show after the little incident a minute ago? Got an insurance policy against me already?"

"One, that's not funny right now." She snarked, wiggling her hips up and towards him to give a better, and more teasing, view after a second and then smirking when he flushed and looked away. "Two, it's a million-lien policy. So how about you sit on down, I'll give you a nice show with some music, and make _bank_. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I need to not try and compete with you… That's gonna get me killed, or even worse, teased until the Grimm settle down and start negotiating with the Kingdoms." He held out the blanket, nodding at her hanging and swaying chest, flushing even harder as he spoke. "It's, uh, it's kinda chilly up here."

"Such a virgin, I swear to Oum I am going to cure you of that one of these days... " She laughed quietly when he flushed and rolled his eyes at her, but she took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders anyways, smiling up at him before sticking her head back under the sink. "Lookin' for your damn pans, you keep you _pots_ down here."

"Pans are in the warming rack." He jerked a thumb at the bottom of the oven when she turned and the woman gave him a look. "What? They wouldn't fit with all the pots and skillets and, you know, sink stuff down there."

"Men, I swear you lot have _no_ idea how to do things sometimes." She rolled her eyes at his fake offense but stood, winking and blowing him a kiss with one hand while brushing off her knees with the other and then pulling open the warming tray of the oven to find the one she wanted while the kettle bubbled warmly beside the sink. "Settin' everything out ahead of time, got the oven heatin' up for the biscuits and want 'em done at the same time."

"Makes sense, I do the same thing usually." He nodded, turning to rummage in his freezer and the fridge for the sausage and the instant biscuits both. Then he pulled open a drawer and grabbed a small orange bottle, grabbing a couple of the pills in it and popping them into his mouth. "Helps flush out the sedatives so they don't do anything. I can take my regulators in 'bout an hour and be back to normal."

"So…" She leaned against the counter, chewing on her lip for a second and then finally asking in an exasperated tone that spoke of her not finding the proper words she'd looked for. "You're _okay_ now? Like, as okay as normal, at least. Right?"

"Better actually, the sedatives will make me lethargic and kinda weak all day, but it makes regulating my heart easier." He shrugged, watching her coffee brewing idly while he spoke and holding up a hand to show her the slight tremor there. "I'd always use it if it didn't make my hands tremble, and that it can damage my respiratory system even _more_ than it already is."

"Which would probably kill you." She nodded, grimacing at the small smile he gave her and looking at the coffee kettle. "You scared me this morning, Jaune. You know that, right? I thought you were going to die on me. Like, right there, on the floor or in my arms, and there was almost nothing I could do about it."

"I'm sor-" Her flat stare cut that off, and instead he sighed and said. "I know it's scary, and… I don't know what I can _do_ about it except give you a rundown of all my meds just in case. But even then," he added, when she made to speak and almost certainly ask him to do just that, "the only thing I can tell you that would _help_ is how to give that injection, and that CPR won't help me. I'm sorry it scared you, though."

"That has five minutes, the oven needs ten more to heat up and I don't know _why_ you have such a cheap oven." She smiled, a trace of the stress of the morning still there but mixed with acceptance and a teasing tone. Spreading her arms, she waved her hands towards him with the blankets in them and said, "C'mere and make it up to me, Engi. You owe me for giving _me_ the heart attack this morning."

Sore from the medicine and trembling, eyes heavy and throat still kind of dry, using a hand on the counter to help support himself even now, he rolled his eyes and joined her by the sink. His hands settled on her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his chin into her chest while she leaned down to press her lips against his, her hips pushing out to press against him. They'd kissed a few times now, usually for the fun of it, but this was different than those had been.

Gentler, her hand playing with his hair and the other holding his shoulder, moving her lips softly with his. Comfort, not passion or anything more carnal than that. He tasted salt and dared to crack an eye, spotting tears rolling down her face, and tried to pull away to ask what was wrong.

"Don't, please, Jaune. Stay." She said quietly, voice weak and pleading. Her breath stinking of a need to brush her teeth this morning, like his own he was sure, and both of them reeking of oil, ash, dust, sweat and a myriad of other things, but neither cared. She shook slightly around him, adding, "I've fought literal monsters, and never been more scared than I was ten minutes ago, Jaune. I went down in battle, thought I'd die there, and _still_ wasn't scared like that had me."

"Coco…" He smiled, leaning up and into her again, letting her hold his weight for the height difference and to remind her of it both. A weak sob was lost in his mouth and he felt her tears hit his face, the blonde wrapping an arm around her waist before pulling away. "I'm okay now, Coco."

"I know." She nodded, hair tickling his face, and tried to choke back how upset she was. Forcing an awkward smile, she wiggled her hips against him weakly and asked, "I-Is that a screwdriver in your pocket, o-or are you just… Just happy to see me?"

"You don't have to play the strong woman, either." He said quietly, blue eyes meeting brown rimmed in red. She nodded, and when she pushed back against him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, he let her stay there and just ran a hand through her hair. She shook there, and his eyes closed, "I know."

He'd not been terrified in the same way, but that was only because he was used to this. When he was young, he remembered doing this exact same thing. The panic, the fear, the helplessness… And she was feeling it all.

All he could do to help people was make them weapons and armor, and so he did it. All he could do to help _Coco,_ though? Hold her, let her freak out about it, and then move on the way she'd no doubt want to. She was stubborn and willful like that.

The rest of the day passed in relative normalcy. They had breakfast together, took turns showering while Coco teased him about joining her and a litany of other lewd things, and then they set to work on the last few orders he had. As usual, he told her she didn't have to stay and help him, and just as normal, she told him to shut up and let her help out because otherwise she'd be bored.

Then they'd spent the afternoon and early evening upstairs, watching a flatscreen Coco had bought for them and had installed while they worked, sending messages for people to come for their orders tomorrow. Everything finished up for the week now since the Vytal festival meant all his customers would be busy going forward, they ordered pizzas - Coco _loved_ pizza, he'd come to learn - and settled in to watch the air and ground parades on the first 'real' day of the Vytal Festival itself.

"Know anything about those robots?" Coco asked quietly as they marched in parade formation, Atlesian soldiers at the head of them in their resplendent dress uniforms. She turned her head on the small pillow in his lap, wrapped in the same blanket as earlier and wearing the same clothes, and added, "Atlas has some fancy stuff, looks like something you'd have looked into for your suit."

"I know a little, yeah." His hand was resting on her stomach, tracing a small circle in the firm muscles there to relax Coco after their rather rough morning, her own hands folded below his on her stomach under the blanket. "Those ones are pretty good. Their rifles are air burst, fire shrapnel in little cones at Grimm to kill them, and their armor is decent. You can rip off an arm or leg and they'll crawl after you or try and club you to death."

"Damn." She took a deep breath and rolled onto her side, nuzzling against his stomach comfortably in a way that made him blush and grabbing his hand. "Wake me up when the pizza gets here? I wanna take a nap."

"Sure."

"And play with my hair?"

"Sure." He repeated, his other hand moving to do just that while she hummed pleasantly. Her legs curled under the blanket and, inside a couple seconds, she was asleep. Twirling some of her hair in his hand, he sighed, "Yeah, I know, it can be exhausting dealing with me… A selfless guy wouldn't let you stay around for it. He'd be heroic and sacrifice his own happiness, but..."

"I gave up on being a hero a long time ago. So I'm going to be selfish." He murmured, Coco Staring at this stomach where he couldn't see smiling slightly as her eyes finally closed. "Hopefully you'll forgive me."

She did, of course, and made a note to bop him on the head for being an idiot later when she wasn't so comfortable. And after the Festival too, the tournaments started tomorrow and she was excited to watch them with him.

Not to mention her very, _very_ special surprises she had planned just for him.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"Still, you should not have trusted him with such valuable knowledge. Or such valuable programming, for that matter." The wiry, ancient looking man sighed, easing down into his chair with a tired groan that echoed around the spartan office. "Tell me, what do you think would happen if he sold that armor and enemies of Atlas realized what the programming superstructure within it _was_? What it could do to the Knight and Paladin programs?"

"It would provide programming knowledge and guide on how to reroute control of the Paladins, Knight-analogue frames, drones, and…" She grimaced, hands balling into small fists at her side where she stood across his oken desk from him. "A-And they'd be able to attempt to control me, as well."

"Indeed, and unless I were to completely unshackle you from your programmed controls and allow you to self-modify, they would succeed in doing so." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose over his bushy white beard, which looked like something a jolly round old man would sport and made for an odd combination with his wiry and wizened frame. "And now we must find a way to deal with the _numerous_ individuals that know what you are."

"T-They are my friends, Father." She said simply, staring at the floor and sparing the man's narrow, probing eyes a glance before she shrank in on herself and went on. "They can be trusted. Ruby and I are… Romantic, now, according to my research and her team's statements. They know what I am because of that, a-and they have no interest in speaking on it for fear of getting Ruby into trouble. They can be trusted not to speak about it, they're good people. The kind you said to look for and make friends with."

"I see. I suppose I can't fault you doing exactly what I said to… Though I had thought you would take longer to trust people enough for this to be an issue." He sighed tiredly, pulling out a thick looking folder and laying it on his desk. Tapping it twice with a long, gnarled finger, he spoke, "General Ironwood has okayed them all. Run background checks on them, and cleared all but the Belladonna girl personally. He wanted her brought in, but I pointed out that would probably set the _others_ off and that Menagerie wouldn't like their daughter vanishing into some hole, so he's… Essentially stated I will bare the responsibility."

"Thank you, Father." She smiled gratefully and he returned it, though his smile was stiffer and more weary. "I appreciate everything you do, without you I… Thank you, Father."

"Of course. Android or not, flesh and blood or not, the damn general's _opinions_ or not, you're my little girl." Holding out a gangly arm, he turned in his seat and let her come around the table to hug him in the way they had to do that.

The girl, her physical strength ludicrous enough that even a _gentle_ hold could hurt him, simply leaned against his side and let him hug her and pat her back. Turning slightly and angling the small android towards the desk, he pointed at the folder and continued in a tired tone, "Those papers are non-disclosure and consent forms for your friends to sign. And make sure they understand that, if they speak about what you are, they _will_ be subject to action by the military."

"They will not speak about me, Father." She promised, giving the folders a glance and then nodding. "You… You have not mentioned Jaune Arc yet, Father. What did General Ironwood decide in regards to him?"

"A copy of the form is in there for him." He said simply, grimacing slightly. "If he gets too outrightly aggressive and malicious in spreading your data around, poison that forces cardiac arrest will be administered and he will die." She stiffened and turned to him sharply and he assured her gently, rubbing a circle into her back habitually, "Only if he is selling the secrets, or trying to get you or Atlas harmed with them, Penny. I assure you, he won't be harmed in any way unless he _works_ for it."

"I see…" She gave the old man a look and added, "I am going to inform him of this threat, Father."

"Penny-"

"You will have to expunge the memory data from my head if you wish to prevent it, Father." She cut him off, the first time in her entire life she'd dared - or even _wished_ to he was certain - to do so. "He is my best friend, and I will not allow threats on his life to stand that he doesn't even know about."

"Penny, it's a protocol threat for national security." He said quietly, smiling apologetically as he did so. "Warning him won't _do_ anything, he won't be able to prevent it as they'll just find another. I would ask you to consider if panicking him, needlessly so no less since you tell me he's a good man and wouldn't do anything, over something _irrelevant_. Because for all his stubbornness, the General isn't going to just murder a young man for no reason."

"I will… Think about it, Father." He nodded and she leaned back against him, letting him hold her once again after their short spat. "Father, you always told me that one day I would find people I cared about as much as you."

"I did indeed."

"I have found them." She said quietly, quickly adding, "I'm happy here, Father. I want to stay here with them."

"Hm." The man nodded slowly, understanding what she wanted and why. In Atlas' various science bases where they stayed, she was surrounded by crisp and cold military types, scientists that treated her as a product, and little else. "I suppose this climate is more comfortable for me in my old age, so I _suppose_ I will just have to request a posting here on a more permanent basis. For my productivity, obviously."

"Thank you, Father!" She turned, pressing a kiss to his bearded and wrinkled cheek several times excitedly. "You cannot understand how happy this makes me!"

"Yes, yes. I'm the most wonderful father on all of Remnant, I know this, calm down before you break something attached to me." She did and he sighed, running his wrinkled fingers through her silken hair. "Now then, tell me about your 'best friend Jaune' and this heart condition he has. In detail, please."

"Why?"

"I believe bribery a more reliable source of controlling people than intimidation." He grinned, spreading his fingers on the table and then drumming them rhythmically. "And I _am_ the single best cybernetics expert in the history of Remnant. I will have to diversify my repertoire into medical matters, but… The challenge shall be enjoyable!"

Smiling, the robotic-woman began to explain everything she knew while the man retrieved a small notebook and took down what she said.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Jaune woke early the next morning, as always, to the dull chiming of his Scroll's alarm on the stand next to his bed. Reaching over, he flicked a finger across the screen to turn it off and then let his arm flop back onto the bed. His nose full of the smell of chocolate and oil, he looked down at Coco, curled up next to him with her arms wrapped around his stomach and her head on his chest, drooling slightly in a way he somehow managed to find cute. He shifted and she groaned sleepily, pressing herself against him and making the softer parts mold against him in a way that sent blood rushing north and south both.

"Coco." He reached down, shaking her shoulder gently and making her groan again, nuzzling into his chest again. Rolling his eyes, and ignoring the hot mounds of soft flesh pressing against him under the blanket, he shook her again, "Come on, Coco. I have to get up and take my medicine."

"But my warm..." She whined sleepily, blinking bleary eyes up at him and yawning. Resting her cheek on his chest, she sighed and said, "I guess mornings are gonna be early for me with you. Yeah?"

"Comes with the territory." He swallowed nervously nodding down at her and flushing as he added, "By the way, uh, your top is riding low. I-I mean, I can feel some silk, you know… From your bra."

"Sorry." She rolled onto her back, stretching spread eagled under the covers and groaning as the muscles pull comfortably taut. Flopping onto the bed she gave him a look, one brow raised curiously, "So, first time sleeping with a woman. How'd you like it?"

"Why do you have to make it sound dirty…" She laughed and he sighed, rolling his eyes and turning on his side to start fishing out the first pills he had to take. "It was nice though… Cuddling, I mean, I liked it."

"Waking up with someone is nice, yeah. Nothing warms a bed the same way, even if I am _usually_ gone before the guy wakes up." Curious, he tossed the two pills into his mouth and swallowed, then turned and gave her a look. "Hey, a lady has needs, and in my line of work… Well, blowing off stress is important."

"Ah." It made sense, but dry as his throat was, he didn't say anything else and instead stretched.

"Does it bother you?" Coco asked quietly, looking up at him when he turned to give her a look. "That I've slept around. Some guys get upset 'bout it, and wanted to know if you were going to be one."

"Nah, your body, your choice. I don't care about it too much." He shrugged, standing and moving over to his dresser to grab a change of clothes. "I'm gonna grab a morning shower and get dressed, so you can sleep some more if you want to."

"Want me to join you?" She teased, sitting up on the bed and wiggling her eyebrows at him, a hand tugging the collar of her loose sleeveless down enough to show off an expanse of dangerous milky white. "I'm a great shower mate, I promise."

"M-Maybe later." He managed to squeak, good natured laughter following him into the kitchen while he went to get some water and flip on Coco's coffee for the morning. "Setting your coffee on, Coco. Don't let it burn, okay?"

"Won't let it burn unless you ask me to come and give you something to steam up your shower~!" She called in a singsong tone, laughing when he walked through the room with a beet red face.

Blushing beet red and in the bathroom or relaxing in bed, both were content to have a better start to _today_ than they'd had yesterday.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **So a quick self-advertisement, but I have officially begun work on Re:Programmed, which is an entirely original concept book series that I am writing with the assistance of several members of my little community. It will be a sci-fi story set at the turn of what I call the 'unification stage' of a civilization, where governments ally or blob together to unify the planet and start colonizing outward, and set in the aftermath of climate-based catastrophes spurring on much of that unification. The story itself will rarely if ever touch on that, though, it's just the setting.**_

 _ **We also have sex robots **throws confetti** ~ Voltegeist**_

 _ **Supporters and those community members I have already enlisted, or will enlist, in assisting with the project will get previews of what is being worked on and when regularly starting after Christmas. Which is when every weekend will be set aside by me exclusively for writing, storyboarding and the link on Re:Programmed.**_

 _ **I've spent the last couple years working towards being able to do this and can't wait to share it with all of you.**_

 _ **AND NOW THE OTHER ANNOUNCEMENT**_

 _ **A second project for my stories is launching along with this, where a member of the channel is producing read-throughs of my stories. Right now, she has one of my oldest one-shots, You Are My Sunshine read and uploaded. We've already received some good input and responses and will be improving our formula further, but I would love if any of you could give it a watch, a Like, and any input you have to offer.**_

 _ **Just search Flowey Reads or head over to the channel, or DM me directly, for links to it if you have any interest in it.**_

 _ **Also remember to comment whatever story you'd like to see done next!**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile -**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Escapee, Voltegeist**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 _ **Darkvampirekisses**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"You know, Jaune." Coco started the next morning after their long day, the woman leaning against the counter next to the stove in a pair of jeans and a long white button-up, along with a pair of black boots that climbed halfway up her shin and a bright red scarf wrapped loosely around her shoulders almost like a shawl. "You haven't asked why I'm all dressed up today, when normally I've been running around in shorts and a shirt unless we're working."

"Coco, I don't think my sanity would _survive_ thinking too hard about why you do stuff." He pointed out, smiling when she snorted and flipping over the little sausage patties. "Breakfast sandwiches are good, yeah? Couple fried eggs, some cheese, sausage, toast."

"Sounds delicious, babe." He gave her a short, surprised glance at the nickname before he could catch himself and she snorted, a brow raising in question. "Oh, is someone not ready for pet names yet? You've slept with me two nights now, but 'babe' is a bridge too far? Hm?"

"Why do you make everything sound so perverted?" He rolled his eyes, the woman doing little more than snort in amusement at him. He saw her other eyebrow rise over that cocky smile she almost always wore, reiterating her question to him without speaking, and sighed good naturedly. "No, Coco, it doesn't bother me or anything. You just caught me off guard is all, as normal as _that_ should be by now so… Heh, maybe I should be getting used to it."

"I do intend to stick around for a while, so yeah, might want to start getting used to me surprising you." She leaned in to peck him on the cheek and he let her, leaning to the side a bit so she could more easily reach. "And some sandwiches sound wonderful, Jaune. Nice and light before we go out."

"W-Wait, we're going out? Like, uh, like _today_?" He asked, straightening his tee anxiously at the idea. Red cotton pajamas and a dirty sleeping shirt weren't exactly walking around clothes, even with his probably poor fashion sense he knew that. "I, uh, when did I find out about this?"

"About a minute ago." She grinned, lifting herself with her arms - and a _very_ slightly pained grunt he grimaced at but otherwise ignored - to sit on the counter by the stove and watch him cook. "S'a surprise, Jaune. _You_ are comin' with lil' ole me to Beacon, to see the rest of my team and meet up with Ruby and _her_ team."

"Her team…" He'd met Weiss already, but he guessed she _would_ have two other members like Coco had one more he hadn't met. "I'll, uh, take my special medicine then so I can be out and about like that for today. Means I'll be fatigued tomorrow, though, but I was already taking it off to work on the armor and relax with you to watch the fights."

"You didn't tell me about your special meds' side effects… I didn't know if would fatigue you." She sounded guilty for a second and he sighed, before the woman caught it and shrugged, asking simply, "Are you cool with going out today then? I meant it as a surprise, to be nice and see everyone, but… If you don't wanna take the meds and be worn out tomorrow, I won't be upset or nothin'."

"Nah, that's why I have it, after all. And unless you're intended to run me ragged _tomorrow_ , I'll be fine to rest up and deal with it here." He gave her a wink and smirked, adding, "Especially with my cute girlfriend around to dote on me while I recover from her wearing me out. Right?"

"Okay, _now_ you're just milking it, Babe. Behave." She rolled her eyes at him, and then sighed and crossed her arms while he set the sausage aside to set to work on the eggs. "But to answer your question, yes. We will snuggle, watch the fights, and work on your armor a bit if you want to. If you ask _really_ nice, I just _might_ even let you touch my tits."

" _That's_ a heart attack just waiting, Coco." He grumbled, feeling the burn rise to his ears before he could. The woman snorted in amusement, but didn't push the teasing beyond that, and he asked, "Does everyone else, you know… _Know_ about my heart? Since I, uh, mentioned it, I mean. N-Not the part about your, um, chest, I mean, b-but about _my_ chest, n-not that your chest isn't nice-"

"Jaune, breathe and relax, before you have another attack or something. Okay? I know what you meant." She reached out, running her fingers through his hair to straighten it out, and he let her. Enjoying the feeling of her playing with his hair, as weird as it was to enjoy _that_ particularly. "No, Ruby and I haven't told anyone much 'bout it. We figured if you wanted to go, we'd be relaxing anyways, and if we needed them to know we could tell them _together_."

"Sorry, just... " He groaned unsurely and flicked off the stove's power, letting the residual heat finish the eggs while he spoke. "Social anxiety?"

"You _run a shop_." Coco pointed out, a thin eyebrow raised in disbelief and head tilted to the side. "How does a literal _shop owner_ have social anxieties, like, at all? Your entire livelihood is completely and totally dependant on you being the charmingly adorable son-of-a-Coco that you are."

"Don't you mean son-of-a-bitch?"

"S'what I said." She nodded, poking his cheek with a thin and cool finger, smirking knowingly. "And _you_ are dodging the question, young man. Do I need to incentivize you, maybe show some skin? Little lip wrestling to pull the answers out of you?"

"Do you just w-want to make out or something?" He asked nervously, laughing awkwardly and deflating when she simply stared him down, patiently waiting on him to elaborate on what she'd asked. "Running a store is different, Coco… Like, it's all sirs and ma'ams, and typical questions, and I… You know, have work to distract me. Designing weapons, running numbers, that kinda stuff."

"Distractions, yeah?" He nodded and she returned the gesture, reaching up to the top of the fridge to get down the bred for him to assemble the sandwiches. "That won't, you know, cause problems for you will it? Just, you know, trying to wrap my head around all this stuff. Get it down pat before we go any further, you know, timewise."

"Yeah, I know, Coco… You don't do much to hide it, so I'd be blind not to have noticed." And boy did he, she was always so damn attentive with those big brown, watching him and listening like he was a lecturer whenever he answered her questions. "Not that I mind, it's actually… Actually nice, having someone know and care and just be learning it so they know how to deal with stuff, instead of out of pity or something."

"I suck your dick, you die of a heart attack. You take a flash photo, I go blind for twenty minutes." She shrugged simply, though he saw her lips quirk at the fire rushing up to his ears again. "Takes adjustin' on both ends, and don't think I didn't notice you paying attention to me when you flick the lights on. I did, and I appreciate it."

"Why does every heart problem analogy you make involve something sexual?"

"Because I live every moment imagining you inside various parts of me, Jaune. So I just can't help but let it slip out sometimes." She winked to show the joke he knew it was even before he flushed and sputtered at her. "Maybe if someone were to… Help take it off my mind, maybe then I could stop?"

"Here, put my sausage in your mouth." He held out the sandwich to her and Coco snorted at the suddenness, one hand covering her mouth while she laughed in short and small snorts while the other took it from him. "Yeah, thought you'd crack up at that, you frickin'... Monster pervert that you are."

"Oh please, Jaune, you _love_ how perverted I am." he rolled his eyes but didn't deny it and she took a huge bite of her sandwich, nodding appreciatively. "Hey, what do ya know. Your sausage tasted _awesome_ in my mouth. I might need a bit more, to make sure I can remember _exactly_ how it tastes."

"You're ridiculous."

"That's a weird way to pronounce 'adorable' or 'sexy enough to cause global heat waves'." She tapped a finger on her chin playfully, pretending to think about it for a few seconds before finally shrugging. "Guess you just made a silly little mistake, huh? Cuz there's no _way_ you would ever say anything negative about me, right?"

"Yes, Coco. You are absolutely right about everything." He drawled sarcastically, leaning against the counter across from her with his own meaty sandwich. "And you're perfection, too, absolute art walking around on two legs."

"There you go, Jaune." She smiled cockily, nodding her head at him and then waving a hand. "Now eat and go get changed, and take your meds too, so we can start getting ready to go out and see all of the people."

"All of the people?"

"Yep."

"Then I guess I better not keep _all the people_ waiting on me." He said, sighing and carrying his remaining half a sandwich around the corner to start fishing for clothes. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower and stuff, should be good in… Half an hour."

"I'll send messages to everyone." He waved a hand at her to show he'd heard, heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready. "See ya in a bit." She raised a finger to say something and, without looking, he shouted back, "No, I don't need you to wash my back. _Or_ my front, for that matter."

"Spoilsport… Taking all the fun right out of teasing you." He laughed at her cute, playful little pout, shutting the door on her to get ready.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"I feel like I should have dressed up more…" He complained quietly, adjusting the blue semi-suit jacket around his shoulders and grimacing at the dark blue jeans he'd worn over his normal work boots. The Bullhead shuddered as air beat against it, the stiff winter wind coming in off the ocean playing hell with the craft, and Jaune added to distract himself, "Beacon is… A big deal, you know? Like, the _biggest_ of deals. The place is probably responsible for saving thousands of lives…"

"You've saved a good baker's dozen at least too, you know." She pointed out, sitting next to him in the almost-empty Bullhead, rigged for personal transport with two lines of comfortable seats and a cool white paint-job instead of the militaristic grey cargo craft used. "Everyone does a job and every job has somewhere people _learn_ it, that's all it is, Jaune. Not that big a deal, so don't make it that."

"But this is _the_ Beacon! It's-"

"Just an old, fancy school." She nudged him with an elbow, raising an eyebrow coyly and asking, "Which of us goes there? Yeah, me. So trust me, babe, I know my own school and how it goes. It's just like any other Academy, 'cept it's a bit bigger than some and a lot older than others. An old Academy is like an old Huntsman-"

"They have to be special to be able to survive to old age, but they're not actually different from anything else." Jaune finished for her, the woman cracking a surprised and moderately pleased looking grin, cocking her head to the side curiously. "Dad's a Huntsman, and he's gone almost… Almost fifty now, been Hunting all his life too. I heard that a good little bit growing up, he always loved sayings like that."

"I mean…" She shrugged, rolling her eyes at him and leaning her arm against his for the contact. "Maybe I'm just used to Beacon? So it's not, you know, _special_ to me any more. It's hard for something familiar to also be special, usually."

"Maybe, yeah…" Something about the way she'd said that bothered him, for the shortest second, before he felt the craft shudder gently and angle up. Landing, he could tell it easily enough because of how these ships moved and his understanding of machinery, "So, anything I should know before I meet the family, so to speak?"

"You have met two of them, and slept with one more," she flicked a finger towards herself with a playful wink when he sighed sufferingly, "so I don't know what you mean. I guess you should know Fox is blind?"

"Wait, he's blind?" That was a surprise, and kind of ironic given Coco's own eye problems. An observation he wisely didn't point out, of course, instead asking, "He's a good fighter though, right? I mean, he'd have to be to get into Beacon."

"Yeah, his Semblance lets him get around it though. He can control and feel air pressure, and that lets him 'see' around himself by feeling it." The ship shuddered and she stretched her arms over her head to limber up after the ride, rolling her neck until it popped while she spoke. "He's actually one of our close combat experts. He can rip Grimm up with his air currents if he gets a hand on them."

"That is…" Awesome, definitely, but not something that quite described what _he_ was feeling right now. Instead, he went with something more accurate to what he felt. "Absolutely the most terrifying idea I have ever heard of. And I could die from a brisk _jog_."

"Nah, he's a little teddy bear, promise. Even if he can blow you up from a pat on the back. But don't worry, babe, he won't do anything to you." She stood and he followed, the woman glancing over her shoulder and winking at him. "After all, you are dating the _real_ scary one on my team. Who else runs around with a collapsible, explosive shell firing minigun on her hip?"

"That's… A good point, actually." Not that that made her more scary than someone who could blow you to bits with _literal air_ , of course, but Coco wasn't referring just to her gun in that. She was also referring to the dating aspect, and something else he wasn't sure about, in the teasing pseudo-threat. "But I mean… I only met Yatsuhashi once, and Velvet's been off for a while, and I haven't met any of them as your, you know… Boyfriend."

"Ah, well you're about to- Motherfucker." The ramp lowered at the back of the modified Bullhead, which used a back ramp for exiting instead of the side doors most had to add seating, and Coco flinched slightly at the light. Her hand was quick to reach up and knock her sunglasses down off her head and onto her nose, the woman grumbling, "Ow… That was annoyingly bright."

"You okay?" She waved him off, smiling happily at his concern, and started making her way towards the ramp. "Well, uh, what were you going to say?"

"Hm?" She hesitated at the door, grinning after a second and letting him step past her down, and freeze at Yatsuhashi's massive frame at the end of it, glowering at him. "Oh yeah, that's right. Yats is the dad of the group, and _might_ know we've been sleeping together."

"H-He knows that-" Jaune's face scrunched when the normally gentle giant rumbled forebodingly at her words and he turned to glare up the ramp at her, "Stop phrasing it like that, Coco! He's going to _eat me_!"

"I'm no cannibal, my small, clever little friend." The man said, resting wide and heavy hands across the backs of his shoulders. "I won't eat you, though I may wish to have… _Words_ with one who has so smitten my dear leader, Coco, as to be welcome in her bed more than once as you have been."

"Fox and Velvet are waitin', Papa Bear." Coco pointed out as she joined them at the bottom of the ramp. "Also, no laying a hand on the boy toy. He's, ah, _brittle_ to say the least, but…" She gave him a questioning glance and he nodded, knowing the conversation he was _going_ to have today already. "Well, when everyone's together, we're going to talk about all of it. You'll… Get my interest then, promise."

"Very well, Coco." The hand moved and Jaune, frozen until that point, was quick to hide behind Coco's only moderately larger frame, the woman barely more to hide behind than a light pole. The large man and the woman both chuckled, the large man pointing out, "I would never harm you, my small friend. Such would harm Coco, and likely result in me being maimed in some way."

"Castrated, have the scissors back in the dorm." Coco offered, making a 'snip snip' sound and gesture with a couple fingers, reaching her other arm around and twisting to wrap it around him and pull him around in front of her. "Don't worry, Babe, your little chocolate snack will protect you from the big, bad papa Yats."

"Chocolate… Snack?" Yatsuhashi rumbled, tilting his head to the side and smiling in a chillingly friendly way at him. "My, but you are ever braver than I thought and seem to appear in my eyes even more with every moment, young engineer."

"I-I… I do _not_ call her my c-chocolate snack! I don't! I really, really don't!" He squeaked, the two Hunters walking ahead of him without comment or note. Following, he came up beside Coco and gave her a look, "Coco, tell him I don't."

"Would you prefer I tell him about how I call you 'Daddy' because it makes you _excited_?" She asked coyly in a fake whisper, grinning mischievously when the large man rumbled threateningly and Jaune whined pitifully. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and said, "Jaune and I just cuddle, Yats. Nothing hard has poked me anywhere but through the sheets sometimes when he's sleeping, so chill. Just givin' him a hard time."

"I see." Yatsuhashi nodded, smiling, "Good. If he made you do such lewd things, I may have needed to fire him off into the forest in one of the rocket-lockers."

"Oh, oh!" Jaune bounced on his heel excitedly, grinning like a child in a candy shop might. "Can I see the rocket-lockers? I've always wanted to look at them! The technology is _awesome_ , I did a small paper on them when I was thirteen for my licensing."

"And there he goes." Coco mumbled while Jaune fawned over the tech, only loud enough for Yats to hear her and rumble pleasantly in response. "He'll calm down in a few minutes, don't stress. Just... Let him ramble while we walk."

And ramble he did, for the ten minutes of walking they had to go through to navigate Beacon's myriad hallways and get to the rec-building of on the East side. A tall, regal looking thing that matched the buildings around it, with a small statue outside of an open book that had been weathered by enough years that the edges had started to round and whatever had been written on it was illegible now beyond a couple isolated letters. Inside was a simple hallway, long and with doors spaced a few feet apart on either wall and staircases by the door and at the end of the hall by a fire-door that led up to the three other floors which would, he assumed, look identical to this one.

"We are the first to get here, as first years are still in class for the day. Their last day, to note, and only a provisionary lecture on the Vytal Festival itself now that it has been going for a few days." Yatsuhashi explained as he swiped his scroll over the black little box that would read its internal i.d. and let them in, a dull buzz announcing just that as the door clicked and opened slightly for them. "I believe they should be on their way here even now, however."

"Cool. So we just…" He gestured at the room they were filing into with a wave, "We just chill out however, yeah?"

"These rooms are rented, and so we may do as we wish with them and in them short of destroying the furniture or structure or, well..." Yatsuhashi spared him a glance, mouth set into a firm line, "Disrobing is also not allowed, save for changing clothes in certain circumstances."

"Not like I'm gonna drop 'em around my ankles and bend over the couch for him, Yats." Coco poked him as she passed, giving him a playful little wink and adding, "Unless he just likes an audience?"

"Gods damn it, Coco… Does everything with you have to be perverted? W-We haven't even done anything lewder than cuddle and kiss a little!" She shrugged noncommittally and he sighed, looking around the room curiously and shaking his head at the antics Coco seemed to _live_ off like he lived off food, metal working and water. "It is nice in here, though."

Typical of Beacon, or he guessed it was, even the rental rooms for study nights and student get togethers was well made to the point of being fancy. Thick walls made of what looked to him like stone, rather than concrete, with almost Mistralian wooden panelling along the walls and warm, orange lighting every few feet around the room at waist level. Fluorescents rested overhead, recessed into the ceiling, but apparently Beacon opted for the warmer lighting just in case people wanted it. Thick, soft carpeting painted a warm brown and dark white paint on the ceiling further cast the room into a muted, warm sort of feeling that he found himself enjoying.

Particularly when he saw Coco take off her sunglasses and set them back on top of her head, which had him smiling slightly. A smile she caught, smirking at him until he coughed awkwardly and glanced away.

The furniture was equally dark and warm, and fancy as well of course. A long, dark wooden table sat in the back of the room with red-padded chairs around it, and a small counter in the corner made of the same material presumably to sit food and drink on if one didn't want to use the table. Closer to the door, a U-shaped black couch made of thick cloth, with a short coffee table in front of it made of warm, brown mahogany, took up most of the rest of the space nicely.

"Jaune, come." Coco plopped onto the couch at the curve of the U, patting the spot beside her and smirking amusedly at the naughtier implications. Jaune rolled his eyes but took the spot regardless, the woman wrapping an arm around his shoulders and whispering, "Do you want to tell them one at a time, or wait for everyone to get together?"

"I guess it'd be better to go ahead and-" With a click, the door swung open again and Ruby came in, chatting away with a bored looking blonde beside her and with three others trailing behind. "Wait until they get here, since everyone showed up as soon as I tried to answer your question. Which is just about right for my kind of luck, yeah."

"Hey now," she whispered, leaning close enough for her breath to heat up his ear and send a flush creeping along his neck, "if you're upset with your bad luck, I could always help you get _lucky_."

"Jaune!" Ruby cheered before he could react, flashing to stand in front of him and scattered a handful of petals behind her. "You came! I thought you'd have stayed home for sure because of your," Coco coughed, and Ruby stammered, "J-Job. Your job. S'what I meant, yeah, your job."

"Coco, be nice and don't tease Ruby." He chided gently, watching the dark skinned man leaning against the door and staring at the ground for a minute before asking quietly, "That's Fox, right?"

"I am." He said suddenly, voice low and raspy from where he stood. Jaune blinked in surprise and, probably surprised themselves, the blonde and brunette beside him shuffled to the side. "I'm blind," he explained, smiling thinly in a resigned sort of way, "but I can hear better than anyone else. I'd guess Coco told you?"

"Your Semblance." Jaune nodded, and then kicked himself when he realized he wasn't sure if the man could _see that_. For the rest of the room, since the man had broached it, he explained, "You can feel and use air currents, and that lets you feel the shape of the room to see. Like a sort of… Silent echolocation."

"Indeed." The man nodded, turning his head slightly to regard the two woman leaning against the wall quietly beside him. "I can see everyone and everything in this room as clearly as you all can. So relax, I can _feel_ the tension in your shoulders."

"That's kinda creepy…" The blonde complained under her breath before turning a beaming smile on Jaune and seemingly moving on entirely. "So _you're_ short, blonde, dorky and dating the hottest chick in Beacon, huh? Name's Yang, but you already knew that from my lovable sister who's probably told you everything down to my cup size."

"So you're a blonde too?" He asked in response, tilting his head to the side and fighting the grin that tried to escape when her grin fell and her eyes dulled. "Ruby hasn't really talked about you all that much, honestly. I don't know anything except your name, and I don't even know Coco's cup size-"

"Oh sweetheart, I wear double Ds." She cut in, smirking when his jaw clicked shut and his face flushed. Yang murmured a 'damn' and chuckled while Weiss rolled her eyes and took a seat and then, before anyone could do anything else, Coco prompted him with, "Babe, I think you should take the chance to explain your… Problem to everyone here, since you said you wanted to."

"Problem?" The raven-haired woman asked unsurely, whose name he hadn't learned, seemed interested at that for some reason, casting a quick glance up and down his body. "What kind of problem, precisely?"

"Let everyone get settled in, and I'll tell them when Velvet gets here." He sighed, grimacing and nodding. "Just a thing to deal with, right?"

"I'm right here for it, and you too, Babe." Coco pointed out quietly, sliding a hand down his arm and lacing her fingers through his. Raising her voice for everyone, almost yelling but not quite to get her point across, "Settle in kids and monster-killers, story time is here. Ruby, you already know, so go find Velvet. She should be at the cafeteria, getting snacks."

"Yep!" She was gone a second later, and Weiss was speaking.

"I guess _I_ can make the formal introductions, since the Dolt did bolt." Yang snickered and, surprisingly enough, Weiss didn't bat an eye and instead simply said, "The laughing bimbo is Yang, Ruby's sister, and-"

"This is my partner, Blakey!" She said excitedly, yanking the aggrieved looking woman into a one-armed hug and grinning ear-to-ear. The woman shot him a pleading look, but Jaune didn't do anything but smile apologetically while Yang started rattling things off, plopping into the seat next to him with Blake trapped against her side. "She's shy, but _adorable_ , trust me. You'll get along _great_."

"Right." He nodded to the trapped woman and smiled softly, "Hello there, how's captivity treating you?"

"Blake Belladonna, actually." She corrected with a tired sigh and glance to Yang, smiling in spite of both. "And my captivity is fine enough, I suppose. At least it's warm and soft. Gods help me if Weiss were the cuddly one."

"Wash board." Yang whispered, just loud enough for the Schnee standing in front of them to hear, grinning ear to ear and looking to her as though surprise. Eyes wide and mouth a little 'O' of it. "Oh, hi, Weiss."

"You're insufferable, and I am _not_ a washboard." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose but sitting on Blake's other side. Prim and proper as he was willing to bet she always was, she added, "I'm simply _petite_ , and not top heavy like some people are. Classical beauty is the term, I believe."

"Yeah, yeah, Weisscream. Guys like 'em _bottom heavy_ too, and I've seen you when we're changin'." Yang dismissed, rolling her eyes and turning to give him a look, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Lacy and racy, in case you were wonderin'."

"Honey, he _really_ wasn't." Coco said cockily, tugging the front of her shirt _just_ low enough down that he could see the top of her lacy brown bra and flush violently at it. Grinning madly at his reaction, she finished with, "He likes 'em _brown_ and lacy, trust me on that one. I would know."

He groaned and settled in for the teasing he knew was coming while he waited on Ruby and Velvet. And story time, of course, not that he was looking forward to _that_ particularly.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Blaiseing Fire :**_

 **No smut in this story, sorry. XD**

 _ **Josh Spicer :**_

 **Before. She was letting him know she'd had sex a bit, out of respect so he didn't get surprised by it. A normal enough conversation.**

 _ **I Like Smite :**_

 **I'm rather enjoying it myself. May have to do some more in future. Coco is fun to write and play with as a character, since she's just blank enough to do whatever and also juuuuust characterized enough for popular opinions I can play off of.**

 _ **Bomberguy :**_

 **A man with a broken heart and a need to help takes up wrench and drill to be the best damn engineer Remnant has ever seen. And a young woman sees that spark and seizes on it, to blossom a relationship and help him achieve his dreams as best she can.**

 _ **Oghren :**_

 **As stated previously, all events outside Jaune's not being in Beacon will proceed according to canon lines and threads. There will be changes based around that, but use that information as you see fit. Hope you keep enjoying the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile -**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Stonecold**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Initiate, Lebenden_Toten**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 **It'z Syndrome: Gamers rise up.**

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"My dad ended up selling rights to the mines and taking up Huntsman missions again to pay off the hospital bills." And transport for doctors, and the litany of tests, and the fees to have an emergency clinic built in case something happened, and so many other things… "The farming industry there keeps the family fed, and there's plenty of water from the mountains, so… Aside from for out careers and family business, Lien never really _matters_ , so Dad never cared. He always said we got lucky, that they had so much build up around them when I… Happened."

"That's a fucked up way to phrase it." Yang grumbled, getting an elbow in her ribs from her raven-haired partner for it and grunting, "What? It _is_ fucked up, Blake!"

"Yes, but you didn't need to _say it_ in front of him." The other woman leaned forward, smiling apologetically at him and nodding her head politely in spite of Yang's offended huff. "Ignore Yang, she doesn't have a filter between her mouth and her small, badly battered brain. Weiss thinks too much hair dye and head trauma is the problem."

"Hey, I do not dye my hair!" Yang sighed when Blake shrugged, giving Jaune a bright, apologetic smile. The kind that, before Coco, would have set Jaune's skin to doing its best impression of Ruby's cloak, especially coming from someone who looked like Yang did. "I, uh, I _do_ tend to lack on the brain to mouth filter department though. I didn't mean anything bad, just… Kinda fucked up, puttin' all that on your kid, to me."

"I mean, I was… Sixteen or so, so it's not that bad. And he didn't _mean_ anything bad by it, not really." He knew that, more from how his dad always acted than anything else, and something so subjective was hard to argue. "It's not that he was trying to hurt me, or anything like that. I asked him to tell me about it, and… He did honestly, because he respects me and respected the question."

"Your father sounds like a good man, Jaune. Truly someone befitting the title of a Huntsman, in every sense of the word." Weiss said from her seat on one of the chairs from the table, and for a moment Jaune could _swear_ she sounded jealous about it. "You are quite lucky to have a father like him in your life."

"Y-Yeah, I… Hope to be a dad like him myself, some day." And Brothers if Weiss didn't _scream_ of baggage when she said that, with her eyes downcast and shoulders sagging. Too late, he realized what he'd said and who he was leaning against, feeling Coco's grin far before she said anything and turning to cut her off, "Coco, no, don't-"

"The only person that gets to call you 'Daddy' for a couple years at least is me, Love." She winked, the blonde engineer feeling the heat shoot across his skin and up his neck while the girls around him laughed. "And if you want _either_ , we gotta figure out how you do the dancing between the sheets without a visit from Skeletor's classical cousin."

"Coco…"

"I have _needs,_ Yatsuhashi!" She waved a hand theatrically, grinning maniacally all the while like a mad scientist pitching another in a long line of insane ideas. She waved the hand at herself, lingering around her chest, and added, "All of this just… Goin' to waste! It's practically a crime against all mankind! He hasn't even held the girls _once_! And we've been sleeping in the same _bed_ for days!"

"Do not remind me." Yatsuhashi growled, grinning thinly at him and casually cracking his knuckles. "That he has kept from 'holding your girls' is why he has hands in general. That and my dislike of separating a master craftsman from his tools, and thus robbing the world of his art."

"I can hold 'em for you, if you want. Jaune can even watch if you-" Yang winked, grunting as her partner's elbow once again slammed into her side. "Come on, Blake-y, let me have _some_ fun…"

"She can hold 'em if Jaune okays it." Blake elbowed Yang again, earning a loud laugh from Coco and a roll of Jaune's eyes, the two women squabbling while she leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "How are you doin'? I'm not teasing too hard or anything? Only askin' cuz Yang is doing it too, don't want to be a dick about it."

"I'm okay, promise. I'm more than used to the teasing by now, and I know if you _really_ wanted me to do anything you'd say so." He leaned against her more for a second, smiling at her concern and she squeezed his hand to agree with what he'd said. "And they're taking all this really well… So I'm not, you know, stressing out about _that_."

"Any more, at least." Coco teased, the blonde rolling his eyes but letting her reach up with her off hand to play with his hair a bit. "There's a few assholes, sure, but Beacon is full of good people. I figured they'd just roll with it, and they did, so… Yeah. Girlfriend is always right."

"You misbalanced the catalysts for a Dust grenade three days ago that would have made a fragmentation grenade into a particularly thorny flahsbang." He pointed out, the woman pulling his hair playfully for it and earning a snort of amusement. "Sorry, sorry… Don't pull the hair, come on, I know it needs a trim again."

"Nah, I like it right about here. Just long enough to play with, just short enough to avoid, you know, getting caught on fire in your 'shop." She twisted some of it around a finger and hummed, the sound vibrating into his shoulder warmly. Raising her voice she asked, "Anyone know where Little Red and the Bun are? Been a minute now since she went to get her."

"I'll call Rubes, see what's up. Probably just tellin' her about stuff like you said and started rambling." Yang said quickly, hopping up and fishing her Scroll out of her blouse where _all_ women seemed to store their stuff in lieu of just wearing pants with real pockets. "She does that sometimes, 'specially if she gets nervous. And I could, you know… See her getting nervous tellin' someone about this for them."

"Yeah, uh, might have been a bad call, actually." Coco admitted, Fox and Yatsuhashi _both_ shooting her shocked looks with mouths gaping. She flipped them both off, grinning brightly all the while, "I'd say fuck both y'all, but you're not my type, sad to say. Enjoy your stay in the friend zone, boys."

"You know, if you like, I-I could put you on the waiting list for an SDC charity program?" He gave Weiss a look of surprise and she stiffened, actually looking flustered and stammering, "F-For the implant, I mean. If you like. There would, understandably, be a waiting time. But we're friends, I think, not that the Dolt would let me act any other way regardless, a-and I mean no offense-"

"She's terrible at this. Being genuinely nice is hard on her, we've found in our time together as a team." Blake pointed out, waving a hand at the offended and now flushed looking Schnee, the young woman _swelling_ with anger at the implications, small hands balled in her lap and arms shaking slightly. "What she's _trying_ to say is that she can get you on a list for treatment charities if you want."

"Yeah, I got the gist." Even if it was kind of funny watching her fume, for some reason he couldn't quite place. "And no, thanks though, Weiss. I… I'm happy as I am, and I don't want to risk it on some heart surgery I don't need to be successful. I prefer making my own way, as… Stupid and stubborn as that sounds."

"Hey, I think it sounds bad _ass_." Coco pointed out, grinning and wiggling her ears. "Gets my engine runnin'. Wanna head to my dorm, have some fun? I have costumes and I'll dress up for you if you ask reaaally nicely."

"Is she always like this?" Blake asked when all he could do was flush once again and groan embarrassedly. He nodded and the raven-haired Huntress simple smiled apologetically and said, "You have my condolences then. Not that my partner is much better, mind you. I think her attempts to get into my pants are… Mostly jokes."

"At least a third of her flirts and passes are jokes, I feel." Weiss offered helpfully, the taller woman groaning at the implications. The Schnee laughed, and so did he, finally relaxing fully against his girlfriend and enjoying time with his new friends. "For what it might be worth, Jaune," she said when they calmed down a moment later, waving a hand towards her scar, "I understand not undergoing dangerous procedures and instead accepting yourself."

"So do I." Blake added after a second, and while Jaune waited a moment to see if she'd explain, but the woman didn't. Instead, she stood up as the door opened, smiling at the sight of the two women so laden with pizzas that everything from the hips up was hidden behind them. "Do you think you have enough pizza?"

"Less teasing, more helping!" Ruby squeaked, Blake joining Yang in pulling pizzas off the ridiculously tall pile to lighten the load. Once the youngest girl's face appeared over the hot boxes she smiled at Jaune, "Hi! How'd everything, you know, go? No one's… Screaming or upset, so…"

Always adorable, always awkward.

"It went just fine, Ruby, now put the pizzas down before you _drop_ them." Weiss chided hotly, but with a small smile Ruby returned that told Jaune there was no real _heat_ there, joining the other three members of her team in laying out most of the pizzas. "Don't put the cheese pizzas next to the pineapple- Why do you have _nine_ pepperonis, you dolt? You were supposed to get _four_!"

"Everyone loves pepperoni, so I bought extra!" She defended, letting her blonde sister take the last of the pizzas and set them on the corner-counter to wait until the others were inevitably eaten.

"But that was _my_ Lien-"

"Shush and eat pizza with me~!"

"Let go of me- You are going to drop the pizza! Calm down!"

"We're celebrating winning, Weiss! Come on, loosen up~!"

"Hey Jaune. How you going?" Velvet asked, plopping down onto the couch next to him and looping an arm around his shoulders to pull him into a pizza-smelling hug, holding him there against her comfortingly. "I had _no_ idea your health was so bad, you could have told me before I let _this_ monster take over your life."

"Bitch, I'm adorable and lovable. You're just jealous 'cause my ass is nicer than yours, Bun." Coco squawked in faux-protest, pressing a kiss to the side of Jaune's head when he leaned back into her. "And he was nervous that people would treat him like glass about it, so he wanted to let people get to know him _before_ telling them. Easier to avoid problems that way, 'least in theory."

"Have they done anything?" She asked quietly, ears quirking on top of her head at the sounds behind them.

"Pizza!" Ruby cried excitedly, carrying two plates laden with the delicious slices around and handing one to Jaune and the other to Coco, grinning widely and hopping away after. "Now for mine!"

"Nah, I think… I think it's fine, actually." Which surprised him, in part, but everything that he'd gone through with Coco and Penny - as insane as the revelations about _her_ , few as he'd gotten, had been - he was more prepared to just believe it. "Biggest rule? Don't stress my condition. So go get some pizza and hang out."

"Sure." She hopped up, hesitating for a moment and turning to look at Coco, "Also, my ass is _much_ nicer than yours, Cunt. You have the nicer rack, not the nicer back."

"Oh fuck _right_ off and go eat your food." Coco waved a hand, taking a bite out of a slice of her pizza and rolling her eyes. "She's getting spunky lately… Once I'm patched up and back in the fight, I'll have to get her back in line before she starts takin' over the team."

"Be nice, Coco." He chided gently, the woman chuckling quietly while he ate and relaxed, ready to enjoy the get-together for the evening ahead of tomorrow's fights. "Still gonna watch the fights at my place?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. The team wants to hit up the festival grounds, and my leg still isn't up for _that_ much running around." She winked at him, grinning widely, and added, "Besides, _your_ bed is so much more comfortable than mine. And I don't think you've said _anything_ against me using it."

"Of course not." He enjoyed the snuggling, after all, not that he'd tell _her_ that lest she tease him for a week about it. "It'll be fun, watching the fights together."

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Short chapter because of reasons in order of importance :**_

 _ **Very ill at the moment.**_

 _ **Christmas and New Years robbed me of time in other stories, thus this - my fun, relaxed one - lost time.**_

 _ **Being dragged out later today for my birthday.**_

 _ **Figured using my relaxed form story to save on time and simply focus on one scene would be better. I know that short chapters are bleh, but time was just short as hell on my end and it was this or skipping on a chapter for this at all this week. Which… I didn't like the idea of.**_

 _ **So here.**_

 _ **Have a nice, wholesome conversation that I was going to skip because it was complicated.**_

 _ **Plz nu hurt me.**_

 _ **In all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed what I could pump out through the thrumming in my brain. And apologies again.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Bomberguy :**_

 **It's not anymore. I changed it and a couple other stories after you mentioned it.**

 _ **AN25 :**_

 **The best way to reliably speak to me is on my discord server, I have a channel for writing conversations for that purpose. I'm reserving judgement on the books until I see them, since I have been advised I have juuuuust enough presence and influence that my opinions can cause problems.**

 **Which is neat.**

 **Also, glad you're loving Arclight. It'll be ending soon, but… I have thoroughly enjoyed writing a fluffier story than I normally do. I might just replace this with another fluffy little ship-fic. Unless that's too** _ **Couer**_ **to do without seeming to be copying.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile -**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Stonecold**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Infiltrator, Voltegeist**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Initiate, Lebenden_Toten**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Working with precious metals wasn't really his forte, he'd been trained to make swords and guns, not rings or necklaces. A sword required a steady and knowing hand to coax a keen edge but avoid making it a brittle one, to find that special spot between hard and sharp that let a sword cleave through flesh like butter. A gun required more dexterity than steadiness, or at least it was more important because of the small pieces that made it up and the myriad of moving parts. Machining a Dust based firing mechanism and then assembling it into its form was an art, like piecing together the finest frames of a painting into a deadly display of artistry.

Or that's how his instructor had explained it, at least, back in his lessons when he was younger.

And honestly, Seer-Steel wasn't what people thought of when they heard the term 'precious metal'. Most common people thought gold, silver, maybe platinum even, but Seer-Steel was more of an armor and weapon metal.

Not for shiny things to buy at the mall and flash at your friends, but for arms and weapons to cover _your_ body and cleave _the other guy's_ in a fight. A hardy, expensive metal that could stand up to Grimm claws, high heat from long bouts of sending rounds through a barrel, or edges sharp enough to make killing Grimm almost easy.

And just so happened he had money, time, and a girlfriend coming over to watch the starts of the first rounds of the singles matches tomorrow. And he'd been told a thousand times by his father _and_ his mother both, women _loved_ presents. Especially the shiny, expensive kind and, for Huntresses, if it was _useful_ then it was even better. A shiny necklace didn't do a damn thing in the field except attract attention, get snagged, and get you killed if you had to fight another Hunter and they got a hand on it.

Using a small torch, he heated the edge of the last chain in the link until it softened, then pushed the cool ones through on each end with a pair of needle-tipped pliers. A simple shirt of chain, no bigger than any of the tees she wore all the time and barely heavier, would stop claws and knives both. And once the last link cooled, he picked the shirt up, laying it on the inside of a thin, black silk vest he'd ordered from a tailor nearby. It was fitted to Coco, not that he'd be explaining how he learned her measurements _any_ time soon unless he suddenly wanted to suffer a case of 'death by teasing'.

Black on the underside, and a warmer black nearing a muted brown on the outside with earthy laces along the zipper-line of the chest, it was at least _colored_ to match her style. Even if it wasn't quite as stylish as Coco usually preferred, it was at least colored right and Jaune assumed that counted for something. Laced up, it would look no different than a normal sports vest save for the tip of the silver sleeves on either arm.

He heard the door downstairs bang open and closed in classic Coco fashion and swore, flicking a greasy finger across his Scroll's screen to check the time, "Twelve?! Since when was it twelve o'clock!?"

"Since they invented the _clock_." He heard Coco's voice and squeaked in surprise, nearly falling off his stool while the woman chuckled, carrying what looked - and smelled - like something very spicy and Mistralian in her arms. She took one look at the project on his table, and Jaune's sooty fingers while he nervously pulled off his goggles, and grimaced. "Don't tell me you're working... It's the Vytal Festival, and you _promised_ to watch the singles matches with me."

"H-hey there, uh, most… Beautiful woman on Remnant?" A brow rose and he chuckled awkwardly, "I, uh, I like your hair today? Ponytails look _great_ on you."

"Everything looks great on me." She pointed out, earning an eager nod from him that had the curious eyebrow climbing even further. "Jaune…"

"I, uh… Lost track of time?" She scowled deeply in a way that anyone with one sister would recognize, let along seven, and cocked a hip, balancing the food on it, and he threw his hands up in soot covered surrender. "It's a present! For, uh, for you. For the Festival, I mean, I thought you'd like it. And I meant to be done, like, an hour ago for a shower. But you know me, when I'm working..."

"You get lost in it and would probably forget to eat, or take your damn meds, without your alarms to remind you. And I'm just gonna bet you forgot to set it." She rolled her eyes when he smiled awkwardly, smiled good naturedly in return, and turned to carry the food upstairs. "Finish up and bring it up, I won't spoil it by making you show me when it's not done, that'd just be kinda shitty. Just try not to let the food get cold, I'm not hot enough to keep _that_ from happening."

"Gimme fifteen minutes!" He called after her, the woman waving her off hand dismissively as she vanished up his steps. "Not like it's got much left to _do_ …"

He finished adjusting the mail and vest until it finally got close enough to his standards and turned, grabbing a wet towel and using it to scrub the worst gunk off his hands. Both hands were still covered in black, sooty goodness from his work, but anything that could come off without a _very_ intensive scrubbing came off. That done, he sighed and folded the shirt and vest up, bundling it as best he could, and turned to head upstairs. There he found Coco sliding out of her thick jacket, the food already laid out in the small styrofoam containers on the low table.

She caught him staring at her, less to stare _at her_ and more to think of what to say and how to give her gift, and she smirked, "It's pants and a white sleeveless you can't even _see through_ , Babe. You've seen me runnin' round in shorts and a sports shirt before and didn't just stand and stare. What's up?"

"I, uh, made you a present. But you know that, cuz you saw me doing it…" He sighed and, after a second of blowing air out of his cheeks exasperatedly, just went to sit on the couch and held it up to her. A brow raised again, this time in concern, she took the little brown vest and he explained. "It's a, uh, it's a vest with a Seer-Steel mail shirt under it. Made to, you know, fit together, and I made the shirt by hand too 'cuz… You know how I am. I'm going to make clips for the bottom and the arms that'll hold it together later, but didn't want to pin it so you could wash the vest and… Stuff."

"You made me armor?" She opened the vest, running a finger along the shining metal and then the silk of the vest. "And you ordered a silk vest to go with it?"

"Yeah, uh, Seer-Steel chainmail isn't all that heavy, so it won't slow you down or mess up your style with the vest." He smiled, watching her turn it over in her hands, testing the weight of it and seeming to find it satisfactory. "Claws, knives, whatever, that'll stop anything but a bullet if your Aura goes down. No boarbatusk is clawing through _that_ , I can promise you that much. I'll eat my hat if it does."

"I've always wanted a nice set of something protective that wasn't fuck off ugly…" She gave him a reproachful glance, frowning worryingly at the young engineer, and asked, "Seer-Steel is expensive though, Jaune. You shouldn't have spent so much money on something like this, you have a business to run that's… More important than buying your girlfriend a present. Or making one."

"I've already got money for rent paid ahead for a few _months_ , a-and plenty left over for supplies for any projects that don't have special order requirements. Which the customers have to, you know, cover for in the charges anyways." He argued nervously, the woman relaxing as the worries faded from her mind and left her with the present. "I can't fight out there, to protect you and let you do your job. But I _can_ make things that do it for me, even if I have the fashion sense of a guy."

"You have the fashion sense of a wet noodle. And not a Mistralian noodle either, an Atlesian one." She amended gently, the blonde rolling his eyes at the quite barbing while Coco sat beside him, holding the present in front of her and looking at the shining metal. "The vest is simple, but I can style it up pretty easily. And silver is hard to match with with my hair, too, but… It's beautiful."

"I did my best on it, but yeah, it's not really matched all that-"

The woman tossed it on the arm of the couch and turned, practically slamming into him and pushing him into the corner of the couch, lips finding his and drawing a heady and hot kiss from him. Crawling up him until she was straddling his waist, she kissed him like a starving woman devouring a freshly seared steak, and he did all he could to just keep up. His hands moved to her hips and hers to his hair, playing with it and using it to hold him there at the same time, nails raking across his scalp and sending flares of heat up his neck and further south both. Finally needing air, she pulled away, pressed a kiss against his cheek, and sat up in his lap while he tried his damndest to look at her eyes instead of the large bust currently pressed against his chin.

"S-So, I, uh, I guess you like the present?" He grinned, still tasting her lipstick and holding her hips while she sat in his lap, fingers just touching her soft waist above her pants. "I-I mean you usually attack like that when I do something good, so…"

"It's a wonderful present I can't _wait_ to accessorize around, I love it, and if we didn't have a show to watch and it wouldn't probably literally _kill you_ , I'd spend the next hour with my head between your legs showing you how much I love it." Flushing and swallowing dryly at the frank and serious tone in her voice, he forced an apologetic smile and Coco sighed, resting her forehead against his comfortably. "All my girlfriend training is _useless_ with you. Any other boyfriend gets head and maybe time in bed when he surprises his girl with a present, so I dunno what to do here."

"Thank you works pretty well, right?" He half-joked, the woman rolling her eyes and pressing a much more chaste kiss against his lips before climbing off of him. He watched her adjust her shirt and chuckle, and added, "So I have this other idea for polarizing goggles-"

"No goggles, they put wrinkles on your face after a couple years."

"Okay, no goggles then." He thought for a second, grinning, and raised a finger, "Okay, maybe a helmet then to-"

"So help me, Jaune, I will _suck_ you into the hospital for the damn story of it if you try and put me in a helmet." She poked his arm and he scoffed playfully, the woman grinning at the joking. "Plays absolute hell with my hair, and I am _not_ cutting these lovely locks any time soon. Now hush up and eat lunch with me, we have like… Five minutes before the Vytal Tournament announcements kick on and I don't want to be crunching food through it."

"Sure, sure. Did you remember the soy sauce?"

"Did I remember the damn soy sauce?" She rolled her eyes, waving a hand at a small plastic container of the brown liquid. "Who the hell gets Mistralian and _doesn't_ get soy sauce? I think that's illegal…"

He just rolled his eyes and they started to eat, chatting idly around food while music played on the large flat screen Coco had brought in for the Festival so they could 'watch it right'.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

" _Rest assured, ladies and gentleman, that every medical measure will be taken to ensure that young Mister Black's leg is treated to the best of medical standards in Mistral, where he requested to go for his recovery. An investigation has been launched and will be released to the public once the reasoning behind Miss Xiao Long's attack have been ascertained. As it stands, it seems to be an effect of the fight. Adrenaline has been known, in young competitors, to-"_

"Bullshit." Coco grunted, snapping the remote off and switching the television off. Her eyes were hard, staring at the blank screen for several seconds, and Jaune was just about to say something when she added, "She wasn't trembling. Adrenaline makes your hands, whole _body_ even, shake like an addict without a fix. That wasn't adrenaline…"

"She looked confused, though." He pointed out, Coco humming curiously at the statement. "Like… Like she looked confused, I don't know. He held his hand out for her to shake... And she didn't even seem to _register_ it. It was like she wasn't seeing him at all."

"I saw, but… But adrenaline would do _that_." He nodded and she growled, agitated as much by what had happened as her not understanding it. Then a thought occurred, and one that frightened her. "I mean, I guess I don't know her that well. I know she has a temper, but if I'd known she was like that I wouldn't have taken you to hang out with her just because she's your friend's sister."

"It's Ruby's sister, I would have had to meet her eventually. I already met her partner, way back when, I… Think." He waved the momentary confusion off with a hand, Coco looking at him in a resigned sort of way with her lips pursed and eyes cool. "And like we _both_ said, something is up here."

"Jaune…"

"It feels off, okay?" He snapped, more at the patronizing - uncharacteristically, even, but he was willing to put Lien on that being because of the situation being Hunter-related than anything else - tone in her voice. "I-I don't know what's _actually_ off here, I know that. A-And I don't know Yang too well, but I know Ruby _really_ well. Have for a couple months now. If Yang had _this_ kind of temper then she would have warned me a long, long time ago."

"You're way too trusting, Jaune… Way, _way_ too trusting, especially of people recorded doing shit like _that_." Coco smiled though and he knew that the chiding wasn't even really meant to actually _chide_ him. "I like it, though, so don't go changin' it. S'probably why you aren't a racist twat like most are."

"I had good parents..." He shrugged, crossing his arms and laying his head back, staring at the ceiling. "I remember a bunch of kids told me Faunus were all evil. Grimm-spawn, and me being the Hunter loving kid, that made me hate them. My dad helped out a Hunter friend who was a Faunus, and I called him names because of it... Then my dad explained to me that wasn't true, after I told him about what they'd said. Didn't yell, or punish me, or anything like that… Just sat down and explained it to me."

"And that worked?"

"Not for a couple days, no… Okay, maybe it was a week, but I was just a brat back then, so I think I get some leeway." He shrugged, smiling bitterly at the awkward memory. "But it did before I saw that Hunter again. And I apologized, and he gave me a piggyback ride. Told me stories about his Hunts, too."

"S'a good dad, and a good kid." Coco nodded, watching him carefully. "This have a point, though? Beyond 'cute stories about my childhood' I mean, not that I don't _love_ cute stories about you when you were little. Well," she glanced him up and down, smirking teasingly, and added, "even more little."

"Oi. Rude." He threw up his arms in feigned offense and Coco laughed, a short and tinkling sound before she could catch herself and cough. "I'm serious, though, something was off at the end of that fight. She went from smiling and enjoying herself to… Staring at the floor like her mom had slapped her hand for trying to get a cookie."

"That's a weird analogy for someone who just went crazy and broke someone's leg…" He gave Coco a dirty look and her hands went up in mock surrender. "Allegedly! I meant allegedly, Babe, come on. Don't glare, you'll ruin that pretty face of yours."

"Because the grease, oil and welding hasn't?" He snorted and again, despite the mood after what had happened, they grinned at the joke. "Seriously though, Coco…"

"You're right, though, I think." She finally said after a few seconds of thinking, grimacing and shaking her head. "I just don't know. I'm with you, though, that looked and felt, just, _wrong_ somehow. What do we do?"

"We ask Ruby." He said simply, holding up his Scroll and smiling cockily in his best mirror of when _Coco_ did it. "I have her contact information, after all, so let's just ask her and see what Yang says."

"Works, yeah. We'll give her a call in a bit." She shrugged, hopping up and stretching. "I'm heatin' up some of the leftover chicken first, though. And we need to wait a while anyway, so they get back to their dorm instead of being at Amity. They'll hold Yang for a while for interviews and such for the investigation."

"Yeah, makes sense." He sighed, letting the Scroll flop into his lap. "Heat up some for me, Babe?"

"Oh, doin' the pet names _back_ now?" He rolled his eyes and she chuckled, heading off to his kitchen to heat up the food while he thought. Something weird was going on, he could feel it down to his bones, but…

He had no idea what that could possibly be, though. Not until he got Ruby on the line.

"Yang says that she saw him attack her, plain as day." Ruby answered an hour later when he called and asked, confirming at least that _something_ had happened. Gone was the smiling, innocent face of Ruby Rose, replaced by the red rimmed eyes, pale skin, and limp hair of a young woman shocked and stressed beyond belief. Her voice even broke a little, sounding weaker when it didn't crack. "A leaping kick, that's what she said she saw, and… And we believe her. She saw _something_ , it's just…"

"If it was there or her imagination is the question." Coco offered, agreeing with the idea while they sat on the couch, pressed against each other to fit on the Scroll-screen at the same time. "It could have been adrenaline getting to her."

"Not Yang. Nuh uh, nope." Ruby said simply, grunting in the negative and shaking her head rapidly. "She's an adrenaline _junky_ , she knows how to handle a rush. She's never, _ever_ snapped like that because of adrenaline, her Semblance means she gets hurt a lot. And that gets adrenaline flowing. So… She _had_ to get used to it, training when she was little. It's like… Like..."

"Like Fox had to learn to see with air pressure when _he_ got his Semblance." Coco offered, the girl on the other end of the Scroll call snapping her fingers and nodding with a sudden smile that almost brightened her back to normalcy. "It was rough on him, but he know how to work with it now."

"Yeah, yeah, _just_ like that." Ruby's smile vanished after a second, replaced by that same anxious face again. "And Yang, she… I mean, she has a temper, right? A-And I mean, I'm not blind, I always saw how boys looked at her, and Dad did too. So growing up, Dad taught her how to deal with guys trying stuff. She could have _totally_ dealt with him without hurting him, but… I don't even remember his Aura _breaking_ all the way."

"Aura being low enough, a solid hit will break limbs through it. Or maybe he was dumb enough he didn't think to _use it_ right, or got surprised. Fuckups happen." Coco pointed out, waving a hand at herself for proof of that and waving Jaune off when he gave her a sour look. " S'true babe, I'm over it. But from what you're saying, that… Doesn't seem like something she's do either."

"No way… She'd know better, and be _way_ stronger than him with her Aura still up and damage running through her Semblance." Ruby agreed, shaking her head slowly almost like it was just an afterthought to even do _that_. Which given everything, it might genuinely be. "She said it was like… She acted on her own, on instinct, but…"

"She's trained to control her instincts, to fight with her Semblance." Jaune said quietly, Ruby giving him a glance and nodding from her end of the Scroll-call. It was obvious, based on how Ruby had explained her sister's Semblance, that she'd be far more able to control herself... And Yang had _looked_ like a zombie for the minute before the attack, and then she'd been confused and panicked when the guards surrounded her. "Something is _way_ off here, and I don't know what, but… But something isn't right, here."

"Yeah, it's-" Ruby turned, looking at someone else who's words Jaune couldn't make out, and then she nodded and turned back to the Scroll. "I have to go, guys, General Ironwood is here and wants to talk about what happened. I'll… Keep you guys posted."

"Please do." He said quietly, Ruby nodding and waving before the Scroll cut off. Running a hand through his hair, he turned to Coco and asked, "What do we do now?"

"I call my team, and we start asking questions." Coco said simply, fishing her Scroll out from her bra uncaringly and flicking it open. "My leg still ain't right, and _you_ can't go walking around Beacon for five hours to ask people questions. Partially because you aren't actually _allowed_ to just wander around the Academy's grounds."

"And the rest because it'd kill me." He nodded, growling in frustration but resigned all the same. "Alright, let them do it… I hate not being able to help, but nothing we can do about it, so may as well stay and try and wait on them."

"Don't worry, we'll find something to do to distract ourselves." Coco promised, sending her message and tossing the Scroll on the table.

"How, exactly?" Coco just smirked in that way he was so used to, fishing out some lipgloss and putting it on theatrically, and Jaune went, "Oh. Sounds fun, yeah, and it's a _pretty_ good distraction. Smart thinking, Coco."

"Hey, no judging, I'm stressed the hell out and hate just waiting around." He rolled his eyes and she scoffed playfully, turning so she was kneeling on the couch and grinning almost predatorily. "Now be a good boyfriend and do your boyfriendly duties, Babe."

It was a better way to pass the time than sitting there, watching the news say the same thing for hours and stressing out.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"Are you worried about sabotage?" Winter asked Ironwood once night had fallen, standing at attention in the general's private office, adjacent to his quarters.

"Yes, given what happened to Miss Xiao Long..." The man was sitting in front of her, behind his desk with his head in his hands. A great and powerful man, with broad shoulders and a pressed suit, but looking exhausted and weak after a stress filled day. "I trust you believe as well that something strange went on down there?"

"Indeed. Adrenaline shock, in a brawler whose on-record Semblance directly means she'd have trained to control herself?" Winter clicked her tongue and shook her head, disbelief clear enough for both of them with the simple gesture. "Something must have happened. A Semblance perhaps, likely one that lowered her inhibitions and caused her to react to a simple offered hand and spoken word as an attack?"

"She claims the man _leapt_ at her." He pointed out, Winter nodding with a small grimace. "That brings me to your orders, and why you will not be returning to Atlas as of yet."

"Sir?"

"If, and I do mean _if_ , there is sabotage happening at the Vytal Festival, I need you to find out." He said quietly, looking to her with stern - if clearly exhausted - eyes. "Whatever happened down there, I am confident after having spoken to her and her team in private that it was not just an adrenal response overruling her sense. So your orders are to make… Inquiries, quietly, into the matter. All other duties are to be delegated quietly, and officially, you will be taking time to visit with your sister who is traumatized by what happened."

"A ridiculous theory, but one the media will devour like a fine steak." She nodded, the man sighing but leaving the comment. "Is that all, Sir?"

"Yes. Please leave now, and get the investigation underway." They couldn't afford to wait, after all. If someone were planning something during the Festival… "Stop _whatever_ this is, if it is indeed anything and you can."

"Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir."

"Good luck, Specialist Schnee." He gave her a nod, respectful and short. "Dismissed, Specialist."

The woman snapped a salute and turned on her heel, striding from the room in typical Atlesian crispness. He murmured a prayer to the Gods for her and stood, sliding his uniform jacket off and reaching into a drawer for his medicine, his false shoulder aching terribly from the long day and the lack of it. A good night's sleep would be helpful, he hoped, along with the medication he'd been prescribed.

He was halfway out of his shirt when his Scroll chimed, unconsciously flicking a finger over it for an audio-call and sighing, "Yes, Ozpin? It's late, and I was just about to take my inflammation medicine, so don't be offended when I say I'd like this call to be a short one, please."

"Of course, I won't keep you from your rest, James. I know more than many how much you need it, given your duties public and private both." The man's voice answered back, sounding a mix of amused and concerned. "I was merely calling to ask what you intend to do about the recent events in the tournament? I know that I, at least, saw a great many questionable things down on the arena floor."

"Hm." A cagey way to phrase it as usual, not that James expected otherwise. "I have Winter conducting a small, very strictly off the books, investigation into the matter for me. I don't know what we'll find, if anything at all, but… My instincts tell me Mixx Xiao Long saw something down there. And not due to some 'adrenal response', as easily as civilians might buy that."

"Indeed. Such was my sentiments as well, though I'll leave the investigation to you as you are handling Vytal security matter." Ironwood just grunted, recognizing the backhanded comment for what it was. Ozpin was still angry, then, that he had pushed for security control rather than let the old man handle it. "Any news on our more… Personal ends?"

"I'll forward you a report come morning."

"Very well." Ozpin sounded impatient, and the moment of time that passed made James wonder if he'd push for that report now. But instead, he said, "Good night then, James. Get some rest."

The Headmaster hung up before the General could, and James sighed tiredly. _Now_ for bed, he knew he could handle all of this tomorrow either way.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT :**_

 _ **For Supporters, in the next coming weeks, I will be releasing the Prologue for my first original content book, Re:Programmed. I've spent the last year working on it, and can't wait to hear what people have to say on it. And I wanted to release some evidence of that, to show everyone what we're doing over here.**_

 _ **It will be Supporter exclusive, though, because without them it wouldn't exist.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Torrasque 666 :**_

 **It's just me being self-conscious, really. I'm not** _ **quite**_ **as good as him yet, and often, our story themes end up coinciding… Somehow, so I fuss over it needlessly. I know I'm not a Couer copy-cat, and it was mostly a joke.**

 **To note, Jaune makes weapons and ammunition en masse for people to use with basic Hunter licenses. Odds are good** _ **some**_ **of those weapons and rounds went to… Less than wholesome uses, it's just impossible in a weapon-filled society to avoid various means of that. It would be impossible for Jaune to know what she wanted explosives for, all he knew was she** _ **had**_ **the licenses. So even** _ **if**_ **Emerald uses the explosives she bought, that would be on her, not Jaune. He just followed law and procedure.**

 _ **Josh Spicer :**_

 **Bear in mind this is AS the over-shy blonde I am, AND the big brother, as I respond here. And that I AM a gearhead, with chronic health conditions, so a lot of ME is in JAUNE here. And in the story, because this is just a story for fun and has some lazy writing elements that haven't hindered people liking it.**

 **First, some people always blush at innuendos and cracks like that. I know I did for** _ **years**_ **when I was Jaune's age, and still kind of do. Part of it is also Coco knowing what specific teases to get him with, and when. For instance, she teases him and he reacts sometimes because OTHERS saw it, not because of what she did.**

 **As for Yats and Fox… My sister was dating a guy for a year, and I still gave him the Big Brother treatment for a few days when I met him. It's a Big Bro thing, and only some people do that. Again, I was kind of lazy there and just… Had them atc like I would. But it was mostly play.**

 _ **The Wizardrous Magicman :**_

 **See the first response, plox.**

 _ **Toby 860 :**_

 **He** _ **probably**_ **would, but a lot of his denial is recovery time and risk. Eliminate that, along with cost, and you change the question for him. Beyond that, can't comment, spoilers.**

 _ **Bomberguy 789 :**_

 **Fixed~**

 _ **Sentinel Slice :**_

 **Yes, it was. XD**

 **He doesn't have a copy of Velvet's gun. He has multiple** _ **pieces**_ **and models of it made of essentially pig iron, that wouldn't do anything, but not a gun. Beyond that… Spoilers~**

 **I** _ **do**_ **kinda want fanart of Jaune's armor with armor ducktaped on, though, that would be hilarious and awesome.**

 _ **Tide of Glory :**_

 **Coco, here at least, is a** _ **bit**_ **different. Both are teases, but Coco would** _ **totally**_ **act on it if you called her out. My version of Yang wouldn't, nor would she be so blatantly sexual as Coco is.**

 **Canon… I don't know. But the difference is there, if only small and hard to show in a non-Yang centric story.**

 _ **Midnight Fenrir :**_

 **Glad you enjoy it! This will probably be the first full story of mine we read on the channel once Flowey finishes Letters.**

 _ **Novawars :**_

 **My LP and recording group regularly needs around eight for everyone, with ten people and a sedentary project set - typically at least. There are nine people here, who have a** _ **very**_ **active lifestyle involving basically sports and thus a higher calorie intake they need to eat. I probably should have gotten more pizzas there, actually, given that now I think about it…**

 **Fuck. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile -**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Stonecold**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Initiate, Lebenden_Toten**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"How's it look now that it's gotten _spiced_ properly?" He turned to look over his shoulder, Coco standing in a model's pose at the top of his steps with a wide smile. "Gotta tell me what you think, one of your duties as my boy toy."

The previously plain vest was still _mostly_ plain, accented by a dark brown scarf she wore and new, decorative black added to the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the vest, like small flames dancing along its very edges that went nicely with the hints of silver. She did a little twirl and he saw, stitched in the small of her back just above her hips in a warm and oddly vibrant gold, sat her emblem. A simple sight analogue, playing into her role as a gunner. It was still _very_ obviously the same vest, but the little tweaks made it a bit more… Personal.

"Boy toy? That's a new pet name. What happened to 'babe'? I like that one better." He asked sarcastically, turning back to his armor's leg to check the hydraulics in it's knee. When he heard her scoff, he smirked and added offhandedly as an afterthought, "It looks great, by the way. I would have put your symbol in, but I didn't know it. Or where you'd _want_ it, and I couldn't ask without spoiling, so I didn't-."

"Hush, Babe, you're rambling." She chided gently, grabbing a stool to sit and watch him work. "And were you just _teasing_ me?"

"Trying to, yeah… Didn't seem to work too good, though." He nodded, both in reaction to what she'd said and in satisfaction that the hydraulic was fine. "It really does look great, though. I love that you're enjoying it so much. How's the weight? Not too much, not gonna slow you down?"

"Pft, as if. This thing weighs, like, five pounds at _best_. It's the perfect kind of light armor for me, was thinking about getting one made for me for a while myself." He gave her a curious look and she rolled her eyes, smiling _almost_ sheepishly. As close to it as he was willing to bet Coco Adel would ever look, anyways. "I could never, you know… Settle on a design to give to a tailor, and I always had better things to do. Killing Grimm, training, working on the Grimm Dazzler, shopping. Important stuff."

"The _Grimm Dazzler_?" He asked, grinning and looking at her. "You named your armor piercing, collapsible, belt-fed _chain gun_ the _Grimm Dazzler_?"

"I will _literally_ suffocate you with my tits if you sass my gun's name. Would be the _biggest_ of dick moves, doin' that." He threw his greasy hands up in mock surrender and she laughed, watching him close up the armored piece for a minute in silence. A contented silence, he knew, with her more than happy to watch him work quietly so as not to interrupt him and cause a mistake. Finally, as he clicked the last piece of the armor into place, she asked, "So, is it actually _done_ all the way?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He nodded, setting the electric bolter to the side and standing, running his hands over one of the slim pauldrons appreciatively, the way only a maker could appreciate his creation. "Still a couple kinks to work out, the oxygen recycler still has problems dealing with smoke for instance, and Penny wants to iron out some security problems after her match today, but… I think she's done."

"She? Why's it a she?"

"It's, uh, it's like boats." He explained simply, shrugging and grabbing another stool to sit beside the armor. "Boats, guns, armor, they're, you know... All girls. Because you're supposed to treat them right, take care of them, that sort of thing Just kind of a… A tradition that my master taught me, during my apprenticing."

"I'm not exactly the _traditional_ type, Jaune. But…" She shrugged, waving off the entire thing with a hand and sighing boredly. "Whatever you say, Babe. You know more about all this than I do, so I'll just go with it. S'not that big of a deal either way besides me being curious, so whatever. And you know _just_ how non-traditional I am, so not like it's news."

"Are you… Okay?" She blinked owlishly at him, and then crossed her arms defensively with a _very_ curious expression. The kind of expression that at once demanded an explanation and _dared_ you to give it. Wary of upsetting her for a _wide_ variety of reasons, he rushed to add, "Y-You just seem… To be in a bit of a mood? I-I don't mind, or anything, I was just… Worried about you, s'why I asked, so… I'll be quiet now."

"No, don't get upset like that, I'm…" She sighed, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose aggravatedly. "It isn't you, I'm just… In a bad mood. Some dickheads camped out at Beacon, looking to get scoops on the fighters, student life, whatever the hell." She gave him a meaningful look, brows raised high above her eyes, and simply explained, "Flash. Photography."

"Oh. I mean, they were probably just doing their jobs, and they couldn't have known about you,,," Coco coughed abdm, when he turned, he met a flat stare with raised eyebrows and a steadily taping foot. Coughing himself, Jaune blinked, then crossed his arms and nodded curtly. "That's, uh, that's just rude. What total assholes."

"It's cute that you're trying, Babe, but you don't have a mean bone in your body. I mean, I love it, you're so nice and open to everyone. It's great, part of why I like you so damn much." She smiled, though, and that made him feel better. Or at least like he'd done his job and cheered her up, if only a little bit. Grinning, she winked and added, "Don't worry, Babe, I can be petty enough for both of us."

"Uh, thanks I…. Guess?" He wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but apparently Coco found what he did say amusing and snorted a short laugh. He was content to wait while she enjoyed her little snickers at his expense, and so waited until she'd calmed down to ask, "I'm going to guess you have a migraine?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"We can skip watching the fights if you want." It would disappoint Penny when she found out, he knew she was looking forward to him seeing her fight, but… She'd understand if Coco was sick, for lack of a better term, and didn't want to. Even if _he_ did, he'd abstain if she wanted to. "It's fine if you want to skip it, maybe just… Snuggle on the couch, or nap while I work down here, or something."

"It's sweet that you'd skip for me, Jaune, but promise. I'm fine." He asked if she was sure and she rolled her eyes, still smiling warmly. At his concern, probably, since that always made her happy. "Yeah, I am. Had to deal with this shit since I was a babe in the age sense instead of the sexy sense. Trust me, I got this. I'd tell you if I didn't wanna do something."

"If you say so, I'll believe you." He asked the same from her about his heart, more often than not, and Jaune Arc was _many_ things. A hypocrite was not one, not if he could help it at least.

"You should paint it." She pointed out, jerking her head at the armored suit. She was trying to change the subject, he could tell that from a mile and a half away with his eyes closed, but he let it go and look to the suit. "Something consistent and easy on the eyes, I mean. Getting a product moving is all about presentation, after all. This thing could be a miracle machine, but no one will want it if it _looks_ ugly."

She wasn't _wrong_ , he knew that just by looking at the armor. The soldering points and ragged edges had long ago been smoothed out, cleaned up, but there were still marks left behind. Shallow, cosmetic scratches where metal had been cut, black lines where soldering and welding had scorched the metal around its targets. The pieces themselves were all stock color as well, but that didn't lend to uniformity. Instead, three tones of grey and two of off-black had been mixed and mashed together, with Atlesian tubes made of white working with Valean ones made of a darker red lined up right beside each other, in the same mechanism. The Atlesian helmet was another example of that, off-grey mask and white helmet mixed in with red tubing that connected to the oxygen tank on the armor's back.

"Yeah, it looks terrible…" He sighed, scratching the back of his head anxiously. Function over form was not a very common ideology inside the Kingdoms, the culture of Hunters and their heroics was too strong for that. "I mean, it _works_ and that's all I care about, but you want to monetize the design itself."

"Yep. My advice?" She started, the blonde turning to look at he taller woman curiously. "Your family sigil is white with yellow, right?"

He nodded and she did in return, pointing to each layer of the suit as she talked, "Outer armor white, inner sections in black for contrast. Highlight both in the gold, put your family sigil on one shoulder and the Arclight emblem on the _other_. Good contrast on the colors, and _super_ obvious who made it from any angle except below."

"And who looks at anything from below it?"

"The shortest person I know is asking that?" She teased, grinning wide when he turned to glower at her. "You got the paint needed?"

"The white, yeah, but not the black-" He blinked, turning to look at her suddenly, "Wait, you want to work on its _paint job_ now? Why?"

"Distraction from my headache, and come _on_." She rolled her eyes and hopped off the stool, cocking her hip and planting a fist on it meaningfully. "Is it _really_ that weird that _I_ would want to do some painting? Accessorizing? Decorating? Me, Coco Adel, the woman known for a singular obsession with all things accessorizing and fashion?"

"When you say it like that…" He sighed, but knew when an argument just wasn't worth having, and so stood and turned to start setting up the area for a larger paint job. "Grab a couple hundred Lien from the little box downstairs, go get the paints for me. I'll set everything up, and we _should_ be done before the fights start. Quick dry, too, I don't want it getting all over while we watch Penny."

"Got it, Babe." She nodded, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around to steal a kiss from the - for some reason - surprised blonde man. She gave him a pat on the shoulder when she pulled away and he instinctively tried to follow, smiling knowing and turning. "I'll bounce on down to the store, get the groceries for ya, and be back in a jiffy. Some design… Perfect way to get rid of my headache."

"Glad, uh, glad to help." She nodded and then strode away, headed downstairs to go shopping. Sighing, he turned and got himself to work. He'd actually _wanted_ the day off, minus some spot-checking to pass the time, but if Coco wanted to paint and design… "Lady gets what the lady wants. Them's the rules."

And he wasn't about to break them when the rewards for _following_ them were so good. He just couldn't wait to see Penny fight.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"Are you nervous?" He asked the android after she'd called and said hell to Coco and him, Jaune staying to talk to the young automaton while Coco went to the kitchen to order tacos for the night. "Pyrrha Nikos is… Pretty famous, as far as fighters go. I don't think she's _ever_ lost a fight."

"Do not worry, best-friend Jaune, I am combat ready." He rolled his eyes but let her continue talking anyways, rather than ruin her good mood. Or try to, anyways, since he was _pretty_ sure no one could sour Penny's mood. "My partner, Ciel, aggregated data and video of every fight Pyrrha Nikos has ever fought. I then downloaded that data, for reference along with other public combat data."

"That sounds…" Unfair, almost cheating in a way. Not that he'd _say_ that, of course... "Awesome. Think you can win with all that done?"

"I do not know. I have gathered that she prefers to engage at range, off balance her opponents, and then close for grapples and rapid strike attacks, but…" The woman grimaced on the other end of the call, shaking her head slightly. "I do not know her Semblance. Whatever it is, I believe it recalls her weapons when discarded, but I do not know how it functions. Reports indicate that she is rarely struck, but there is evidence to suggest that is merely skill. So it is unlikely related, though several have reported that strikes that _should_ have landed seemed to direct off course at the last moment."

Which meant Penny couldn't _account_ for it, plan around it.

"Just fight your hardest, Penny. Coco and I will be watching live, and cheering for you." He gave her a cheesy thumbs up and smiled toothily, affecting a goofy look to earn a giggle from the android. Once he got that, he nodded surely, "I know you can do it, Penny. I believe in you, okay?"

"Thank you, best-friend Jaune." Penny smiled warmly at him, enough to make his goofy grin change into something more warm and real itself, and then she sighed, "Girlfriend Ruby wants to see me before the fight. I am sorry, but I am going to go now. I hope you and Miss Coco have a good evening!"

"You too. Good luck with your match and give Ruby a hug from me." She nodded and her face was replaced by a picture of her and Ruby, hugging on a bench while the brunette flailed towards whoever was holding the camera and Penny smiled happily. Clicking the Scroll close, he called to Coco, "How's ordering the food going? Taking a while, isn't it?"

"How's talking to your other girlfriend going? I finished a while ago, but figured you two lovebirds could use some _privacy_." He rolled his eyes while she plopped down next to him on the couch, then grimaced and pressed a hand to her side. "Well that stung…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just still a bit fragile. May as well tattoo 'handle with care' somewhere on me, as annoying like a porcelain vase as I feel." He rolled his eyes at the joke in her tone and she sighed, grabbing the remote and flicking the television on. When she saw nothing more than recaps of the other fights, she dropped the volume a bit and asked, "Think the little tot will beat _the_ Pyrrha Nikos out, though?"

"Do you think you could?"

"Yeah, when Atlas opens a friggin' beach resort." He rolled his eyes and Coco went on, sounding bored but at least grateful for the conversation. "Nikos is _ridiculous_. I saw her one-man an entire other team, like, a month ago. Four on one, she beat 'em in under ten minutes. So love her to death, she's a total cutie, but… I think this ends with her on her back."

"You'd know about fighting, I guess…" He only _made_ weapons, after all. He didn't know how to use them beyond 'this end for stabbing, this end makes boom and does the shoot shoot.' "I think Penny can put up a good fight, though. She's worked hard, trained, studied, the works, preparing for this fight."

"Well, we're about to find out." She said, the picture on the screen swapping from the two Beacon professors who'd been talking about the previous matches and students to a sweeping panorama of Amity Colosseum fighting arena. The two fighters stood across from each other and Penny said something, Pyrrha just staring at the ground quietly. Beside him, Coco murmured, "Something's wrong…"

"Nerves, maybe?" It seemed reasonable enough to him, at least, given that the _planet_ was probably watching this. Coco just hummed, unsure but not willing to comment, and the two watched the fight start.

Whatever was wrong, Pyrrha was either not completely in the fight at hand or Penny's studying had borne fruit. Penny's swords floated around her, two in front and the rest behind her aligned in threes that produced energy beams to lance out at the Mistralian while the swords in front fended off incoming rounds easily enough, the few that passed by sparking harmlessly off of the android's Aura.

Pyrrha leapt into the smaller woman's guard, slamming her shield rim first into her chest and forcing her back. But Penny seemed to have seen it coming, turning with the strike and bringing her hands around herself in the same movement, almost like a dance routine. And her swords were the partner, cutting down elegantly with the curve of her arm and forcing the Mistralian back on defense. Spinning on her toe like an acrobat, she bent down and then swung up with her arm, her dancing blades following less than a second behind and giving her space between herself and Pyrrha.

Standing straight and using the space for what it was, she spun her hands and the blasters returned, peppering eh Mistralian with lances of fire.

"Pyrrha's off her game tonight..." Coco pointed out quickly, Jaune nodding along with her and watching those _fascinating_ swords hover around the mechanical girl. "Penny's attacks are good, and her style is on point, but… Pyrrha's slower than normal."

"Is she?" He didn't see it, if he was honest. She ducked under the blasts and leapt high faster than he could _dream_ to ever do. "She looks fine to me. Are you sure?"

"No…" Still, the woman leaned forward to watch closer, lips pursed. "I don't know…"

The champion fighter lunged in after a minute of useless projectile attacks, throwing Penny back for a moment before the android _shot_ back in and slammed her away, with her beams used as boosters to lance her froward. Penny watched the woman roll over and come up, shield raised protectively and sword brought back to counter strike. The android snapped her hands up and stomped a foot down, and Penny's swords snapped up behind her in a foreboding answer.

"Penny's going to end it." Coco called surely, and Jaune glanced between her and the screen twice before smiling. Penny won, then...

Throwing her hands forward, the blades snapped forward and towards Pyrrha. In response, she seemed to cry out, throwing her own arms wide. The swords staggered to a stop in the air and hung there for the shortest second, and then _lashed_ back towards the android who herself staggered away as though struck. Her arms and legs spasmed shortly and then froze, mouth opening and closing confusedly, until the swords slashed by.

And _things_ corded around her, crushing her and then _shearing_ through her in a shower of sparks, grease and torn cloth. The pieces scattered along with their swords, clattering away as the crowd fell into a shocked silence.

"No!" He was on his feet before the announcer's even spoke, hands fisted in his own hair. Staggering towards the screen and reaching a trembling hand towards her, then let it fall as he remembered he couldn't reach her. "Penny, I… How? Her Aura was up! S-She should be fine! Hurt, maybe, b-but..."

"You can pierce your own Aura, Jaune! They have to be attached to her, somehow, now _breathe_!" Coco was behind him, pulling him against her and into a hug, then to the couch. Turning his head in her hands, she forced their eyes to meet. "Just breathe, Jaune. Okay? Breathe."

The television chimed, and they both turned to look at it, a single glowing chess piece sitting on the screen. Speaking for both of them, Coco murmured, "What the fuck…?"

" _This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians but are in reality nothing more than men. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."_

"Oh Gods…" Coco murmured in shock, shaking her head. "She's got the CCT… If she didn't, they'd turn her off…"

" _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."_

"She was innocent!" Jaune roared, before Coco wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her. Heart hammering hard in his chest, he choked on air and stammered, "C-Coco, my medicine-"

"On it." Lifting him from the couch and carrying his wheezing form like a child, Coco turned and rushed towards the bed and, beside it, his nightstand. Pulling another of the needles out, she added, "Just try and breathe, Babe. No keeling over on me, understood?"

"W-What's- P-Penny-" He couldn't speak straight, he could tell it even as his body betrayed him.

" _Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces."_

"W-What's she-"

"Not the problems you need to be focusing on right now, Jaune." He felt her pull his head to the side and let her, the needle pricking his skin a moment later only to be followed by that cool yet hot rush coursing through his veins. "You get it together, and we'll go fuck the bitch up."

He nodded, listening to the mysterious woman continue speaking in the background.

" _Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong, but I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is… Equally undesirable."_

" _Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So, I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"_

A moment later, the screen cut to static and, distantly, he heard the muted thumps of explosions. Then, the Kingdom's sirens began to chime, the voice coming in over the speaker system warningly, " _Grimm Incursion Warning, Class Five. Grimm Incursion Warning, Class Five."_

"Gods…" The Grimm were attacking the Kingdom. Dragging him up, Coco pulled him towards the door and flicked open her Scroll. "Fuck! No signal connection, I can't call my rocket-locker. The CCT has to be down, then…"

"The explosions?" He guessed, medicine forcing his heart rate down and numbing his extremities.

"Jaune, I need a weapon." She said, the smaller man following her down the stairs so quickly he stumbled twice and she had to catch him. Looking around his shop, she swore again and shouted in a tense and fear filled voice, "How do you not have a gun?"

"I'm a custom order Engineer!" He shouted, fear coloring his words, "A-All I keep is models, pictures, Dust and…" His eyes turned, looking up over his counter, and he added, "And Twin Mors…"

"I can't _use_ a sword! In my condition, my damn bones will break if I try and block a hit with that! And fuck off with me trying to _hit_ something hard enough to hurt it." She shouted, the blonde grimacing and turning to look at her. Outside, gunfire started sparking around them, along with the shrill shirkes of Nevermore and other avian Grimm pouring into the city, drawn by the negativity. "I need a gun, or we can't get to a shelter! There has to be something else."

"I can." He said simply, voice trembling along with his hands. "In my armor, I can use Twin Mors, if I have to."

"Your heart-"

"Will be fine. I'm on my medicine, and my armor will relieve most of the physical stress from me moving a-and," he choked on the word, but forced it out after a second, "fighting, if it comes to that."

"Are you insane?" She shouted back at him, less anger and more shock coloring her voice. "You aren't trained!"

"Get them with the pointy end is kinda simple, and we're just going for the shelter. It's three blocks." She shook her head, unconvinced, and he asked, "We don't have a gun, and you can't use a sword. _Or_ my armor, it's fitted to me. Without a gun, if we try and go the three blocks and make it, will we make it?"

"...No."

"Then please, Coco, trust me. I'll get us there, and we'll be fine." He smiled and added, trying to sound as confident as he could. "An Arc never breaks his word."

"Okay. Fine." She gave up, holding up a finger warningly, "But we are going _straight_ to the shelter, Jaune. Nowhere else worth going to. I'm getting the ammo you have down here loaded up, fuck knows the guards at the shelter can use it."

Nodding, he turned and ran up the stairs, thankful now for his medicine's effects. But he knew where Coco couldn't that even with a dose of his medicine and his armor, if they had to fight… He skipped past the workshop itself and ran upstairs to his room, and cut across it to his nightstand. Pulling out a second syringe, he sighed and took a deep breath. It was a terrible idea to double dose on it, but…

They had to make it, and there'd be medical teams at the shelters, he reasoned. So with a grunt, he pressed the second needle to his neck and depressed the plunger, then tossed it away and turned to head back into the workshop before he could feel the medicine kick in. He'd need the armor's monitoring systems to keep it under control, and began kicking on its primary systems as fast as he could before finally crawling into it.

No sooner had he pulled the helmet on and unhooked himself, he heard a quiet voice murmur in his ears, "Best-Friend Jaune?"

Freezing, he blinked a few times, and asked, "P-Penny? What-"

"I couldn't upload to the spare body in the Atlesian battleship." She said quietly, scared in a way that he hadn't heard from her before. "My head's redundant power was almost out, and I was bouncing around the Kingdom's warning systems, and then I was in here. Why are you wearing it? Why are your vitals so low?"

"I'll explain later." He said, turning and moving towards the elevator at the back of the shop. "For now, we have to get to a shelter. Grimm are attacking, and-" Outside, he heard a bestial roar and a scream, and then below him he heard glass shatter and _felt_ the building shake before he heard Coco shout a challenge.

"Coco…"

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT :**_

 _ **For Supporters, in the next coming weeks, I will be releasing the Prologue for my first original content book, Re:Programmed. I've spent the last year working on it, and can't wait to hear what people have to say on it. And I wanted to release some evidence of that, to show everyone what we're doing over here.**_

 _ **It will be Supporter exclusive, though, because without them it wouldn't exist.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Dhasrhan :**_

 **To be specific, I have photosensitivity and a chronically damaged shoulder from training to enlist when I was younger. So in this, I have elements of myself in Coco and Ironwood, with the eye problems and arm respectively, and the heart issues come from a deceased girl I knew. I know, injecting so much into a smaller run time, less strained and strict story may be odd, but…**

 **Fuck half measures.**

 _ **Sentinal Slice :**_

 **Yep! Models made of shitty, sometimes even scrap, metal to get the design down are common place in metal shops that do these sorts of things.**

 _ **Andy 021 :**_

 **Eh, maybe. If there's enough demand, sure. Might take a minute, but… I would come up with something if there was a large enough demand or Supporters asked for it.**

 _ **Merendinoemiliano :**_

 **No bother at all! Glad to hear from you, hope exams went well.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess, Luna Haile -**_

 _ **High Priest, Alvelvnor**_

 _ **Priest, The Impossible Muffin**_

 _ **Priest, Xager the Chaos King**_

 _ **Acolyte, DigiDemonLord**_

 _ **Acolyte, Stonecold**_

 _ **Initiate, Greg Gibson**_

 _ **Initiate, Gentleman Mad**_

 _ **Initiate, Lebenden_Toten**_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **Betas for this story so far :**_

 _ **Golden Gangstar**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

"Jaune!" Coco screamed, sounding relieved for a moment but then grunting as the Creep, small and bipedal but lacking any other limbs, leapt headlong into her and _slammed_ her into the small fridge Penny and Ruby had installed in the break area. It caved under the force and the woman grit her teeth, slamming her knee up and into its jaw and then wrapping her arms around it to hurl the Grimm to the side into the dividing wall that separated the shop out. "Get down here! Hold off the other one while I deal with- Fuck!"

The second leapt at her before she could finish, slamming her once again into the fridge, crushing it under the force of their weight and the impact. Her Aura sparked madly while it clawed at her, jaw snapping at her face and instead snapping around her forearm she was using as a shield.

Claws digging into the concrete, it spun and threw _her_ towards its partner, slamming her into the wall she'd sent the Creep into hard enough to crack the concrete. She hit, limbs snapping straight against the wall, and then fell in a heap, recovering as fast as she could and rolling over. Just in time for the _first_ Grimm to leap on her, a second jaw snapping around her right forearm and thrashing her like a wolf might, one hind leg anchoring them on the concrete while the other slammed into her stomach and clawed.

She screamed as her arm was wrenched down, sparks of brown Aura flecking away as the teeth sought purchase in soft skin, and he trundled towards her, arm pulled back for a clumsy punch.

"Jaune, on your left-"

Penny's warning came too late, the first Creep slamming into his side and throwing the boy onto his side. He swung his left arm clumsily at it, and the Grimm ducked under the blow, leaping onto the side of his chest while his arm sailed high over it and sinking claws into the soft metal there. Undesigned for claws, the metal buckled under it easily enough, but the sheer thickness of the undersuit meant he only felt the tips of the claws _through_ it brush against his skin even if it couldn't cut _into_ it.

Which didn't stop him screaming like a particularly terrified baby, stuck at an angle to the floor due to the tanks on his back. Panicked, he swung his off arm clumsily into its side. Even terrified into the kind of stupid on fear, the force he could put behind the armored limb was enough to _bat_ the Grimm off of him and to the side, into the middle of the room. It landed on its back, legs kicking in the air, and the rolled over and stood on shaky limbs.

"It's stunned, Best-Friend Jaune, but will not be so for long." Penny said quietly, the blonde rolling onto his hands and forcing his legs under him. Not an easy task in the clumsy armor, poorly weighted as it was. Even with the medicine suppressing it, he could _feel_ his heart hammering, the adrenaline rushing through him making his body shake. "Please, hurry, it's-"

"My armor isn't designed for this!" He snapped in a sharp wheeze, fingers numbing from the adrenaline and his heart struggling to handle the strain, his medicine simultaneously _fighting_ it. Slowing him down in a way he'd been too stupid to think it might. Coco screamed a swear, the Creep mauling her wrenching her arm to the side and pressing its leg into her stomach, trying to break her arm _under_ the Aura with just pressure. "I-I can't get up, Penny! M-My body is numbed, I-I can't- I'm not strong enough!"

"The armor systems have enough power to compensate, they're not-"

"The systems can't compensate if I can't _move_ to make them! That's how they're _built_!" He snapped back, looking past the Grimm at Coco. She kicked the Grimm away as strong as she could, scrambling away to try and get on her feet to defend herself but only getting an inch before it leapt on her back, snapping its jaw around her head this time and fighting to _twist_ it against her Aura and strength. "Coco! Brothers damn it, I don't know what to do!"

The Grimm leapt back for him before the android could respond, bulldozing its bulbous, bone plated nose into the armor over his ribs with all the force of a cannon. It buckled with little resistance and he screamed when it did, the metal crushing and warping against his side uselessly. The Grimm pulled an inch away and then slammed into him again, throwing him onto his side with a heavy metal crash, trapping his right arm under his bulky form.

The metal plating itself was, he realized now, actually _less_ use than the undersuit and lining inside the metal, that had been made to insulate him from the heat and smoke as well as the electrical systems throughout the armor. Luckily, the padding and insulation _also_ kept the sharp, torn metal pieces along his side and the Grimm claws at bay well enough. At least for now.

But the repurposed Atlesian helmet, he knew for an absolute fact, wouldn't stand up to the Grimm snapping its jaws around his head. He _made_ armor and weapons, and so knew exactly how much force a Creep's jaws could exert, and that was before the helmet had been stripped of some of its integrity to make room. Unbidden, his brain brought up the _exact_ numbers for both, the jaw able to put in a pressure of two thousand pounds of force and the _helmet_ now able to take about a third of that. He could barely move his arms and legs now, but his brain was working _just_ fine right now.

Fine enough that he _knew_ it would kill him, and Penny with him, and then join the other mauling Coco. Who was herself too hurt to fight off one properly, much less two of them _and_ while unarmed. Eventually, her Aura would give out, and their teeth would sink into the soft flesh and muscle it had protected. And there wasn't anything he could do except watch the Grimm leap for him, maw gaping wide to crush his head in its powerful jaws.

"Jaune!" Coco screamed, more afraid for him even as her own Grimm wrestled with her head, intent on giving _her_ a fate to match his. She rolled over, screaming in pain as her injured arm slammed into the Grimm holding her, "Fuck off me! Jaune, no-"

His right arm snapped out, pushing his opposite shoulder into its jaw as he rose, the Grimm snarling and clamping its claws onto his waist as he rose. It kicked off him, but his left arm snapped out, grabbing a leg and turning, swinging it like a weapon overhead and then down. The ground cracked under the weight of the swing, and the Grimm fared no better, going limp as whisps of smoke spiraled into the air around its plating.

Seeing the death of its fellow, the second Grimm kicked off of Coco, the woman crying out as she slammed against the wall by the door. Hissing at him, it lowered its head to charge and his right arm flicked out, welding rod extending over his fist. The Grimm leapt and his arm snapped up, impaling the welding rod in its shoulder and drawing a pained, angry cry from it as he turned, punching forward with his right fist and slamming the Grimm against the fencing around his staircase.

It snarled in pain and the metal screeched before finally buckling, the armor taking a step forward to follow and pinning the writhing Grimm against the stairs, the metal fencing buckling and molding around it. Bringing its off hand back, the other welding rod extended and then it snapped forward, buried in the Grimm's eye. Silent, the armor held down the creature through its death throes and then, whe it fell lip, stepped back and turned to look down on Coco.

"The hell'd that come from, Jaune?" The woman grunted as she pulled herself up the door frame, like she was climbing it. She turned on the spot, hobbling on one leg to avoid pressure on the other and cradling her right arm against her side, and added in a tight voice, "I didn't know you could do that."

"I-I, uh, I… Didn't do it." He said quietly, shocked and out of breath still from the fight and what he, or his _armor_ at least, had turned out to be capable of. Heart still fighting to hammer in his chest, and arms sore from the forced motions wherever they weren't _numb_ already from the medications. "I, uh… P-Penny?"

"Jaune, Penny's dead, we saw it on-"

"I am not dead, Miss Coco." The voice sparked from his helmet, sounding tinny and small but unmistakably Penny. The woman flinched, face a mask of surprise, pain from her injuries, and a gaping mouth about to ask for an explanation. Penny preempted her, though, explaining quickly and concisely, "I cannot get into it terribly, not right now, but I trust you saw my… Circuitry, when I was dismembered in the tournament."

"Yeah?" Coco was confused and injured, but she pushed off the wall and force herself to straighten in spite of her pain. Pressing her injured arm to her side and still favoring one leg over the other, she tilted her head to the side and asked gently, "So are you, like… A drone or something?"

"I am an Atlesian special experiment in the field of advanced, self-sentient artificial intelligences project designated code P-Three-N-N-Three." She answered quietly, tinny voice colored in that same anxiety she'd had when she'd told _him_ about it. In that same voice, she added, "I am the first artificial being capable of generating and maintaining an Aura by myself, without infusions or exterior power sources for it."

"It was weird when I found out, too, but, I mean…She's still a-" He coughed suddenly and tried to raise his hand to his throat reflexively, straining against the armor and then stopping before Penny could realize what he was doing and try to move it the way he wanted. "This is all really, really weird, okay? But… She can generate her own Aura, and that makes her a person."

"Hey, I don't give a _fuck_ about any 'o that." Coco said simply, shrugging and then wincing at the movements and squeezing out through gritted teeth. "Yeah, definitely a lot of rebreaks… Couple new ones, too, though that mother fucker was gonna take my arm off. So, uh, thanks for that, Penny."

"Of course, Miss Coco, I- One moment, please." The mech - and Jaune with it, trapped observer that he was - turned abruptly at a crashing sound, the heavy machine turning and raising a fist as a third Creep, this one scorched and scraped along one side, leapt through the door at the goliath of metal.

Like the one before, she caught it around the throat, this time grabbing the top of its snapping and letting it drop, catching the _bottom_ with her other hand and then quietly pulling the two pieces apart. It kicked and snarled, the sound wet without its jaw to shape the noise right, but after a few seconds a dull, moist _pop_ echoed from it and the bottom jaw ripped away. The Grimm fell limp and she hurled each piece behind her uncaringly, the ruined body misting into the air like the others slowly.

"I am sorry, what were we talking about?" She asked innocently, dusting off her hands to rid the metal of saliva probably on habit alone. "Whatever it was, we do need to leave. Best-friend Jaune is in here, and fighting in this armor is… Difficult."

"Gods on the fucking moon, you're metal as hell… What happened to the cute little girl? Don't answer that, rhetorical." She grunted the words as much as said them, face pinche in pain, and leaned against the door edge to look out at the shop. "Place is wrecked, Dust is spilt, probably why that last bastard was burnt up like that. Seen it a few times at Beacon, people play with it and… Whatever, doesn't matter. Jaune, hop outta there and let's get out of here."

"Yeah, that's… Probably smart. Penny, I can't move, can you… Release by remote?" She didn't answer but, a second later, he felt the front of the armor shift and pull away. Or try, at least, the mechanisms of his right opening enough to feel a breeze but the plating on his _left_ just barely muting a quiet, mechanical whine from under the armor plates before it finally gave up and collapsed back down over him. "Uh, Penny?"

"I can't get it to open." She turned, and he went with her, stuck in the armor as he was, and lifted their arm into the air. Or her arm, he guessed now, since he was inside of her. Which was _not_ something he would be saying to Coco. Or anywhere near her, assuming they got out of here. "Miss Coco, do you see any damage? It is possible, from the design, that the plating is warped and can no longer open properly. You should be able to tell, however."

"Well," she started dryly, waving her good arm at his side and grimacing at what she saw, or the movement maybe, "it looks like Yatsuhashi took a sledgehammer to it. About twelve times. And he had a _bad_ day."

"So I-I can't get out…" The spike of fear broke his voice, a little, making his words crack near the end. Taking a deep breath, he tried to make himself calm down, before his heart got _worse_ than he already knew it was. Coco was going to kill him now, he knew that much, but now that _he_ didn't need to fight himself... "Okay, so, what do we do now? I need to get to the shelter because I dosed on my emergency meds, and Coco is-"

"-Fucked harder than I want _you_ to do me when you're especially charming." She chipped in helpfully, trying, he knew, to deflate the fear and anxiety in the room. Seeing her joke flop, she sighed, "Ribs are broken again, shoulders a little dislocated and I don't trust _that_ ," she jerked her head at the armor, "to put it back in, and the damn Grimm broke my favorite pair of glasses. Other 'n that, scrapes n' bruises. Fuck you mean you dosed?"

"I, uh, took two so I could fight and not die."

"You stupid son of a- Ah!" She shouted, forgetting her injuries for a moment and taking a threatening step towards him on the wrong leg. She almost fell and Penny lashed out with a hand, managing to get it between her and the floor and holding her up until she could stand. "Fuckin'- Aura, do your damn job. The hell are you thinking, dosing like that?"

"That I had a few blocks to run, and that I'd probably be getting attacked while I did. It's an emergency thing, my doctor told me about it, kind of like the shelters but, you know, for people like me and-" He cut off at the muted _pop pop_ of nearby Dust weaponry firing, low caliber and probably suppressed inside the city-Kingdom's populated sectors. "Those are Atlesian rifles, semi-automatic from the fire rate… Standard drone service weapon, I think."

"Are you sure?"

"I _made_ four for my licensing tests, Coco, so…" She made a face caught between a pained grimace and an awkward smile, but nodded acceptingly regardless. Even if he could tell just by looking at her she was _pissed_ , at least now that he wasn't panicking and struggling to fight he could feel his fingers a little bit. "They should help us, right, Penny?"

"Probably, though they may be on a directive mission and so be unable to help us beyond directions." She hesitated for a moment and then added in a quiet voice, "Odd."

"What is?"

"The droids with them are not responding to my hails, Miss Coco…" She turned, lumbering towards the injured woman and offering an armored hand. The woman took it and, apparently rushing, winced when Penny pulled her upright and turned to lumber towards the door. "We must leave at once, and quickly, before they reach us."

"Why, Penny?" He asked, unable to stop the machine from moving around him and taking his limbs with it, and not even really _trying_ trapped as he was. It was much stronger than him, and his own body would give way before hydraulics and metal did. "Even if they're not going to help us, there's no rush, right? I mean, I-I don't think they'd confuse us for Grimm or anything."

"Atlesian drones respond to commands based on authorization codes built into the signal transmitted. Mine is coded into my, well, coding directly. I am a tier one special asset, and even if _somehow_ that command code isn't being transmitted by the helmet itself, the helmet would broadcast its own user identification and the droids would _respond_ to it if only to request identification." She paused to reach up, plucking Twin Mors from the wall over his counter and drawing the shining blade from its sheath, turning to Coco to offer the shield. "It is too small a grip for me to hold like this, but you may be able to at _least_ use it for cover."

"Yeah, against _guns_ maybe…" Coco took it though, expanding it with a flick of her good wrist and turning the point so it faced aay, whistling, "Could stab a motherfucker with this end, too. Good design, balanced, utilitarian… Not my style, but I like."

"I am going to try something, Best-Friend Jaune, please alert me if you feel any pain." Penny warned, laying the naked sword on the counter before her and standing straighter, bringing her hands together almost like she was praying. "But I need to try, because I need to protect you inside of me. And Miss Coco can't stand in combat without me at my fullest. So please, forgive me if this hurts at all. Even if I don't know what _this_ will do..."

He opened his mouth to ask _what_ she was going to be trying that could hurt him inside the armor and then felt… Static. That was the only way to explain it, static electricity crawling across his skin, emanating from outside the armor. It started at his toes and climbed up his legs, the soreness therein and the numbing vanishing as it went up, barely leaving _echoes_ of the problems behind along with an odd tingling. It reached his stomach and he felt the soothing power wash across his bruised side and continue on, finally reaching his chest and stealing his breath.

And then _invigorating_ him, beyond anything he'd ever felt before, when he brought a new breath in. As though simply breathing had drawn the strange, numbing, _comforting_ power with it, tasting of copper and metal like he'd bitten his lip. It finally covered his head, cascading down his arms, and he gasped in shock at the _sensations_ of it. The intoxicating power suffusing him, spiking his heart rate on the monitor in his HUD for a moment before it steadied at a little higher than normal.

"Best-Friend Jaune, I can feel you in there… You have a cracked rib, I think." Penny finally said, the armor relaxing - if a suit of stiff metal could _relax_ at all - visibly, arms drooping at its sides. Raising her - their - hands, she added, "This is a fascinating sensation…"

"What did you just do?" Coco asked, leaning against the counter and watching them and the door in turns, wary of one but curious of the other. "I saw the glow- Was that your Aura? Did you just activate your Aura with Jaune _inside_ you?"

"Yes. I need it to defend you, and he is trapped inside of, well, me now I suppose. A stray claw could disembowel him without it, and there'd be nothing we could do except run for help and pray he doesn't die." Speaking to him, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I feel great!" And he did too, he felt stronger than he _ever_ had before in his entire life. He couldn't help but smile in spite of everything, just giddy from the feeling of the _power_ flush through him. "Do you guys feel like this all the time?"

"Your heart rate is climbing." She pointed out instead of answering, worry laced through her voice like her Aura through his body. "Be careful."

"It's fine." He dismissed, glancing to his monitor on the HUD and grinning. "Just a bit high, which is… Fine, really, given everything that happened-" He cut off as the popping sound echoed nearby again, suddenly concerned in the back of his mind. The emotion felt like the numbness in his fingers and toes, though. Distant and echoing, but there _enough_. "That's a bit closer..."

"We must leave." Penny acknowledged, retrieving the sword from the counter and testing its weight in her armor hand. Held like that, in the mighty metal fist, it looked less like a broadsword style weapon and more like a particularly long _knife_ , but she seemed pleased and said, "Now I can feel it, the sword is balanced enough… It will do for combat purposes. Are you ready, Miss Coco?"

"As I'll ever be, yeah." She nodded, stretching out her injured arm through a pained snarl, lips pulled back to bare her teeth in a hiss of pain. "Hurts like a _bitch_ , but I can fight if I need to. You got more Aura than I do now, though, so you go first tall, metal and not quite dead anymore."

"I will do so. Please, keep space around me, as I intend to attract the attention of any Grimm nearby." Coco nodded simply, bouncing the shield on her arm a couple times to get a feel for the weight, golding it in reverse so the pointed edge could be used to bludgeon. Turning, Penny quietly assured them both, "We will get to the nearest shelter, get you both medical attention, and I will protect you during both. I promise."

"Then get on it, Robot Girl." Coco grunted, smirking and waving a hand at the door. "Right behind ya."

Nodding, Penny did just that, heavy metal footsteps carrying her to the door with the smaller, injured woman behind her and the Aura-infused man trapped within. Gripping the door frame, or rather gripping the concrete _under_ it as the wood gave way and Penny didn't seem to care, and stuck her head out the door.

"Jaune," she started quietly after several quiet seconds passed, "please turn your head. I can't do so, and I need to see in order to check if it is safe to go out." Quietly, mostly out of embarrassment, he did as she asked and turned his head first right, where the streets were empty.

Well, empty aside from broken robots scattered throughout, surrounded by dead and dissolving Grimm of all kinds. Or all the small kinds, at least, since nothing bigger than Ursai seemed to be around out there. Scattered, ruined cars filled in the rest of the void that way and, in the distance, he could make out smoke far enough away that he was willing to wager it was at the docks. Distanly, he could see a few white figures moving, and hear the popping rifles as they went towards the docks, a black figure the size of a bear leaping and then falling aside as its momentum carried it away. A second black _thing_ leapt out from behind a car as one passed and the droids began buffeting it down uncaringly.

"The droids are wandering off that way in pursuit of Grimm, or whatever else." Penny said quietly, lumbering forward while Jaune turned to look to the left.

Just in time for a Beowolf to leap up at him from the ground, claws reaching for him to get a grip on his arm and sink his massive fangs into metal and flesh. Penny, fast as lightning, snapped her left hand out to grab the closest clawed hand and spun. The Grimm snarled as she did, the girl heaving it over her shoulder and then _slamming_ it down onto the hard concrete, following with a boot that crushed its head into an indent in the concrete that when she stepped over it left a very large boot flecked in Grimm plating behind.

A second followed it and she pivoted, right arm flashing by in a swing fast enough if stung him a bit to have to go along with it, Twin Mors singing its first song as it cleaved through the Grimm's jaw and separated the top half of its head from the rest. A third clambered over its fellow and she caught it on the backswing of the sword, stepping forward with her left leg and _shoving_ the Grimm to the side while its head fell the opposite way. Seeing no more, Jaune let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and smiled.

Twin Mors was doing its job, and that filled him with pride.

"Let's go." Penny said quietly, thudding out into the street while Jaune slowly turned his - _their_ he amended again - head to keep an eye out. Coco followed just behind, and to her Penny asked, "Keep an eye out, Miss Coco, as my sight lines are not in my-"

"Gods take me and fuck my ass…" She interrupted, Penny turning bodily to face her beyond them and then following her eyes to a ruined car, recessed into a building where it had landed. The driver was still visible, the door laying next to him, and _both_ covered in claw marks. Nodding at his shirt, she sighed, "Recognize _that_ from the pizza place down the road… Don't know who it was though."

"Steve… That's Steve, I recognize the haircut." Jaune filled in, feeling bad that he couldn't add his surname. He didn't know it, even if he recognized what was _left_ of his face. "He owned it… Gave everyone else the day off for Vytal, and I guess he was on his way home when… Yeah."

"There is nothing we can do, except notify soldiers at the shelter. He will be recovered once the disaster has been averted." Penny said solemnly, turning and trundling up the road quietly with Coco trailing behind. "Though, I do hope those Beowolves and the Grimm that attacked him are one and the same."

"Me too." Jaune and Coco said at the same time, marching ahead quietly and awaiting the next attack.

They didn't have to wait long, a foursome of lithe Creeps rounding a corner out of an alley, one dripping blood from its fangs at the head of the pack. Spotting them, they snarled their little snarls and rushed towards them, one matching the pace of the pack leader and _both_ leaping in tandem at them with their long, muscled legs stretching out to grip them. The right one, the one dripping blood, Penny impaled with a thrust of her sword, stepping forward and slamming her shoulder _through_ its partners skull, swinging the arm up powerfully to slug the third and send it flying. Yanking her sword free, cleaving through the first, dead Grimm and into the air, she brought the silver steel down on the snout of the last. The blade cut through it from snout to left hip before coming free of the Grimm flesh, and Penny stood to move on unceremoniously from there.

And then cried out in pain as a tinny _pop_ sounded a few feet away, shearing through the light armor of her shoulder and nearly hitting him as well. She turned toward the next threat, and Jaune felt the breeze on his arm from it.

The drone was damaged, badly, chest riddled with small bullet holes and missing an arm, holding its rifle with the remaining one. That damage was probably why it had missed, Jaune realized as Penny charged heavily towards it, the drone leveling the weapon at center mass again. This time it was too close to miss, and Penny knew that, free hand grabbing the weapon before it could aim properly and yanking it towards her and to the side harder than the damaged mech could even _try_ to resist.

"The drones _have_ been hacked, then." She said quietly, pulling Twin Mors from the armored chest with a muted scrape. "I need to alter-"

Coco cried out and Penny spun, bringing up her sword as the woman _crashed_ into her chest. The mechanized armor only gave a bit, Penny stepping back and to the side so Coco could hit the ground and roll beyond while she dealt with the threat at hand. The great, spike-covered bear roared loudly, rearing back and baring bloodied fangs, and Penny shifted. Turning her left to it, she brought the sword down and back, to thrust up if it charged.

"That's an Ursa Major!" Jaune choked out, scared for himself and worried for Coco both.

"I know, Jaune." Penny answered quietly, the Grimm landing heavily in front of her and rumbling a growl low in its chest. "Please be quiet, I need to concentrate on it or it will crush us _both_. And then Miss Coco as well."

He didn't speak again, partially because of what Penny had said and how, but _mostly_ because it took that moment to charge. Ducking low, it slammed its shoulder _up_ in an effort to impale them on its shoulder. The spikes sparked off Aura and Penny staggered back under the force, planting her right foot and then stepping in with a lunge, burying Twin Mors up to the handle in its shoulder beside its head.

The Grimm bellowed and yanked up, Penny losing the weapon as it did, and slammed its paw into her side, Penny blocking as much as she could with their left arm. The metal crumpled, and then Jaune's _arm_ crumpled under it, the boy screaming in pain as he was lifted and hurled bodily to the side. They landed only a couple inches away, and Penny managed to at _least_ land them on their side when they hit the ground. Then she rolled onto their stomach, trying to rise but only making it halfway before a _second_ swipe crushed against her good side and hurled her out into the street, away from the sidewalk and this time going a solid _foot_ now the beast knew how hard it needed to hit.

Coco, shrieking a battlecry, rushed at its flank with the shield raised and it turned, catching the bash of the pointed end on its head before batting _her_ the opposite way with a growl. Penny took the distraction to rise while Jaune sucked in air through his teeth, trying to ignore the pain in his _very_ broken arm, and the Ursa Major turned back to them. She got a leg between her and the floor before it reached them, a paw slamming into the armored chest and almost _playfully_ shoving them onto their back, sitting at an angle once again on the cold concrete.

Lumbering around them, it reared over their head and Penny _tried_ to bring the damaged left arm up defensively, desperate for anything to ward off the attack.

The Grimm made it halfway down before something _leapt_ over the downed machine, slamming into it like a cannonball. The man, wearing white and black and as tall as Yatsuhashi, grabbed the sword hilt in the black mound that was its shoulder, slamming a fist into its head and then yanking down as hard as he could. The sword cut down several inches and the Grimm roared in pain as the man freed the blade and stabbed up, into its maw up to the hilt with the blade protruding from its skull.

Yanking it free, the man turned and looked down on them, white bone mask betraying nothing until he asked loudly enough for Coco to hear, staggering toward the White Fang warrior with a hard scowl, "Are you Arc?"

"Y-Yes." He gasped, the _beast_ of a man nodding curtly and offering a hand.

"I'm Banesaw." The goliath said, kneeling and lifting the mech bodily before setting it on its feet. Turning, he looked at the wounded Coco and rumbled the next, "Is she with you?"

"She is, yes." Penny asked, the masked man snapping to look at the armored unit in concern. "Our situation is complicated. But you are White Fang, aren't you?" The masked warrior nodded curtly, and she asked, "So why help us? We're all Human."

"Whatever the hell Adam is thinking pulling _this_ ," he gestured at the surrounding carnage and snarled the name as he said it, "the White Fang don't stage massacres. Nor do we punish those who are kind to our species. I and others are helping whoever we can who is friendly to our people, now that we see that bastard for what he is. That includes you, according to a… Mutual acquaintance of ours."

"Who-"

"Not telling, s'how it works." Banesaw cut off Coco, and the woman grimaced but nodded. "Now, I'm going to get you to the nearest shelter through a safe route. One my men cleared out _personally_ and then we go our separate ways. I can tell you're fucked up with that arm and the _dent_ in your chest, Arc, and… Whoever else is in there or whatever, but doctors will be there to deal with it. So push through it and you should live. Understood?"

"I understand." Penny said quietly, the soldier flipping the sword over and handing it to her. Waving it ahead of them, she said quietly, "Please, lead the way."

"And hurry." Jaune coughed, feeling the numbness spreading up his arms and legs, "I-I don't feel so good."

"And hurry." Jaune coughed, feeling the numbness spreading up his arms and legs, "I-I don't feel so good."

"Your heart rate is plummeting- He has a heart condition, Banesaw, and I believe he is going into a slow cardiac arrest. I have no time to explain why or how, but my Aura can maintain him for some time, but we-"

"Then we better fuckin' go." He snapped sharply, striding past them in a hurry and stooping to pluck a massive, silver chainsaw from the concrete. No doubt dropped in his charge against the Grimm, to let him get there in time before they were crushed. Fishing a small, black box out of his jacket, he clicked a button and snarled into it, "Tell the Atlesians protectin' the shelter we got someone comin' in who's havin' a heart attack."

The damaged machine and the wounded woman hobbled and jogged as fast as they dared, heading through winding alleyways and passing by trios of beleaguered looking White Fang, holding the large walkways against whatever might come. Barely five minutes passed before Banesaw shoulder through a fence, forcing the gate open, and turned to them, gesturing behind him with a jerk of his head.

"Get in there, and don't fucking die, Arc." He clapped a heavy hand on his good shoulder and stepped by, back into the wide alleyway they'd come down. "They'll take care of you in there, I got shit to cut into little fuckin' bits. And then a bull to de-horn, if I have anything to say about it."

"Code one-five-seven, authorization pee-three-en-en-three." Penny rattled out as they pushed past the Atlesian guards, wearing blue armor and looking shocked as well as exhausted and battle worn. Jaune barely noticed, head beginning to loll on her armor shoulder. "Message the medical section, cardiac arrest, no active Aura, pre-existing medical conditions, and he is trapped in this armor. We'll need metal cutters and computers, with hardwired memory."

"But we-"

"I am ordering you to prepare what is needed. Do _not_ think to disobey me, private." Penny snapped, harsher than _either_ could have ever imagined. Though Jaune could barely consider it, he was so _tired_ now, eyes beginning to droop behind his visor. "Priority one, under Atlesian Specialist mandate. You _will_ get soldiers hardlining computers and you _will_ get an engineer to extract him from the-"

Jaune finally passed out, glad to sleep for once in his life.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Jaune coughed, cracking an eye open against the bright light set in the ceiling, and raised a hand to ward it off with a murmur of, "Ouch…" Then he coughed again, and hissed, chest _aching_ hollowly. His hands reached up to touch the soreness there, set into the center of his chest, and small hands grabbed each of his before he could. Confused, they were too small to be Coco's and he remember she was somewhere around when he fell asleep, he asked, "W-What-"

"You are recovering from surgery, Best-Friend Jaune." Penny said quietly, the blonde blinking and looking to his side, the little android a girl once more and sitting beside him with a small smile. "You suffered extreme cardiac arrest from your medicine, the strain of your battle with the Grimm, me moving you around like I had to, and the Aura that suffused you exacting a toll on your body."

"What kind of surgery?" He asked quietly, already panicking at the idea of _paying_ for it and looking around. The room was small, stark white, and empty save his bed and equipment at one end, and a man standing at the window with his arms clasped behind his back. "A-And hi, uh, you there?"

"My name," the large man said, turning and offering a small and genuine, if tired, smile, "is General James Ironwood, of the Atlesian Navy and Council."

"G-General?!" He blinked, looking to Penny who nodded curtly in confirmation. .Sitting up straighter and wincing as his chest _throbbed_ he asked, "To, uh, to what do I owe the honor of your, uh, your visit?"

"You know what Penny is and, more importantly, accepted her and kept it the secret I, and Atlas at large, need it to be." The man answered, taking long strides to stand at the foot of his bed. Leaning on the railing there, he smiled and nodded his head meaningfully, "That alone would earn my thanks, if it was all you did. But it isn't, is it? You saved her _life_ as well."

"Thanks to your armor, I uploaded into a dozen hard-drives and managed to stay together until Father got to the shelter, after the battle." Penny filled in for him, smiling politely all the while. Then, looking sheepish, she went on, "You were… Catatonic still, and likely to die. Father would not tolerate that, and so he rebuilt a specialized implant he built for you, after I told him about you."

"I-Implant?!" He grabbed his shirt and the sheets, pulled them up and then swallowed at what he saw. A thin scar left behind now, right down the center of his chest. "I-I have an implant? But I can't afford-"

"I have covered the costs personally, Mister Arc. The implant is top of the line, highly advanced, and based on _Penny's_ heart design. Which means that your Aura fuels it, and it doesn't have any risk of infection or rejection, since your very soul constitutes its mechanisms" Ironwood said simply, standing and returning to his cool, military stance. His smile vanished, and he added in a quiet voice, "And in case you missed it, your Aura had to be active for the implantation."

"I have an Aura?" He asked, raising his hands and looking at the pale skin there. As though he could _see_ it if he stared at the work scars and calluses long enough. Quietly, almost _reverently_ , he added, "I never thought I'd be _able_ to have my own Aura…"

"And now you have it, and quite a bit of it as well, I feel the need to add." The man chuckled, shaking his head slowly, and added, "Gods, would you make an excellent Specialist with _that_ amount of Aura… But that isn't important. Penny, would you like to tell him?"

"Oh yes!" She bounced in her seat, turningand beaming a bright smile at him on the bed. "Due to my survival, and my attempt to initially enter my extra body aboard the flagship, I was infected with the same virus that controlled the droids!"

"What?! Are you okay?"

"What she means to say," Ironwood added with a tired, good natured sigh, like a father dealing with rowdy kids might, "is that due to that, we were able to prove that Atlas did _not_ attack Vale. She had the code left, and that was presented to the Valean Council, who have cleared Atlas of all wrongdoing. Messengers are carrying this judgement to Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas proper. Which means that you, young man, may have facilitated what prevented a world wide conflict."

"I didn't even do anything like that, though…" He argued, shocked at the news. "I-I just made a suit of armor to work in."

"A suit of armor, I am told, that was able to easily fend off Grimm. Something I'd like to talk to you about licensing, once you are recovered. But that isn't important right now. You have my thanks for your assistance, and need not worry about a _cent_ of the fees for your surgery." The General grunted, turning to look at Penny and saying simply, "I believe it's time that I leave. And don't you and your father need to get to your new home and get everything set up?"

"Oh yes!" Penny hopped up, pushing the chair back a bit, and looking at Jaune excitedly. "Father will be staying in Vale, while Atlas oversees repairs of Beacon and I attend there. Girlfriend Ruby is helping us move in! I am happy to see you awake, but…" She gestured at the door and smiled, silently asking for permission, and Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Go see her." He laughed when she squealed and turned, walking as quickly as she could out the door and leaving the two men alone. Quietly, Jaune asked, "How's she doing, after what happened?"

"You nearly died and your concern is for another?" The man chuckled, shaking his head and lumbering towards the door, hesitating for a moment and turning to look at him. "You would have made a _wonderful_ Specialist, Mister Arc. And Penny is just fine, though I fear you won't be…"

"Why…?" He asked carefully, wary of the man suddenly levying a threat against him for something. The man said nothing, instead opening the door wider and holding it, a bandaged Coco, arm hanging in a sling now and leg in a solid cast, storming in as best she could and turning a glare on him. "Oh… Shit."

"You-You son-of-a-fucking _Grimm_!" She snapped, shuffling towards him while Ironwood wisely ducked out of the room and pulling the door shut behind him. Crawling up onto the bed with her good knee, injured leg hanging at an odd angle, she grabbed his shirt and forced a rough, harsh kiss on him. She pulled away after a second and snarled, "If you _ever_ pull that kinda shit again, I will bite your _dick_ off! You understand?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good." She grunted, taking a gentle seat in the chair Penny had occupied and then smiling like a cat with a canary. "Now once you get better, you better be ready, 'cause I already bought a new bed for you."

"Why…?"

"Guess who can get laid now, without having a heart attack?" She asked in answer, eyebrows climbing into her hair and grin stretching even wider. "And after what you did when the Fall of Beacon went down? I'm going to bring 'breaking the new bed in' a _whole_ new motherfucking meaning."

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **THERE.**_

 _ **HAPPY ENDING.**_

 _ **I SUCK AT THESE.**_

 _ **THEY TAKE FOREVER TO MAKE.**_

 _ **EVERYONE GOOD?**_

 _ **GOOD.**_

 _ **Next will be the Star Wars crossover, so... Yeah. Sorry it took a minute, mother's birthday was yesterday and she made me visit for a couple days. Ree. Kill me. I made this chapter AND the epilogue in one though, so…**_

 _ **May also do a sequel at some point.**_

 _ **Oh, and also, this will be up on YT soonish on my channel as a Flowey Reads.**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Torrasque666 :**_

 **Precisely the reaction I wanted. Also, you were right! He kind of died a little** _ **and**_ **wound up in the hospital… And Coco is going to put him right** _ **back**_ **in the hospital, too.**

 _ **Scrub Lord 97 :**_

 **Well, I mean… How'd it taste? XD**

 **Glad you wound up enjoying t, in all seriousness. I myself was leery of doing it, but… Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they say. And this was just fun to make, so I have no regrets about it. Just glad others enjoyed it too.**

 **P.S. You can comment moar too~ XD**

 _ **King and Joker :**_

 **No Arc Reactor (Lol, by the way, I shoulda done it for the fuckin' PUN OF IT) but a new heart, which Tony also sometimes gets.**

 **It's** _ **kind of**_ **a blend of F4 PA and Iron Man, except with PA proportions and stature and moving, but a more Iron Man aesthetic. Sleek and lean, I mean. Glad you've enjoyed the story, mate~!**


	19. Arclight Engineer Chapter 1 Back Again

_**(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess,**_ **Luna Haile -**

 _ **High Priest,**_ **Alvelvnor**

 _ **Priest,**_ **The Impossible Muffin** _ **, Priest,**_ **Xager the Chaos King**

 _ **Acolyte,**_ **DigiDemonLord** _ **, Acolyte,**_ **Stonecold** _ **, Acolyte,**_ **Espacole**

 _ **Initiate,**_ **Final Heaven 63** _ **, Initiate,**_ **Greg Gibson** _ ****_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our discord. Server ,.for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, and remember to post a Review/Comment to let me know what you liked and didn't.**_

 _ **So, Fanfiction will not let me link to discord. So, I apologize to every single FF reader for this, but please PM me for a join link. And please consider doing so, I enjoy chatting with you lot. On AO3, the link is viable :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **If I could trick FF into thinking this is not a link here it is (delete the spaces and turn):**_

 _ **D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

It was a little past two weeks before Jaune was permitted - by Coco, Penny, _or_ Ruby, all of whom glared threats of death whenever he mentioned leaving prior - to check out of the hospital and head to see Arclight Foundries for the first time after the attack. He'd hoped to walk on his own, but that plan had very quickly been shot down by the three women, and General Ironwood had refused to intervene. According to him, he had enough on his plate, and wouldn't be starting a small war over him needing to be in a wheelchair for a while. Just while his chest and internals healed up all the way, and his body adjusted to having a heart that, frankly, _functioned_.

So in the end, he'd let Ruby wheel him out for Coco to pick up, the woman waiting outside in a little blue car of her own.

"Everything's destroyed…" He murmured, sitting in the passenger seat of the blue electric, the engine whirring mutedly while they slowly made their way through Vale.

"Not everything, babe. And not destroyed." She corrected him gently, offering him a small smile while an Atlesian soldier directed them onto a side-road to detour around the rubble-clogged and worker filled boulevard. "It was a bad hit, yeah. I won't lie to you about that even a little bit, but the damage isn't that bad. Not really, anyways."

"You think so?"

"Eh, I've seen worse." She shrugged, sighing and giving him a sidelong glance as they turned onto one of Vale's main roads again and she could pick up a bit more speed. Most of these roads were empty right now, too cluttered for most, but Jaune wasn't supposed to spend too much time moving around, so they were driving. "Right now, people are scared, so clean up is going slow. But that's no biggie, really. Once a few shops that are messed up get patched up

"Really?" He wasn't sure, personally. "This… Coco, this looks bad, you know?"

"Jaune, I'm a Huntress." She pointed out, rolling her eyes as something occurred to her and she chuckled. "Okay, I'm a Huntress _cadet_ , or whatever. But I'm in my third year of training at beacon. Know what that means?"

"That… You could kick my ass with your eyes closed?" He tried, smiling confidently and earning a good natured snort at the joke.

"No, jackass. And I wouldn't kick your ass anyways, it's too cute and I wouldn't want to scuff it up." This time, she laughed outright at the way he flushed and stiffened in the seat. Feeding into it she added in a huskier, low tone, "And besides, the only ass around here that needs a good beating is mine, babe. Just wait until we get to my house tonight and you'll see."

"C-Coco! I'm stuck in a wheelchair, for the love of Dust, you…" He paused, searching for the right words, before finally giving up and going with the obvious. "You ridiculous, thirsty, _thirsty_ woman."

"Like a bitch lost in the desert, babe." She snickered, bumping her elbow against his and waggling her eyebrows over the rim of her new sunglasses. "Mind giving me a tall, cool drink of hot blonde? I know a great place. Best alleyway in town, dumpster blocks the road, lets into a nice house with a comfy looking bed..."

"No! Come on now, have some standards, god." He laughed to show he didn't meant it but didn't need to, the woman joining him in it. Shaking his head, he sighed and turned to look out the window, closing his eyes and _flexing_ his Aura testingly like he'd been taught in the hospital. It worked as always, soothing the dull throb in his mostly healed limbs, and he murmured, mostly to himself, "Amazing…"

"Isn't it? My dad always said how magical it was. That Aura could solve just about every problem known to man." Coco chuckled dryly, something under her voice drawing his attention to her.

"Coco?" She was sitting stiffer in her seat now, and staring dead ahead at the road, lips flat and without a hint of the smirks and smiles she'd worn all day.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he sighed and leaned away from the cool window, laying a hand on her forearm. He couldn't see her eyes through the lenses of her shaded glasses, not with the buildings shading them and the sky grey and overcast, but she turned to him ever so slightly. And, under his hand, he felt as much as saw her relax just a little. It was a small thing, but after so long with her and, often times, sat or laid against her, he could feel the minute little movements and easings that she went through in something as simple as him touching her arm.

"Just some rough memories, babe." She assured him, letting a wan smile crack her flat expression before, with a sigh, breaking the grip he had on her arm long enough to make a turn before using her hand to hold his. "I'm fine, promise."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. And hey, if you're worried about my mood-"

"We are _not_ doing it in an alley, Coco…"

"But Jaune-"

"Not buts, we aren't doing it in an alleyway and that's that. A bedroom or nothing, Coco. I have standards." He hmphed and she whined, before the duo devolved into a chuckling fit. After that, they fell into a more comfortable silence, at least until they turned onto the last road.

The last road on the way to what _would_ have been home, a couple weeks ago.

The industrial and shipping zones, news had talked about, had been used by the White Fang for a long time to smuggle in weapons, soldiers, Lien and whatever else they needed. Which apparently, at some point leading up to the so called, Fall of Beacon, or more accurately put the _Battle_ of Beacon, had included Grimm. Beowolves, Creeps, ursai of all sizes, even a few Deathstalkers apparently.

Only a fraction had been airlifted to Beacon and dropped into the stands, while the rest were unleashed at the docks to wreak havoc. With the Fang busied at Beacon, and how quick the control over the droids had been shattered along wit the internal schism, the Grimm had broken free. Or been released by the fanatics, maybe, or even on accident in the middle of the fighting.

Regardless, the result was the same and predictable. Devastation where the Grimm had managed to get to before being cut, or _shot_ , down.

The cars abandoned or destroyed had long since been removed by the Atlesian aid workers and droids that had made up the bulk of first responders. Part of him had wondered why anyone let the drones continue their work, after what happened, but the simplest explanation was a simple lack of choice.

Vale didn't exactly have a very sizeable military to handle this, after all, and the Kingdom Engineers were far too busy planning repairs, sourcing supplies and coordinating efforts. But, in the blasted, smashed and burnt front buildings lining the sides of the road, he could make out the white uniforms pulling out Grimm plating, destroyed robots, debris and, in some cases he was sure, bodies.

But the droids _were_ working, even if there were more soldiers than normal, so that meant ironwood had been telling the truth about things being resolved, at least.

"It's not bad, Jaune, really." Coco said again as they rolled over a pile of low rubble, made of broken brick and mortar from a storefront that had sold Dust right on the edge of the market area. A rare sight, but not a nonexistent one. "It's mostly superficial. Once the Engineers have gotten everything catalogued and cleaned up, and some supplies sourced, the repairs won't take a month."

"It looks like a warzone…"

"Okay one, no it doesn't, and I would know. I've fought in them personally, so trust me, 'kay?" He did, and nodded to show it. Smiling, she shot him a playful wink to try and distract him from the damages, "Perks of dating a Huntress, beyond the tight ass and toned stomach I mean."

A Huntress like her, especially with a weapon and skillset like hers, would probably be deployed to places that would look a lot worse than this. The Grimm weren't clean houseguests, after all, as his mom used to say. Vale looked bad, at least around here, but he knew for a fact more than eighty percent of the city wasn't even damaged.

It was just a shock _here_ , where he lived, even when he knew it was isolated to the more oceanic sections of the city, where the Grimm had burst free.

"Oh Brothers, Jaune…" She murmured as the Scroll between them chimed, letting them know they'd reached their destination. "We're here, but…"

"Home…" He murmured, "Or what's left of it now, I guess…"

The Dust had cooked off at some point, either from electricity, a fire, or maybe even an explosive, there was no way to tell now. The front half of the store and workshop both were rubble now, wood and steel hanging loose and piled in front of it by the first wave of cleanup teams. Half of it had gone, and the rest wasn't much really better off, the structure burnt out and, in places, still smoldering from Dust that had only relatively recently done its work. The entire building would have to come down now and be replaced, blackened and burnt as it was, even if its neighbors didn't.

His livelihood had been the reason he lost his livelihood, and that struck a chord in him that almost earned a laugh and almost earned a cry.

"Jaune, I…" Coco hesitated, sitting behind him while he stared at his house and career, smoldering and ruined now. Weakly, voice quiet and almost cracking, she took his hand and promised. "Your insurance will hold and get you a new place, Jaune. And I'm your investor, I won't let you go under right when… Right when you were getting up and into the air."

"General Ironwood offered to contract me to make armored suits for him." He commented simply, turning to meet her eyes and fighting back the tears that threatened to crack his facade. A trick he was good at, from years of bitter disappointments passed. "My Scroll got smashed in the fighting, can you… Can you call him for me? Set up a meeting?"

"Of course." She nodded, waiting for a long moment before coughing awkwardly and asking. "U-Um, are you… Okay?"

"I will be if we can get out of here, yeah. Somewhere-Somewhere nicer than here, less… Torn up." That was what he needed, really. To go back into the nicer, less damaged part of town, and at least _pretend_ none of this existed until he got something to replace it. "I can't… _Be_ here, Coco."

"Yeah, okay, got it. How about, um…" She grimaced and bit her lip, chewing on it in thought while she flipped through addresses on her Scroll. Smiling, she turned the Scroll for him and asked, "You like spicy food? I know a _great_ place that serves the best Vacuoan traditional I've ever had. You, uh, you into it?"

"I think… I think I'd prefer room service, actually." He answered quietly, the woman blinking at the suggestion in momentary confusion. Gently, he prodded, "You know, like… In a hotel? I mean, my heart is safe now-"

"Oh, bitch, you just stepped on a landmine and don't even know it." He _thought_ he had, really. At least until the woman snapped the gear shifter forward and she took them zooming off, pulling a break neck turn in the middle of the street to head back the way they'd come. "No take backs, and I am going to need to stop at a store for bottled water."

"Bottled water…?"

"Well we don't want to get dehydrated, do we? I have some business to make damn sure you forget about, like a _good_ girlfriend, after all." She asked innocently, grinning ear to ear as they cruised off and away from the ruined building. Still smiling a _terrifying_ smile, the woman added over the sound of the engine growling, "Because, babe, you are getting some _cardio_ tonight. And not a lot of sleep."

Tomorrow or the next day, he'd meet with Ironwood and deal with his workshop problem, and his housing one too he was sure. But for tonight, he'd just try and _survive_ the minefield he'd so willingly walked into _._ But they'd been together long enough for the next step, and he could _technically_ survive that now, so he'd go with the flow for Coco's sake.

And, of course, an excuse to forget. He'd been through enough to give him a good reason to be a bit selfish for a few days.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

Ironwood was, understandably, incredibly busy between running the repairs, meeting with officials to verify that, legally, Atlas had been cleared and generally being the diplomat to his general and Councilman title. So Jaune spent the next several days with his girlfriend at the hotel she'd rented to stay in while Beacon was _also_ repaired, an entire dorm needing to be rebuilt after the Battle of Beacon. As it turned out, Grimm dragons were heavy, and one had fallen on a building once the Atlesian Navy had regained control of its… Well, _Navy_. Regardless, they weren't exactly, well, _gentle_ days to say the least for all he enjoyed every last moment of them.

Coco was far too energetic with her 'night time training regimen', as she liked to call it, for 'gentle' to be an accurate description of anything happening in that hotel room.

But the hotel food was good, the one bed in the glorified bedroom was soft and study enough, and he was… Well, enjoying himself, spending time with his girlfriend. Watching movies, eating good food, and… Doing _things_ were all good ways to pass the time. Even if, as now, he spent a lot of his time laying in the bed and staring boredly at the ceiling, waiting for the time when he could do something that _wasn't_ the overly energetic brunette currently hogging all the hot water.

Again.

As _usual_.

And no, he wasn't being petty for liking _hot water_ for his showers, or at least he didn't think he was.

Finally, though, he heard a knock at the door that interrupted his internal debate about the seriousness of Coco using all the hot water. So he sat up, adjusted his sweatpants and pulled on a shirt to cover up the pale white scar in the center of his chest.

And, though he wouldn't admit it, the dozens of pockmarks along his chest from Coco's… _Affections_.

And her teeth.

 _Mostly_ her teeth, in fact.

"Hello, best-friend Jaune!" He smiled when he opened the door, the cheery android waiting with a beaming smile as always. Her eyes flicked up and down him rapidly and, chipper as always, she noted, "You appear to be in good health, though my scan has detected bruising to the thigh region along with inflammation on your chest and-"

"T-Those are just, uh, side effects to my… Exercise regimen. Yeah." He tried not to imagine what he did for that 'exercise regimen', instead grabbing a lithe, mechanical shoulder and pulling the young woman in.

Or trying to at least, the mechanical woman not budging an inch when he pulled and cocking her head at him curiously until he sighed defeatedly. "Look, I'm trying to pull you into the room before people start heckling you… Or me. Or, well, you know, _you_."

"Why would people heckle us, best-friend Jaune?"

"Noise complaints!" A woman, older than thirty and short, said as she strutted by haughtily, giving the young man a baleful, judging look as she went.

"I, uh, listen to music when I do my workouts?" He tried, smiling in what he _hoped_ conveyed some kind of confidence but was fairly certain just looked like a wide grimace. Sighing, he let his arms droop and waved into the hotel room, asking as politely as he could manage. "Please, come inside and-"

"That's my line, Jaune!" Coco called, poking her damp head and bare shoulders around the door of the bathroom behind him in the little, low cost hotel room. Grinning and tightening the towel around her bust where he could see, she added, "Or, well, once I get the birth control it is."

"Coco, come on!" He hissed, turning on her and glaring at her in faux-petulance. Behind him, Penny stepped through and pulled the door shut behind her, Jaune waving a hand at her and adding, "Preserve the innocence of the little android! You don't have to corrupt everything!"

"Yes, Jaune, I will try my very best to preserve the innocence of a girl connected to the internet at all times." She rolled her eyes and gave the confused looking woman a wink, grinning a cheshire grin and trying not to laugh at Jaune's groan. "Don't worry, honey, mommy and daddy were just wrestling last night. And daddy lost, wound up on the bottom, so he's a bit _worn out_."

"Coco!"

"Oh, I understand!" He turned to give Penny a confused, and _concerned_ , look and the girl beamed. Like she was pleased to be able to participate in some game, she bounced on the spot and clapped her hands. "You two were engaging in the adult intercourse! And not the kind girlfriend Ruby and I do, yours was the unclothed, adult variety which we are not old enough to partake in."

"Penny…"

"Also, girlfriend Ruby is far too shy for it." Penny nodded simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, to be fair… It kind of was. "And I am not built for such functions, unfortunately. Oh! I must request for father to begin researching the means to produce a body for me for the eventuality."

"Penny, I really don't need to know all this…"

"Do you think friend Coco would allow me to inspect her body for the appropriate measurements and sensations?" Penny asked curiously, a finger on her chin while she thought. Before he could answer, she turned to the bathroom and asked, "Friend Coco, may I inspect and measure your body for my father to replicate for girlfriend Ruby and I?"

"Wait, you wanna _what_?" Coco, for once, actually flushed at the question, unused to Penny's, er, _forwardness_ in things like this. To be fair, he was barely any better, but still. "Jaune, I don't… Know how to answer that question, actually."

"Uh… Maybe we can talk about this later?" Jaune sighed, playing defense for the rarely stunned young Huntress. "Maybe closer to if- When!" He amended when Penny pouted at the implications behind his phrasing. "When we get closer to you needing it, we can… Talk about it."

"Oh." She blinked and nodded, the young couple relaxing until she added, "Perhaps friend Yang will allow me to, then, if you do not or are unavailable. She is very open, and promised to support our relationship no matter what we needed."

"Wait, that's not what-"

"No, no, I understand, best friend Jaune." Penny waved him off, smiling almost sagely and bobbing her head. "In truth, I should have asked friend Yang first, as she offered. It would be impolite to accept friend Coco's assistance without offering friend Yang the chance first. And I would hate to be rude, after all."

"Yeah…" Jaune sighed and gave up on the argument. "Then, uh, ask Yang I guess. See how… See how that goes, when time comes that Ruby… Wants that." Heblinked as something finally occurred to him and hissed a breath in, "A-And get in here, this is not a conversation to have in a hotel hallway!"

"Yes, that is right, I suppose. Pardon me, then. Ah! And do remember to drink lots of water, best-friend Jaune." She chided gently, pushing past him and the mostly nude, sniggering woman, into the hotel room proper. Opening the fridge, she retrieved a bottle and offered it to him, beaming all the while. "Men are more prone to dehydration and exhaustion after long bouts of coitus and-"

"Okay, we're not talking about this at _all_." Jaune interrupted, taking the bottle and stepping past the woman to sit at the edge of the, _thankfully_ , cleanly made bed. Opening it and taking a sip - he was thirsty! - he sighed and asked, "Can we not make fun of my… Relationship stuff? Or, you know, _me_ for that matter?"

"Oh babe, no one is making fun. You don't have to worry about that, I'm nice and satisfied and Penny is… Well, she's _Penny_. She doesn't tease anyone, really. Not a bone in her body built for that." Coco assured him, walking out of the bathroom and smirking at the way he still flushed, his eyes trailing up her long legs while she pulled out her travel bag and started rifling through for clothes, ignoring Penny entirely.

"Technically, I have no bones." The girl pointed out, "I am an artificial construct, made of metal superstructure, and so do not need bones like organic people do."

"Not what the saying means, doll." Coco pointed out with a small snicker. Grinning mischievously at Jaune, as though to illustrate, the Huntress added, "And besides, you have more _stamina_ than I would have though, so what's to laugh-"

"Coco!" He flailed weakly, waving a hand at the bathroom. "Get dressed please, before I regret volunteering for this minefield?"

"I mean, if you start regretting it, I can get between your legs again and do that thing with my-"

"Bathroom! Now! Clothes, please!" He hissed, chasing the laughing Huntress away with a hurled pillow, smiling all the while. He loved her to death, but teasing him - both with penny being around, standing across from him between the fridge and television with a pleased smile, and those long legs of hers - was _insufferable_.

He'd never trade it for the world, though, he knew for a fact.

"So," he started once Coco's incessant teasing and soft, smooth edges were safely behind the shut bathroom door and unable to distract him, "what's up, Penny? I mean, I don't mind you just popping by for, you know, a visit, but I'm going to _guess_ there's a reason you're here."

"Why would you think that?"

"Intuition, or maybe just a lucky guess." And the fact that, until now, she'd _told him_ she was too busy to visit whenever he messaged, asking if she wanted to hang out. Part of him wanted to point that out, but the way the girl fidgeted told him she was already worried, and he didn't really want her to feel bad about being busy with work. Smiling to reassure her, he repeated the question, "So what's up? Why are you here now? I know you've been busy, so it must be important if Ironwood could spare you."

"I came to say goodbye." She started, smiling sadly when Jaune's smile _vanished_. Seeing it, and knowing he was upset, she rushed to explain as best as she was probably allowed to. "Girlfriend Ruby has been asked by General Ironwood and her uncle, Qrow Branwen, to participate in a mission to Mistral with her team. Beacon has approved, and General Ironwood has ordered me to accompany them. For protection."

"Can I know what the mission is?"

"You may not." She grimaced, "I am sorry, but it is… Classified, and incredibly important and dangerous to know about besides. I would not knowingly put any of you at risk."

"I know. You're a good friend like that. I just… Figured it didn't hurt to ask, you know?" Worst that asking a question could _get_ was a 'no', after all. So if it didn't get anyone hurt to ask, he didn't see a reason not to. "I wish you luck with it, though, whatever _it_ actually is. Be safe out there, okay?"

"I have already died once, best-friend Jaune. I do not intend on making it habitual." She spoke softly and smiled gently with the words, but he knew the pain behind her words. The fear. It was why she didn't give him that beaming smile like she normally did.

"You better not." He nodded, giving her a stern look for a moment before he let a smile crack through it. Fighting that same smile, he asked, "So… Going to be spending a lot of private, quality time with Ruby, huh?"

"Y-Yes, we intend on spending a lot of time together. Campfires, and scary stories, and snuggles by the fire, and… And other fun, young couple things, I am sure. I am quite excited." Penny stammered, smiling excitedly where she stood, shifting side to side and pressing her fingers together the way Ruby sometimes did when she was excited but nervous. The young woman was rubbing off on her, apparently. "Whatever Ruby wants to do, I know it will be fun."

"I'm sure it will be." And he could sympathise, even if what Coco wanted to 'do' seemed to just be _him_ at the moment, he didn't mind. As long as he was with her, things were better.

"I-I will of course miss you, best-friend Jaune!" She added, as though realizing only now that she'd forgotten all about that, eyes wide with worry and hands waving before her like she was trying to blow away the thought that she could forget about him. Talking almost fast enough he couldn't hear, she rambled in a very _Ruby_ way, "You are my second friend, and my favorite person that isn't my father or Ruby. I would never forget you! I couldn't, you saved my life, and I love you like a brother. I told father how I felt, because I was confused, and father explained, when I told him about it, and-"

"I'm sure you won't forget me, Penny. I was joking. And I love you too, in the same exact way. You're like... like the little battery powered sister I never knew I wanted." Spreading his arms and smiling while he chuckled, he asked, "Want a hug, before you run off on another adventure and leave little old me behind?"

"Oh, yes! A hug would be most satisfactory." She nodded, shooting across the room fast enough that Ruby would have been proud, but pulling him into a warm, gentle hug.

And a long one, too, like the kind his sisters might give him. In a way, they were family, he mused to himself. She and he had been one person for a while, and her Aura had suffused him, the duo fighting together to survive.

An image of her body torn and vivisected cut into his eyes and he tightened his grip on the girl, enough that it should have been uncomfortable. But Penny let him, squeezing him back, and he let the memory fade away.

"Better?" He asked, letting her go and reminding himself that she was alive, even if her body was a new one. He'd saved her, like a big brother, or a hero.

Or a Huntsman, though he knew he'd _never_ have the title.

"Much better, best friend." She nodded, returning to her previous spot and pulling out a small, blue keycard that she offered to him. "This is for you."

"Okay…?"

"It is identification and access allowance to the Atlesian Garrison command here in Vale." She explained the unasked, but obvious, question as he slid it into a pocket. "General Ironwood would like to request that you join him for breakfast tomorrow morning at nine in order to discuss licensing rights for your engineering armor, and possible revisions for military applications. He also wants material listings and cost analysis on the civilian variant for construction, and a possible police variant as well."

"Really?" He'd known Ironwood was interested in his armor, but he'd thought it was just in an armored up, military variant. "Police and civilian, too?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" He crowed, the girl nodding excitedly while he fought the urge to clap and bounce like a giddy schoolgirl. Taking a breath and forcing himself to calm down, he offered a simple, "I, uh, I mean I look forward to the meeting. Thanks for letting me know and bringing me the card, Penny."

"You are very, very welcome." Penny nodded, smile fading after a second, "However, I must leave now. I have arrangements to make before Ruby and I leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course, yeah, you've got a lot to do. And good luck on your mission." He stood, giving her another hug, and the woman left with not much but a wave after that.

Only once she was gone did Coco leave the bathroom, pulling a brush through her hair and grinning. He saw it and froze, watching her like a mouse caught by a cat and, eventually, murmuring a, "What?"

"That was so sweet!" She fawned, grinning ear to ear for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "But tsk tsk tsk, Jaune. Telling other girls you love them? How rogue of you~!"

"Coco…"

"I'm telling Yatsuhashi!" She threatened, the blonde's eyes panicking and artificial heart racing at the implications of _that_. Whether Yats knew it was a joke or not, he wouldn't hesitate to get to play big brother again, he was sure.

"Coco, no!"

"Coco _yes_!" She crowed, the blonde young man surging towards her and the woman squealing as she was pushed into the bathroom and the sound cut off, dragging into a groan as the door banged shut. When in doubt, distract Coco with something more fun and she'd lose track of her teases, he knew from experience.

And he also knew how to _distract_ Coco very easily, after the last couple days.

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **So figures after I make, and everyone loves, my Coco ship-fic we find out she's gay as the day is long. And while, yes, I have not finished a story to give a slot to this, I… I got impatient.**_

 _ **Sadly, that means that this won't be updated regularly until/unless a Supporter asks me to or I finish another story. If anyone would like to make that happen, DM me, I would love to get more time on this story.**_

 _ **But regardless whenever I have spare time, I will be working on this story, and I will try to keep it relatively regular. The format will remain the same, however, with chapters not limited by word count and instead limited by the content type.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the first new chapter~!**_

 _ **(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_

 _ **Chris Adair :**_

 **I finished the first bit, yeah. But I always planned a sequel arc to the first~!**

 _ **Omega Ultima :**_

 **Good news then, because I haven't** _ **ended**_ **here, per se. The first arc did, and this went on pseudo hiatus for a long time. Now it's back, though.**

 _ **Northern Flow :**_

 **The premise was, in truth, about Jaune being unable to fight as a Hunter and thus seeking other ways to help people. Having an Aura doesn't magically put him on par with, say, Yang, so while working out - and making out, heh - won't kill him, he's still in the same boat. Helping people from the back lines.**

 _ **Kifo Sotri :**_

 **Good news~!**

 _ **Will Craft Nex :**_

 **I certainly try to and hey, if you like, a Supporter request could make sequel updates a regular item. *winks suggestively* I'm mostly joking, but yeah.**

 _ **Dharshan :**_

 **Did you one better, the sequel is just a continuation of the story~!**

 _ **Du Man Heau**_ **:**

 **Always planned a sequel~!**


	20. Arclight Engineer - Chapter 2 - Business

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess,**_ **Luna Haile.**

 _ **High Priests,**_ **Alvelvnor, Gage.**

 _ **Priests,**_ **The Impossible Muffin** _ **,**_ **Xager the Chaos King.**

 _ **Acolytes,**_ **DigiDemonLord** _ **,**_ **Stonecold**

 _ **Initiates,**_ **Final Heaven** _ **,**_ **Greg Gibson** _ ****_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our private server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, please leave me a comment to let me know if you did, or where I can improve. Link here, where able to be seen :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **Second link here, remove spaces and it SHOULD work : D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

"You're going to be late, babe." Coco teased from his bed, naked from the waist up, sitting on the edge and watching him frantically sprint to and fro getting dressed and checking his backpack. Smiling, she added in a sing song voice, "Unless you wanna skip, and hide from the general in bed with me. Never know, he might never find you."

"I won't be late." He argued weakly, turning to look past her at the clock on the end table beside the hotel's bed.

"You will be if you keep ogling my tits like that, even if they _are_ perfect little scoops of heaven." Coco teased, grabbing the perfect little orbs in her hands and squeezing them to draw his eye. He couldn't exactly argue with her - they _were_ perfect after all, unblemished and firm like the rest of her due to her career choice - and only pouted in answer, earning a bright laugh. "Toss me a shirt, will you? I would hate to keep _distracting_ you."

"No you wouldn't, you love distracting me alost as much as you love _teasing_ me." He accused gently, plucking one of her tight little tank tops from the top drawer of a dresser and playfully pitching it at her face.

"Who says I'm teasing anymore?" She pointed out, tugging the tight shirt down over her bust and then leaning back on the bed, arms behind her while she stretched. He could hear her back and shoulders, recently healed and stiff still, popping as she did. Sighing with relief as she straightened, she added, "I made a joke about letting you do whatever you wanted to last night, and I let you. Didn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"So I'm not teasing, dork." She finished, rolling her eyes and standing, unsurprisingly unconcerned with how naked she was _below_ the waist. Grabbing a pair of loose but good looking khakis from the end of the bed, she tugged them on and continued, "I don't make empty gestures. You know that."

"Yeah, I do, Coco." And he did, too. Not a single thing she'd ever said, not one word she'd ever breathed or one tease she'd ever made, had been something she wouldn't own up to if he challenged her on it. "You're one of the most open people I've ever met, and I love that about you. And before you ask, yes, I love that _more_ than your behind."

"A-And my tits, Lover Boy?" She stammered, blushing at his sweet words like she always did and then scowling when he sniggered. Grabbing another of her shirts she turned and snapped it at him like a towel, barely missing while he laughed and danced out of reach of the scowling woman. "Take your licks like a man, Jaune!"

"Aren't you the one that's supposed to take licks?"

"Not what you said last night, you sonuvabitch!" She laughed, leaping over a bed with Huntress agility when he tried to hide on the other side and pushing him against the wall with a hand. The other dropped the weaponized laundry and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a gentle, albeit hungry kiss, that lasted several long seconds before she pulled back. "So," she started, "gonna take your hands out of the back of my pants or you want to be late?"

"Dunno, it's kinda nice, but I need money, so..." He hadn't even realized they'd gotten there, really, too lost in the woman's lips then and now with trying not to stare at the pert peaks at eye level, the two of them threatening to poke his eye out or tempt him to stay.

"I mean, you could always say you weren't feeling well." She offered, running her fingers through his alost too long hair and smiling. "I can message him, say you were feeling a little _hot_ to the touch. So I had to nurse you back to health."

"Coco…" It was a _very_ tempting thought, really, but he needed to get things sorted with Ironwood so he could get back to work. Partially because he didn't want to mooch off Coco forever, and partially because, well… The flesh was weak, he supposed. "Rain check? Maybe reserve the spot for when I get back from base?"

"I dunno, there's this cute bellhop I saw last night…" She faux-threatened, leaning down to let him kiss her this time and then pulling back. Plopping onto the bed, more to make her softness jiggle and see his reaction than any other reason he was sure, she laced her fingers behind her head and sighed comfortably. "Go on, get to work, babe. Suck you later."

"Don't you mean ' _see_ you later'?" He asked, already anticipating her grin and the lewd gesture she made, a hand forming an 'O' shape and her tongue pushing against the side of her cheek to tease him. Laughing, he rolled his eyes and knelt to pull on his boots and start lacing them up, "Got a message that warned I might be late. Contract stuff to go through, apparently."

"I already did that, though?" The question in her voice there was clear, and all he had to answer was a shrug. Which, it turned out, didn't really _relax_ her at all. Sitting up, she turned on the bed, all sense of playfulness and sexiness gone. Now was a Huntress, shoulders sloped and rigid and hands clasped in front of her while her mind worked and her mouth talked, "Jaune, babe, if Ironwood is trying to change the contract he drew up post-fact then I need to go with you. Just because Atlas got you your heart doesn't mean we need to let them play games with us."

"I don't think he is, Coco." Jaune assured her, grabbing the other boot to lace it on as well and talking while he did it. "His message very explicitly said it was not about my contract with Atlas, but rather about order placements, and provisional protections for me."

"Protections?"

"I'll be an Atlesian contractor. Or rather, a contractor _for_ Atlas, I guess." The difference was minute, but he'd been told that the people he'd possibly need to be worried about would care about it. So he would work on making it, if only because he'd been advised to, wherever he could. "Working for them can be dangerous, so they want to break down how my protection works and document it. Then they have to pick my honorary rank, so I can be registered with the military. _Then_ we need to-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I was just worried someone not named Coco was takin' you for a ride, babe." She laughed, sliding from professional, lethally edged Huntress to her playful self like liquid down a slope. Or the soft edges of her curves, the less 'pure' part of him chipped in now, watching her flop back onto the bed, and seeing what the movements did to all of those soft curves and edges. Either ignoring his eyes on her or enjoying them, she went on, "Just nervous about all of this, I guess."

"Nervous?"

"I mean, yeah. It's, you know, a big move, this kind of thing. A _huge_ change in investments, priorities, publicity, the whole nine and ten." She sighed when he hummed unsurely, looking at him past her own bust, the young man leaning against the wall in his best white shirt and dark slacks. Arms crossed, he gestured for her to explain and she did, "You're going from a normal engineer here in Vale to possibly one of _the_ biggest arms and industry suppliers to Atlas out of the entire _Kingdom_ of Vale, Jaune. And I'm your chief investor _and_ your girlfriend."

"I'm not going to be _that_ big, Coco." He laughed, more to blow off the puff of anxiety that had bloomed in his stomach. A very unpleasant sensation, but one he was quickly rid of, and hoped to do the same for Coco. "It's just my armor, nothing else. Vale has plenty of arms designers, _and_ factories for them to work in, and they do most of the exporting. I'm not that important, even if Ironwood likes me as a person."

"Jaune… The factory district was fucked in the attack, and outside the City of Vale, throughout the Kingdom's lands, the negativity drew even _more_ attacks." She explained, putting it to him gently for fear of a reaction he couldn't guess at. It wasn't like he'd get angry at _her_ for the Grimm attack, so he was confused, even if he wouldn't point it out. "Whole settlements were wiped out before Atlas could intervene, even if most of what was 'wiped out' was just structures."

"What are you getting at?"

"Look, okay, so Moss and Berg was the biggest PDW and close support weapons manufacturer in Vale, right?" He nodded, more than recognizing the name. Shotguns, grenades, military equipment like knives and armor for militia-garrisons, and even the little Atlesian bullpups that most soldiers fielded in the Kingdom were all made by them. "Well, their entire family lived in a village way west of the City, with a private villa right in the middle and the factories circling the perimeter."

"Yeah, they modeled it after a smaller, scale version of Vale, since they were so far outside the City and tucked up against the Wall." The Kingdom's Walls, after all, contained so much naked forest and open plains, with disparate settlements set up.

It meant Grimm could foster, cropping up somehow out in the woods, though no one knew how. But while it meant a lot of open, grimm filled ground, it had a lot of up-sides. Like the ability to grow and log areas, to sustain the population's need of wood. Mining settlements towards the mountains, quarries, the Great Wall had been built to encompass a vast amount more land than could be reasonably occupied so it could handle spacing for as much of it as possible.

Many large scale factories had also set up out there, at the Kingdom's request, to both clear up infrastructure - it would be hard to travel in the city if thousands of trucks were coming and going daily to fed the industrial beast - as well as to set up small, garrisoned forward bases from which militaries could be supported and operations run into the wilder land. Along with those factories came workers, and thus families, leading to villages. Soldiers and Hunters added to them, often returning to these places. Patch was one, kept secure to watch for sea Grimm, and as a place to get wood and make safe harbor for more ships available without having to go _into_ Vale.

A necessary set of risks, for the set of benefits it offered, he'd been taught growing up.

"Moss' entire family was killed when Grimm overran the defenses, and Berg's was shot down trying to escape. The droids did it, in the couple hours it took for Penny to get them back under control." The news struck Jaune like a fist to the stomach, and Coco must have seen it for she smiled gently. "Moss and Berg Manufacturing is being nationalised to Atlas, Jaune. Along with Opel vehicular, whose family are either dead or unwilling to inherit and selling it, and Red Baron Flight Technologies."

"Gods…"

"You need to be ready for him to ask you to help redesign, or reverse-design maybe, some of these things." Coco explained, her anxiety suddenly becoming clearer for him. "If you negotiate it, you could make yourself _the_ new name in weapons, armor, whatever you want. It's all up to you, how big you get, now."

"I didn't…" He swallowed and took a breath, forcing the anxiety aside and relaxing a bit. Only superficially, of course, the panic was still there. Only now it was controlled just enough he could _think_. "What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly?" He nodded, "I think you should look over whatever needs redesigning, take what you like and article it, and then re-nationalize the rest _back_ to Atlas."

"Let them make the factories and stuff." He nodded, running a hand through his hair and sighing. Grimacing, he asked, "Are we _sure_ they'll ask me to do all of that?"

"All of it? No way, babe, not on your life." He relaxed a bit at _that_ at least, and Coco stood to close the distance with him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her forehead against his therapeutically. "But armor, advanced weaponry like what the Specialists probably ordered, that sort of thing? Yeah, he'll offer you some of that, and if you like it you should try your hand."

"Yeah… Dust sake, I thought today would be simple." He sighed and leaned forward to press his lips to hers, a brief peck of affection rather than the heated, hungry ones she'd sought earlier. She felt the difference and reciprocated, pressing herself against him for the pure warmth of the action, and his arms circled to the small of her back.

"Better?" She asked when he pulled away, beaming a smile at him and an eyebrow raised sarcastically. As though it was meant to ask 'as though it couldn't be after a kiss from me'. "Or do you need my lips somewhere _else_ to help you relax?"

"Maybe when I get back." She laughed but winked, not quite promising but clear that she'd be willing if he asked for it. After another second, and another quick peck, he asked, "While I'm gone, can you get in touch with my dad? I sent messages, but I haven't gotten anything back from Ansel just yet."

"Communication channels still buggy?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, then." She nodded, pushing away from him and letting out a breath. While she talked, she pulled the edges of her pants loose and dropped them, grabbing a nicer pair of brown jeans to wear instead. Not that Jaune minded the view whatever the reason, of course. "I'll head down to the CCT when I go out to get some stuff today, drop a message in if I can. What time you think you'll be off work?"

"Eh, probably evening." He couldn't be sure, really. Not now, with what Coco had pointed out for him, as much as he _probably_ should have been able to figure it out himself. "Why?"

"Eh, just thinking about dinner." She waved him off, grabbing a nicer button up to wear and pulling it on over the tight, nearly see through tank she'd been wearing up until that point. "Text me when you know? I might be able to pick you up. Might be able to catch a movie, or something to eat, or maybe spend the night with my head between your-"

"I'll text." He laughed, the woman rolling her eyes and smiling warmly as he scooped up is heavy, military backpack full of notes and files and turned towards the door. Waving a hand over his shoulder he tentatively called back, "See you when I get off, babe. Love you."

"Love you too, make sure to drink water before you get back!" He laughed at what _that_ meant and pulled the door open, stepping out into the hallway and sighing contentedly.

Finally, he turned to leave and head to the Atlesian base for his meeting, before he wound up _even later_ than he already would be. Damn Coco and her long legs distracting him… And also, of course, the news she'd given him. News he was still kicking himself over not figuring out on his own beforehand.

"Hey! John, right? Hold the elevator, please!" Richardson, the 'cute bellhop' Coco had joked about, called out as Jaune stepped into it. The blonde rolled his eyes at the incorrect name but stuck his foot out regardless, catching the elevator door on it and forcing it to open for the large, old man to come puffing into the elevator like Father Christmas at his summer job. "Thanks, John."

"It's Jaune."

"Well that's what I said, isn't it?" The old man blinked tired, wrinkled blue eyes at him from over a bushy white beard and Jaune snorted a laugh. The man returned it, and the two settled into an oddly familiar silence while the elevator descended. When the door finally chimed and opened to let them out in the atrium, the old man waved him away, "Good luck with your meeting, John. And remember your old friend Richardson, eh?"

Laughing, he waved to the old bellhop and stepped outside into the cool air of Vale. Around him, on the streets and along the walkways, soldiers and droids moved amid and around crews of workmen in a variety of Kingdom's uniforms, coming from or going to repair sites. He saw and recognized splashed of color from all four or the great Kingdoms, many disparate construction companies, security firms, and even some of the larger settlements in and out of the Walls of Vale. With the realization that, in fact, Atlas was innocent of the charges levied against them, everyone had come together. And so, before his very eyes, Vale was rising once again.

Beautiful to watch from his hotel window, or a restaurant even.

Not so much when he had to walk through it to get to the Atlesian base, though.

' _But at least I can walk it, now.'_ He reminded himself, smiling widely as he started the trip. ' _That counts for something.'_

The Atlesian base he'd been told to meet Ironwood at was a new building, constructed at Vale's request to better protect the priceless CCT in the wake of the first attack that had targeted it so blatantly. The move was still controversial, even with Atlas' clear advantage in the military aspects _and_ the technical ones of protecting, garrisoning and maintaining the CCT under new security protocols. That wasn't the controversy, though. Everyone knew all these facts, and if they hadn't then the Valean Council had made clear that with all the damage, they couldn't afford to wait and Atlas already had everything they could want in order to ensure the location was kept safe.

No, what was controversial was that the entire area around the CCT's tower had been essentially _given_ to Atlas outright, and all construction rights therein had come with it.

Where once had been devastated shopping buildings for four blocks in all directions, an Atlesian fortification had quickly cropped up. Five buildings set inside a smooth, circular wall four stories tall and three men wide, with armor crenellations, tower bastions capped with anti-air batteries every thirty feet. Above them, behind armored partitions, movable gun emplacements, and a litany of other advanced defensive systems, he could see the occasional reds, blues and greys of patrolling Atlesian soldiers.

At each point where the main roads had formerly moved towards, and then circled around, the CCT massive, armored gateways had been built up with long, fenced line routes for people to take to submit paperwork for entry on one side. On the other, the road was left open and vehicles were checked before being allowed to go in. A slow down, to be sure, but in fairness they had paved a wide road around the outside wall as well, so you could take it to get around if you wanted and not need to pass through the checkpoints. So people who were in these lines were probably there to use the CCT, or something else inside the Atlesian compound.

Along with, of course, the fact it left twenty feet of flat terrain bare around the base of the wall for the guns to aim down on if need be.

"Name?" A woman asked, wearing Atlesian armor with red underpinnings that marked her as an officer. Beside her, two men in blue stood, ready to intervene if he tried something untoward or open the gate if he was allowed in.

"Arc, Jaune." He introduced, phrasing the name the exact way Ironwood had told him to and fishing in his pocket. The guards tensed but he didn't worry, drawing out the little silver identification card that had been delivered to him and handing it to the woman. "Here for a meeting with General Ironwood. He's, uh, expecting me."

"Forester, run the name and ID card." She ordered, handing the little things back to the man who took them and turned away, pressing a hand to his head to talk to the officer inside the wall who served to liaise between them and whatever records requests they needed. Jaune wasn't sure of the details and didn't have time to think of it because, to pass time or vett him herself, the woman asked, "What kind of meeting are you here for?"

"General Ironwood wants me to help develop arms and armor for the military, after the Battle of Beacon." He answered simply, "I'm the one that made the armor that saved Penny, if that… If that means anything to you."

"Arclight?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Checks out." The second said as he rejoined them, offering him the card and a simple, respectful nod. "Good work on saving our asses, Arc. You ever head downtown, find me 'n my boys, we'll buy you a drink. Or twelve."

"Maybe, yeah." If he ever went downtown to drink, that was, though he doubted that sincerely. He'd not been allowed to drink before, with his heart, and so he'd not really developed much taste for alcohol or getting drunk. But he wouldn't say that to the man's face, of course, and be rude for no reason. Instead, he asked, "So can I go in?"

"Yes, Sir. I hope you have a productive meeting with the General." The woman nodded, stepping aside and waving him in, the two men with her opening the chain link gate for him to step through.

Inside, the fortress was typical Atlesian fare. The five buildings spread out to either side, curving with the wall, while the CCT tower loomed high over it all, Bullheads buzzing around it protectively and to land on the roofs of the buildings. The contents of those buildings he didn't know, or ask, instead following the directions he'd been given and heading into the CCT tower.

"You are Jaune Arc, correct?" He heard as soon as she stepped in, before his eyes could even adjust to the dimmer interior after the brightness of the sun outside. A dark-skinned woman stood by the door, wearing a blue and white uniform pressed at the seams, and he nodded to the question. "I am Ciel Soleil, a junior staff officer attendant to General Ironwood, through the Special Weapons and Development department. Or the SWD, if you prefer the acronyms."

"I'm… Afraid I don't recognize the department name." Not that that would be weird, really. He wasn't exactly Atlesian _or_ military, so it made sense not to recognize it.

"We develop advanced, specialized weapons and equipment I am not at liberty to discuss openly." Or at least, he supposed, not in the foyer of a busy and bustling telecommunications building. Seeing his continued confusion and apprehension she added, in a lower voice, "Such as certain nearly deceased women, who you are more than acquainted with, given you were inside her."

"Oh. Oh!" He blinked, suddenly realizing what she meant and scowling petulantly. First Coco, then Yang once she'd found out, and now even the Atlesian military? It was too much, surely. "I wish you all would stop referring to it like that, making it sound dirty when it really, really wasn't."

"I am merely relaying the facts of the matter accurately, Sir." She argued, satisfied that he understood who she was now and turning away from him. Waving a hand over her shoulder, she beckoned him to follow her and added, "Come on, now. We're nearly late as it is, and I will _not_ allow you to amend that into impropriety."

"It's not _that_ big a deal…" He was on time as it was, and at worst might be a couple minutes behind. Not something the General would care about, he figured.

"General Ironwood has the protection of not one, but _two_ Kingdoms to see to, Mister Arc." She called back, looking over her shoulder to glare at him until he nodded understandingly, soldiers and staff parting in front of the young woman like water around a rock. Regardless of his nod, she elaborated, "His time being wasted is the same as taking lives yourself, whether you stick the knife in or not."

"I get it, you're right." He nodded again, this time more emphatically, "Sorry."

Inside, the CCT was still largely Valean in design, and moderately damaged in places. Several times, they passed uniformed Atlesian workmen replacing sections of the marble wall that had been riddled with bullets or marked by claws. Carpet, too, was rolled up in large sections and replaced with fresh, the duo often walking just behind the men rolling it out. Heavy wooden doors lined the wall to either side, where they'd not been destroyed or weren't being replaced at least, but behind them he didn't know what to expect.

Call rooms meant for people to use the CCT, probably, if he had to guess.

Eventually, they reached a wide, guarded elevator and the end of their walk and the woman explained for his benefit, "This leads directly to the CCT management office, which has been repurposed as the temporary command quarters of the garrison. Unil better accomodations can be made, or this changed into a better layout, this express elevator goes to the three floors that make up the Management Offices."

"Uh… Cool?"

"Quite." She nodded, seemingly pleased with his simple, unsure statement.

With that, they rode the elevator up for a couple minutes in silence, whatever played the cheery elevator music he'd expected not working. Instead, all he heard was the gentle banging and clanging of an elevator's systems working and the box they stood in moving. An eerie sound, even for Jaune who _made_ similar contraptions on occasion, and a good explanation for why they bothered with the music in the first place.

Without it, he almost felt like he was riding to his execution, as silly as it sounded.

"Here we are, Sir." Ciel remarked coolly when the door slid open on a small sitting area, with couches to either side, simple white lights, a warm brown carpet and a singular potted tree beside the elevator door. Across from the elevator stood a sturdy oaken door, which the Atlesian pointed to helpfully, like she expected he might get lost somehow without her directions. "Humble lodgings for the General, as you can see, but he is waiting inside regardless. Please, hurry along, I have places to be."

"You're not coming?"

"Why would I be?" She asked in return, as though it made no sense for her to go into the meeting with them.

"I… Don't know." He sighed, when he realized he'd only asked why she wasn't going in with him because he'd already assumed she would be. An assumption without reason, as his dad always said, was an assumption that would bite you in the ass. Smiling, he apologized, "Sorry, I'll get out of your hair. Have a nice day?"

"And the same to you." She nodded, waiting until he stepped out to press a button on the panel and order the doors closed.

"Have a nice day? Gods, I sounded so stupid…" He was just nervous, he supposed. A meeting with Ironwood was an incredibly big deal, after all.

He was one of the single most powerful men or women on the planet, in charge of more men and resources than Jaune would probably ever understand. A little bout of the nerves was, to him at least and his opinion was the only one he cared about for the moment, reasonable enough.

"Ah, Arc." He heard before the door had even fully opened, the General sitting behind a desk across the surprisingly small office and offering him a smile. With a hand, he waved the young engineer in, "Please, come in. Ciel let me know you were here, I've been waiting for you to get here. Pardon the mess though, please, I've been… Very busy."

"No problem." Not like the spartan office even had much dirtiness to it for him to pardon, really.

Bookshelves lined one wall, a wide window made up the other that let him watch an Atlesian gunship laze by, and the man's desk sat across from the door. A few folders sat on his desk, and presumably signed papers sat in a small metal container at the front edge of the metal piece of furniture, which was a simple design he'd seen the like of at markets across Vale. Knowing the man, Jaune was sure he'd probably just bought them in bulk to stock out the managerial needs of he and his staff.

"Please, then, sit." He did, pulling back the rolling office chair and feeling very much like he was sitting down for an interview as he did. Once he was comfortable, and had set his backpack beside his feet, the man asked, "Did you enjoy your walk? If you'd asked, I would have sent someone for you."

"No, no, I… I kind of liked getting to walk." One of Ironwood's brows rose at the statement and Jaune shrugged, answering the unasked question. "Long walks like that were on the long, long list of things I couldn't do. So getting to now is… Nice. I enjoy it."

"I should have expected that answer, I suppose. You're a man who has entire venues open to him now, aren't you?" Jaune nodded with a smile and Ironwood laughed and reclined in his seat. It was a surprisingly warm sound, Jaune decided upon hearing it. And he sensed it was a rare one, too, sadly enough. Raising his gloved hand, he flexed his fingers and remarked, "Believe you me, young Arc, I sympathize more than you could know."

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense you would." He was curious about the man's incident, too, but he wouldn't brach it. To do so seemed impolite, and like it would sour the mood regardless of whether Ironwood mattered. "How, uh, how are the repairs going?"

From there, several minutes of comfortable conversation passed by between the two men. Eventually, Ironwood had warm Atlesian coffee and cinnamon cakes brought to them, delivered by a woman in a well fitted white uniform who didn't meet his eyes when he looked at her to thank her. He let the icy woman go, though, instead turning his attention to the coffee and taking a long sip.

"So, I think pleasantries are all well and good, and I enjoy your company, but as you know I have much to manage given my position." Jaune nodded at the older man's words and he sighed, like he'd expect - or hoped, maybe - for the young blonde to argue against it. Grabbing a folder on his desk, he flipped it open and began to talk. "First and foremost, you've agreed to sign on with Atlas as an engineer. Correct?"

"I guess, yeah…?" His confusion must have shown on his face, because the general reacted to it, so he rushed to cut in. Before the general could make assumptions he wouldn't like, even if he himself couldn't think of any such assumptions. "I mean, I already signed the paperwork, had it reviewed, that sort of thing. So I don't understand the question?"

"Ah, I see. They're merely formalities I technically have to personally detail for you, as the Atlesian officer standing and presiding over your contracting." So it was covering his and Atlas' ass, in the most generous way he could put it since he liked both of those things. At the explanation, the general nodded and asked simply, "Are you aware of the clauses of secrecy you may be placed under, forbidding you to share information either on your own work or work given to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that, as a licensed Atlesian official, you may be subjected to potential terroristic attack?" That question drew a spark of anxiety but, having already agreed to it previous, he nodded and answered that he did. "Finally, do you understand that you will be accorded an honorary military rank for record keeping, and will be assigned bodyguards to assist you in your operations and protect you from the previous threats?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very good, then legally speaking, we're done with the formalities." He turned the folder towards him and added a pen on top of it, nodding at both. In that same dry voice, he droned out the next legal set he was probably required to say. "Please sign that, it's a statement of legal consent that you have answered my questions in the affirmative. I'm obligated to inform you that, should you contest your consent as stated previous and to that which has been stated previously, this will stand as a waiver that you consented at all counts and your claims will be dismissed."

"Okay, I, uh… I got that." He nodded, and signed his name where the man pointed out after he skimmed the paperwork. Coco would have his head if she found out he signed a receipt for his lunch without checking the print first, after all. Closing the folder, he asked idly, "So, what now? Uh, I mean, Sir?"

"You don't have to salute, or give Sirs and Ma'ams, Jaune." The man chuckled, taking a sip from his coffee and reclining again while his mechanical hand flicked open his Scroll and sent a quick message. "As for what happens next? We get you uniformed, and you get escorted to your new workshop here on the base."

"Uniformed?"

"Well, you are at least technically an officer. Albeit a science one." The man laughed, standing and waving a hand towards the door. With a wide smile, he informed him simply, "I believe strongly that you will quit enjoy the bodyguard I've assigned you. He comes well recommended, with a fine track record of exemplary performance during the Battle of Beacon. And you know him, as well."

As if on cue, the door opened and a massive, tan-skinned man lumbered in with a displeased face. Like the people he'd met outside, he wore the simple white and grey dress uniform of an Atlesian soldier, with a large, blocky pistol strapped to the outside of his right thigh. Unlike them, though, he sported another weapon slung across his back, in the form of a large chainsaw with a guarded grip.

"Arc." Banesaw nodded, smiling thinly at him. "Been a while since we saw each other. Glad you didn't wind up dead."

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

 _ **Will Craft Nex :**_

 **I'm glad you like it. XD**

 _ **Hells Maji :**_

 **Such was the point. Think of it like this, Jaune is not a combat character, and this** _ **sells**_ **that. He makes mistakes easily, doesn't know how to fight in the least, and never will be a Huntsman.**

 **THIS illustrates that, and served the plot points needed to move forward.**

 _ **Sentinal Slice :**_

 **Glad you're liking it~**

 _ **Lawlance :**_

 **Yep, it's not over~**

 **Infrequent updates, because this is a fun project for me that I do on my off time, but not over.**

 _ **Bomberguy :**_

 **This** _ **is**_ **a sequel story, not the same story. Arlight** _ **Foundries**_ **ended, and Arclight Engineer started up. I just posted it into the same story because… Meh, I figured why not? Continuation of the same story, albeit the next step to it.**

 _ **Radioactive Rabbit :**_

 **Good news, friendo~!**

 _ **Uber Ghidorah :**_

 **After the Fall is a RWBY bok recently released that is from CFVY's perspective. In it, it is revealed that the side character Coco Adel is gay, or at least bi though I am fairly sure she's meant to be gay. I haven't read it as yet, you look it up, you can find more details about it, if you are so inclined. Personally, I just found it funny and ironic.**

 _ **Omega Delta :**_

 **They're coming, but this is right off the back of the other story, with not much time passing between. Things are still a bit rough around Vale at the moment.**

 _ **Typhonyx :**_

 **In canon, the logic behind bringing along RWBY and co was multi-faceted. Ozpin was clearly setting up people to be his 'next wave' of Hunters and servants, and Jaune and Ruby were among them. Along with probably Blake. But they are packaged with, for one, Pyrrha though that fell through, and then their teams.**

 **Ozpin still needs that second wave here, that's all.**


	21. Arclight Engineer - The New Shop

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess,**_ **Luna Haile.**

 _ **High Priests,**_ **Alvelvnor, Gage.**

 _ **Priests,**_ **The Impossible Muffin** _ **,**_ **Xager the Chaos King.**

 _ **Acolytes,**_ **DigiDemonLord** _ **,**_ **Stonecold**

 _ **Initiates,**_ **Final Heaven** _ **,**_ **Greg Gibson** _ ****_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our private server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, please leave me a comment to let me know if you did, or where I can improve. Link here, where able to be seen :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **Second link here, remove spaces and it SHOULD work : D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **I have a kofi account now, too, under this name.**_

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

"Banesaw, I- How?" The question came faster than he could consider whether asking was polite or not, or think through whether he was even allowed to know. And so, with an embarrassed and uncomfortable grimace, he added a stuttery, "I-If that's, you know, okay to just ask about?"

"Why I'm afraid that's a state secret, and even asking gets you time with an information analysis special division team." Ironwood warned, smiling all the while and earning a petulant glare from the far younger and decently smaller man. Waving a hand, he explained, "Rather simple, really. Avery here, that's his real first name mind you even if we're keeping his code name for our own uses, and a few dozen other White Fang turned against the attack on Beacon."

"We signed up to hit racists and institutions enabling them, and help our people." Banesaw - Avery, he supposed - pitched in helpfully, his arms folded over his chest. "Hunters help everybody. No damn reason to hit 'em, and word is, the 'Fang is up in arms over Taurus doing it."

"You mentioned that in interrogation, Avery." Jaune's brows went up at the word 'interrogation', but he didn't interrupt to question the general's words. He didn't think the man would do anything just because he was uncomfortable with the implications there, but it wouldn't due to be rude. "You also said you'd try and get word on it overnight. Talk to your people, that sort of thing."

"Yeah." He nodded, "I did."

"And the word?"

"Sienna Khan is livid over the attack, by all the contacts I have that get why I'm with Atlas." He answered simply, shrugging unsurely and adding, "Most of 'em won't be Fang for long either, so they get me turning coat to face down Taurus. If you keep up what you did for me and mine, you'll ein s lot of points."

"With the Faunus, you mean?"

"Yeah, with the Faunus." The man answered with a lace of sarcasm, as though asking 'who else' under his breath or between the words. "Most of 'em are saboteurs, spies, Grimm combatants for protecting our bases, that sort of thing."

"Veterans?" The Faunus nodded curtly and Ironwood's lips pursed in though, considering it for a moment before leaning back in his seat. "Might be able to get numbers up for that Faunus corps I always wanted to run… Start working on integrating them into my military."

"Segregation won't be popular among my people." Banesaw growled shortly, leaning forward threateningly in spite of which of them had the power in this situation. "Or me."

"I abhor racism, but if I try to admit Faunus straight into every rank and file, the Council will filibuster any argument or vote." The way the man said, or rather _snarled_ , that last part told volumes of his opinions of the Council and its behavior. Or at least its behavior on this matter. "It's a temporary measure to say the very least, and not something I like either. Again to say the least. Does that change things?"

"Not for everyone, no, but…" The man sighed and then, finally, shrugged and forced a more flat, neutral face for the conversation. "I say you send us to Mantle, have us build some housing and shit, maybe come yourself and shake some hands. I can sell it to a good number of my people if you do that kinda thing."

"I'll have Human bodyguards." He raised a hand for peace before the man could respond, and rushed to add, "In case of White Fang infiltration. Until things have eased, and tensions start falling, not doing so would be foolish. One person could cause… I hate to say it and I hate the term, but one person deciding they want blood could cause a race war if they do something to me."

"I believe you. And the moderates you've been kind to? They will too. The rest will take time, Sir." The man nodded finally, gesturing at the confused blonde sitting across from him. "I don't think politics and race debates are what Arc is here for, though. Might want to focus a bit, Sir."

"I-I'm fine! Really I-I'm interested in all of this, I am." He waved them off, smiling all the while. He was honestly interested in the topic, if only passingly, but wholly ignorant of it. Smiling, he admitted as much, "Even if, you know… I'm not too up and up when it comes to the things you're both talking about."

"Wait, are you…" Banesaw worked his mouth for a moment, looking for the right word, and then finally asked, "Are you not an activist?"

"No?" He gave the Faunus a look and then Ironwood, and then turned back to the surprised looking large Faunus. "Why do you ask? I'm not, like, registered in any groups or anything. And I don't go out for protests, I wasn't even physically able to up until recently."

"I… Figured you… I don't know, I guess I just assumed. The way you treated that girl… I was wrong about that, I guess" Banesaw finally sighed and shrugged, seemingly dismissing his assumptions entirely. Smiling, he pointed out, "You are listed in a group, though. The 'Fang list business owners and Humans that are friendly to the Faunus. For protection, and to take our business to them."

"Wait, I didn't make anything for you guys…" He blinked and, anxiously, asked, "D-Did I?"

"You did." Ironwood answered for Banesaw, smiling reassuringly when Jaune turned to him with wide eyes. "Don't worry, they went without masks and used contacts. Normal procedure so no one knows when they are making weapons and armor for Fang soldiers. You couldn't be charged even if I wanted you to be, and if you could be, I would write up a pardon."

"Can you do that?" He asked, "In Vale, I mean."

"No, but I can do it in Atlas, and then formally request them be allotted to Kingdoms where the associated criminals committed their infractions. I did that with Avery, for example." The man smiled and then nodded, to Banesaw not to him. "Avery is quite right, though. These political questions and talks aren't why you're here. You're here for your new job, not to hear us debate political maneuvering."

"I mean… Yeah?" He smiled awkwardly to show there was no rudeness behind it, and Ironwood smiled as though to accept that unspoken statement.

"Then pray forgive us for getting so into our own heads." The man stood then and gestured with a hand to Banesaw, who himself stood straighter in that typical military way, "Private Avery here will show you to your work space, and see that you are given your access licenses so that you needn't go through the civilian channels every day. Project recommendations will be awaiting you there, and you will receive a daily pay and pay for projects completed."

"All right then." He stood, taking the hand the man offered to him and smiling, "I'll get to it, then. And thanks again, Sir. For the opportunity I mean. It's… Kind of a big opportunity for me."

"Of course. Good luck and a good day to the both of you." The man gave Avery a look and, this time an order and air of authority behind his words, grunted, "Private, escort him to his workplace and see whatever he needs delivered. Also, introduce him to his subordinates. I want him settled in properly."

"Yes, Sir." The man snapped off a salute and turned away, leading him back to the elevator and back down into the base below and around the CCT.

Outside, soldiers didn't bat an eye at seeing him now, more than likely because of the uniform he was carrying in his hands and the bear of a man already dressed in one leading him. As sure a sign as any, he was sure, of his pseduo-enlistment into the Atlesian military. None stopped to salute him, though, thankfully but he pegged that more on him not wearing the uniform yet than anything else. Meaning he'd have to get used to it sooner or later, and it was probable that would start tomorrow.

Wonderful.

"This here is the engineering building, where techs work on maintaining equipment and the like." Banesaw remarked dryly as they approached one of the buildings that flanked the entrance he'd come through, which the man pointed to. "Go through there. It'll be faster to get there from your hotel, and the guards will have you on a rapid checklist registry."

"Which means…?"

"Flash your ID, say your name, and they'll let you in without much fuss. They'll run the information if you bring anyone in while you actually move around, and the drones will intervene if something is up with your guest." No doubt in case someone threatened him to get in, he guessed. Security protocols and all that. "You'll get used to the noise of it, don't worry about that."

"I believe you." He figured the Fang had needed some of these kinds of things anyway, and he was with Atlas now to boot. He probably dealt with this stuff every day. "Is that what they do for you?"

"No, I'm not allowed to leave." Jaune gave him a look and the man sighed, and then stopped to lean against the wall of the building they'd been walking around. Lifting the bottom of his pants, he showed Jaune the little circlet around his ankle and explained, "People like me get a pardon of duration. Meaning, no prison time, but we have to serve in the military. And be tracked. I have to earn the right to leave, and I've only been in for a couple of weeks."

"That's kinda messed up…"

"Not really. We're ex-terrorists, so that kind of suspicion is more than just reasonable. It's a requirement to stay alive." He shrugged, straightening his pressed pants again while he went on. "And besides, if the Fang found out about a program like this and they didn't have the monitors, then they'd send infiltrators. I'll take the headache if it helps my people, just like I was always willing to take a bullet."

"You're a good man, Banesaw." And he meant it, too, far more than he'd expected. "I think my father and you would get along really well, actually."

"Hm." He shrugged, either not willing to agree or not wanting to talk about it, and turned to continue on their way. "Anyway, like I was saying, this is the engineering sector. You're in charge of a wing of it, starting tomorrow morning."

"A wing of it?"

"Whole right side, yeah. New department means people being promoted or hired in, and you're the second part of that." He nodded, stopping to hold open the heavy metal front door for him. "Don't stress, it's normal and you won't be needed to do anything special for it. Just work like normal, same way you ran when you had that girl working for you."

"Delegation and managing time."

"Yep." He nodded, and then bobbed his head towards the door in a gesture to head in.

The entryway was simple, and very similar to the waiting area outside Ironwood's office except longer, ending in a hallway that seemed to run to another room like it on the other side of the building. Inside and to the side of the door, a soldier in full armor stood with a rifle in his hands, matched by another down the hall and in the other room. Neither paid him more than a nod and a relaxed wave, standing guard simply and boredly, but attentive and professional as expected of those serving where the General's own office was.

"The guards will check your identification too, but they'll do it by sight. As long as your name matches your face, you'll be fine. Guards change daily, depending on assignment, but you'll be able to check your office terminal to see who will be here when." The Faunus explained, ignoring a disgruntled look from one of the soldiers and gesturing down the wide hallway. "There's two doors down that way, one to either side. The right one is access and storage for janitorial needs and through to the other engineering department, which is like this one, and to the bays where vehicles are parked for maintenance crews that work there."

"Is any of that my problem?"

"Nothing through that door is anything you need to deal with, no." Banesaw answered simply, "I'm just letting you know what is where. You need anything from there, ask one of the guards, they'll call it in and it will be brought to you."

"Why don't I just…" He gestured at the door weakly, "Go and get it myself?"

"Protocol, and it keeps you from walking ginto areas where things might not be safe. If the other department is working Dust, for instance, then you walking in could be… Bad." To say the least and be not at all descriptive about it, Jaune knew. He nodded to show he understood and Banesaw moved towards the hall, stopping at the door and giving it a nod and pulling it open, "Through here is your workspace."

Inside, the room was nearly two stories tall, and compartmentalized into two sections. On one side, behind a tall wall that bisected the room with glass panels that let him see in, he saw the works of an office area. A food and drink area at the bottom in one corner, office space on the other, and storage for presumably both in the back. They walked past all these to get to the back of that area, where a flight of metal stairs led up to an office like the General himself had, though with the addition of a cot and a small set of drawers, as well as a pair of wide glass panels on wheels that he recognized as drafting screens for his design work.

"In case you work late." Banesaw answered when he asked about it, "The General has a bunk on a floor below his office, too. He knows how it is. You can lock the door, tell the guards you're staying, and crash here whenever you need to."

"Can other people stay too…?"

"That eager to get laid with your lady friend on a military base, eh?" He flushed and spluttered a denial, but the man just waved him off with a laugh. Grinning and comfortable, now, the man went on to actually answer him, "You'd have to get her a pass, but most won't care. Just tell the guards she's staying, too."

"T-Thanks…"

"Honestly, you younguns are just a bunch of rabbits." He flushed again and Banesaw jerked his head to a door across from his office's, "That's my quarters there. Stay out, if you don't mind. I'll spend my shift down in the bay, with you, so you don't need to go in. And I like my privacy, where I can get it with my arrangement as it is."

"I… Get that, yeah." His off time was probably the only private time he was allowed, really. So he wouldn't intrude on it when he didn't need to. "And the floor? Is it already set up?"

"Yeah, set up the same way your old place was. Penny apparently remembered what you had, and they replaced it all." The man gave another wave of his hand, this time towards the stairs, and grunted. "Go take a look, I hear you're a kid in a candy store about this kinda stuff."

Not an inaccurate summary of how he was, really.

The workshop floor was exactly what he'd hoped for, with rows of the same sorts of machines as he'd had before forming small blocks of production areas. In the corner, for instance, were three ammunition loading benches next to a pair of Dust dispensation tables. So you could measure out Dust and hand it to the next table to load it into whatever you wanted safely. There were the rest of the usual taking up space, and even arrayed in the middle of the room with their backs against each other.

And in the back of the room, opposite the entrance, were the heavy duty, Atlesian made armor racks. Five of them, to be precise, in hazard orange and with their arms folded down over their fronts for storage and safety. Harnesses, wiring, a rolling bin for spare parts and another marked 'waste', the entire back section of the room seemed designed solely for his armor. There weren't any suits, of course, since he needed to redraw the plans to send off for production.

Luckily, he had the old one on his Scroll, courtesy of Penny. So he turned to head upstairs and set it up on one of his design boards.

"Sir?" He turned, brows raised in question and fingers stroking his chin in thought, to see two yong Atlesians. Both were Human to his eyes, and both were tall and older than he was, standing at attention and in the same military uniform that Banesaw wore. One, a blonde man with piercing blue eyes, spoke, "Privates Lanceton Brown and Eclaire White, Sir. Reporting for support duties."

"Support duties?"

"Yes, Sir." The woman, Eclaire, nodded beside her partner. She was as broad and stocky as the man was, a testament to military life he supposed, and had a small scar on her chin. The only visible blemish to her pale skin. Dark eyes met his under long black hair tied back in a bob, and she explained, "Support duties are anything you need doing to enable your own duties."

"Need something moved? We do that. Need a weapon tested, or armor, or anything like that? We can do that. Want lunch delivered? We can do that too." The man explained quickly, the woman beside him only offering a nod edgewise to his words. Shrugging slightly, but somehow still maintaining the hard stare and set stance of soldiery, the man finished, "Really, we just do whatever you need done so you can work more efficiently."

"Okay, well, um…" He swallowed, then took a breath and nodded, "Bring my drafting board down from my office. Only one of them, I mean. Private Eclaire, I need you to run and, I dunno, request supplies to build my armor suits."

"Do you have a requisition form?"

"No, but I can get one drawn up if you bring me those instead. Do that, come back, I'll send you with it after." She nodded, snapped a salute and was gone before he could say anything more. "Lanceton- Er, Private Lanceton, I guess, go get the drafting board and set it up over there, against the windows that look into the break area."

"Yes, Sir." The man turned and was gone, brushing by Banesaw while the Faunus lumbered toward him.

"Falling into form, eh?"

"Just kinda pretending, really, and copying movies." He answered with a shrug, and then a resigned and already beleaguered sigh. "I'll get used to all this soon enough, I guess. I had employees at the Foundry, so beyond, like, the military stuff this is all normal."

"No one is going to fault you on that, don't stress it." The man assured him, asking after a second, "Now, you need anything from me?"

"Some water and advice on what to start on with the reverse engineering?" He asked, along with a small, unsure and awkward smile he couldn't help. It was strange, commanding men and women so much older than him in any respect.

He only nodded and turned, headed off to do as Jaune had asked.

When he finally checked out of the Atlesian base, he was wearing a backpack he'd sent on of his assistants to get. He had to allow it to be searched by the waiting guards, of course, but aside from his own notes, designs he was allowed to carry and his uniform, there wasn't anything there to see. So he was waved through quickly, wished a good night by other people who worked there, soldiers and otherwise, leaving for the day and then he moved on.

"Babe!" He recognized the voice as soon as he heard it, turning and looking along the line of cars until he saw Coco standing tall, waving a hand for him to join her. He did, climbing into the taxi she'd hired out and pitching the bag into the floorboard while the woman smiled and asked, "So, how was your first day at work?"

"It was busy, but really good. I liked it, and it feels… Good, to be working designs again with some direction." And it really, really was, too. He'd been bored lately, and felt bad to boot, for not being able to do anything or having any jobs to work on. Coco had always bapped him if he said it, of course, but it had been there regardless. "How was yours?"

"Boring sign-up stuff with Beacon, to get on my mission." She answered, pressing her face down into the crook of his neck and laying her legs across his lap suddenly. Breathing hot air across his neck as she did, she spoke gently, "I missed this, though. Got too used to having you around all day, the last week and so on."

"Me too." He nodded, flushing but wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting it sit on her hips, a thumb playing along the exposed skin at the small of her back. "When do you start taking missions again? I remember you mentioning something about it a while back."

"Tomorrow morning, but it's patrols outside the walls, so it doesn't matter much. In a few weeks, though, I'll be cleared for full Huntress duty." She paused to let that sink in, and to press herself more firmly against him, and he sighed understandingly. Full duty meant missions out and away, for days or even weeks at a time. Gently, she nipped his neck for attention and asked, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it'll just be…" He paused to seek out the words and then sighed, and used the obvious, "An adjustment."

"Yeah… It will be, but I think we both knew it was coming." She nodded, curling ever tighter around him. By now her knees were touching the seat on his other side and making him lay his left arm over her legs, his other hand seeking the least problematic spot to rest and landing on her thigh. "It'll be fine, though. I'm patient enough."

"Sure you are." He snorted, the woman pulling back to pout at him until he coughed an awkward, "I mean, you're great! Most patient woman on Remnant. Haha..."

"Shut up and put your hand on my stomach, before I nibble on your neck." She pouted, laying her head back on his shoulder and sighing contentedly when his hand slid under her shirt and rubbed in small circles there. "That's so much nicer than it really has any right to be…"

"Or you're just weird?"

"Do you _want_ me to bite you?"

"Maybe I do." He joked, laughing until he felt teeth grazing along his neck threateningly. Straightening, in more ways than one, he coughed and sputtered, "C-Coco, no, bad. Not in the taxi! That kinda stuff is illegal!"

"Hey taxi man, how much would it cost for you to ignore me giving my boyfriend a suck? Or maybe a ride?" She asked, sitting back and brushing her hair out of her face with a grin. The older man gave her a look with a raised brow and she added, "Just curious."

"Fifty Lien either way, but I ain't got a partition, so I can't exactly, you know… Not see whatever you take out." The man said it frankly, almost shyly even, and so he didn't think he was perverted. More he was open to extra cash, and wanted them to know everything involved. "Route takes the main road, though, and sun's low but now behind the walls enough for it to be dark. Probably gonna get caught."

"S-She was just joking either way!" Jaune spluttered, the woman giving him a challenging look until he murmured, "We can do it at the hotel, if you're that needy. There's not… Space in a taxi, though."

"Mhm. Sure, babe, I'm the needy one. That's why your hand has been teasing at the back of my pants the whole ride." He spluttered and she laughed, leaning back against him in victory now while the old man chuckled. "Got a message out to Ansel, by the way."

"You did?"

"Yeah, talked to your dad, introduced myself, aaaaand they said they'd be up to see us as soon as they could." She smiled when he stammered, suddenly nervous, and then laughed. Gently, she pulled him in for a quick, calming kiss before pulling away and murmuring, "Babe, babe, calm down and breathe before you blow a gasket. They just said they wanted to have dinner."

"You don't understand… I have seven sisters."

"I know…"

"And they took care of me when I was younger, and you're my first real girlfriend." He explained, adding after a second, "They are very, very protective of me. Like, Yatsuhashi levels, but willing to hurt people. So Yang levels, I guess."

"...Fuck." She blinked, deflating against his side, "Well, I guess I'll die."

"See, that was my reaction." He sighed, giving a small shake of his head and chuckling. "Don't worry, though, they'll love you. I'm sure of you. How could they not? You're adorable."

"Yeah, I'll deal with it when it gets here. For now…" She grinned and he already knew what was coming even before she asked, "How much water did you drink today? It tastes so much better when you're hydrated."

As always, he sighed and rolled his eyes, but let her have her fun and tease him. At least until they got back to the hotel, and he made her come through on all of her promises. As easy as that was to do, since she loved doing it as much as he loved her doing it.

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

 _ **The Lost Memories :**_

 **Glad you enjoy it~!**

 _ **Shashenka :**_

 **I… Did try to foreshadow it, a bit. XD**

 _ **Gandalf da Black :**_

 **The thing is, though, I do for them the same things I do for others. Penny, Jaune, Coco, and Ruby all have a lot of depth to them due to subtleties and reactions. The thing is, though, they are around more, so you see more of it, so it its a little deeper. So is a flaw in how I write, in that way.**

 _ **Omega Ultima :**_

 **There are reasons that have been heavily implied as to WHY we haven't heard from them as of yet, actually. But they WILL be showing up soonish, no need to press X on that one.**

 _ **TyphonyX :**_

 **If a normal person got the implant, he would have a higher potential, yes. But Jaune had his entire growth period with a weak one and a frail body, so it puts him just below par for normal people on a CARDIO scale. But beyond cardio? He's weaker in a lot of things, even if he doesn't care. Less stamina, starts sweating when he walks sooner than others would, that sort of thing.**

 **Again, Jaune doesn't care, because of course he doesn't, but this isn't like a 'you are super strong now' thing.**

 _ **Omega Delta :**_

 **Military stuff, really. He's reverse engineering after manufacturing places got trashed, and fine tuning them, to start with.**


	22. A Fluffy lil Update

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess,**_ **Luna Haile.**

 _ **High Priests,**_ **Alvelvnor, Gage.**

 _ **Priests,**_ **The Impossible Muffin** _ **,**_ **Xager the Chaos King.**

 _ **Adeptus,**_ **Private Wilger**

 _ **Ze Nope Rope,**_ **Kaiser Snek, Snekiest Snek**

 _ **Acolytes,**_ **DigiDemonLord** _ **,**_ **Stonecold**

 _ **Initiates,**_ **Final Heaven** _ **,**_ **Greg Gibson, Espa Cole** _ ****_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our private server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, please leave me a comment to let me know if you did, or where I can improve. Link here, where able to be seen :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **Second link here, remove spaces and it SHOULD work : D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **I have a kofi account now, too, under this name for those interested.**_

 _ **Beta :**_

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

The standard Atlesian weapon for field units was one of two things, a burst fire bullpup design rifle or a heavy slug thrower with a red Dust cap that exploded on impact and shredded the target. The former was relatively inaccurate, fired small caliber rounds and had a high capacity for ammunition, and this was typically handed to the drones the military liked to field. Cheap fire saturation without any lives at risk, which made a compelling argument even to him. The second was the opposite in basically every way, designed to hit hard and reliably, but with a smaller maximum capacity to match.

Thankfully, they shared a firing mechanism scheme and so he didn't need to do much on his drafting sheets beyond confirm that and then copy it. That done, he moved on to more… Fun aspects of his redesign work.

Namely, whatever he could find a reason to _tweak_.

The basic droid rifle was a simple weapon overall, with next to no consideration for it surviving a fight. The casing was made of aluminium for that reason, only really cared about in terms of whether it contained the weapon's innards. The insides were made up mostly of cheap pig iron wherever possible, though he recommended an upgrade to higher grade iron for it, for the same reason the casing wasn't cared about.

Survivability didn't matter for disposable troops as much as sheer cost reduction, but he sold the internal upgrade on the weapon in terms of recycling the weapons after.

More salvaged components meant less that needed to be made, after all, and the upgrade in quality was a negligible cost only forgotten due to an old days' lacking of recycling methods. But with modern conventions, that was no longer a problem. How that change had been missed he chalked up to it simply never coming up, and that was a more than understandable problem.

Beyond that, though, the 'cheap as dirt and scrapped easily' design did its job and so he left it alone and sent the blueprints along. He figured, frankly, that the design was _probably_ already blueprinted and lodged somewhere, but chalked it up to Atlas wanting improvement recommendations wherever possible and moved on. He didn't really care, of course, because he got paid either way, but his mind had a way of running away from him like that.

When he moved on to looking at the AT-1, though, he saw so much room for improvement without a major cost kickup that he essentially gutted the design entirely and started from scratch. For that, though, he enlisted some help from someone who knew guns as well as he could ever hope to.

"The steel casing was good ten years ago, but ceramic armor is a good bit lighter and just as good." Coco explained as they worked, pointing along the rifle's barrel. She sighed and leaned on the table beside him, looking over the weapon and shrugging. "I mean it's alright, but you know…"

"Could be better?"

"Yeah, could _definitely_ be better." She smiled and hopped up to sit on the table, turned so that her knee rested against his arm and he got a good, long look at her legs. And stomach. And breasts, which she saw him looking at and smirked, "Eyes on the job, babe, or the puppies stay in the kennel after."

"Rude…"

"Yep! But let's get work done, alright? I keep getting dirty looks for not wearing the damn tighty whities everyone else has." She'd been offered an Atlesian working uniform, but turned it down for 'obvious reasons' that was willing to wager began and ended with liking the way her butt looked better in her normal clothes. "Isn't _my_ fault it's the ugliest thing this side of the planet."

"Hey, I'm wearing that uniform." He argued weakly, raising an eyebrow, "And _you_ just don't like them because they don't hug your behind the way you like."

Not that he was complaining, of course, her butt _did_ look good in the brown combats she preferred.

"Hey, I got it and you like to look, so damn right I wanna wear what shows it off. Especially for you." She made a show of rolling onto her side, leaning on one arm while she grabbed a generous portion of that rear end showily. "You know you love it, babe."

"Yeah… It and you both." She blew him a kiss and winked playfully. Then he rolled his eyes and she sat up, seeing him turning back to work sliding back into work as easily as they'd slid _out_ of it in the first place. "Anyway, the casing?"

"Replacing all this with ceramic-composite would keep the protection and versatility with no extra cost, and lighten the weight considerably." She answered, sitting there and plucking a piece of the metal outer shell off the table to toy with idly. "I mean, not _considerably_ considerably, but pretty considerably. Think it's worth considering how considerably but not _considerably_ it would help?"

"How considerably exactly, Coco?" He asked, turning around to hide his smirk at her joke and slotting his Scroll into an electronic drafting board and throwing the blueprints he'd drawn up and scanned of the weapon a day ago on it.

"Half a pound give or take some change, if you do it to the stock too." She answered after a few seconds to actually do the math and measuring. She gave him a look and shrugged, laying back on the bare part of the table in the middle of his office. _Why_ was obvious from the view it gave him and her little smirk, but she didn't address it and moved on instead, "Not a lot, but a few ounces at the end of your gun can affect reaction speed, steadiness, aiming… What do you wanna do when your family gets into town?"

"I'll recommend it." He nodded, noting the changes on his drafting sheet and smiling. "As to what we should do… I dunno. Dinner with my parents is definitely a good idea when you meet them properly, though."

"What do they like?"

"Food." He laughed at her sour face and he added, "Frontier people, remember? Food is food out there, by and large."

"I'll find a good place, then. I know some nice places, and with the payments coming from Atlas, I can treat us to… Basically to anywhere we want to go." She nodded, eyes roving over the pieces of the rifle on his work table as she thought. "We could use the added weight to lengthen the barrel a bit for a touch of accuracy, or maybe harden the internals."

"Make the ammo load a few rounds heavier?"

"Could, yeah." She agreed, sounding relaxed as she trailed a finger along the barrel itself to the small, blocky firing mechanism. There, inside a small chamber safely contained inside the tiny block, an electrical charge would be applied to raw red Dust to propel the rounds at high speed. "Or we could update and enhance the internal rail system, so the rounds fly faster and hit that much harder. Less ammo is fine if the first shot that lands does the job all on its own."

She seemed happy here, working the technical stuff with him, and that made him smile and the work go easier than it ever had before.

In the end, they made so many changes from the previous variant that they felt justified in dubbing it the Atlesian Technical Rifle Mark Two. The barrel was replaced with a higher quality composite of Seer-Steel and normal steel to increase heat limits, which matched with the change to the internal combustion unit which increased the round velocity by _around_ a quarter inch per second. The trade-off was heat and recoil, which were what had prompted the barrel changes and the angled grip they'd added to the design to help the soldier keep hold on the weapon without making the weapon profile any bulkier.

"What do you wanna do for the sight?" He asked quietly, checking and rechecking his recommendations to be sure they were properly fleshed out.

"Well, we could-"

"I said sight not night." He smiled when Coco snorted at him cutting her off and then clarified, "I'm thinking of putting in a basic holo. Nothing fancy or expensive, but a little bit of extra."

Aside from the sight and miscellaneous internal work, the rest of the rifle was fine enough as it was, and they couldn't find ways to upgrade it without raising costs. Which was something they'd very specifically been asked to _avoid_ doing wherever it didn't hurt the performance of the new designs. It made most of the jobs kind of boring, just strip a gun he was given down, draft out the blueprints, put it back together and send them both off to be catalogued, but that just meant he could focus on… Other things.

"Jaaaaaaune." One of those 'other things' whined when he closed down the drafting program, pulled the chip with the data on it and set it in a box with the reassembled rifle ten minutes later. He turned in time to catch a face full of her chest when she pulled him in for a hug and, holding him there, she whined, "Babe, I'm hungry!"

"Mphe phou mre fmm."

"What's that?" She asked, letting him go so he could stagger back and blink up at her, the woman grinning widely at his pout. With a pout and as much faux innocence as she could possibly have managed to gather up in her voice, she asked, "What? I saw that in a movie, thought you would enjoy a face full of my love."

"One, don't copy what you see in anime. That is a recipe for disaster if I have _ever_ heard one." The woman rolled her eyes and, smiling, he shrugged and bobbed his concedingly. "But… Yeah, it was kinda nice."

"Enough for you to wanna fulfill my every naughty officer worker fantasy?" She asked playfully, a hand pressed to her chest as she pretended to swoon and then laughed. As always, the sound was bright and energetic, and filled him with a warm kind of happiness as the woman turned and sauntered towards the door. "Come on, babe. I have an execution to attend, in case you forgot."

"My parents aren't _that_ bad, unless they catch you trying something under the table." She gave him a look, head tilted to the side like she was considering the idea and he rolled his eyes at her. "No, Coco, you can't get up to anything under the table. Behave."

"Are you sure?" She asked with a small pout, blinking wide eyes at him and smiling innocently. "I could drop a fork, crawl under the table and-"

"Coco, behave. Come on now, I know you can do it. " He laughed, checking his pockets at the door to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He could be forgetful about things like that, sometimes, and he'd picked up the habit after wandering out without his ID one too many times. "You're a big, bad huntress, you can have a _little_ libido discipline. I believe in you. Plenty of faith."

"Hey now, _you're_ the one that keeps rolling over in the mornings and biting my ear so I'll-"

"W-We have to get going for dinner!" He flushed, straightening his Atlesian uniform and pushing out into the hallway outside his new workshop before she could respond. Coco's laughter followed him out into the hall, and earned off looks from the guards, but he ignored both and called over his shoulder. "Did you think of a nice place to go? My parents can meet us there."

"Remember our first date?" She asked coyly, the blonde pausing and holding the door open for her to step through.

"I remember our _business meeting_ , yeah. And all your sexual harassment." He joked, the woman scowling at the term and chuckling playfully. To answer her question before she could drag them into a teasing war like they often ended up embroiled in, he moved on before she could say anything, "Yeah, I heard it came out of the Battle of Beacon alright. Thinking of heading there?"

"I mean, yeah. Sounds like a pretty good place, doesn't it?" She asked, the young man shrugging and agreeing that it really did. It was quiet, private, and nice enough that they couldn't get mad about them skimping on dinner. Smiling, the woman offered a small tease as they made their way to the gate, trying to edge them into the war he'd tried so hard to dodge. "You'll have to make do with not having a hot young woman hitting on you constantly, though."

"Eh, I sleep with one, so it's not that big of a deal." He could certainly see it as a good place to see the folks again.

Even if he could see by her smirk that they were going to spend the next half an hour trading teases, and had to resign himself to suffer through it, he was in a good mood. How he would possibly survive a beautiful woman hanging on him and flirting with him, he had _no_ idea. Time to find out, he supposed.

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

 _ **Super short, I know, but I really wanted to do something with the story. I haven't had time, between the podcast, other stories and so on, to make a full length chapter. But I figured a lil bit of techy stuff, and some fluff, would do the job. So I jotted it down throughout the weeks whenever I could just sit down and take a break. I don't get many of those you know!**_

 _ **Cheers! And apologies for the short update.**_

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

 _ **Typhonyx :**_

 **Slice of life, mostly, with a sprinkling of drama and engineering stuff added in at times for spice. I mean, they're people, so drama is kind of a thing inherently as I am presenting things, but at the same time it's not the** _ **point**_ **.**

 _ **Jaws on You :**_

 **I intend to touch on surface Atlesian military things as the story goes forward, but I would imagine a wet navy would be needed. Also, we do see guided munitions. Maria's stolen Atlesian gunship, for instance, has rockets that lock on and home.**


	23. Arclight Engineer - Meeting the Parents

_**XxX-XxX-XxX**_

_**Official Supporters:**_

 _ **Grand Priestess,**_ **Luna Haile.**

 _ **High Priests,**_ **Alvelvnor, Gage.**

 _ **Priests,**_ **The Impossible Muffin** _ **,**_ **Xager the Chaos King.**

 _ **Adeptus,**_ **Private Wilger**

 _ **Ze Nope Rope,**_ **Kaiser Snek, Snekiest Snek**

 _ **Acolytes,**_ **DigiDemonLord** _ **,**_ **Stonecold, Cheeseberry**

 _ **Initiates,**_ **Greg Gibson, Espa Cole** _ ****_

 _ **If you want to be on the Supporter list, PM one of us for details or join our private server for details. Hope you enjoy reading my stories, please leave me a comment to let me know if you did, or where I can improve. Link here, where able to be seen :**_ _ **/2UZncAm**_

 _ **Second link here, remove spaces and it SHOULD work : D iscord . gg (slash) kfhkfUb**_

 _ **I have a kofi account now, too, under this name for those interested.**_

 _ **Beta :**_

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

The restaurant had changed a good bit since they'd been there for their 'business meeting' turned, as he liked to call it, 'surprise date field testing under the guise of investment which probably made it illegal'. Or as _Coco_ liked to describe it the 'if you make a joke about me sexually harassing you again I'll bite your dick' protocol. He, enjoying that _not_ happening, opted to accept the name correction without much complaint. Which she seemed to appreciate on the ride to the restaurant, thus his need to pinch his Atlesian collar up a bit more to better hide his neck.

Apparently, his oh-so-precious faith had been betrayed, and she didn't have _any_ libido discipline at all. Who knew?

Him.

Jaune knew.

He didn't _mind_ all that much, really, but he knew her well enough by now.

"Ah, Miss Adel. And Engineer Arc as well." The host, someone wholly different from their first visit for reasons Jaune didn't want to dwell on, smiled as they entered. He must have seen Jaune's grimace at the memories _that_ line of thinking brought up for he smiled and assured him, "The old host is alive and well, good sir. I can see your concern on your face and thank you for worrying over my friend."

"O-Oh." Jaune flushed and, chuckling anxiously, reached up to smooth his mussed up hair down while he stammered, "Yeah. Uh, I'm glad to hear that. Just… Bad memories coming up when I think about all that, you know?"

"I do, yes, and at the risk of causing offence I am glad you and Miss Adel are safe. I heard what happened to your shop and you and feared the worst." The host nodded his head in apology for mentioning it and Jaune waved the concern off. It wasn't his fault things had happened like they had, and Jaune appreciated the concern that was being shown. "I am gladdened to see someone so locally famous alive and doing well. Atlesian White becomes you."

"U-Uh…"

"He's a bit easily flustered when it comes to compliments, Ser Host." Coco explained with an air of faux-refinement, smiling at her boyfriend all the while. It was the same teasing sort of smile he was sued to and helped to ease his flustered state somewhat. "I'm sure he appreciates your concern and familiarity, though. Right, babe?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right. Just… Wasn't expecting it and easily flustered, that's all." It was a bit weird how friendly and familiar the man was, but it didn't bother him. Not per se, at least. And certainly not enough for him to _complain_ about it. Seeking to avoid _either_ Coco teasing him or them being late, he asked, "So, uh, are my parents here? Coco said she sent them a message about it."

"Mister and Madame Arc are here, yes." The man nodded, turning and retrieving menus from the little stand he stayed at, "They arrived ten minutes ago and kindly requested I 'stall you' so that they might get their orders made before you got here. Something about Sir not knowing the menu very well and not wanting to 'look the fool in front of his son and his girlfriend', as he put it."

"Should you be… Telling us that?"

"Ordinarily, no." The man nodded, smiling pleasantly and handing them the menus to look over for ostensibly the same reason. While they leafed through it - or rather, while he did since Coco seemed to already know what she wanted - the man explained in that same refined tone of voice, "But the Madam told me to because, as _she_ put it, her husband was 'being a silly, dense old fossil' and 'it would be quite funny'."

"So one wanted the secret, but the other wanted it _not_ to be." Coco summarised, one brow raised and a fist on a cocked hip with the question's healthy dose of needed sass, "How do you pick which you prefer when your orders are conflicting like that?"

"Why it's rather simple, really." The man smiled, nodding his head towards her and answering, "When the Sir and Madam conflict in their stated desires, always follow the Madam's orders. Such is how one keeps the peace in a household, after all, as any man knows that the madam is the one truly in charge."

"Oh _really_ now?" Coco grinned and Jaune groaned as she rounded on him, eyes sparkling mirthfully behind her shades, "What do you think of that, babe? Which of us do you think is the head of our little part, hm?"

"Is there an answer to that question that I _won't_ regret in some way?" He smiled, watching her roll her eyes and fight back a snot before turning to the man, "I'd love some of the meat pies and some jelly tarts, if you don't mind. And some hot cinnamon tea, too. Thanks."

"Of course, sir." The man nodded, taking both the menus back from them. "And you, Ma'am?"

"I'm feeling cheap today so… A handful of grilled cheeses and some chicken soup, please and thank you." Jaune gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder playfully. Something he was more than aware of, since if she'd wanted she _could_ have actually hurt him fairly bad. "Shove off, babe. I'm just in the mood for something a bit simpler today. And they make their cheeses with some _oomph_ behind 'em, too."

"Pepper Jack and muenster cheese, ma'am, along with mild cheddar." The man explained brightly with a small, curt bow of his head. "Would you like to be shown to your table or to find your parents yourself, then?"

"I think we can do it, sir." Jaune nodded, idly and anxiously straightening his uniform as he did. "Could you just… Give us some directions, just in case?"

In case of what, he wasn't sure, frankly. But it was in case of _something,_ that was sure.

And no, it most certainly wasn't because he was anxious to see his parents again after everything that had happened. And to introduce them to his girlfriend. And he'd come in a military uniform, too. And they'd ask about his surgery, and how he'd managed _that_ , and he couldn't just _tell them_ about Penny.

But no.

He was _not_ nervous. Or stalling…

"Directly back from the door, sir." The host answered with a pleasant smile and a flourishing bow, his hand waving towards the door politely. A clear offer for Jaune and Coco to politely be on their way at their will. "Your father is rather a large fellow, I dare say, and the curtain was not pulled. You should find him, and so _them_ , as easily as you find your breath."

A dramatic statement to be sure but, once they'd pushed through the heavy wooden door, he was pleased to say it wasn't _inaccurate_. The room's decor hadn't changed much if at all, thankfully, and that gave him a sense of odd nostalgia. He even saw their table, empty now, but where he remembered going out with Coco for the first time. It had been weird, he'd been anxious then too, but now? Now it was one of his favorite memories in a long, thick list of good memories.

And in spite of the bad ones, too. The ones he tried to shake off nearly constantly, like the memory scorched into his brain of her beautiful head in a Beowolf's jaws…

"Babe, you doing okay?" Coco's hand in his shook him out of the bad memory and he smiled at her when she leaned against him, tall enough it pressed his head against her shoulder. He pulled his hand out of her and wrapped an arm around her hips for a hug and she murmured into his hair, "I saw that look. You okay?"

"Yeah, just bad memories coming back for… No apparent reason, really. In a nostalgic mood in all the worst ways, I guess." He gave her a squeeze and pulled away, head on a slow swivel as he spoke, "It's nothing to worry about, I promise." Finally, he spotted his family and smiled, "There they are."

His father was still the great bear of a man he'd known when he left, blonde hair steadily greying and face lined in wrinkles. Instead of his simpler town clothing or his Hunter's armor, he wore a simple set of pressed dress pants and a nice, buttoned up dress shirt, and a long, dark coat that lay bundled on the booth seat beside him.

On his other side was his mother in her favorite simple red dress, who was closer to Jaune's size in the worst way. Middle age and eight children had done no kindnesses to her, leaving her squat and tired looking, with greying hair and a face with as many wrinkles as a woman ten years her elder might sport. Until you looked at her eyes, at least, and saw the sparkle of mischief and happiness in them. Eyes that widened and sparkled as the somewhat round woman spotted him and slapped her husband a dozen times inside the second, dragging him to a stop in the midst of whatever story he was in the middle of regaling her with for no doubt the thousandth time.

"Oh please don't yell…" He waved, though, and grimaced when his father stood and smiled widely. Pushing up off the table he slid out of the booth and rose to his full height, lumbering towards them as threateningly as an Ursa. "Oh no, here we go… Brace yourself, babe. He's the touchy type and here he comes."

"What do you mean he's the-"

"My baby boy!" Her words were cut off as the veritable bear of a man reached them and, in one fell swoop, stooped down to scoop them _both_ up in a big, gentle hug. Coco squeaked her surprise beside him and he'd have laughed if his face weren't caught between two chests. Letting them stagger away the man planted his hands on his hips and smiled, "Oh, you look amazing in uniform, my boy! Not crazy that it's _Atlesian_ but beggars can't be choosers, eh, son?"

"I mean, Atlas isn't that bad, Dad." They'd given him everything he had now short of Coco herself. _Including_ his life, in fact, given the scar on his chest and the reason for it. He felt comfortable admitting to some loyalty to Atlas after that particularly gift. "They pay really well, and the general respects me. And you should _see_ the tech and supplies they're willing to just… Hand me!"

"Yes, well… Hunters and soldiers don't tend to get along. A friendly rivalry, though, nothing bad. We compete for work, you understand." The great man sighed and gave the woman beside him a look and grinned, "Ah, and you must be Miss Adel."

"Yes, sir, I'm-"

"Shame." He grinned, teeth bared in a goofy, toothy smile, "Just two letters off of Arc, plus the spare. Not much paperwork in the end, though, I suppose. Eh?"

"U-Uh, I don't-"

"Dust damn it, Dad…" Jaune sighed, flushing a brighter red than the first time Coco had earnestly and properly given him a good teasing. Hiding is face in his hands he groaned, ignoring the little bolt of pleasure at seeing _Coco_ shaken for once in the life of their relationship. "You _just_ met her, Dad. And we just started dating. Can't you wait at least a little while before you start teasing us with that?"

"You're right." The man nodded.

"Oh thank the gods…"

"Wait for it, Babe." Jaune suggested, smiling when the woman gave him a concerned, narrow-eyed look. He smiled and, as if on cue, the huge man swung around them and hugged them against his sides. With a sigh, Jaune grunted, "Told you so."

"I can't tease you until your mother can join too!" The man laughed, half pushing and half dragging them forward towards the dining booth while his mother waited, grinning from ear to ear and resting her chin on a palm. "Here," his father grunted, shoving Coco in beside his mother and then dragging him into the seat next to him, opposite his wide-eyed girlfriend, "sit so we can tease."

"Talk."

"That's what I said, isn't it, dear?" He asked, chuckling and waving his wife off with a smile. "So, how'd you two meet?"

"Your son wasn't a racist ass to my teammate, she told me, and I went to meet him." Coco shrugged, still put off in the way only a parent could do but slowly coming around and easing in. Their drinks arriving seemed to help with that, and she smirked, "He was a nice guy, so I approved of 'em hanging out. Turned out he was damn smart, too, so _we_ started meeting up too."

"Oh?" His mother asked, smiling, "I always told him he just needed to relax and everything would go so well."

"About that…"

"Yeah, he is _still_ not exactly the cool cucumber in the room." Coco chuckled, the sound rolling into an honest peal of laughter when he pouted at her. Taking a breath she shook her head and sighed, "He's a dork, really. But I love it. It makes him… _Interesting_ to be around, most of the time. Even if he is the _dumbest_ smart person I know sometimes."

"Gee, thanks. And here I thought you like me." He snorted with a roll of his eyes, though, and dodged the playful boot aimed for his shin.

"And a _total_ , irredeemable, aggravatingly slow dork for anything without an instruction manual or a soldering iron." She grinned playfully and bumped her shin against his comfortingly, earning a small smile from him and then adding in a softer, more genuine tone, the woman smiling softly all the while, "But he saved my life, you know. And he's nice even when he has every reason not to be, to people who he really should have never thought to be nice to. He's just… A good guy."

"He'd have made a grand Huntsman, in another life." His father nodded, voice low and grave in contrast to the wide smile he wore. The he saw their food on its way and grinned, waving them and the somewhat gloomy atmosphere off with a hand, "We can berate my son for poor life choices like running in against the Grimm after dinner."

"Oi!" He barked, sliding his father's plate by him with a hand and scowling, "I make perfectly acceptable life choices, thank you. And defending my girlfriend against a giant monster is one of them for… Reasons."

"Like?" His father asked, grinning when the younger blonde grimaced and the barking a short laugh. "Like I thought, son. You're a terrible bluffer, you know? A good Huntsman you would have been, but certainly not a good _gambler_."

"He wasn't bluffing, he had reasons that were pretty good to wanna pull my cute behind out of the Grimm's paws." Coco argued simply, taking a sip of the tea that had been brought out and repoured for her and then smiling. His father hummed a question and, before Jaune could say anything, Coco raised a hand and did her best mime of a blowjob, grinning and staring Jaune full in the face all the while. "See? Good reasons."

The table was silent for a moment before his father snorted and, ashamed of having laughed, turned to look at his wife with a wide, apologetic smile.

"Well," the woman sighed and rolled her eyes, "he _is_ an Arc boy after all. And you lot always seem to have a one track mind. Reminds me of that time you decided to _punch_ an _Ursa Major_ in the face because, as you put it, 'it looked at me wrong'."

In unison and perfect agreement, the other two Arcs groaned and ran their hands down their faces in exasperation. Also in unison, though in _far_ different tones, they sighed a simple, "Why did I end up with someone so damn crazy?"

"And for the record," the eldest of the men there grunted, jabbing a faux-accusatory finger at his wife, "it _did_ look at you wrong. And I didn't quite like what it said about your butt either, for that matter."

From there, dinner progressed rather quietly, when one of the two women wasn't teasing either of the men. It was a pleasant experience, to say the very least, and _definitely_ one of the better ways to end a hard day at work. And to Jaune's great appreciation, no one decided that then and there was the time to ask about his surgery, or the events surrounding it. Which was good, really, since Jaune hadn't decided how he would _or could_ answer those questions. Without selling out Penny and her father, at least, which didn't seem like a good idea.

Because Atlas had military guys that wouldn't look kindly on that.

Oh, and because Penny would pout _super hard_ if he let slip how he'd been helped, and why. That was certainly a concern for him, and no doubt for Coco too. But was it a bigger one than the supposed Atlesian death squads? He wasn't sure, really. A bullet only hurt for a bit, after all. But seeing a pouting Penny would last him a lifetime.

Also, Ruby would shishkebab him if he made Penny cry, which… Eh, Yang would do worse. And Weiss, too. And Blake. And Coco, now that he was thinking about it. And speaking of Coco...

"I'm glad you all get along." He finally said quietly, once they'd eaten and their dishes had been collected. Shrugging unsurely at their curious azes he added, "I… Wasn't all the way sure whether you would or not. You guys were always kind of over-protective of me growing up."

"Might have something to do with your _dying_ if we weren't." His father grunted simply, familiar with the old complaint. Taking a drink of his tea the man sighed and, for Coco's benefit, explained, "Our son is a good lad, you know that. But sometimes, he didn't like what we had to do, raising him. How we couldn't let him go out to play like normal, or explore the woods, or anything like that."

"Broke my heart when he was little. Seeing him cooped up inside while the girls played outside." His mother added, tracing a finger around the rim of her mug and smiling sadly. To Coco, and for reasons that embarrassed Jaune to no end, she added, "No mother wants to see her son sad and alone like that, growing up or as an adult. So thank you for giving his… Well frankly, all of his weirdness a chance. It means the world to me and the family, to see him happy."

"Thanks, Mom…"

"He's worth it, so I don't mind." Coco smiled, shrugging and adding, "What other kind of dumbass would attack Grimm to save a Huntress?"

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about _that_ particular decision." His father rumbled, lacing his fingers and resting his hands on the table with a wide, angry smile. Beside him, the Arc matron mirrored the gesture, eyes narrowed in her fury, but she let her husband ask, "So, dearest son and heir, what exactly possessed you to _attack Grimm_ with your condition? And I swear to the Creator, if you say it was in any way to get _laid_ I will break your leg."

"I mean…." Coco made a face beside his mother and grinned when Jaune glared. More seriously she asked, "Why did you attack, though? It can't have been your armor, you knew it was civilian grade and wouldn't hold up. And I swear to god if you answer 'love' then you will sleep alone tonight."

"Does he not every night…?" His father asked, one brow raised and leaned back like he was simultaneously curious and did _not_ want to know.

"No, he does sometimes." She shrugged, waiting just long enough for his parents to relax and Jaune to sigh, she grinned and added, "I do have classes at Beacon after all. And, well, when I _don't_ have them… Eh, who needs _sleep_ right?"

"I do!" He groaned, face hidden in his palms for embarrassment and the truth of the statement, "I need to sleep."

"Pfft." Coco laughed and he groaned, the woman rolling into the tease easily, "You don't say that when you see me in my cute little shorts and-"

"Anyways!" His father interrupted, clearly no longer in _any way_ curious about anything like that. Across the table, _both_ women grinned and snickered, but the man ignored it and eased back in his seat. "I'm curious to hear your answer. If it wasn't your libido and her, as I believe she put it, 'cute little shorts', _and_ it wasn't for love, even if I would have respected that-"

"Same." Coco grunted, "Woulda broken your face for it, but eh. Woulda broken your hips later, too. And not with my fists."

"Anyways times two!" The man grunted loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose against Coco's usual innuendo filled antics, "I just- Is she always like this? All innuendo and teasing?"

"Not always, no." He grunted, giving Coco a meaningful cheshire grin across the table and raising an eyebrow. "I mean, usually, yeah, buuuuut not _always_."

"Jaune, I swear to the Grimm, you do what I think you will and I won't let you-"

"Sometimes I give her a very special kind of headpats and she gets _really_ quiet." He grinned, ignoring the groan from his father and flaring his Aura the way Coco had shown him all along his legs. Just in time for Coco's heel to strike and her to pout at his grin, "I win."

"And now there's two of them, wonderful. Just wonderful. I am quite glad I already ate." The older man sighed, head rolling back to rest on the back of the booth behind him. With a wave of his hand, he asked _again_ , "I want to know what caused you to rush in without proper training, a proper weapon, _or_ a body able to handle it. Please. Without any sexual innuendos just… For a couple minutes."

"I was there and she needed help, I guess. Since you pushed me on it, I mean." He shrugged simply, drumming his fingers on the table for a second in thought and sighing. "It's... _True_ that part of it was how I felt about Coco, but I'd like to think I would have stepped in regardless of how I felt and how cute those shorts may or may not be."

"Are." She chipped in quietly, unsure of how to be in such a serious situation, "No maybes about it. They are."

"Fair point, Coco, thank you for contributing." He rolled his eyes and smiled, turning back to his father and shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe it was a bit of both. I couldn't leave someone behind to die while I ran away, and I care about her. I… Don't really have more to offer, I guess. Not really."

"Hm. Good enough, I suppose." The man shrugged, giving him a slow and respectful nod of his great head. "All I wanted was to know why, for peace of mind. And so I knew it wasn't something silly, or wrongly selfish. I think I can breathe easier knowing you are the good man I thought."

"Thanks?" That it had apparently been in _doubt_ irked him a bit but he moved on quickly, wanting more to be rid of the tension than anything. "So, uh, how about we order some dessert and just chat for a bit?"

"I-"

"You don't count as dessert, Coco." He interrupted, pointing a finger at her, "And even if you did, I'm not sharing you with my _parents_."

"Okay, yeah, fair." She nodded, grinning and raising a hand and, probably ignoring the call button for the laughs of it, called, "Waiter! We want to place a secondary order, please!"

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

 **As previously stated, this story is not on a regular rotation schedule anymore it's as I have time and Supporter interest. Been lacking in time since I'm developing a tabletop fan-game of RWBY AND we have started earnest work on Re:Programmed stuff, the first of which is in the 'writing the story' stage of things.**

 **I've also been in a weird place with this story. When it started, we didn't know much about Coco, so I built a lot of her myself. In canon, though, she's gay. So it's felt… Weird, to me, to write a Coco that isn't gay. Just feels icky to me, doing that. I'm going to work on this story regardless, since I started it, but yeah.**

 **That all said, enjoy what I got for you… Whenever this comes out!**

 _ **XxX-XxX-XxX**_

 _ **The Unholy Smirk:**_

 **Yes, it's called 'Out on a Limb'. Search it up and check it out if you're interested.**

 _ **TyphonyX:**_

 **Less 'the Coco and Jaune date show' and more 'slice of life from the POV of an engineer in RWBY'. It started out as that, too. Also, I already described Jaune's family, for the most part. So no getting bogged down over here.**

 _ **Du Man Heiu:**_

 **It also helps to make story-telling easier, and make reading it easier too. If someone starts a sentence before a PARAGRAPH of design, for instance, it would get hard to follow what is happening or being said. A balance I hope I have struck well enough.**

 _ **AN 25:**_

 **The next act has already started. It's a slice of life story, so the structure is a lot looser. Just people living their lives.**


End file.
